Holding Out for a Hero
by AngelAbigail
Summary: When the Council realizes the Horsemen could disobey them or disregard their rules and threaten the balance, they devise a plan to tame them...A rather strange plan...Rated T (WarxOC, DeathxOC, StrifexOC, FuryxOC) R&R
1. Cynical Plan

It was in the stony, smoke filled atmosphere that three heads, powered like gods and fighting desperately for a delicate balance, discussed an important subject. Over the eons, their servants, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, had at times shown defiance. The Council knew this could upset the balance. And without their enforcers, they would be weaker and the two kingdoms in debt to the balance would not be challenged to break the treaty between Heaven and Hell.

The three heads of the Council were almost...worried. But they were cunning and would not be seen as fools. What was one thing that could control their Horsemen if need be?...

"Pain." Said the left head.

"No!" the middle shouted with it's booming voice. "We already inflict them with agonizing pain. But did you not see them simply ignore? Like Death when he refused to tell us the location of the Nephilim weapons."

"Hmm...," the right pondered. "Perhaps we should threaten to erase their very souls."

"Again! We have already done such!" The middle, dominating head paused and if it could...it would have smiled at it's own idea.

"I've got it...it is not threatening their own life, or torturing them that will work. It is someone they care for."

"But they are merciless, they care for no one!" Complained both of the other heads.

"Yes...but...we can make them fall for someone. Design a being so perfect for them that they would absolutely die for them. They would never let anything happen to them and therefore, instead of tourturing the Horsemen themselves, we threaten their mates." The middle head began to rumble in laughter. The others simple agreed.

"The Nephilim are neither angel nor demon. Humans would be best to use in this scenario-"

"But the humans are not to be messed with! Not until they are ready and as of the moment, they are not," Said the left head in a rush.

"Yes," explained the middle. "But what if we don't get the Horsemen under control? Then there might one day be no more humans before Armageddon comes! And we will create these beings, so they would not technically be human. Simply raised on Earth. The Horsemen will believe they are human, and the new beings will believe they are humans. Only we and our helpers will know the truth."

"And what shall be the quality of these...'humans'?" Asked the right.

"They will look human, and feel human with their limitations on Earth. When they leave Earth they will develop powers. Controllable powers of course, but enough to defend themselves from everything but us. We-"

"But when the Horsemen realize they have powers they will think it is suspicious and perhaps begin to believe they are not human at all," the left said.

The middle growled at the interruption. "That is the reason the Horsemen will be sent on a mission to retrieve the 'humans'." The dominating head laughed. "When the new beings turn 16, the proper age to pair, then we will send the Horsemen to find them. We will tell them it is to remove them due to not being fully human. We will have to admit that in the past we allowed creatures to escape on Earth and breed with humans, creating an unclean species that needs to be removed, and only we will know it is a lie. We'll make them take time in traveling back to us with the 'humans', long enough for the Four to fall in love with them."

"Very well...," the other two agreed.

"Watcher!" The middle voice rumbled.

Out of a nearby cave came out another being that the Coincil had created. A successful creation. It swooped out and greeted its masters one by one.

"Prepare the Well," they commanded. "We are making new beings."

The creature eyed the Council with a hint of jealousy but simply bowed and left to do as they commanded. As the Watcher left, the three heads continued to work on their new plan, ensuring there would be no loops or mistakes.

For the next seven years, the Council failed and failed again at creating the perfect mates for their enforcers. But with many failures, comes one success...eventually.

Their Souls were created first, carrying the personalities that matched each Horseman in some ways. Next, came the embryo which would develop into a body both fit and attractive to each Horseman individually. And lastly, came the powers they would inhabit. Almost powerful enough to match the Four, but still under complete control of the Council.

Oh, the Council was proud of their creations. And at this the Watchers grew even more jealous, yet continued to do the work of their masters.

As the Council continued to plan they seemed to be able to work the flaws. The beings were magical, unique, cunning, and yet raw and instinctual.

However...unlike most creatures, they would not exactly have complete free will. Their actions and abilities would do nothing to repulse the Horsemen, and so defiance to their mates would not be possible, unless it was desired. These..."humans" would be in no way, creatures of God. But the Council believed that their intentions were good and would preserve the balance, no matter how cynical the plan.

After the seventh year of experimentation all of the creations had been successful. The Souls were inserted into the embryos and were allowed to develop into babies. Before they could grow any more, four Watchers took each child to a different location on Earth. All at the doorsteps of adoption homes to ensure that they survived and not simply be placed on the streets.

The Council decided that the children would grow and learn in their new environments, only slightly noticing that they were different than others. When they turned 16, the age that they would mature enough and fully grow into their personalities and bodies and be most suited for their mates, the Council would send the Horsemen to Earth on a mission to recover unclean and "half breed" children, considering that they might be harmful to the Human populace. The Riders would spend one year traveling across worlds to wait for the Council's call, long enough that the Horsemen would fall in love with their matches. The excuse the Council would give to the Horsemen for the year long trip would be to discover the powers hidden in the beings, and detecting if they were a threat. When reaching the Council, the Riders would then beg that they spare their mates. It was fool proof. The Council ensured it, however arrogantly. They had closed every crack in the case.

All they had to do now was wait and watch as their creatures grew for 16 years...


	2. Sending the Horsemen

As the Council watched, the children on Earth grew almost like the other human children.

_Almost._

And after fifteen years since their creation, the Council decided a change in plans that would work better in their favor. They would send the Horsemen early so that they could study their future mates before their sixteenth birthdays, ensuring a closer relationship before coming to the Horsemen's homes.

The Horsemen approached through the chocking ash and smoke that flared from the gaping mouths of the Council, and stood before their masters, wondering what was so important that required all four of them.

"Horsemen, we have a mission for all of you," boomed the Council.

The Riders nodded, noticing the eager urgency in the stone voices.

"In the past...Earth was not as secure as it is now. We admit that creatures got in and breed with humans and we did nothing about it. Now, only four of the halfbreeds are left. Each of you will go and find them. Study them until their sixteenth birthdays, this way they will be mature and most likely fully capable of demonstrating any abilities they may have." The Council hid their lies well.

Another head took it's turn to talk. "Study them from afar if you wish, or speak to them, befriend them but don't allow them to know your true identity until they are ready. You will have disguises and look human while on Earth, so looking normal will be easy. But remember to act the part."

And now the last head began. "Take exactly one year or more on your way back to us to study any hidden powers they have that might be awakened when leaving Earth. Take them to your homes, travel across worlds with them. Anything to learn about them and see if they are a threat. Then when they arrive here we will know what to do with them. The-"

"Why must we spend a year with them to discover their abilities? Why not bring them straight to you? You could imprison them and study them yourself," Death interrupted, clearly unhappy about the task.

"Yeah!" Agreed Strife.

"Silence!" The middle head boomed. "Do not question us! You will do as we ask."

The Riders silenced themselves, feeling the anger and tension their masters let off.

"Now," the Council continued. "Death, your..." the head lingered on the word," "human" is in North Carolina near the beach." A black cloud encircled Death and seemed to absorb into his skin. "You will be able to sense the correct being and know exactly where she is now."

"Strife," began another head. "Your being will be in the state of Michigan."

"Fury. Boulder City, Nevada."

"And War, Nashville, Tennessee."

Each Rider had the smoke encircle them after being given the location. The middle head spoke the last information. "The Watcher will set your trajectory. Remember! No harm is to come to them, do not reveal your true self until they are ready, and do _not_ bring them back until you spend at least a year with them to study their abilities. Go!"

The Horsemen reluctantly nodded and walked away to be shot down to remote places on Earth like meteors. When they arrived, that had exactly half a year until the beings turned sixteen.

When all the Horsemen had left, the Watcher sniggered and laughed, flying back to his masters. "This is going to be fun!"


	3. War-Cleo

CLEO - WAR'S MATE

It was a warm day in the outskirts of Nashville as a young girl rode her horse into a small side town to the park. Riding horses wasn't uncommon here and was well accepted. The country people tipped their hats and smiled as she and her palomino strode by. She simply tipped her head back with a stern face as she went.

The horses metal shoes clopped down the road at a steady trot as she headed to her destination. On the ground following beside her was a huge and fluffy German shepherd/sheepdog mix she. He always came with her when she rode to protect her. As if she needed protecting.

As they neared the huge park the gelding let out a snort and the rider pulled back on the reins to stop. She dismounted and led her mount to the nearby pond. She loved to come here on sunny days or simply when her mind was full of unwanted things. Stress had taken a toll on her here lately and it was hurting her body. At least...she thought it was the stress that gave her headaches and dizziness, fatigue and depression.

She let the horse go, knowing he would simply graze by her side, and she grabbed a pebble and tossed it across the pond. She sighed and looked down at the reflecting water, touching the odd mark on the left side of her face. It had been there since she was left at her old adoption center and no one really knew what it was. It was a red color, almost glowing, and seemed to be in the shape of some kind of rune. She just knew in her mind her birth parents had done some cruel thing to her and then stuck her at the adoption home. She had probably been some sort of test subject due to her strange look. I mean, how often do you see fifteen year olds with white hair? Not light blonde, snow white. And occasionally she would do things out of the ordinary and inhuman. But, despite her rare or...unique qualities she could give a damn what people thought of her. Sure she got tired of the looks but it didn't make her loose sleep.

After some time of thinking and resting she grabbed her palomino mount and tied him to a tree to go to the store across the street. As she walked, she felt something drop in the pit of her stomach. The feeling eased off a bit but...there was something off. She didn't feel right. It was so sudden and she worried. Something in her head told her not to but she felt some sort of change in the atmosphere and surley that wasnt good. Was it? When she got to the store's door she paused and looked around. Now she felt like someone was...watching her.

War had landed in a field not too far off and studied his surroundings. Then, when didnt see anyone, he studied himself. He had changed a lot. He now actually looked, well, human. Not that he didn't before but he would have to claim to be a body builder and live at a renaissance fair because of his armor. Now he wore dirty, baggy gray pants tucked inside of boots. A grey shirt with the sleeves cut off. And some sort of cloak looking item that had a hood, which covered his shoulders and neck. His arms were wrapped in a red cloth and he was still very muscular and broad but as he felt of his face he knew he looked younger. His hair was still long and white and the tattoo/scar around his eyes was still there so he pulled up his hood and headed to the nearby town where he sensed the being he was here to find.

He wasn't happy about the mission but, he knew he must do it to keep up his honor. He ran in and out of buildings and alleys until he knew the person was close. He slid along the concrete wall of a store and peeked around the corner. (Prepare Marvin Gaye's song Let's Get It On, fangirls. -Abby) When he caught sight of the girl his eyes grew wide and his mouth almost dropped. She stood, looking around with her hand on the door, with beauty and majesty the Horseman had never seen before. Everything around the Rider dissapeared except her. It was like an instant connection. The Coincil had certainly gotten her appearance attractive enough to drop War's jaw.

Her bright teal blue eyes studied the surroundings for a moment and she walked in, looking rather uneasy. War couldn't help himself, he had to follow to get a better look at her. He followed her into the store and hid behind a shelf. The girl paused a few times to look around, as if she knew he was watching her. She shook her head and brushed it off. She got the usual beef stick for her dog and apple for her horse and got herself some Twizzlers, which she loved. There was a new woman clerk in the store and the young girl noticed she was staring at her snow white hair. She ignored the look but the woman begged her pardon and said, "I'm sorry...but I've never seen white hair on a woman so young. Did you dye it?"

The younger girl shook her head and simply said, "Mutation." The clerk looked rather confused but she nodded politely and gave her the bag. The young girl didn't really know what caused her hair to be white, she only susspected, but she had always told everyone it was a mutation. She had to use the excuse to escape from curious minds before they went prying and noticed she was no normal girl.

She left the store and War followed, trying not to look suspicious with so few people around. Just before she crossed the road an expensive looking car pulled up and someone yelled out, "Cleo!"

The young girl, Cleo, looked questioningly at her adoption parents. The woman she called mother hung out of the window and said, "I'm going into the big town, stay safe, I'll be back in a little while. Remember-"

"Stay in this part of town only when you're gone," finished Cleo.

"Good girl," the woman smiled and drove off without another word. The girl crossed the road and to War's surprised she mounted a horse and turned back, headed out of town. He remembered his mount and ran off where no one could see when he summoned him, just in case his horse flew out of the ground or didn't look like a normal Earth horse. He didn't want to bring attention to himself not even an hour after he arrived.

He whistled when he got to a safe spot but realized there was nothing to worry about. Ruin galloped up to him and simply looked like a muscular stallion. His coat was smooth and slick and he had black markings where his runes used to be. The cracks in his feet that once sparked out flames had disappeared and now his hooves were perfect and shiny. The saddle and reins were normal leather, western style. Ruin didn't seem happy with his new, less bad ass look but War patted his head and told him it would be over soon.

He mounted and followed the sent and feel of the girl. She galloped the whole way home, slinging mud and grass as she thundered down the scenic country road and War decided it was safer not to follow at the moment. She obviously knew someone was following and was uneasy about it. He waited until twilight and then followed the deep tracks to her home. He was surprised when he saw where she lived. It was a huge white mansion, big black gates at the end of a long driveway, and acres and acres of beautiful rolling hills and clean trimmed forests on either side of the mansion. There was a huge barn out in the field and he could here the calls of stallions, mares, and geldings all calling to each other. He was quite impressed.

He knew the girl had already gone in so he decided to just ride around through the night to study the streets and towns.

**MORNING-**

Cleo stirred from her sleep and sat up to stretch and pat her dog on the head that was curled up beside her. "Good morning Bear," she yawned and looked over at the huge bird cage in the corner of the spacey room. "Good morning Angel." The Molluccan Cockatoo gave a hello back and started laughing at nothing.

Cleo got ready for the day and sighed at another dreary Monday. Even though she was homeschooled, Monday's always bothered her. She had already finished her books only a week after she got them and so she basically had nothing to do most of the time. Then again, she was happy she didn't have to go to an actual school or work on any Monday. That must suck...

She went down the spiral staircase in the huge mansion and approached her adoption mother. "I'm going to the martial arts center."

"Need a ride, darling?" The young woman smiled.

"No, it's pretty outside so I'm gonna skate there."

"Are you sure? That's a long way. Sometimes I worry."

"Mom, I'm going to a _martial arts class_. No one's going to touch me!"

"Well...okay. But still, please be careful. Take your phone." The woman pulled out a white iPhone and gave it to Cleo. "Call me when you get there and before you come back."

"Okay, thanks." They both traded "I love yous" and she ran out the door and down the long driveway.

When she got to the sidewalk she pulled out a red skate board from her backpack and rolled down to town. The martial arts class was all the way in the main town of Nashville and it was a long ride but she didn't mind. It was pretty and it warmed her up for the day.

When she got to the center she began to get excited. She had always loved fighting, she was just made for it.

Not far behind following her was War. He had almost forgotten that this was a mission and simply followed the girl because he wanted to. He felt like a stalker but he couldn't help it. She was just so beautiful. He wanted to introduce himself but he wasn't sure how...

**TWO WEEKS LATER-**

Cleo had gotten more and more uneasy as she made her everyday routines. She knew someone was watching her but she hadn't seen anyone. Until today...

She was walking down the normally busy, but now abandoned streets as she headed to her martial arts class. She felt that strong feeling that someone was looking at her and she swung around. She saw someone in a red hood jump back from behind a building. She was stirred and picked up the pace to her destination.

War gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly. He had been seen...crap. He decided he would take it easy now, he didn't want to get caught again. He kicked at a stone near his feet. What was wrong with him? He was following around a little teenager. Not because it was his mission but because...well...he was crushing on her. Earth was turning him soft.

He sighed and stepped out to walk in the opposite direction she was going. He had gotten a few steps when he heard a girl yell out, "Hey! Get off me!"

He looked around but there was no one around in the normally busy streets. He turned to see a man snatching at Cleo. She had been so distracted by seeing War she didn't see the robber running up to her, and now surprised by the robber it was taking her too long for her fighting lessons to kick in.

War ran and tackled the guy to the ground, punching the human in the face only once for blood to splatter out of his nose. The Rider stood up and allowed the robber to run off holding his nose. Cleo stood staring with one eyebrow up. War kicked the knife the robber had dropped off to the side and turned to finally see Cleo face to face.

"Oh my..." she said in fascination.

"You got cut," he pointed to her stomach. She looked down and waved at it.

"Ah, it's nothing." She paused and looked him up and down. "You...were watching me."

War nervously scratched his neck and muttered an excuse. "I didn't mean to...I just. Uhh.."

She felt almost sorry for the boy and decided she would brush that off too. She was lucky he had been there. "Thank you," she said. War looked surprised and blinked but she continued. "That was an awesome punch. I wouldn't be able to do that in all my years of training. Then again, I don't have muscles like you." She looked at his thick arms and chest in awestruck.

He laughed nervously and tried not to stare at her body too long.

"So what's you name?" She asked him.

"W-ahh...Um..."

"Wahh. Is that it?" She laughed.

"No, uh," he thought but had no idea of any human male names. Adam? Definitely not. Ah, what the heck. "War. My name is War."

She looked at him strangely and said, "War? That's an odd name...I like it," She smiled.

"Yeah it's...Unusual. My parents just decided a rough word name I suppose," He said trying to think of an excuse.

"Hmm...I've heard of names like that. Hope, Faith, Patience. I guess that's just a more rouge boy name." He simply nodded. They both stood in silence for a minute, unsure of what to say to each other.

"Uh...Thank you War," Cleo finally said. "I don't think I want to go to class, I'm just going to go home."

"Let me come with you," he said in almost a rush. "I...just don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"Trust me, the man is long gone. I'm fine." He gave her a sad look without really meaning to and she felt something click in her head. She wasn't sure quite what it was but suddenly she didn't want him to leave. She paused and sighed. "You probably just saved me, the least I can do is buy you a coffee or something. You drink coffee?"

"What's coffee?" He asked innocently.

"Are you American?"

"Uhh...yeah?"

She just gave him a weird look and laughed. "Okay, lets go get some coffee."

They went to a cafe and sat down at a booth to get...coffee. Wasn't things normal teenagers usually drank but they weren't normal, were they? And he wasnt actually a her, War looked like a normal teenage boy. Maybe a boy on steroids but even with the white hair he was normal.

"So I'm not the only one with white hair at my age?" she laughed.

"Nope. But I must say it looks way better on you," he smiled and stared at her teal blue eyes while she blushed.

"I don't think so," she grinned and played with a clump of her hair shyly. Her cheeks hurt as she held back an even bigger smile. She hadn't ever been one for smiling but now she couldn't help herself.

A woman came to their table and asked what they'd like.

"Coffee."

"Coffee? For you teenagers? No, no, no. Hmm...what about some Lattes?" The waiter winked at the girl. When Cleo recognized who she was her eyes grew wide. It was her mother's friend, Claire.

"I uh...yes. Lattes. Two please. Caramel." She wrote it down on her pad and winked at the girl again, "don't worry, I won't tell your mother you're on a date." Cleo tensed in her seat but War hadn't even noticed Claire. He was too busy staring at her.

"So...Where do you come from?" She asked.

He shook from his thoughts and got serious, straightening up in his seat. "Well...I kinda travel around."

"And your parents?"

"Uh...My mom is dead and my dad just works off," he lied.

"Oh, sorry about your mom. I live with adoption parents."

"What happened to your real parents?" He asked with curiosity.

"I'm not really sure...no one is. I was left on the steps of the adoption home when I was just a baby. No one saw my parents leave or anything. Guess it will always be a mystery."

"I'm sure your better off with your adoption parents. Anyone who wouldn't want such a beautiful child must be horrible people." She blushed and he looked away in embarrassment until the lattes came.

"Best kind there is! You two enjoy, free of charge." Cleo tried to pay but the lady wouldn't accept.

"I owe you," said the woman. "Remember last Christmas when I sprayed that deer urine on y-"

"Say no more!" Cleo laughed in embarrassment. Claire looked at them both, smiled, and left then left.

War had taken a sip and his eyes lit up.

"Good, isn't it?"

"Yes!" He said. "I've never had anything like this." He sucked it down quickly and looked pretty content. He hadn't eaten or drank anything in years, since it wasn't necessary for survival, but he could if he wanted to. It would only make him have to go to the bathroom like a normal being.

"So...why have you been following me?" Cleo suddenly brought up. He tensed and looked around.

"Umm...I just..."

"You sure do studder alot," she interrupted.

"You were just...I didn't know how to introduce myself so I..."

"Followed me around?"

"Yeah..." he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well that's cute and creepy," She smiled, rolled her eyes, and took a sip of her latte. When they were both done and had talked to each other about almost everything, Cleo found it hard to leave him.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" She asked in a nervous tone.

"Of course! At the park?" He rushed with his words.

"Um hm." She gave him a smile and walked away reluctantly. "Bye."

"Bye," He waved with a weird and dopey smile.

AN: Well, tell me what you think ^^;


	4. Falling For You

AN: Beware, im doing this on a phone so there will probably be lots of mistakes.

Cleo had made it to the big black gates of her driveway and she slid through and ran as fast as she could to the mansion. When she got inside she shut the door and slid down with a sigh and a smile.

"Uh oh," Her mom whooped with a huge grin. "Someone's in love!"

"I'm not in love, I just met him."

"Love at first sight? Sit down, tell me about him." The woman pulled a chair out and patted on the seat impatiently.

"Wait, I thought I would kinda get yelled at."

"What?" Her mother said confused. "No! I remember my first love, I want to remember my daughter's."

"Even if she was adopted?" Cleo laughed. The older woman gave her a face and patted the seat again. They both sat down and the mother waited impatiently for a description.

"Well...Where do I begin!? I was headed to my martial arts class and this guy jumped me. Don't say anything, just listen!" Cleo said when she noticed the worried look on her mothers face. "I only got a scratch but this guy came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground, punched him in the nose, and didn't get a scratch on himself! The robber or whatever ran away with a broken nose. We introduced ourselves and I wanted to thank him so we went and got lattes and talked and flirted and," Cleo sighed slid down in her chair.

"I see, I see. What's he look like?"

"Oh my...he's got nice muscles. Pecks, biceps, probably a six pack too! He's got blue eyes and long white hair and-"

"Wait," her mother interrupted. "Kinda sounds like he looks like you. Sure he isn't your long lost brother?" She made a scowl on her face and shook her head.

"No! I mean, I don't think. We don't have the same facial features or anything. Maybe we have that same defect...or whatever makes my hair white. Anyways! He's so...handsome and-and his personality. It just suits me!"

"Well girl, date that!" Her mother laughed. "Just keep your legs closed."

"Mother!"

"Well...That's my only rule on that. I'll be honest, I didn't wait and I regret it. But I'm proud that you finally found someone. I was beginning to get worried. Keeping you away from school and all I thought you would never meet someone. Did he seem interested in you?"

"Oh yes! He was flirting and complimenting me the whole time, yet, he seemed shy and nervous too."

"You going to meet him tomorrow?"

"Um hm. At the park."

"That's great! Just, be careful."

"I know, I know."

"Bring him over, let me see the hunk!"

Cleo laughed,"Okay mamma. I will. Just let me get to know him first!" They both finished chatting and Cleo danced up the stairs humming excitedly to herself.

Meanwhile, War was already at the park and talking to his mount. "I don't know, Ruin. I feel like a little teenage boy again. She's just so...wonderful. She loves what I love, thinks how I think. And did you see her? Not bad looking," he clicked his tongue and elbowed the horse who simply snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I can't wait to see her again. Oh..." he suddenly thought of his mission and his brothers and sister. "What would they think? Me liking the girl?" The horse neighed and stomped his feet, reinacting what he figured his rider's brothers would do to him.

"You're real helpful, you know." Ruin simple nodded his head.

The next morning Cleo was up bright and early. She hopped out of bed, got ready, and raced out the doors to the barn. "Chief!" She called to her palomino gelding. He nickered and stuck his head out of the stall door. "We gotta get ready fast! I'm so excited!"

Her excitement didn't phase the horse but the dog was bouncing up and down and barking frantically at his master. He didn't know why she was happy, but he would be happy too.

After Chief was quickly groomed and saddled she mounted and held herself back from storming the horse out of the stables. She would be calm and collective while the horse warmed up so he wouldn't hurt himself but after that she was going to ride like the wind. She felt so childish being frantic simply over going to see a boy she just met but...being a lonely girl all her life she wasn't gonna miss the opportunity to have company of the opposite sex.

When she was at least a mile from her home she decided she had let the horse warm up long enough. She gripped the reins and clutched the horse with her knees. "Come on boy!" She gave a slight kick and the horse built up speed quickly and was flying down the road. She stood in the seat so it wouldn't be so bouncy and held tightly to his flowing white mane. His metal shoes pounding on the ground drowned out everything except the wind in her ears. Riding was so magical, so beautiful, she didn't know how anyone could not like it.

When they neared the town in less than a minute she pulled Chief over into the grass so he could slow without sliding on the road. They walked the rest of the way and Cleo held back a breath and a smile when she saw him leaned up against the tree. War had told himself that night that he would be a little more mature than the easy falling teen he acted like yesterday. But it's easier said than done.

She hopped down from her horse and walked awkwardly over to him. "Hello," she said giving a shy wave.

"Good morning. You're here early."

"I uh, just...wanted to see you. Besides, so are you."

"Yeah...So I see you brought your horse. So did I," he gestured over to Ruin who was knee deep in the pond just splashing around.

"Oh wow. He's muscular. Like you," she looked at War's thick arms and back to his eyes. He simply smiled and walked over to study her horse. Chief got a little skittish and just then, the dog had caught up and began to bark at War. "Bear! Stop!" Cleo hissed. The dog stopped its barking but continued to growl at the Horseman.

"Vicious dog," he commented.

"He just doesn't like strangers and he's protective."

"Have you told him I saved your life?"

"I don't think that would change anything," she laughed.

"He's very beautiful, Cleo," War said patting Cheif's neck. "Just like you."

A weird squel/giggle escaped her lips and she covered her mouth. "Im sorry...I'm..immature."

He wanted to say he was too at the moment but decided against it. "So what do you want to talk about?" He asked walking over to a tree and sitting down. He patted the ground for her to sit beside him.

"I don't know...What's your dad like?" Cleo asked.

"Uhh...I'm not really sure. He's not around that often," he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well where do you stay? Who do you stay with?"

"Anywhere. By myself mostly. What about your parents?" he tried to get the topic off of his imaginary parents.

"My mother, I love her to death. She's so easy going and funny and carefree."

"And your dad?"

"Uh...," she gritted her teeth and clutched a bit of her straight white hair. "He's a jerk."

"How?"

"He just is. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay," War said sound in a bit concerned.

"Have any siblings?" He asked.

"Nope. Just me."

He laughed,"That means you get everything!" He said that aloud but in his head he thought, 'Too bad you'll have to come back with me.'

"Yeah, I never thought about that. Haha. Do you have any siblings?" "Two brothers and a sister."

"Oh, well where are they?"

"Hmph. Far away from here," he sighed. She thought on that and made a mental note trying to remember everything about him.

"Do you go to school?"

"I used too. I guess you could say I already graduated."

"Really? How old are you?"

"Uh...Seventeen?"

"Oh, I'm fifteen." She smiled, blushing a little. He was the perfect age in her eyes.

"When is your birthday?" He asked rather curiously this time. He almost seemed nervous to ask

.

"A little over four months. Why?"

"Just to know. I'll have to get you a gift."

"You'll be here that long?" She shuddered excitedly.

"Why not? As long as you're here I don't want to go anywhere." They looked each other in the eye for a long minute and she blushed. War decided that was his favorite part about her.

An entire month went on like that, them meeting every day and quickly growing more fond of each other by the day. He watched her in martial arts class, rode horses with her on all of her acreage, and went to the cafe almost everyday. Cleo had decided that she would finally introduce him to her mother and father.

They both stood outside of her house and she shook from nervousness.

"It's okay, they aren't that bad are they?" War questioned her, somewhat n ervouse himself.

"No, but I've never brought a boy home."

"Fair enough. I'm sure it will be fine. How are you to ever know if we don't go?"

"Ah, your right..." They walked into the huge living room and her parents were sitting at the table, her mother with a wide grin and father with a stern unhappy look.

War stepped around the corner from the hall and was instantly studied by his mother who gave out a squeal. "He's so handsome!" She yelled. He couldn't help but blush and grab the back of his neck. He walked up and shook both of their hands politely.

"This is War," Cleo said shakily.

"War? What kind of a name is that?"

"Daddy!" Cleo yelped.

"What?" Her father asked angrily.

War cleared his throat and gave some lame excuse for his exotic name.

The father just hummed and sat back. "Eh, whatever. He's polite." And with that he got up and walked out.

"Don't mind him, Dear," the mother told him. "I think your name is wonderful. Very rare. You know, we named Cleo after Cleopatra."

"I love her name. It's very unique." War said and the woman gave a sweet smile asked him about himself.

"Well, War," Mrs. Monroe, as he had established her name to be, said finally finishing her" police investigation" on him. "You are very interesting and I think your just perfect. Now you can date my daughter." It wasn't quite what he expected, he hadn't really thought about dating her, despite that he had fallen for her. But he shook her hand again and kept it in mind. "Stay down here for today, kids." She told them happily and left them alone.

War thought on what the mother had said. This isn't what the Council had intended for him. He was just supposed to befriend her and spend a year with her to discover whatever abilities she had from her inhuman ancestors. Then...he would take her back and there was no telling what the Coincil would do to her. But he did want her. That was a long time to spend with her and not...try something.

There were no rules against it, however and he allowed himself to accept it. He only prayed the Council would choose not to harm her, he knew he might do something stupid if they did.

Cleo noticed his tensing thoughts."

Did they say something you didn't like? I know she was kinda straight forward but..."

"It's not them. Well...her, your dad is kinda..."

"A jerk? I know." She looked down at the floor with almost a scowl.

"Yeah," he laughed. "But your mother is sweet."

"Yeah, she's a card."

War stood up and carefully picked her hands up. "So...Do you want to be mine?"

Her eyes grew wide and a breath got caught in her throat. what?"

He leaned in a bit, bending down to her. "Do you want to be mine?"

"Are you sure?" She asked nervously.

"The last few weeks talking to you have been the best weeks of my life. I don't just want to be friends. I want you to be my girl, to be mine."

"Yes! Yes!" She squealed and jumped up to hug him in excitement. She flushed red and jumped back, realizing she went a bit far. "I'm sorry."

"No problem, " he winked at her. Cleo had to sit down and take a breath and War sat down beside her. "You okay?"

"Yes, but I feel so childish."

"Well, be one. You're cute when you are."

"Stop it..." She smiled getting way too embarrassed.

War noticed her embarrassment and asked, "You want to go ride it out?"

"What?" She asked in shocked confusion, dirty thoughts filling her head.

"On the horses," he clarified.

"Oh-oh...Yeah! Haha. The horses. Yeah...let's go." She jumped up quickly and walked awkwardly to the door.

He knew what she was actually thinking but he wanted to ignore that...for now. Still, he couldn't help but chuckle a little.

* * *

AN: Don't worry, don't worry. The others are coming soon. This story will be mostly based on War/Cleo, and Death and his future mate but I'll also have the other two. But I love War so much, I must do more of him! ^^


	5. Don't Be Mad

After they had both mounted and opened the gate to the huge acreage the two centered across the field and down into the neatly planted rows of trees. War rode in closer to her and studied the way she rode. It was as if she had been riding for over a hundred years, she preformed so well in the seat. Her balance, posture, and signals were fluid and easy. He loved the way her hips swayed with the horse's...

He moved in right beside her and she looked over at him and sighed. "It's so pretty out here."

He wasn't studying nature at the moment and didn't quite catch what she said but he nodded anyways. "You sure are." He smiled and then shook his head. He was a Horseman and he was ogling this young girl, what was he thinking? But he couldn't help it...it was like another force was drawing him in. And he was now dating the girl so why shouldn't he be able to look?

Thoughts in his head raged back and forth like his very name while the girl was relaxing herself from the busy and exciting day. She noticed his tension after a while and worried. "Am I stressing you out already?"

"What? No! I was just thinking."

"About what?"

He tried to think of an excuse but he was too stressed to give a good one. "Just the future." He noticed the girl's disappointment but couldn't think of anything to say.

Ruin looked back at his rider, feeling his tension, and decided to help. He scooted over to Chief who, being a normal Earth horse, didn't seem to understand but didn't mind. War and Cleo's legs hit and then pulled back only slightly rub against each other.

"I'm sorry," she said, reigning Cheif over but Ruin simply followed over again. This time, War caught his mount's motives and he held his hand out to hers. She blushed and asked if he was sure.

"Why do you doubt me?" He asked and gave her a warm smile. She shyly placed her hand in his and turned beet red in the face. She loved the feel of his warm fingers locked with hers and their legs rubbing together, and he loved it as well. It was the most amazing thing they had both felt.

War was almost proud of himself now, after eons of just loving blood, gore, and fighting and being so dour he could now love something else. And it felt good. No, it didn't give him the victorious feel of winning a battle, in a way, but it made him feel warm inside. He made a final decision to enjoy being with this girl, forget who he was for now, and enjoy the mission.

Elsewhere in the Universe, the Council was now proud of their creations and of at least one of their Horsemen. "It happened quicker than I expected," the middle head mused.

"I do hope this won't turn him soft," the left admitted.

"Yes, what if it makes them simply want to settle down? It could make them more rebellious than before," the right suggested.

"Do not forget, we have already discussed this. Now we will have something to motivate them to do as we wish."

The entire time they rode they held hands and made akward smiles and eye contact. Soon however, it began to get dark and they decided to head home.

They both stopped at the door and he clutched her hand and told her goodnight. He wanted to do more but it was way too early for that. He wanted to stay but he figured more would happen if he did, he didn't want to disrespect her and her parents.

After she had gone inside he sighed and stood at the door for a moment. This had definitely been an eventful day.

Early in the morning, still dark outside with only the moon and street lights to provide light, War leaned against one of the trees at the park and tried to rest. A slight smile pulled at his lips and he was impatiently waiting for the day to come. He finally had something to do besides kill demons. He almost laughed. "What a change," he muttered to himself.

He thought to himself for a while, wondering how he would greet her and what would happen as dawn approached.

Cleo tossed and turned in her king sized bed rolling around in the sheets and sighing every few minutes. Bear had jumped down and layed on the soft red shag carpet that covered the middle of the room.

She couldn't sleep while he ran through her head so eventually she just gave up and stared at the canopy on her bed. She knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep for the next few months.

The night was rough for the both of them but when Cleo's clock rang at 7:00 she leapt from bed, threw on her clothes, primped up in the bathroom, and flew down the stairs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," a deep voice stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to town...dad."

"So early? You wouldn't be going to see that boy would you?"

"Um..." she wanted to lie but she cared too much about trustworthiness in her name to do so. "Yes. I am. I thought you liked him?"

"I said he was polite, I didn't say I liked him."

"But...He kinda saved me. Surely you're thankful, right?"

"Sure but your not going to just run off every chance you get to see him."

"It's not hurting anything..." Cleo's voice had dropped in submission.

"You spend more time with him and you'll do stupid stuff teenagers do. Why don't you go clean out the stables?"

"What!? You never want me around until now! Just because you think I'm some whore! I'm not!"

This had ticked him off and his temper went off the edge. He came at her and knocked her in her jaw. She fell back to the wall and covered her head, shaking. "Daddy...please stop," she whimpered, she tired of him temper. It seemed to happen on a weekly basis. Often times he needed no motivation or incentive to hit her.

"Learn to do what I say instead of arguing with me. Your not going to see him today. Go do your work and I'll think about tomorrow. Or you can go to your room and sulk it out and not see him for a month." He watched her for a minute and she slunk off to the barn to do as he asked. He nodded when she was gone and went off to lay around the house like he always did. Its not like he had to work...

The day went by and War was quite upset that she never came. He wanted to go over there but something told him not too.

The next day at about 12 O' clock in the middle of the day he hadn't seen a sign of her and so he decided to go and check up on her. He rode down the country road to her home and about half way there he found her slugging along by herself towards him. She was without her horse and had her hood pulled far over her head. He knew this was unusual so he leapt from Ruin and ran the last few feet to her. "Cleo, are you okay?"

"Um hm." She nodded quietly but didn't smile. Her long white hair covered her cheeks and hood kept her eyes in darkness, even in the bright sun.

"Cleo..." he said in a worried tone. He grabbed her hood and tried to pull it back but she grabbed his hand.

"Please don't."

"No, tell me what's wrong." He clutched her face in his hands and leant down to see her. One side of her face felt warmer than the other unusually and after carefully fighting her gentle hands she finally allowed him to see.

There was an odd shaped bruise on the side of her face right below her right eye. Shock hit War's face, and then anger. "Who did this to you!?" He raised his voice and was almost yelling.

"None of your concern. Don't do something stupid, War," her voice was tired and gave out and she grabbed his muscular forearms as a brace.

"Take me to the park," she said quietly.

"But!"

"Please..."

Ruin walked up and War mounted first and then pulled her up in the saddle to sit in front of him. He held tightly to her and she leaned back seeming a bit tired and worn out. "Please tell me what happened," War pleaded.

"No," she said quietly but...War wanted the answer and her mind was set by the Council to please him and so she wouldn't be able to keep it from him much longer. He clenched his first around a clump of her red jacket in anger and he set his chin on her head, clenching his teeth. He had a short temper and whoever did this to her, even though he didn't know who yet, had set it off and he wanted to hurt them.

"Please calm down," Cleo begged.

"Not until you tell me who gave you that bruise."

"But I don't know what you'll do. You seem so upset and I don't want you to do something stupid."

"I'm upset because someone messed up your beautiful face and granted, I want to mess up theirs but..." he clenched his teeth even harder,"for you, this once, I... won't...do...anything." He had to emphasize each word to get it into his own head.

"Do you promise?"

He sighed in defeat. "Yes."

"It was..." she paused for a long minute and was hesitant to finish, "my dad," she eventually said in a whisper. War's hand on the reins clenched tightly shut and every muscle in his body tightened. Cleo leaned up and looked back. "You promised!"

"I know." He said quickly and tried to calm himself. "Why did you let him do that to you?"

"I don't know. He's my dad, he feeds me, gives me a roof over my head."

"And so that gives him a right to hit you?"

"Well...no but I don't want to disobey him or something. I tried to argue with him and I got hit, that's just it." A minute passed in silence and she looked down at his arm around her waist. "If you don't loosen your grip you're gonna hurt me more than he did." He immediately released her and put his arm down. She pouted, "I didn't say release, I said loosen." She looked up and gave him a smile.

His angry face softened and he had to give a slight smile back. He put his arm back around her and pulled her close with a sigh. She shook as a tingle went up her spine. Him holding her felt even better than holding hands, and that was just the beginning...

AN: And so...you see her true life with her disgusting father. But don't worry, he's gonna get his in the end! *dark chuckle*


	6. A Day With You

Just gonna take a sec to comment on some reviews and say THANKS! :D

To The-Young-Volcano O.o, Thank you thank you thank you!

To DecepticonQueen, Yeah, I would want to ride it out with him too ;) And trust me, War will tell him off!

To MMiladinova, I was basing this off my dad kinda, but...War shall kick all the fathers asses! *meme face*

And to Darkis Shadow, NO LIE THAT IS WHERE I GOT THE NAME. I love Epic Rap Battles and when I seen the one between Marlin and Cleopatra I put it in the story and made her name Cleo Monroe! XD

* * *

This time he brought her deeper into town. He stopped in the middle of a small alley and dismounted, pulling Cleo down and setting her gently on her feet.

Ruin simply walked away, knowing he could be summoned if needed.

"Please tell me you're okay," War pleaded.

"I'm okay! I promise! I've dealt with this my whole life and usually deal with it every day anywa-...oops." His eyebrows pulled down and he made an angry scowl. But instead of something negative, he sighed and grabbed her cheek, running his thumb over the bruise. She rested her head in his palm and closed her eyes, grabbing his hand. "Why do you have to be so perfect?" She asked with a sigh.

"Trust me, I'm far from perfect. I've done some pretty bad things." He rolled his eyes at himself.

"Haven't we all though?"

"I suppose..." he pondered.

She let him caress her face for a moment and then asked, "So why did you bring me here?"

"Just to get as far away from your father as possible. I gave you my word I wouldn't do anything but I don't want to...loose my temper or something."

"You sound like him. If you lost your temper with me would you hit me?"

"No," he said firmly. "I would never hurt you. Physically or mentally." He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his chest as a gesture of promise.

"You can't possibly keep that promise," she smiled.

"Watch me," he challenged and came closer to her face. She blushed and looked down at her feet. He would have just kissed her then but he wanted to wait a little longer. It was hard enough to control himself around her, if he did get a kiss he'd probably just eat her face all day if he could. It was a weird bonding Nephilim thing to be closer and more physical during the first few months of a relationship. He didn't want to do that to the poor girl yet. "What do you want to do?" He asked while brushing a shorter lock of hair out of her face.

"Anything that involves being with you. To be honest, I don't want to go out in public with this in my face though..." she touched the bruise and he pulled her hand away from it.

"We don't have to be in public."

"Well...if you don't mind I'd like to just stay in your arms." She blushed a little and looked away shyly.

He gently pulled her chin so that she would look him in the eyes, "I don't mind that one bit, my lady."

He sat down with his back against the wall and she followed and curled up next to him. He set his chin on her head and wrapped his arm around her. "I wish I never had to leave you," Cleo sighed. "I feel more relaxed around you. No more pain..."

"And what pain do you have?" He asked with concern.

"Lots of things. Mostly stress I suppose. My head is always hurting, I'm always sore, weak, too tired to do anything. Now this bruise."

"Depression?" He suggested. "And maybe you're sore from working and training so hard."

"I suppose...but see you make it better."

"Well...I'm glad I came along to make you feel better."

She simply nodded and layed ger head and hands on his chest and soon.. to his surprise, she drifted off to sleep. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm extremely glad you came along," he told her in her sleep. He layed there with her in his arms for hours until she woke up.

"Oh goodness..." she said looking around in the dark. "I didn't mean to go to sleep."

"It's okay, that was quite enjoyable for me."

"Perhaps I should get home," she sighed and looked down.

"I wish you didn't have to go," he said sitting up and summoning Ruin in his head. She just shook her head and shrugged, unsure of what to say.

When the mount arrived War mounted and pulled Cleo up in front of him. "How does he always know when we need him?" Cleo asked curiously.

"I just summon him in my head," War laughed, knowing she would take that as a joke. She rolled her eyes and leaned back on him, looking up at the stars in the sky. He wrapped his arm around her and locked his fingers with hers. They rode in silence to her home and this time he dismounted at the gate and walked her home.

Her mother came to the door with an unhappy but not angry look. "Where have you two been? It's nine O' clock!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Monroe. That was my fault." He gave her a slight bow to be forgiven.

The mother sighed and shook her head. "Come in. Will your father mind?" She asked War.

He stepped inside and answered,"Uh, he's not here...at work."

"Well...where are you staying?"

He looked around to think of an answer but Cleo interrupted. "Quit asking him questions mamma."

"Okay...as long as I know where you are." She saw her daughter's bruise and closed her eyes in pain. "Oh, Cleo." She touched her cheek and bit at her nails. "I'm so sorry...Does he..?" She looked over at War who had a pained look as well.

"Yes, he knows. He's not too happy about it either."

Mrs. Monroe walked over to War and put a hand on one of his shoulders. "He...he has a temper. I've tried to talk to him but he just," she sighed and shook her head. "I don't know." War refused to answer, knowing he may say something vulgar. The woman knew and so decided not to say anything more on that topic. "Stay a few hours if you'd like, he's gone for the night and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, thank goodness. Just don't...Ugh, I know you know." She waved her hand and left the living room.

They both went to sit on the white sofa and War made himself at home. "Quite a place," he commented, looking at the tall ceiling, chandelier, and huge flat screen on top of a fireplace. Almost everything was a fancy white.

"My dad inherited it from his dad. He'll never have to work." She rolled her eyes. "My mom does occasionally just for the hell of it and to get away from him. Thank God he goes off to party with his drinking buddies most of the time."

"He doesn't deserve it," War said bluntly.

"No...But that's the way the universe works."

Suddenly, when it was extremely quiet except for the news reporter on the TV, Cleo's stomach growled. "Uh, I haven't eaten anything since thus morning. Neither have you if you've eaten at all. Want something?" He knew it would be unusual for him to not be hungry after so long, especially since he never ordered solid food when they went so a restaurant, so he decided to try something.

"Sure, but not much." She went in the kitchen and pidled around searching for food until she found something. They both ate, War just picking at his food.

"For such a big boy you sure don't eat much," Cleo commented.

"Are you calling me fat?" He joked.

"Far from it! Just surely you need more to power those big muscles." She winked and smirked at him.

"They power themselves, " he grinned.

Later, they had moved back to the couch and Cleo cuddled up beside him. Despite that she slept through most of that day, she again fell asleep with her head in his lap. He sighed, not really wanting to get up and leave, little on move her.

He looked at her for a moment and decided he'd better go and so he lifted her up, laying her down on the couch. Right when he turned to leave she grabbed his hand and mumbled, half asleep. "Don't go..." She

" I have to."

"No you don't, lay down with me on the couch. You can stay here tonight. Besides," she eased up and listened outside, "it's raining."

"Your mother won't mind?" He said with hesitation.

"No it's not like we're doing anything. And my dads not here so..." she patted on the couch. He hesitated again but then climbed on the couch and scooted in behind her. There was plenty of room on the huge couch, especially after Cleo pulled out the foot props. She slid her body closer to his and he clenched his teeth, feeling her hips pressing against his. He pushed her back over a little and she didn't move back because she had already fallen asleep, lucky for him. He stroked her hair for a while and wrapped his arm around her body, eventually falling asleep himself.


	7. Sickness

AN: I'm with Succoria on this, autocorrect is ruining my life. It "corrects" it to the most irrelevant things! So if you see any mistakes or weird words that don't fit, don't blame me, it was autocorrect!

* * *

Cleo's mother walked into the living room and saw them both huddled together on the couch, War's arm still wrapped around her waist and their feet now tangled together. She made a scowl and moved their entangled feet apart but decided to let him keep his arm around her. She didn't mind him spending the night and she had confidence in her daughter's self respect but she knew sometimes things just happened, so she worried. Despite the huge and chaotic things actually planned for her child by the Council, pre-marital sex was a big problem for the Earth mother.

She had woken War up but he pretended to be asleep while she stared down at them in concern. She turned to walk away but War said, "I'm sorry but she wanted me to stay." Mrs. Monroe turned back to face him and War sat up easily, trying not to wake up Cleo.

"I figured. She told me how you make her feel better. I suppose I don't mind. Just please don't..."

"M'am, I wouldn't do that to you or her. I respect you both much more than that. I wouldn't do that until she becomes absolutely mine." He said that in his own terms, meaning according to Nephilim that he would take her after she became his mate. But to the mother it was taken as marriage of course. They were both satisfied.

"That's very respectable of you, War." She looked at his long white hair, similar to her daughters and was curious. But instead of her asking something War shook her from her thoughts.

"She's been complaining of headaches and she's been sleeping alot. Do you know what that's about?"

"No, I was planning on taking her to the doctor for that actually. It just started recently in the past couple months. Then again, you seem to be easing her pain." Somehow War figured it was something to do with her transformation the Council was talking about. He hoped the pain would soon go away for his girl.

He looked back at her and saw that she was stirring from her sleep. "War?" She immediately asked.

"I'm here." Mrs. Monroe nodded to War with a warm smile and left them alone. He went to sit on the couch beside her. She smiled at him and he smoothed down her ruffled hair. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she gave him a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, that was the best sleep I've ever had," she smiled and brushed one side of her hair behind her ear. He put his arm around her and rubbed her waist.

"To be honest I think that's the first time I've slept in a while." They spent the day at the mansion instead of their usual trips outside and into town. Her father had come back later of course with a nasty scowl on his face and a dirty look towards War. War brought a scowl on his face as well, smelling alcohol and sex on the man. He despised him even further for cheating on his wonderful and faithful wife. He wanted to get up and just tell him how sick he was but he held it back. 'Not yet,' he told himself.

When night came Cleo begged War to stay but he couldn't. Her father wouldn't allow it. The man had cursed and shouted in War's face to get out and not come back. It took every muscle, every bone, every will, and every THING in War to not grab his throat then and choke the life out of him. He raised his head high and left, without a word to the man. Cleo followed him out and the father watched. In the lowest voice War could manage that Cleo would be able to hear he said, "go to your room." Cleo had a confused look on her face but she did what he asked after watching him leave. She assumed it was to avoid her father's temper so she walked upstairs and locked the door behind her, going to sit on the bed. She shook her head and sat there for a few minutes eventually getting bored.

She walked over to the Cockatoo's cage and stuck her arm in, letting him step up and rest on her forearm. "I wish I could turn my dad into a bird," she laughed to herself. Angel made various noises and mumbled unintelligible words while Cleo walked around the room. After about an hour the bird started to act out of the ordinary. Her feathers puffed up and she began to scream and flap around. "Calm down," Cleo tried to silence the bird but after a moment she realized what the problem was. There was a tap at her window and she ran over, throwing it up to see War hanging on to some of the vines that had grown up the side of the building. "Wh-what are you doing!?" Cleo asked in shock.

"Coming in, I hope."

"Oh!" She backed up and allowed him to slip through the window.

"Are you okay?" He whispered after shutting the window. He checked her face for another bruise besides the greenish yellow looking one still on the side of her face.

"You don't have to whisper. The room is soundproof," she said loudly as if to rub it in her fathers face. He nodded and looked at the bird on her shoulder, raising one eyebrow. "Angel, War. War, Angel." She introduced them. The bird bounced on her shoulder happily now that she had met the intruder.

"Hello," the bird said.

"Hello Angel," War said politely. The bird scooted down her owners arm and held out one of her claws wanting to go to War. He raised his arm and allowed her on.

"Cute!" Cleo grinned slyly as she looked at the two. He rolled his eyes and put the bird on her shoulder. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to stay with you."

"Really? I mean...I don't know. Sleeping downstairs on the couch is one thing, upstairs alone in my soundproof, locked up room is another."

"It's not bad if we don't do anything."

She blushed and said, "But it's tempting." He raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement, suddenly looking down at her body. "I'm sorry...I feel stupid saying that now. We've only been together like a week," she said.

He just laughed and put his hands on his hips "And in front of the bird, Cleo?" He got serious and said, "But, I count the entire time we've talked. Even before I asked you to be mine."

"Really?"

"Yes, because you were mine even without your permission." He gave a sly grin.

She giggled and rolled her eyes, taking the bird over to a special perch outside the cage. She turned to face him and stood there awkwardly looking at him. He looked around studying the surroundings. For such a big room she didn't have much furniture. Of course...it would have overloaded a normal sized room.

He sat down on the bed and layed back on the pillows, making himself comfortable and putting his hands behind his head. "Oh man I will never sleep on that couch again," he sighed in satisfaction at the soft matress and feather comforter. Cleo hopped on the bed and curled up with him again.

"Nothing's uncomfortable with you. Not even that hard couch," she smiled. She layed out over his lap and looked up at him, playing with some of his hair that dropped on either side of his face. "Long hair, don't care," she laughed.

He rolled his eyes and quickly lifted her up and cradling her in his arms. "Same for you, sweet heart."

"Oh, nicknames now?" She smiled.

"Depends, you like them?"

"I don't know. Never been given one by a boy."

"Not a single one?" She looked away a little embarrassed and shook her head. "Well...they just don't know what they're missing." She smiled at him for a minute but a sudden headache hit her, and it was excruciatingly painful. She cringed and tensed but tried to hide it. However, War was sensitive to such things and he quickly knew she was hurting. "Are you alright?" He asked frantically, setting her bottom back down easily to free one of his hands to grab her face.

"Y-yes...," she gave a fake smile. "I-I'm fine," she shuddered and hugged him tightly, putting her head on his shoulder.

"No your not. You're hurting," he sounded concerned.

"Fine, I am. But I'm glad you're here. It's easier to ignore." Concern was written all over his face and he gently hugged her closer putting one hand on her neck and the other around her waist. He asked her again if she was okay but she had fallen asleep on him, again. He worried about what it might be and if he...or anyone else could help her for her constant headaces and fatige Little did he know, that the Council's little plan wasn't so flawless. Despite slowly growing into her new abilities, it would happen in only a few months and be more painful than the Council's own plans of torture on her. They could care less, none the least, so long as she survived. And it went on like that for a while. Some nights she would be fine, others she would be in worse and worse condition.

War now spent all of his nights with her, comforting her and holding her close when she was in pain. Luckily, Cleo's father was now gone almost all the time and so during the day War could stay with Cleo. Mrs. Monroe had decided that she needed to stay home for now, due to her constant fainting. She scheduled a doctor's appointment for the next day but War wasn't hopeful in human medication. What she needed was medicine from the Angels. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen. But maybe...In only the two months left until he had to take her away he could go to the Angel realm and find something. The Angels hated War but they would just have to get over it. Then again, the Humans were skilled in health as well. With what little faith War had left, he prayed they could stop her suffering.

* * *

AN: R&amp;R! ^^


	8. Healing

Mrs. Monroe, War, and Cleo all headed to the doctor the next day. It was an experience for War because he had never ridden in a car before, mostly because when he wasn't in his human disguise he wouldn't fit in smaller cars. Cleo had her head on War's shoulder and he was stroking her hair, not caring that her mother occasionally looked back.

"Thank you for staying with her. You really do make her feel better."

"It's no problem. I enjoy it just as much as her. I just wish I could take her pain away fully, not just ease it."

"Well that's why we're going to the doctor. I should have already taken her," she made an exasperated sound and held her forehead. War said nothing and instead looked down at Cleo as she sighed and mumbled something. She had hardly been awake the past week. War didn't mind it, he assumed she felt no pain in her sleep and so let her sleep away, unhealthy or not. He'd stayed with her the entire time because her mother thought of him as her therapy. She sent him away most nights but he'd just climb up and go through Cleo's window. Other nights would be worse for her and so Mrs. Monroe let him sleep on the couch with her, so long as the father wasn't there. For some odd reason, he hadn't been around for a while. He was lucky in a way because War might just have the nerve to knock him upside his ignorant head.

When the car stopped at the Doctor's office War pulled Cleo out and kept her in his arms, not wanting to wake her. "You sure you got her?" Mrs. Monroe asked with a raised eyebrow. He had carried Cleo upstairs for the mother many times but she still had a fear of him dropping her. Judging by his muscles, it wasn't a problem but a mother will worry regardless.

"I've got her, I promise," he said and they went in, immediately getting taken to the back.

"White hair trend?" The doctor asked jokingly when he came in the room and saw the teenagers. Mrs. Monroe gave him a dirty look for being so unprofessional while her daughter suffered. "So, on the phone you said she's sleeping alot, severe headaches, fainting," the man said sitting down with a clip board and laptop. The mother nodded. "Well, at first I was thinking Migraines. It can cause the headaces, make you feel faint, rarely it will cause fatigue but it's possible. When you want to ignore the pain, you sleep."

War cringed, wondering if she had been lying about feeling good the entire time. The doctor noticed his reaction and looked over at him asking, "Boyfriend?"

"Yes," the mom answered and War nodded once.

The doctor cleared his throat, "Have you two had sex yet?"

"No!" War scowled.

"Just checking. Those can also be symptoms of pregnancy. Are you being honest with me? I'm sure her mother would appreciate it more if you told the truth."

"I am telling the truth. We haven't had sex yet," he said angrily. The mothers eyes grew wide at the word "yet" but she ignored it. It was obviously inevitable.

"Well when you do, make sure you use protection. We don't need anymore teenage pregnancies. They're common these days."

'Oh, God,' War thought. 'Humans are ridiculous. Talk about migraines one minute and sex the next. Sure, it sounds like a good explanation but I haven't even kissed her yet. She sleeps too much.'

The doctor woke Cleo up and she sat up in a groggy mood. He examined most of her body and War got a bit jealous at this part. Sure he was a doctor but he didn't have to put that thing he wore around his neck in between her breasts. And when he felt of her stomach and waist he had to look away. 'She's got headaches, not stomach pains,' he thought.

But the doctor was only making sure and when he was done examining her he decided just to try medication for the migraines for a month, just to see if helped.

After leaving the office and picking up the medication they headed home and Cleo's mom set out the medicine. Cleo was awake now and sat at the kitchen table, holding War's hand underneath, seemingly fighting sleep.

When Mrs. Monroe pulled out the bottles, all three pair of eyes grew wide at the gigantic horse pills she had to take. "Uh...I'm gonna go get a bigger glass of water for you," the mom said. When she brought the glass back Cleo gulped down the pill with a big cough as it slid down her throat and she slipped back in the chair. She really hoped it would help.

War and her went to the couch to wait for the medication to take effect and she sprawled out with her feet in his lap. "I saw that look you gave the doctor, Mr. Jealousy." Cleo commented with a grin.

"I couldn't help it, he looked like he was enjoying himself."

"He certainly didn't mind rubbing my waist," she teased.

He scowled and attempted to drop the subject. It only took about an hour for the medication to take effect but when it did she felt more alive than ever. "Oh my gosh I can do stuff now," she said. "Ah crap it's dark outside! Can we go outside? Let's go outside!"

"No, no, no," her mother said quickly. "Just wait to see what the medicine does to you. It might have some nasty side effects so you need to stay here."

"Your mom's right," War agreed.

"Ugh. Fine! Can we at least go upstairs?" Her mom raised an eyebrow and stared at them. "We aren't going to do anything," Cleo rolled her eyes. "He hasn't even tried anything," she said gritting her teeth.

"Cleo!" The young girl shrugged her shoulders and looked away. "Okay, but come here first. Alone." Mrs. Monroe brought her daughter in the bathroom and she pulled out a bag from the counter. "Now here, the Sunday after you start your-"

"You did not." Cleo's shoulders dropped and she laughed. "Mom!?"

"Shut up and just listen to me!" She yelled playfully. "And here take this bag."

Cleo looked in the bag, did a facepalm, and pushed the bag away with her finger. "No thanks."

"If you don't take this bag you aren't going anywhere with that boy again." The mom growled.

"Okay, okay. I'm gone, take the pill later, bye!" She swooped out the bathroom as quickly as she could and ran upstairs leaving War behind to quickly hide the bag. Her mother was freaking out wayyyyy too much. She shoved the bag in her drawer and sighed, shaking her head.

War came in soon after and hugged her from behind. "What was that about?"

"Um...nothing. Something stupid. Well, not stupid but...you know."

"You seem to be feeling better," he changed the subject.

"Oh I am! I feel great!" She hopped up to hug War's neck and then ran over to shut and lock the door. She went and looked at her bird who greeted her warmly with a cute wave and then Cleo ran over to the window to look outside at the beautiful full moon. "It's so gorgeous..."

"Know what else is?" War smiled. She gave a big grin and went to sit on the bed. "A sunset? That girl from martial arts class? Ohh! A burning world from nuclear bombs?" She joked.

"Oh yes, that last one." He played along and went to sit on the bed with her. "I meant you."

She blushed and bit at one of her fingernails. "I don't know about that..." she rolled her eyes.

"I know that, and that's all that matters."

She grew rigid and turned red. "Um, I think you're gorgeous to...um..." she looked around frantically trying to think of something. She wasn't really good at flirting... "Sexy? Hot? Fine?"

"You don't have to compliment me," he laughed.

"But I feel like I'm not doing anything. I don't want to be the attention hog."

"Your not," he brushed the back of his hand on her flushed cheeks and tilted his head a bit. "I don't mind giving my attention to you."

"Uh..." She looked concerned as he moved in closer to her face. "What are you doing?"

"You said I haven't tried anything. I'm trying it now." He pulled her closer by her chin and she closed her eyes when he got close enough. Their lips brushed against each other shyly and he paused for a minute to ensure it was what she wanted. When she closed the last little centimeter gap between their lips he gently grabbed the back of her head and slid his hand up her shirt just to her upper waist moved his lips with hers. It was gentle for a few minutes and she moved onto the bed, kicking off her shoes as she did, situating herself in front of him. He pulled back only once to give her a trail of kisses from her jaw to the middle of her neck which made her shiver from a chill up her spine. He went back to her lips, nipping at them a little with his teeth but decided against using his tongue. Not yet at least...

She learned quickly and put her arms around his neck so she could sink into the kiss further and she played with his hair. He inhaled her sent that now reeked of desire which made him get a bit rougher with her, clutching her side, yanking her closer, and attacking her lips. Being specially designed for War, it didn't bother her one bit and she got pleasure from the roughness and pain. All of the Nephilim were a bit rough when messing around but when it came to a brute like War, no one was worse at leaving bruises.

After inhaling her intoxicating scent again he practically jumped her, throwing her down on the bed and pulling one of her legs up over him quickly. He yanked her tank top shirt down, ripping it a bit and he rubbed the area around her collar bone and neck. He crushed his lips to hers and inhaled deeply through his nose. She pulled his shirt over his head and started rubbing up and down his muscular chest. He grabbed one of her arms and pinned it down, then went lower on her body with his hand, grabbing at her bra. That's when she stopped kissing him back and attempted to push up on his chest. She didn't want to go that far yet. Especially after what her mother had just told her and gotten for her. She didnt want to disrespect her mother like this. He was hesitant for a minute to move off of her but when he noticed that she was now struggling to get him to move he jumped up.

"I'm sorry," he immediately said.

She caught up on her breathing and put a hand on her chest. "Oh my that was..." she made an exasperating sigh and shook her head.

War had to catch up with his thoughts for a minute, realizing he had almost lost control. He would have to be more careful next time. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Don't feel sorry that was..." she couldn't think of a word. "I just didn't want to go that far..."

"That was horrible of me. I should have been more careful with you, being our first time." He got up to move away from her and she grabbed his arm.

"No! Don't go, it was my fault too!" He looked down at her and her out of place shirt and messy hair. Her waist was exposed which was already starting to form a bruise from where he yanked at her and he growled at himself in his head. He was worse than her own abusive father.

"Okay, but no more of that," he said sternly. "And you were right I already broke my promise. I hurt you." He sat down on the bed beside her and fixed her shirt, covering up the fresh bruise.

"That? It's actually a good pain," she said now staring at his chest. She eased towards him and hugged his neck to feel his warm skin on hers. He refused to touch her, holding his hands in the air. She rubbed her hands up his bare back and he eventually pushed her away and covered her up with the blankets. "Bedtime, go to sleep."

"What? But I just took medicine to make me feel better."

"I know."

"Stay with me."

"I will." He stayed up and stroked her hair to get her to drift off. He felt it was better than risking another situation like that for now. Her body refused to tire at first but War's warm hand soothed her enough to become tired.

She mumbled as she drifted off a bit. "You aren't going to leave?"

"No, I'm going to be right here. All night and when you wake up in the morning."

She smiled and hummed in approval. "I really like you."

This took him by surprise but he answered. "I like you too, Cleo. Maybe a little more than just like..." He admitted this only because she wouldn't remember it in her drowsy state. And for that, he felt bad but it was something he didn't want to admit. But he'd fallen for her and that was just it, even War couldn't help it anymore.

Seeing she wasnt going to do anything else, he pulled off his shoes and got under the covers with her. "Warm me up," she mumbled one last time. He hesitantly did as she asked pulling close to her and wrapping his arm around her.

Seeing as though he was still a little aroused from a moment ago he gritted his teeth and looked around, grabbing a pillow and sticking it in between her hips and his, just in case, before he finally got comfortable. He thought she had just asked him to warm her up so that she could get closer to him, since it was late spring and pretty warm but she was shivering a bit, probably a side effect from the medication. Through the night he had to constantly move because she tossed and turned, mumbling in her sleep. He felt bad for her as she shook and her teeth chattered as she slept but he did his best to keep her comfortable.

"Side effects of the human medicine or from her transformation?" Asked one of the heads that formed the Council, watching the Horseman.

"It doesn't matter, it nears her time regardless. Only a month until War must take her from there"

"Think she will leave peacefully?"

"Of course, she's already demonstrated that she works to please him."

"Making him worry over her well being is pleasing him?" Asked the left in a snort of disagreement.

The middle growled,"It gives him something to do! He enjoys having a duty."

"One of killing demons, not of taking care of teenagers," complained the right. It seemed only the middle had full confidence in the plan.

"He's content and obviously in love with the creature. It worked. Now when we need him for a task and he refuses, we'll give him a reason to do it, that is all that matters." The head ended the conversation with a breath of flame and the others kept silent.


	9. Mate

In the morning when Cleo woke up, War was actually asleep beside her, deep in a dream which was very rare for him. She slipped out from under his arm and went off to the bathroom to take a shower, feeling thankful she had one in her room. She stripped down of her old clothes and chunked the shirt since it was ripped, she had plenty more. She turned the water up as hot as it could go until it burned her skin and she scrubbed out her hair and washed. When she was done with that she just stood there relaxing and thinking about what might happen or what should happen.

When War woke up he heard the water running but wasn't quite sure what he was doing so he went in. She had just gotten out and luckily had herself wrapped in a towel and when she turned around her eyes grew wide. "War...get out." She didn't yell, since he didn't actually see anything but she used a firm voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he covered his eyes and stepped out, embarrassed. She fixed her hair and stepped out the bathroom with the towel still around her, needing to get some extra clothes. She squeezed the towel close but she couldn't hide her legs or arms and, being a man, War couldn't help but look. He had the urge to go up and hug her then just to touch her body but he didn't want to pass a boundary. She grabbed her clothes and threw a look in his direction, noticing that he was staring. "Um..." he studdered for a minute looking at her smooth legs and then made eye contact. "You're very beautiful."

"Thank you..." she smiled a little and then went past him to go back to the bathroom. When she couldn't see him anymore he shook his head and slapped his palm on his forehead. "I'm getting worse than Strife."

She saw herself blushing in the mirror and she quickly three her clothes on and brushed through her wet hair. She put on a white tank top and tight grey skinny jeans and threw on her knee high converses with red laces. To her they looked like wrestling shoes, only a little higher. When she stepped out War took another look at her and she pushed him towards the window. "Pretend like your weren't here last night."

"I'm pretty sure she knows I stayed here."

"Just do it please."

"Yes, Dear." He sighed and climbed down the building to simply walk around and pretend he wasn't there. Just as he knocked at the door, the familiar car of Cleo's so called "father" pulled up.

"What the f*** are you doing here boy?" He said getting out.

"Watching my mouth for one thing."

"You getting smart with me?" The man stumbled a bit to the door, obviously drunk and he shakily pulled out the keys to the house.

"No, I'm being honest."

"I don't need a smart ass boy around the house," he finally opened the door but paused. "You just look like trouble."

War stared at him with anger in his face and he bit his tongue so he wouldn't say something that was worse than a smart aleck tone. The man surprisingly let him in and stumbled off to his bedroom, probably to sleep off a hangover or get ready for one soon to come. Again, War smelt all kinds of foul things on him. Alcohol, drugs, sex, and sweat. He wanted to just puke.

Cleo came down and realized her father was there, instantly getting skittish. "Don't worry, I dare him to touch you while I'm here." War told her while wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Cleo sighed and she went to tell her mom they were going outside. She reminded her daughter of her medication and said not to go into town. Cleo nodded, went to take her medicine, and walked with War out to the barn. They walked the middle of the clean barn and the horses snorted and jumped back from the Rider. "How about we just walk?" He asked.

"Are you sure? What if I...pass out or something?"

"I'll carry you."

She nodded with a shy smile and they walked out the back and started heading towards the woods. She studied the birds and the trees while he studied her, occasionally looking lower than the hair that reached her waist. After all, he was a man. One under the spell of the Council's skilled magic.

They made it to a big creek that cut through the thin woods. Cleo walked up and dropped to the sand, running her hand through the icy water. War got on his knees beside her and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them as if he were giving a massage. She cocked her head and lifted her shoulders up, loving the way it felt. "Let's just stay here," he said in her ear.

She leaned back in approval. "Sounds good to me."

They layed curled together on the cold sand for a while and War was contemplating on whether or not to hint to her that he was not human. Sure, it was still a bit early but it would be better than telling her on the last day. "Cleo..."

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something important?"

"Anything," she turned to face him abd put her hand on his cheek, moving some of his hair out of his face.

"You may not believe me."

"Is it that crazy?"

"It's pretty damn crazy."

"Tell me anyway. Unfortunately..I'm to the point that I'd believe anything you'd say."

"I uh...I've told you some stuff that wasn't true..."

She looked confused and gave him a questioning look.

"I don't really have a dad and I don't live here. I live...very far away."

"Why didn't you tell me? Where were you staying before you started spending your nights with me?"

"Just...wherever."

"War I...why didn't you tell me?"

"There's something else," he scratched the back of his head and looked away from her. "I'm not...And your not...completely..."

"Completely what? Insane?"

"Human." He said simply.

She backed away from him a little. "What do you mean?"

"Look at yourself. Ourselves. Do we look normal?"

"Uh..." thoughts raced in her head and she started looking at all the tiny details. Especially the symbol on his forehead she was always curious about but never asked. A more stern looked formed on her face. "Prove it."

He looked at her for a moment and then stood up, pulling her with him. He looked to his left, over at empty space in the woods. Cleo looked too, too caught up in suspense to speak. Out of the ground, smoke steamed up as if pine straw had just been set on fire. Then flames exploded up and Ruin reared out of the ground, standing on his hind legs for a moment as he paused at the air. He was happy to have his look back. He walked up as Cleo stared and he snorted at them both, smoke coming out of his nostrils. He pawed the ground and bowed. War raised his hand in the air and in a spark of flames, a huge sword fell into his hand. Cleo's eyes grew even wider and and War put Caoseater behind her to push her closer to him. "Don't be upset." He lifted her chin up to him and she realised he had gotten a bit taller.

Instead of freaking out or backing up she took a breath and relaxed. "And so I'm guessing...Judging by the horse and the name...You're a Horseman?"

He nodded, still holding her chin, and he leaned down to kiss her and then pulled back. "And my job was to come and find you because you aren't fully human." He kissed her again. "I'm supposed to spend time with you and see if you're a danger and then take you back to the Council but..." he kissed her once again. "They aren't going to hurt you."

She closed her eyes and put her head on his chest. "This is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." He pressed Caoseater's flat end into her back so that she was pressed against him and he kissed her passionately. Ruin fell back into the ground and Caoseater disappeared so he grabbed her waist.

"So...I have to come with you?" She asked when she pulled back hesitantly.

"Soon."

"Where will we go?"

"Wherever you want. Just...not on Earth."

"Wait...then where?"

"There's many realms out there. Angels, demons, you name it."

She put her hands on his chest and looked down in thought. "And...I would stay with you?"

"Everyday. I promise. I won't ever let you wake up out of my arms. And if you get tired of me, send me away but I'll never abandon you."

"You say that now. What about when you get tired of me?"

"I'm not human. I don't just get tired of my mate."

"I'm your mate now?" She asked with a smile.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. "You've got no choice now,"he teased.

"Well, just so you don't seem so forceful...I accept." This time she leant down to kiss him since he was holding her up.

"And since you're my mate now," he paused while biting at her lip. He gently layed her on the sand and moved her hair from her face. He layed over her, one leg in between hers.

"War I...I just told my mom that I wouldn't..."

He kissed her neck and then sat up to look down at her. "If you don't want to I don't mind waiting. But I'm yours now, you're mine. I'm going to be with you forever." He started to speak again and she put a finger on his lip.

"Here?"

He smirked and rubbed some sand on her waist. "Yep."

She bit her lip and blushed, looking away. "And what about..."

"Don't worry, I can't get you pregnant."

She raised an eyebrow but then when he leaned down to kiss more on her neck and various parts of her body she just let it drop.

He controlled himself more than he normally did but after he had taken her on the sand there were bruises and bites covering her body. She didn't complain, she loved it. Their breathing was heavy and they were sweaty but War continued to please her, mostly by caressing her body with strokes and kisses.

He couldn't seem to get enough and took her again and again until it was pitch black outside. Finally, Cleo knew it was time to stop even though she wanted so much more. She kissed his neck and hugged his naked body tightly. "I think it's time to go, War" she whispered in his ear.

He kissed her in protest but eventually sighed, sitting up. She found her way to the creek in the dark and washed herself off and War came up behind her and put her clothes on her, still wanting to touch her body. He threw his on and summoned Ruin who returned as a normal looking horse who winked at his Rider. War could see in the dark and he just shook his head.

This time, they both climbed up the back of the house to her window, not wanting to get caught out so late. Everyone had already gone to sleep luckily and Cleo hoped her mother hadn't checked upstairs and knew they were outside.

It was already 12 O' clock and they both climbed into bed, Cleo being exhausted and War impatient. But he knew she needed sleep and contained himself for now, he had plenty of time for bonding later. She huddled up to him, closer than ever and kept her head under his chin and legs tangled together.

The next day he did the same thing with pretending he didn't stay the night. This time Mrs. Monroe answered the door this time and welcomed him in with a warm smile. He was a bit nervous around her now and pulled up his clothing to hide the mark on his neck that her own daughter had made. Of course, he was much more worried of the several she probably had on hers. "You can't stay long today, we're going somewhere."

"May I ask where?"

"Family reunion," she rolled her eyes. "Not my family."

"Oh...That doesn't sound fun. Don't knkw if I'd want to meet the people he came from."

"Tell me about it. I hate Cleo having to go but...He's uh..." she didn't want to finish her sentence.

"Forcing her to go?" Mrs. Monroe only looked at the ground and War got angry at this. "If you don't mind me saying, why would you put up with that!? Beating your daughter and forcing her to do things. That doesn't sound like a father. And you know what else? He's been cheating on you."

"I already know that, War."

"Well," he threw his hands in the air. "Why are you with him?"

"Because he beats me too. I can't leave. I just...I just want to or Cleo grow up and leave from here. As far as she can go."

"You can leave. You just need to do something about it."

"It's not that simple. Look, fine. Cleo can stay here. I'll just get hit for it."

"I don't want you getting hurt either."

"Thank you but...I'm more worried about my daughter."

With that she left the room and then about an hour later left with an angry man. War felt bad for her but it wouldn't be much longer that she'd have to put up with him. For the first half of the day with Cleo he was too upset to do anything. He felt bad for her mom and felt it was a bit of his fault if she got hit this time. But Cleo came first to him. She didn't know why he was upset but she got a bit naughty and sat on his lap to rub his chest. The concern wiped from his face after a minute and he sighed, shaking his head. Then he just warmed her up on the couch and carried her up to her bedroom.

AN: Soooo...I have no idea where I went with this chapter. Anyways, if you like it, great! If not, well I can't help you there. Only one or two more chapters until the next Horseman! Vote on who next! Cuz I have no idea who to do next. I'm thinking Death because everybody seems to like him the most. But then again, they're all awesome and I wanna write about them all! XD


	10. Pain

AN:...So many mistakes...I'm sorry. Why does autocorrect not work when you need it to? And it turned Caoseater into castrated! Castrated!? That's why everyone is so scared of War!

"It's not Death you should fear...Because I have Castrator." XD

Anyways...Back to the story...

After a few days War decided he just needed to take a break with Cleo. They had almost gotten caught about 4 different times and he didn't want that to happen. She was upset but knew it was for the better. She needed to spend time with her mother...

She covered herself up pretty well and went to sit on the couch with her mother. "Hey baby, I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm sorry..."

"Where's War?"

"We took a break for a while."

"You broke up with him?"

"No! Just...didn't want to start getting tired of each other so...kinda give ourselves a tease."

"Pretty smart," she smiled. "Kinda like how he's teased your neck?"

Cleo's eyes grew wide and she frantically pulled up her collar to cover it. "Uh, I uh..."

Her mother sighed and shook her head with a breath of a laugh. "It's okay I guess," she said but seemed concerned. "I know you two have had sex."

"What!?" Shock hit Cleo's face and she almost jumped up.

Her mother simply nodded her head. "The little sucker told me he'd wait. But...I guess I'm not mad. I mean, I told you to wait but..."

"Mom, you don't understand. We are going to be with each other forever."

"You don't know that."

"It's...It's complicated but Mom I promise you I wouldn't have done it otherwise. I love him."

"I know you do. Have you at least used the stuff in the bag I gave you?"

"Uh...It isn't necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"He can't get me pregnant. Problem..." she lied.

"Ohh..." Her mother said with concern. "What if you want kids?"

"Eh. I don't want any."

"You will." Cleo just shrugged her shoulders and seemed shy. She was very nervous around her mom now. The woman noticed this and leaned over to pat her on the back. "It's okay, baby. I'm not mad. You're feeling better now, you've got you a man that can't get you pregnant as a teenager, and he seems to love you very much."

Her daughter just nodded and then leaned over to hug her mom. It felt weird not having a buff chest in her face this time. Then again, it wasn't as enjoyable without War.

A week went by and War and Cleo were taking another break. Mrs. Monroe was gone off to help one of her friends with a funeral and would be gone for the day. Cleo thought she would be home all day by herself until someone pulled up...

Her dad came in, drunk as a skunk, and he came and plopped on the seat beside her with a bottle of straight up vodka in his hand. She tensed up and her breathing became quick but she attempted to make conversation. "Doesn't that burn?"

"Nahhhhhhhhh. It don't hurt. You just gotta be a man and suck it up." He offered her some but she just shook her head. "C'mon. I'm your daddy, I give ya permission."

"No thank you."

He shrugged his shoulders and without hesitation and just tipped it up and drank it down. He made a weird choking sound and held his burning stomach. "Ah." After about 30 minutes of that he scooted over to Cleo and sniffed. "Hey baby."

"Uh, dad?" He was too far drunk to tell who exactly she was and just knew she was a woman.

"You're hot." He slurred and she jumped up to leave akwardly. "Hey? Where you think you going?" He stumbled up and threw her to the floor.

"Oh, God! No!" She screamed. "No!" She got determined this time and refused to be violated by her own drunken father. She scratched his face and punched at his chest, using some of the techniques she had learned in class. But being so numb from the drink it hardly phased him. He just got back on top of her and started punching her. "You f****ing b****! You ain't gone hit me, whore."

She did her best to fight him off but she was so much weaker than him. "War!" She screamed out. "War please! War!" She cried. She coughed up a bit of blood and her limbs went limp as her father continued to hit her everywhere on her body. Eventually, she went unconscious.

In town, War was feeling uneasy. There was something wrong, he didn't feel right. It was something he had never felt before. He gritted his teeth and walked quickly down the street. The only explanation was...his mate. He had never had a mate before, though his brothers had and they had explained that you could feel when your mate was in trouble or in pain. It was just the connection they shared that allowed you to know what was happening. He knew when their bond was even stronger he would actually be able to feel her pain.

In a bought of determination he summoned Ruin who galloped up from behind him. Never stopping, War ran and jumped on his mount, kicking hard and slamming the reins into the horses neck. Ruin shot off, knowing the urgency and he practically flew to Cleo's home. It was getting dark and when he arrived in mere minutes Cleo's mom had just pulled up. Ruin didn't even stop and simply jumped the black gate, easily clearing it. He skidded to a halt on the lot and Mrs. Monroe jumped out of the way. "War! What are you doing!? Are you crazy!?" She yelled.

He simple jumped down and stared at her in horror. Her angry face turned to fear and she raced to the door, pulling out the keys and shoving them in the lock. She pushed the door hard and dropped her keys and covered her mouth in horror when she saw her husband hitting her child. War gritted his teeth and didn't hesitate to throw the man off of Cleo and slam him to the ground. "You want to beat on little girls? I'm going to show you how it feels!" War growled. The man attempted to push War off of him but there was no use, he was too strong and too pissed. Only one punch from War and the man already bled from the nose. Just a few more and he was coughing up blood.

"Stop..." the sobering man pleaded.

"Did you stop when she asked you to?" War put his hands around the mans throat and squeezed roughly until he heard crunching. The man coughed up even more blood and Cleo's mother stepped in.

"War...That's enough..."

The man passed out under the Horseman's grip and he loosened it. "I should kill him, " War growled.

"You should go attend to Cleo instead," she insisted quietly. "She doesn't look so good."

War's grip tightened again but he reluctantly got up and went to Cleo. He got down on his knees and moved the hair from her face revealing more bruises. He gritted his teeth again and scowled, lifting her from the bloody floor and taking her upstairs to her bedroom.

He took her to the bathroom and layed her down in the tub and removed her clothes since he'd already seen her naked and then ran some warm water over her body and used a rag to wipe the blood from her wounds. He had punched her so much in the same place so many times it had broken the skin in several places over her body. He scrubbed the blood from the back of her head where her father had smashed it on the floor and then he gently brushed over her face. "Oh Cleo...Please wake up."

He grabbed a cup and poured some colder water on her face. She stirred and made a pained moan. When she opened her eyes she winced and inhaled a breath in pain.

"Ssshhh, I know, I know. Just sit still, Cleo."

"I tried to...He was just..."

"Ssshh. I know." He put a hand on her forehead and lifted her up out of the water gently. He wrapped her in a towel and carried her to her bed, gently laying her down and pulling the covers over her.

Downstairs, Mrs. Monroe was having her own revenge. She sat on top of her husband and slapped him on his face back and forth. "This. Is. For. Me. And. Your. Daughter. You. Son. Of. A. B****." She slapped him with each word and sighed in satisfaction. "War! Please help me drag this fat a** b**** outside!" She called. He heard and quickly got out of the bed with Cleo to do as she asked. But he didn't just drag him outside, he threw him.

War and Mrs. Monroe both headed upstairs after locking the door to look at the full damage done to Cleo. When her mother saw her and examined her body she dropped on the bed and began to sob. "My baby! I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Does she need to go to the hospital?"

He touched and felt of her body, gently feeling on the bones. "I think...I think there may be some broken ribs..."

"I'm gonna kill that man."

"Allow me," War bowed. "But first lets get her help."

War picked Cleo up from the bed after putting some clothes on her and ran down the stairs. When he got outside he kicked her father some more while her mother opened the car door.

When they made it to the hospital it was all a rush. They asked what had happened and Mrs. Monroe told them and they advised her to go fill out papers on the father. She nodded went to War. "Stay with her."

"I will. But...what exactly are they going to do to him?" He asked.

"Probably put him in prison." War nodded but seemed a little disappointed. "Don't worry," the mother added. "He'll have some nice boyfriends in there. I hope he drops the soap." He hadn't heard many Human slogans but that one he understood well and laughed. A smirk pulled at his lips but then he realized they were taking Cleo away and so he nodded to her mother and ran off to follow Cleo.

He stood beside the bed, but out of the way of the working nurses. He winced when they stuck the needle in her arm and hand and then asked what it was for in a worried tone. "So we can give her some medicine and make her feel better," one of the nurses told him in a caring voice. "The morphine will keep her a little numb. Just be careful when you touch her. Her ribs aren't broken I don't believe, we'll take X-rays just to be sure, but I'm thinking the worst that will happen is her having to wear a wrap for a few weeks." He nodded and pulled a chair up to the bed as they left.

She slept for hours and War almost guessed she'd never get up. But around 12 at night she made quiet noises and her muscles twitched. She finally opened her eyes and instantly called for War.

"I'm right here," he said in a stern voice. He had been thinking how he should have taken her away sooner and was now upset with himself.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I...I remember getting hit...my father?"

He simply nodded once and brushed her hair from her face. "Are you okay?"

"I feel fine. But I'd feel better in your arms," she smirked.

"I wish I could make you feel better then. But you should stay there until they fix you up." She sighed and simply shook her head.

They wrapped her chest, making War step out of the room as they did. His hearing was very keen and he could hear when she made pained whimpers. She attempted to keep herself quiet for War's sake but it didn't help. When he came back in her shirt was off and she had a wrap going from the top of her breasts to the top of her last rib. She looked rather pathetic. He looked her over and grabbed her hand which she instantly squeezed and she looked up at him with a rather pained look. But it wasn't because of her ribs. "War?"

"Yes?"

"You know tomorrow's my birthday, right?"

Shock hit his face, he really didn't know. He had completely forgotten. "I..." he scratched the back of his head.

"Forgot?" He just nodded in embarrassment. "That's okay...But...Will you take me away?"

"But I was going to wait until you got better. You don't need to be traveling worlds with your chest all bandaged up."

"Then let's not travel. Just take me back to your home."

"I suppose I could. I just wanted you to be able to see everything. Humans don't know what they're missing."

"But it doesn't hurt them to not see. When I get better you can always take me."

He nodded his head and put his hand on her forehead. "Are you sure, Cleo?"

She only nodded.

The next day she refused to celebrate her birthday in her condition and she spent some time with her mom for the last time. Cleo tried to make it seem like she was just trying to remember the good times but Mrs. Monroe knew something was up.

That night, Cleo packed up clothes and anything else she would need and War whistled for Ruin who arrived behind the house with a neigh. "Are you absolutely sure you want to go now?"

"I'm very sure, War. Let's just go." She was about to climb out of the window but War picked her up and held her to him like you would a child, with her resting on his hips and legs wrapped around him. He climbed down and jumped into the saddle when he was close enough. Ruin snorted and shook his head, pawing the ground. Cleo got situated in front of War in the saddle and in front of them opened a blue portal that would lead them into War's realm where he had made his home. For now, they would both stay there. And for later, only time would tell.

AN: I'm so sorry, I rushed through the end of this so I'm sorry if it sucks. Death is next! XD But it might take a while for me to make the chapters, I've been busy with the end of the years tests and having to move into a new home. But I will make sure they're amazing and make you fangirl out! xD :3


	11. Tall Dark and Death

Revised!

* * *

The water was warm on her legs as Beatrice waved them back and forth in the dark water. You could just barely see the fish swimming below, circling and searching for more food. Beatrice dropped some more bait into the water and they swarmed around, snatching up what they could. She giggled and smiled at them and how close they were, then got up and walked back a short ways on the deck. She ran back, diving into the water and swimming under for a ways before coming back up. She went far out into the waves and turned back to look at the beach. No one else was brave enough to be this far out except her. The others were just enjoying themselves in the sun and chatting on the beach, going no further than waist deep out.

She loved the water, loved the ocean, it was always her life. That was just it. She didn't think she could survive without it. Depression consumed her mind alot and it seemed the soothing waves of the ocean was the _only_ thing to cheer her.

Many miles off from her, Death dropped into the water, scaring the fish half to death quite literally. He wasn't happy when he realized he was in the ocean. He went up to the surface and growled to himself. "Why, of all places, do I get put in the ocean?" But he just rolled his eyes and picked up the location of the human he was after through that sense the Council had given him and swam in that direction. By the time he made it to shore the "human" had already gotten out and was headed to her home. He stopped when he made it to the dry sand to look at himself. He'd gotten alot shorter but his hair seemed to be longer and his skin was a pale white. He wore some sort of black spandex shirt that covered his muscular arms and chest, while still showing off the detail. His pants were dark and a little baggy and slipped under some black goth boots. Atop that he had a long coat on, black of course, and it had a hood on it. His mask was gone so he quickly pulled the hood up far over his face for none to see. He didn't know if he looked the same as he did before but he wasn't about to risk it.

He took off down the street, following where the girl had gone. It seemed to be a very...disturbed neighborhood...Car alarms, gun shots, yelling. Death wasn't sure whether to call it the deep ghetto or not but that's what he would refer it to from now on. He noted that the girl had run home as fast at her feet could carry her and he had no doubt now that this was the neighborhood to get raped or shot in. Death dared them to try touching him. The Council might have designed his look but he could return to his original form if he chose to. And humans could be so easy to scare they would only need a glance at his reaper form before fainting in terror, or begging for his mercy.

He followed and watched the girl run into a more peaceful neighboorhood where there were clean cut lawns, children at play (with their parents watching over them closely of course), and flowers everywhere. He'd prefer the dirty ghetto over this anytime, really.

He keep a far distance from the girl and would occasionally lose sight of her but he could just sense...and smell where she went. It was a very peculiar smell, soothing in a way, but it was much different from that of the other humans. He found himself inhaling enough to make himself lightheaded.

She slowed when she approached the driveway of a tawny colored home. It seemed to be two stories high with a garage to the side containing only one car. There was a picket fence surrounding it at chest height and she slipped through the gate. Before going inside though she turned and looked around, causing Death to duck behind another fence across from her yard. She could tell someone was following...it was just that feel you get from your chi. To her, it wasn't an uncomfortable feel but it wasn't the bringer of joy either.

Death sighed when she finally went inside and took a moment to think about what he was doing. He found this mission very...unlike the Council. What were they planning? Surely they didn't expect him to spend an entire year and a half with this peasant girl, did they? Never mind all that now. He'd just go along with things until he could at least talk to the girl, figure out what the Council really wanted from her, and go back home instead of being here on Earth where idiots lurked around every corner.

"I'm home," Beatrice told her so called "mother" when she came in and pulled off her wet and sandy shoes.

"Um-hm," was the only reply she recieved. Not even a glance.

Beatrice wondered why she bothered to talk to her mom. She never cared. At one time she would have forbidden her to go to the beach, since the only way to get there was to go through that blasted neighborhood where the murderers and drug dealers prowled. Now the woman never said a word and could care less what happened to her daughter. Sure, Beatrice was glad she could go freely to the only place that helped her escape her numbing loneliness but...she did find it upsetting that no one cared anymore.

She looked down to the stained grey carpet as she made her way slowly up the steps to her room. She was glad she had both of the rooms upstairs as her own place where she didn't have to see her mother and no one bothered her. Of course...unless dear adoption mother decided to throw a slut party as Beatrice liked to call it. Ever since Lana's (Beatrice only called her by her real name behind her back) husband died she'd just jumped off the deep end. She stopped caring, started abusing drugs, and brought a new man home about every other night. Rarely...more than one at the same time. Beatrice was so glad the house was soundproof through the walls and floors. You could occasionally feel vibrations but that was it, thank God. Though even that was enough to make her cry herself to sleep most nights, or just go completely insane.

She really missed her father. He'd been the one to adopt her and truly take care of her. Lana was there too but it just wasn't the same as the love her dad had shown her. He really was a great man and would have never let her live through this. She'd been so happy back then...and now...Beatrice growled. She was thinking about old times again. She couldn't do that. She had to be here today, not in yesterday.

She sighed to herself and went to sit by the window and look out on all the houses as it darkened outside. It was...well, home. But she knew she didn't belong here. She was too different, too longing of a world outside of this one. Just the thought of that realization made her tear up. She eventually just decided to throw on some music and hope that cheered her up. Perhaps some early sleep as well would do. She slid over to the radio and picked up the CDs to choose from. CocoRosie, Blind Guardian, Fever Ray, Disturbed, My Chemical Romance...etc. All old tapes, almost boring to her, but she finally picked up Gorillaz and shoved it in the player, turning the volume up enough to drown out any background noises. But the night had just begun. She was sure those background noises would get even louder later into the night as her prostitute mom made her money.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and was utterly disgusted. Long and messy black hair, layered and a little longer than shoulder length. The bangs that fell in her face were a dark purple, soon to be washed out in her morning shower. Her spaghetti strap shirt fit tightly to her skinny waist and breasts and her simple black skirt was ruffled and torn a little at the bottom, but it was one of her favorites. Her skin was pale white and smooth and her eyes were naturally dark as if she never slept. She occasionally wore makeup but her "mother" didn't like the teardrop effects much...or anything else to Beatrice's gothic liking. Lana had told her she didn't want her scaring the boyfriends away and to take off all the black and attempt to look like a classy person. Beatrice's reply was that if she lived with a classy person it would be easier to imitate. Not a pretty result from that comment...

The girl shook her head at her figure and thoughts and jumped under the covers, pulling them over her face. She drowned herself in the music and thought about how she was feeling. It was...different. Odd. She'd always been sensitive and a bit...psychic about things...And now she felt something was coming. Something new and exciting but also painful and dangerous. She looked forward to the events she knew were coming though. Anything was better than living in this loneliness and never changing routine.

XXXXXX

It was early when Beatrice sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes in fatige and yawning. She carelessly sat up and pulled her skirt back on that she had thrown off in the night and went to the window to soak in the early morning sun and wake herself up. Unknown to her, Death was below, sitting on the fence in a graceful manner, almost like a cat. He looked up and nearly dropped off the back of the fence. "Damn," he muttered. He hadn't realized she'd get up this early. Humans were normally late sleepers around her age.

He pulled his hood back up since it had flung off and looked back up to the window. The glare in it didn't allow him to see her well so he inched along the fenceline to the other window that reavealed her room. Again he couldn't see her so he just headed back around to the front of the house to wait on her. He wasn't quite sure how to meet this female for this situation. He just wanted to be quick about this and snatch her up to take her back to his home. The Council had instructed to wait until she had her next birthday but Death wanted to do it his way. She'd leave this place either way it went anyways, he saw no difference whether it was now or six months from now.

He waited for a long while and was shocked when she didn't come from the front door. She had run around the back and jumped the fence, unknowingly right beside his head. She took off running down the street as if she were trying to be gone before being seen by someone. Death followed silently, the only sound coming from the swish of his coat or occasional skid of his boots. It was easy to catch up to her but it was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She had turned down an alley in that horrible neighborhood and he came up from behind her and grabbed her shoulder. She turned around swiftly and screamed, eyes growing wide at the hooded figure and then determined. In an instant she had kicked him in between the legs and yanked out some pepper spray and shot it right in those pained orange eyes of his. Even for him, getting kicked there was painful and he dropped to his knees but didn't let go of her shoulder. The spray however, was noneffective luckily and it surprised the girl even further. He blinked once after wincing from the pain in his member and looked up. "Damn you, woman."

"Let go!" She yelled, trying to pull away from him. It was useless so she turned to fight with her fist balled, even though his grip on her shoulder rendered her good arm useless.

He stood, albeit akwardly bent over, and yanked her shoulder hard. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you...Unless you do that again!"

"Help!" She yelled out to anyone and ignored him. "Let. Me. Go!" She yanked her arm back and attempted to kick him in the face. She would have gotten him right in the nose if he hadn't been swift in grabbing her foot. He held her with one leg akwardly in the air and her shoulder pulled to him. She stumbled back and he lowered her foot as she dropped to the ground.

"Don't do that either."

"Then let me go!"

"If I just let you go then what would be the point in catching you in the first place?"

"I...don't know." She looked at him with confusion.

"Precisely. Now we'll have this _my_ way so pay close attention."

"What!?" Her eyes grew big. "What are you going to do to me!?" she asked frantically, trying to pull her leg back. In this position and with his power over her she could only imagine one thing coming for her. She knew she shouldn't have come today. Not after those feelings...

"Don't flatter yourself," Death smiled beneath his hood. "You're pretty but I don't want whatever diseases you carry."

She gasped but stopped squirming.

"I'm going to let you go but don't you run from me. If I have to catch you again it won't be pretty."

She refused to answer so she simply nodded with a hard face. She dared not look submissive to him. He released her foot and she got up slowly, patting off the dirt on her gothic clothing. "Who are you?" she asked.

"No, no, Dear. I ask the questions."

She stared at him angrily but finally nodded. Before he started talking he glanced down at her body for a second. After thousands of years of seeing so many women he'd practically been desensitized by the figure of a woman but her body just...struck him hard somehow. Especially now that she had stepped back and he could get a full view. She bared her teeth with a scowl and covered her cleavage by crossing her arms over her breasts.

"What's your name?" he finally asked in a tense voice. He was on the verge of slapping himself for looking at her in such a way.

"Beatrice," she said flatly.

"How old are you, Beatrice?"

"F-fifteen," she answered hesitantly.

"I see," he said, thinking about what the Council had said about waiting until their sixteenth birthday. "When is your birthday?" he asked to check.

"W-what?" She asked a bit confused by the question. He stared at her and she felt obligated to answer the question, despite the oddness of it. "A few months from now..." Her lips parted as if she were about to ask why but Death continued.

"Well then, Beatrice. You're under my protection and watch now. So deal with it." Death lied a bit, since he wasn't here to protect her, but he figured it would be the easiest way to stick around. Of course...she still asked questions despite his bluntness in staying with her.

"W-what? What do you mean? Why do I need protection?"

"I'm not allowed to say...yet."

"But- You can't expect me to believe you! Especially not some random person in this disgusting place."

"I thought this place was lovely. Such beautiful scenery," he said pointing to the trash layed about the alley. After another car alarm went off he said, "I don't see one reason not to trust the people here."

She scowled at his sarcasm but straightened her position to finally look him up and down. In a much less lusty way than him of course, though she did find him attractive despite that she could olny see the lower half of his face. "Who are you?" she asked again.

"What did I say? I ask the questions," he said drawing back into a relaxed position with one hand on his hip.

They stared at each other in awkward silence for a moment and Death decided to try and make her a bit more comfortable or else this was going to be difficult. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a gentle tone. "I was just ordered to watch over you for a while. Go about your business and I won't say a word."

She looked stumped but didn't even try to ask questions again. He was obviously fast and strong so running or fighting wouldn't get her anywhere. She had no choice but to do as he said for now, though she wouldn't turn her back on him. She snorted out a laugh of disbelief and rolled her eyes, turning to "go about her business". This was certainly going to be an awkward day...


	12. Party

AN: Why do all my characters have depressing lives? Oh well, they're rewarded with the oh so great and sexy Horsemen... XD

* * *

Beatrice admitted to herself she was nervous. There was a dark and creepy man following her and watching her every move. He had just popped out of no where...She didn't trust him one bit but...he hadn't hurt her yet and he could have. Well, besides her shoulder and foot which still felt tight and sore from his grip. And what was this about him having to protect her? The only thing she wanted protection from was him. Nevertheless, she just ignored his blank stare and headed towards the beach. She'd made it this far, why stop?

When they got to the dock she was extra cautious. She was a great swimmer but...if someone was holding her underwater that'd be a problem. She kept her breathing slow to listen, though he never made a sound with his feet so she continued to glance back at him. After a few times that he started doing embarrassing things such as cocking his head to the side like a dog would and making gestures with his hands. She did try not to smile but...she couldn't quite help it. Hell, she thought deep inside her head she just _wanted_ to be murdered. It would be better than what she went home to. Besides, it was a Friday night...party night for her mother. There'd be a bunch of drunkards in her home tonight. Snorting lines and dry humping each other. Yep. Now was the perfect time to die. Better than another day of that.

No...no...she couldn't. She had too much of a strive to live. And plus there was something about this guy...it was familiar yet foreign. He was very dark and sent a cold chill up her spine but there was also this intensity between them that felt...well, inviting. Somehow she knew he wouln't hurt her like she thought. But she couldn't be rash. She had to learn more about him to just see if he was really protecting her. But how to get answers or even get the question from her mouth? He must be from some...protective service perhaps and wasn't allowed to answer questions.

Among her deep thought and backwards glances, she started to feel that calming effect the waves had on her. Hearing the swish of the water was like her drug...and she was getting high. She just had to stay vigilant around this man without getting too caught up in nature. She made it to the end of the deck and he stopped beside her, allowing her to see him fully so she wouldn't be so uneasy.

She looked out to the waves and her body relaxed a bit and she locked her hands together in front of herself. She tried to enjoy the view but right there in the corner of her eye there was that little dark flaw. The man in the hood staring at her. His face shrouded in darkness.

"I can't exactly go on about my day with you stuck on my tail," she said.

"Please, do so anyways."

"Can't I at least know what you're..."protecting" me from?" She made quotations with her hands.

"Yourself," he said simply. Then, "You're a danger...so says my bosses. To both yourself and others."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd know what I mean alot more if I could figure it out myself. In that case I have to watch you."

"Well that's not creepy at all."

"Fine. If I say I'm studying your behavior would that be better?"

"Perhaps. It just bothers me that I need to be studied."

Death didn't answer. From her tone of voice he could tell he wasn't convincing her much. Half of what he said was true but she still thought he'd kidnap her or something. It didn't matter to him. Whether she believed him in the end or not, she _would_ come with him.

She gave him another glance and finally sat down with a sigh. She rested her head on her palm and brushed the water below with the tip of her fingers.

"You like the water," he commented.

"Keeps me sane."

Death chuckled. "And what goes on in your little life to make you go insane?"

"Hm. Nothing I suppose, " she lied. "Just have a perfect little life that I cherish and enjoy." They sat there in silence in the early morning sun and suddenly the phone in her pocket began to vibrate. She hesitantly pulled the phone out, looked at it for a second, and then answered it and put it to her ear. "Y-yes?"

Death's sensitive ears picked up the voice on the other line. "Come home and help me clean up for the party tonight."

"Why? It'll just get trashed again."

"Just come help."

"When you say help, you mean come do it all by yourself."

There was a silence on the other end and then a wet cough. "Just come do it. Or I'll have you sit outside through the whole thing."

"You know what? Being in the cold would be better, thank you. I'll be there when I get there." Beatrice snatched the phone from her ear and hit the end button before the woman on the line could protest.

"I've never seen anyone so respective towards their mother," Death said sarcastically.

"That's not my mother," Beatrice growled.

"Oh?"

"My adoption mother. I never knew my real parents."

That made Death's eyes grow wide. So...she had never seen her parents. Was it because her parents weren't Human? Had they abandoned her because she was an unwanted accident or something? The Council had simply said there were creatures that came in and bred with humans. They didn't specify what. It wasn't unusual for a demon of some kind to abandon a child. An angel...highly unlikely. But why in the world would a human breed with a demon? Of course he/she, said demon, could have been disguised...Or maybe it wasn't a demon at all. Death admitted he was a bit curious now.

"Well then," Beatrice said getting up. "I suppose I'm going home."

"Why? Make her do the cleaning."

"But...I..." she stared at him in confusion and then imagined he was just trying to keep her away from home to eventually kill or kidnap her. Or maybe he prefered his rape after dark and was just waiting it out. But she dreaded going home to clean and then seeing all those people pull up to party it out. And then she thought harder...she'd been raped before by a man that came to the party...No one heard her screams over the loud music blasting through the house and neighborhood. So rape could happen either way she went. Getting kidnapped wasn't good either but still...Somehow it seemed better. Then there was getting murdered. She'd really escape everything then. She looked away and sighed, feeling down right crazy over what she was thinking. Was she suicidal!? Brave? Or just down right stupid?

She was struggling with her decision and Death noticed. "We can go to a more populated area if you prefer. Just to let you know that I'm not going to hurt you. I was commanded not to."

"By who?"

"Your mother," Death said in a harsh and sarcastic tone.

Beatrice gave a rather unhappy look.

"Fine. Your adoption mother," he said rolling his eyes.

"Seriously. Is it the FBI or something? I don't want to be on the X-Files..."

"Uh. No..."

She shook her head and sighed again. "I'm getting so many answers today!" She yelled sarcastically. "Fine, lets just...go...somewhere."

He motioned for her to lead the way and she walked rather sluggishly back down the deck towards the buildings. She wondered where she should go and just decided she'd go wherever her feet took her. "So..." she started. "You aren't from around here obviously."

"Nope. But I've been here a few times." What Beatrice didn't know was that Death meant Earth, not this specific town. She simply nodded.

They walked silence for a bit longer and the phone in her pocket started vibrating again. She ignored it for a while but after the third call she pulled it out and turned it to mute, along with checking the time. It was only 8 a.m. Jeez...this was going to be a long day.

"Don't you have school?" Death asked.

"Uh...No. I was expelled..."

"Problem child, are we?"

"I don't know. They just don't take kindly to sarcasm and smart aleck remarks."

Death almost chuckled. Finally someone who could be sarcastic with him instead of complaining about it. In fact, he found himself thinking she was much more interesting then just in her sarcasm. Unlike what he had told her earlier about just being pretty, he now saw her as being very gothicly beautiful. She was very agile, seeing as how she'd cleared the fence and almost kicked him upside his head and her cautious nature and ability to actually socialize properly intrigued him. Since he'd found alot of humans to be socially awkward...So Death, in all his prideful glory, found himself staring this young girl down with a rather smug look under his hood.

She took him into the square where there were people walking around and doing their shopping and chatting. Naturally, they all stared Beatrice and Death down for their gothic appearances. "A picture lasts longer lady, if you'd like to keep staring," Beatrice said loudly to a younger woman in pink and frilly clothing. She immediately looked away and swiftly walked past them. Death let out a single laugh and smiled.

Beatrice gave him a look and this time actually noticed his inhuman orange eyes glowing in that dark hood. She looked away quickly and Death pulled the hood down even further.

After a few hours of walking around in awkward silence, she finally decided it would be best to go home. It wasn't because she was nervous now, she'd realized what was going to happen would happen, but she just became bored. She turned down the street to head through that ghetto to get back home. It was unusually quiet going through there and Death broke the silence. "Why do you risk going through this place?" He asked.

"I don't know. No one is going to just drive me through it and I'm certainly not going to stay home and be bored and depressed all day. I've outrun the packs of killers here. I'm sure I could do it again."

"What if they have guns?"

"They do. But fortunately they have horrible aim at a long distance."

Death nodded but found himself wanting to know more about her. "Your adoption mother. You don't like her?"

"What happened to you saying you would be quiet while following me around?"

"I changed my mind."

She huffed a laugh and shook her head. "I used to like her when my dad was alive. Adoption dad," she corrected herself. "But then she just fell apart and replaced him with drugs, alcohol, and all the men she could find when he died."

"How'd he die?"

"Accident at work. At least he found a job other than sex to provide for us."

"I see. And she doesn't care whether you're running through this place or not?"

"Nope. The only time she speaks to me is when she needs something."

"Then why did you run from your home this morning as if someone might stop you?"

"Oh...No, I was just running because she had a man there and he was giving me a really funny look. I didn't want to stick around."

"Ah. I'm sure he just loves children so much that he enjoys making funny faces for their entertainment," Death said sarcastically.

She shook her head at him and snapped her head up to some yelling inside one of the houses they passed. She ignored the domestic violence and picked up her step. When they had passed that neighborhood it was a straight shot of old ruins where there used to be stores. The only thing left was the concrete layouts that had grown up with grass. Past all that was her home and there was another thought on Beatrice's mind. Was he going to want to come inside? Her mother certainly wouldn't care but she had still just met this person. What if he did try to do something to her? She had just gotten over the last time she'd been violated. But then again, if what he said about protecting her was true...then maybe she'd feel a bit safer with him being there with her at the party. She'd be in her room alone with him but if someone barged in...would he really do something about it?

She sighed again at the hard decision and Death wasn't sure how to act on it at first. Then he just decided he'd try to talk some more..Perhaps get her mind off of whatever she was thinking. "You enjoy your gothic design I see."

"I see beauty in the darker things. Not...pretty flowers or frilly dresses and perfect little relationships. So I choose to show my differences through my clothing. Since no one cares to talk to me and find out themselves." She paused for a moment and looked him up and down. "You do as well?"

"I enjoy the darker side of life," he said matter-of-factly.

"It's good to finally meet someone else who appreciates it. I...never got your name..." she added.

He paused for a minute and said, "Just call me whatever you'd like."

"Okay, FeFe," she laughed.

He snorted and gawped at her and she shook her head. "Fine...How about something more Biblical?"

Death held a laugh back and bit his tongue. "Okay...You can call me the legendary Horseman, Death," he told her holding back his smile with all his might.

She laughed thinking he was only joking but she figured she'd never get his real name so she said, "Death it is then." They shared a laugh and continued on to her home.

When they arrived, Beatrice checked her phone again for the time. It was 1 O'clock. Just a few more hours and those morons would be coming around looking for a good time. Death noticed her nervousness and bumbed her shoulder with his elbow. "You alright?"

She couldn't help it...something inside her burned, her cheeks flooded red and the skin where his elbow had hit her burned like it was on fire. Death was quite amused he could make her do that and look so submissive and vulnerable. After a moment she exhaled in a huff and nodded. "I uh...I'm fine."

"I do hope you'll invite me in," he said when he saw they had made it to her house. She felt stupid afterwards but it felt, in that moment, as if she couldn't deny him. As if she didn't have the will power to do so.

"Yes...I will. But just know, if you hurt me, I'll find a way to hurt you back," she said smugly and opened the gate in the fence, gesturing for him to come in.

"Noted."

Before they even got to the door Lana came storming out in something slutty looking that looked like a mix between a night gown and lingerie. "When I said come home, I meant that instant! Not five hours later!"

"And did you not hear me?" Beatrice said. "I said I'd be here when I got here."

"I'm about tired of your smart aleck attitude...And who the hell is that?"

"None of your concern. As if you cared anyways. I'd ask for you to not embarrass me but I see you've already done that." Beatrice walked past the woman and Death followed, smiling as he enjoyed the little fight. The woman yelled out random complaints but the little half-breed, as the Council had called her, let out a sigh of relief when they entered the cool air conditioned house and shut the door. The house at one time must have been nice but now the walls had holes in them and the paint was chipping off in some places. Death found the smell to be a mix of cigarettes, alcohol, and cheap fragrances. It seemed the woman had been cleaning without Beatrice's assistance but she did a horrible job of it. The young girl looked around, let out a laugh, and then headed upstairs. Death followed and found that the upstairs had been well taken care of. There were two rooms, one's door was closed and she went past it. The second door was open and this appeared to be her bedroom. It had no holes in the wall, it didn't reek of drugs and in fact it smelt nice. The walls were a dark purple and the windows were lined with black. Everything was organized and not cluttering as it all did downstairs. She gestured for him to sit in the chair near her laptop desk and he did so quietly while she pulled off her shoes revealing black ankle socks. She sat down on the bed, looking a bit nervous and unsure what to do with him in the room. "Um...I'm going to get something to eat...would you like something?"

"No...thank you. I'll wait here." She nodded and ran off downstairs. He looked across from him and saw her mirror and dresser. Now was a better time then ever...he got up and ran to mirror, pulling off his hood. It had certainly been a while since he had seen his own face but he knew this wasn't what he really looked like. He took off his coat and put it back in the chair. No need to cover his face if it wasn't really him, right? He could at least pretend he wasn't a murderer of worlds for a while.

He looked around her room curiously at all the different items like her huge bookcase, closet full of black, red, and purple clothing, bed in skeleton designed sheets, and the posters on her walls. One in particular of what looked like Death holding a woman with an hourglass. The rest were mostly bands or animals. No, not cute little bunnies and puppies but giant wolves baring their teeth and dark horses with wings spread out with fire and smoke. He did, he had to admit, like her taste in most of the stuff.

And he came to find this woman...or girl...was actually interesting. More than interesting...it was starting to feel good to be around her...he began wondering what was wrong with him.

She came back about thirty minutes later with that depressed look on her face. When she saw him without his coat on however...she seemed to brighten up some. "Wow...you're..." She just laughed to herself without finishing. He raised an eyebrow which made her blush and almost squeal. To her he was...well...hot. Pale and muscular, with the same dark eyes as hers along with that orange glow, and so...defined.

"Creepy, I know," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"No...I mean yes, but...handsome." She put her hand to her mouth and gritted her teeth. "I'm sorry...I...ugh."

"Um. Thanks?" He said ignoring her blushing though he found it attractive.

She looked down at the floor and began playing with her skirt with a bright blush on those pale cheeks of hers. She heard a car pull up in the driveway and went to the window to look outside. "Oh...I didn't think they'd be here this early. I should probably change..." She turned to rummage through her closet and then run out of the room to the nearby bathroom. Death got up to look out the window and saw a young man getting out of a full car with a big case of beer. He already looked drunk and stumbling around as his friends shouted out. Now he saw why she was regretting this "party" her mother had planned.

When she came back in she wore a simple tank top with laced shoulders and a longer layered black skirt. Her legs were no longer covered in the netting like they had been earlier and Death could see the smooth shining to them. He had to admit he wanted to touch them. She had a charm better than Lilith in his opinion.

"Uh, these parties...?" He asked.

"Oh yes...They're...well wild to be honest. There's loud music, drinking, and drugs, and...sex."

"God, your mother knows how to influence her kid, doesn't she?"

"Oh I think she's just the best mother I could ever ask for!"

He smiled and revealed his pearl white and...fanged teeth. She caught herself staring so she quickly looked away. She tried to ignore him for once and go to the mirror to brush out her hair. And he caught his own selft looking her hourglass figure up and down. 'What am I doing?' He asked himself. 'She's just a teenager...' But she was so irresistible. No...he had to stay focused on the task at hand. So far she acted like a normal teenager but there was also this odd feeling about her. He shook his head and then saw her looking rather disgusted over herself. Her shoulders slumped and she went back over to her bed to sit down.

"If you think you're ugly then you must be stupid," Death said bluntly, immediately regretting it.

She looked up and rolled her eyes. "Then I'm both stupid and ugly."

"You need to raise your self esteem."

She looked at him angrily but then sighed and sat back. "You look kinda young to be in any job that involves watching over and protecting people," she attempted to change the subject.

He made no comment so she sighed again and picked up the remote to turn on the tv. "Fine. We'll just sit in awkward silence." The movie series Saw was on and instantly started showing blood and gore so she watched it intently. So she wasn't squeamish, Death noted.

A black cat came running up the stairs at full speed when there was a clatter downstairs and the animal jumped into Beatrice's lap. "Hello, Lucifur," the girl smiled.

Death snorted a laugh. "Lucifur?"

"Yes," she said confidently but still blushed. "It was either that or Boo."

"How creative."

"No one needs your sarcasm right now...Death." He smiled when she said his name. It actually made him feel good.

"But you just don't know how much you do need it," he said.

She rolled her eyes again and turned her attention back to the tv. Death found it boring when no one was getting their ribs ripped from their body so he kept his glance on her through most of it. He felt so wrong and yet so comfortable at the same time...

HOURS LATER-

When the cars started to pile up and the music was turned on Beatrice went and shut her door with a sigh. But of course as soon as she did so, her assistance was needed. "B! Get down here! Or I'll send someone up!"

The girl grew tense and she opened the door again, letting the blaring music from downstairs fill the room. She turned to Death and very shyly said, "Um...Can you...come with me?"

Death felt for the girl. She had obviously been traumatized by all this so much that she was scared to go downstairs alone so he nodded. "Of course."

She gave a light smile and seemed a bit more comfortable now that he was coming. They slipped down the stairs and instantly saw the mess. People dancing on each other, beer bottles all about, the smell of weed in the air, and loud drunken voices that occasionally carried over the music.

"Take your man and put these garbage bags outside," Lana said harshly.

"I don't see why I have to-!"

"Come on," Death said. "Do what she says."

"Good boy," Lana said giving him a look up and down over his masculine body and then walking off.

"Death, what are you doing? Why should we do that?"

"Would you rather this house reek anymore than it already does?"

"No..."

"Okay." He picked up the first bag as if it were nothing, taking it through the crowd and outside. Beatrice struggled with hers so Death came back through and took it from her. "Let me get it," he said sounding irritated.

"No, I-"

"Let me get it!" She released it and he picked up it and the last bag as well, taking them both outside again. "Now lets go back upstairs and away from this mess."

She nodded and turned on her heel and through the crowd. On her way however, one of the men turned and said, "Hey babe, looking good tonight!" He gave her a firm slap on the butt and Death grabbed the man's hand swiftly and roughly.

"Do it again and I'll make sure you're looking quite the opposite of "good tonight". Even though it seems you already are."

"H-hey man...I was just playing around." The guy said starting to wince from the pain in his wrist.

"Play around with one of these whores. Not a little teenage girl." Death flung the man's hand into his face and turned back to a rather surprised look.

"Death..." she said lowly. He was hardly able to hear her over the music.

"Don't say anything. Just go upstairs before I have to do something drastic." She nodded obediently and ran up the steps with him close on her heels.

"W-why did you do that?"

"Why would I not? How dare him touch you like that."

"Well...thank you...No one's ever stood up for me like that."

"That's because no one around here apparently knows how to be a real man."

She gave him a grateful look and sat down on the bed again. She certainly had a bit more trust for him now but she knew she still had to be cautious. He had literally, come out of nowhere and said he had to protect her. From what, it still wasn't clear and it was the oddest story ever and somehow she knew she shouldn't believe it yet...her whole body said to accept it.

Late that night, when the music was still blaring, Beatrice looked as she might topple over and sleep in the position she landed in any minute. Death got up from his chair and tapped her shoulder. "I'm leaving. I won't make you uncomfortable by staying here but I assure you before I walk out that door everyone will be gone, so you shouldn't worry."

She looked at him sleepily and nodded. "Thank you again. I'm guessing I'll see you in the morning?"

He nodded and left, pulling her door closed tightly. She listened hard when she heard the music being turned off and all the angry comments that followed. She could hear their mumbling and a very angry Lana yelling for, apparently Death, to get out. He must have done so but there weren't any other voices anymore. Beatrice smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AN: This story just got complicated as soon as Death came up .-. He's a hard man to figure. But he would be protective, sarcastic, and a bit unusual I suppose. I don't know about the bluntness and accepting he's attracted to a little teenage girl some thousands of years younger than him but...I'm doing my best here.


	13. Life Story

When Beatrice woke up, she felt better than she had felt in a very long time. She had slept in safety for once without fearing the party people downstairs, invited in by her crack head "mother". The goth slipped out of bed, thought for a second, and then gasped. She jumped up and ran to her closet to find something to wear. She admitted, she picked something a little better looking for one person in particular. A black corset which she had to tighten herself by tying it to the door knob and pulling; her normal layered skirt that came down just above her knees; black fishnet tights and arm warmers; then her knee high black boots. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to throw on some mascara and eye liner, then threw on her pentagram necklace. Her mother hated it because she thought it was satanic but even when Beatrice explained it wasn't upside down the woman complained. As if the old hag cared about God or Satan anyways.

Beatrice ran down the carpeted steps and was shocked when she didn't see a man with Lana on the couch. She was just sitting there watching the news with a blunt in between her fingers and her nasty feet on the coffee table. She looked Beatrice up and down and scowled. "Are you trying to be some freaky prostitute or something?"

"No..._mother,_" she growled. "I try not to follow in your footsteps."

The woman rolled her eyes and looked back to the tv so B went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. No food...of course. She ran back upstairs and grabbed some money that she had earned by helping the neighbors. Then she was out the door with the woman close on her tail. "I know you ain't going to see that boy! Are you?"

"Yes, I suppose I am. And you aren't going to tell me I can't."

"Oh fine, go get pregnant. Just make sure you tell him if he messes up my party again I'm gonna knock the hell out of him."

"I'd like to see you try," Beatrice muttered under her breath. The woman also muttered something but went back inside reluctantly.

The girl looked back and then went through the gate, looking around for the man who she only knew as Death.

He waited patiently just to see what she'd do, watching her from behind an abandoned house diagonal from hers. He was feeling a bit...uncomfortable with this. Even though his mission wasn't really to protect her, he felt protective over her. He was just supposed to watch her but now he wanted to be around her and talk to her simply because it felt good. She helped him forget all he'd done and worried over every day...and he'd only talked to her for a day. How was he going to do this? Just watch her for another few months and then kidnap her? Or go with what he was going to do in the first place and take her now...With enough thought, he realized he honestly didn't care, as long as he got to see her. He watched her look around rather disappointed-like and sit down, leaning back on the fence. He slightly smiled and walked out from his hiding place and headed over to her with those same thoughts in his head. 'Why am I feeling so excited about seeing her? This is stupid. Childish.'

"Waiting for someone?" He asked when he finally made it to her.

She smiled brightly and shook her head, washing all those negative thoughts from Death's head. "No, just taking a rest in the dirt."

He knelt down to her and took a glance over her without her noticing. "What shall we do today?" He asked.

"You mean what am I going to do today?" She grinned. "Remember you're just watching over me."

"Yes, then. What are _you _ going to do today?"

She sat up and he followed. "Well, I guess I'm going to try and include you in whatever I do today."

"And why would you do that?"

"I guess I'm still trying to thank you for last night..." she looked down and then back up with a smile.

"Trust me, you don't need to thank me for that."

"Oh? But I'm still gonna." She turned to head down the road of the nicer neighborhood instead of straight through the ghetto. "Where do you want to eat at?" She asked.

"Uh..." he paused for a long minute. "I'm not hungry. You pick what you want."

"Oh...okay," she said looking disappointed again. They walked in silence until they got to the heart of town since it really wasn't that far of a walk. She took him into a quiet fast-food place where no one had even shown up yet this early in the day and sat down at a booth. He sat across from her and looked around curiously. In all his travels to Earth he'd never went inside a place like this. Mostly because in his true form he'd have the townspeople screaming and running for their lives.

A teenage boy came over to them and looked at Beatrice. "The usual, B?"

"Uh...yes," she looked up at him with that depressing frown coming back. "D-..." she paused on Death's name, not wanted to look like a freak or make "Death" look like a freak. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" She finished. He simply nodded so she looked back to the boy. "Just the usual."

The teenage nodded and left, coming back with a glass of tea and a sour look towards Death.

"Neighbor's kid," Beatrice said shoving a straw in the glass and swirling it around when the boy had gone. "I think he has a weird crush on me...but he's a dork."

"Yes, I saw that little glance he gave you...and your breasts."

She put a hand over her chest and laughed at his bluntness. "Why Death, you sound jealous."

"Tsk. I'm never jealous," he scowled. She just smiled and sipped of her tea trying to look away. "So..." he continued. "Did you sleep well?" He began picking at his fingernails looking a bit bored.

"Um, yes. Thanks to you. But Lana wasn't happy."

"No one cares what she thinks. I can't believe she puts you through that."

"Meh." B looked away, clearly wanting to drop the subject, and so he did. The boy brought her a plate of breakfast and she ate in silence as Death watched her and glanced around.

When she got done eating she sat up and payed up at the front, then walked out with Death. She was thinking of something to talk about and particularly learn something more about him but she didn't want to bring up the fact that he was having to protect her and study her. For once, she wanted to at least pretend she had a real friend that was beginning to care about her.

"Tell me about yourself," he suddenly said locking his hands behind his back as they walked down the sidewalk.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Your life, your hobbies, or what you want to do in the future."

"Okay...I was adopted when I was three. I don't really remember the adoption home. I grew up like a normal child thinking they were my actual parents and then when one of my dads friends was visiting he slipped up and said I was adopted. I was about 5 then and I really didn't care. They took good care of me and as far as I was concerned they were my real parents. I had a happy little life and was well taken care of. Back then there were no drugs and partying, I wasn't subjected to bad influences, and I was taught well. Then when I turned 10 my dad died in an accident at work and it tore..._mom_...to pieces. I felt bad for her for a while, I was sad for his death too but I always learned to cope with things like loss. He was gone and there was nothing we could do. Then...she started turning to drugs and even though I was still young I knew she was wrong for it. By the time I was thirteen she was so far into addiction to so many drugs she would do anything for them. She started bringing men home and had them pay her for sex, then she starting working at the club for even more money. I admit, she still provided food...when it wasn't eaten up by the drunks, but she just...stopped caring. She didn't care what I saw, what I did, or how I felt. She only cared about herself. And I guess...by now I just don't consider her my mother anymore."

Death was now feeling pity for her. She'd obviously been subjected to so much. He was thankful she had shared that information with him, but he could tell it bothered her. "And your hobbies?" He changed the subject without a comment on her life story.

She laughed sarcastically since he'd chosen to ignore all that but she answered. "I like to draw and write poetry and attempt to write books. I love reading, mostly mysteries and horrors, occasionally informative books if its on something interesting. I usually sit in my room and listen to music...if you'd consider that a hobby but...that's about it. I'm sure there's a lot more but you'll have to figure all that out yourself," she smiled at him. He smiled back at her and she continued. "As for what I want to do in the future...I kinda want to be an EMT." She smiled shyly and he just shook his head.

"Why?"

"I don't know...I don't mind gore so I figured I could do something with that talent."

"I see. I think you could be a good one then."

"Maybe...So I'm guessing you won't tell me about yourself...will you?"

"Well," he said trying to sound sarcastic, "being a Horseman of the Apocalypse I often kill people without mercy and protect the balance between Heaven, Hell, and Earth."

She laughed, having no clue he was being serious. "What happened to waiting in Limbo until the seals are broken?"

"Uh...We have to have something to do! Besides, we have to protect it all so there can be an apocalypse one day."

"It sounds like a very interesting job."

"You have no idea."

She laughed and smiled at him again. He certainly was an interesting character. And by the end of that day she felt she didn't want to leave him. It was like he took a piece of her away when he left. She knew she was crazy, she'd only met this person a day ago but she couldn't help it...and Death felt the same. He didn't want to go but he wouldn't make her take him in while she slept. He felt it crossed a line, though she looked very inviting. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said and walked away from her and back onto the streets.

When he knew she'd gone inside he turned to head back to her home. He didn't want her to know he watched her at night too, that was just creepy. And part of him was feeling it wasn't just to study her behavior...it was purely to watch over her. He felt bad for her, dealing with the life she had. Sure, he'd probably endured sins and problems and stress a million times more than her but he didn't care. What he had done he put on himself. She had done nothing to deserve the treatment she received. And there was a new urge in him that wanted to comfort her through it all.

XXXXXX

"Look, even the mighty Death is falling for our creations," said one of the three heads of the Charred Council, watching the Horsemen from a screen of smoke and magic.

"The humans are just making it easier for us. He feels for her terrible life with that wretch and wants to protect her from it. No doubt that will be what drives them closer."

The Watcher watched with them and giggled. "I wager that within a month he'll be on his knees for her."

"We shall see..." the middle head boomed, that same fire and smoke flourishing from its mouth and eyes.


	14. Can't Be Unseen

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys x3 Keeps me motivated!

* * *

A week passed by and even though the days were uneventful, not Death nor Beatrice would ever forget them. One thing Beatrice did forget about, however, was what he was even there for. To protect her? She still never found out what exactly he wanted to protect her from, though he had told her herself, but as far as she was concerned she felt protected. And she finally felt loved. He hadn't quite shown affection but he talked to her and smiled...no one ever talked to her and smiled! And he had this connection...or at least this feeling about him. She felt attached, felt like she only wanted to please him, and as if they were made for each other. She felt so embarrassed about it as well, however. She'd known this man a little over a week and she'd fallen for him. He probably really wanted nothing to do with her, Beatrice was thinking.

"Death," she said shyly. He noticed the sudden change in her voice and studied her. "Are you ever going to tell me your real name?" She asked nervously.

"That is my real name," he told her while looking away.

"Be serious," she said.

He sighed. "When the time comes, I'll tell you."

She looked disappointed but she continued on walking back to her house with him. The street lights had just come on and it was getting dark outside. Time to go home. "How old are you?" She randomly asked again.

"You already asked me that," he said sounding confused.

"And you didn't answer so I'm trying again. I don't see why it matters if you tell me."

He sighed yet again and looked around, thinking. "I'm...eighteen." He thought he looked about that age in this body...

"Oh," she said and held back a smile. They made it to her home and he walked her to the door, looking as if he was ready to leave.

She looked at him a bit sadly. "Don't you want to come in?"

He looked at her and his brows pulled together. He did, he did want to come in badly. To spend every moment he could with her but just that was bothering him. He was feeling for her. Everything about her invited him in. Her appearance, her actions, her personality. She would would would perfect mate...But he was *Death*. He couldn't just fall for her like this.

"No," he answered. "I...need to think."

"About what...?" she asked hesitantly.

"Just...about things."

"O-okay..." she nodded and smiled to him but today he didn't smile back. She turned from him and he almost stopped her to say he was sorry for the way he was acting but he didn't. He just turned from her. She went inside and he made it to the end of the walkway and froze. He listened closely at what he was hearing and it boiled him inside.

"You always gotta fu**ing ruin sh*t don't you? Take your ugly a** upstairs!"

Death turned around and stormed back to the door, about to either knock violently or just decide to slam right through the door but it opened slowly instead. Beatrice looked at Death with tears in her eyes and then walked past him quickly. The door slammed in his face and he ran to Beatrice.

"Don't listen to her," he said in a firm tone.

"No, I just have to watch her bang someone on the couch!" Her voice cracked as if she was about to cry. "I'm tired of this..."

He stopped and watched her fight her tears and blink them back. She didn't sob but she had to look at the ground and turn away from him before she fully recovered. "You don't deserve to see that," he said turning her back around to face him. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. "I'm sorry."

She put her hand out and touched his shoulder, wanting to pull him into a hug but she figured she would cross a line. She did keep her hand on his shoulder however, and Death couldn't help but notice that his skin burned under her hand. He released his hand from her chin and ran it down her neck to behind her back and he pulled her to him hesitantly. A shock ran up his spine and Beatrice shivered. It was a short and awkward hug. She didn't wrap her arms around him and neither did he, save for the one hand on her back. "Come on," he said taking her hand in his and pulling her along the outside of the fenceline, through the neighbors yard, and back behind her house. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Taking you inside. She's not going to put you out in the cold just because she wants to whore around."

Beatrice said nothing and simply agreed with him in her head, smiling a bit from his bluntness. He helped her over the fence and they went to the back door, while he listened closely. He didn't hear anything so he pushed the door open and pulled her through thw kitchen. They almost made it to the steps before they were stopped.

"Oh, you call me a whore all the time but you sneak that damn boy in here so you can mess around."

"I'm not messing around! He's just a friend!" Beatrice yelled.

"Friend with benefits," she laughed. The man on the couch laughed as well.

"You know," Death said. "Not everyone is like you." He turned to her and bared his teeth. "I'm not sleeping with your daughter. I respect her more then to just come into her life and a week later take her to bed. Right, I have respect. But I'm sure you've never been shown any. What man would want to show respect to some woman who throws herself around and doesn't give a damn about her daughter?"

With that, Death pulled Beatrice's hand and took her upstairs, slamming the door before the woman downstairs could protest against his speech in her own house.

"She's going to hate you now," B said shaking her head.

"Because I wanted her love in the first place," Death laughed while rolling his eyes and looking away from her.

"Again, thank you."

"Stop thanking me."

"Why?" She yelled but instantly regretted it.

"Because...You just don't deserve this," he said in a low voice. He sounded like he actually cared. "Someone needs to teach her a lesson."

"But she just doesn't care. She doesn't care for people's opinions or if she's doing something wrong. As long as she gets what she wants she'll continue on what she's doing. Not hitting her, beating her, telling her off, or shoving the pain she's put me through is going to stop her."

"No..." Death said defeatedly. "But...I could take you away from it."

She began to laugh. "You earned my trust over the last few days. But that doesn't mean I'll run away with you."

He smiled and laughed with her, biting his lip when she wasn't looking. So that was out of the question for now, unless he forced her. "To wherever your little investigation headquarters is," she added with another laugh.

Death couldn't find any words to say and so he simply went to sit in the chair and piddle around with her stuff. She didn't mind, she had nothing to hide so she just picked up a magazine boredly and flipped through the pages, trying to forget what she had just seen. He opened her laptop, and he was no expert in human technology but he was pretty sure it was an older version. Probably passed down by her father or something. "Do you want my password?" Beatrice said nonchalantly without looking up from the magazine.

"Sure..."

She told him and he slowly ticked it in, never having used a keyboard before. The background was an older picture of Beatrice sitting down in the grass and leaning against an older man which Death assumed to be her father. Or adoption father, should he say. She looked so happy...and still wearing all that black. Even as a little kid she saw the dark side, apparently.

He didn't know how to operate it so he sighed and turned back to B in his rolling chair. "I guess..." he started to say and get up but she almost jumped up.

"Don't go! Don't leave me here with that man in the house!"

"Why are you worried about him? Shouldn't you be more worried about her?"

"Uh..." Beatrice studdered and then pulled herself under the covers. "Just go..."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Has he done anything to you?"

"No, not him. Just go. Please."

"You were just begging me to stay," he said with a bit of pain coming into his voice.

She sighed heavily and shook her head. "I do want you to stay...just don't ask me that."

He wondered why she didn't want to speak about whatever had happened. She was so open with him on everything else. It was something horrible, Death knew. Some drunk man from the party perhaps stumbling upstairs and beating her...or perhaps...he had done something else. No, he didn't want to think about that. Death clenched his jaw and his fists balled tightly. But he didn't mention it again.

He stayed there late at night until she began to get sleepy and then he knew he had to leave. She wanted badly to ask him to just stay the night but she felt it was just wrong. She knew she would cross a line. So he left and she impatiently got in bed, ready for another new day with him.


	15. Feeling

Time came and went and every day Death would meet Beatrice and they would talk over the most complex and stupidest subjects ever. But it never mattered what, as long as they got to hear each other's voices.

Three weeks passed by like nothing. For Beatrice -and Death- it seemed like the days couldn't be long enough. With him, she forgot her horrible life at home, forgot the depression she once had, and felt simply amazing. With her, Death forgot the worries and regrets he once had, forgot about his mission, and realized that she had begun to grow on him. He didn't want to admit it. No, he was normally so...unconcerned with anyone other than his siblings and deep inside he wanted to keep it that way but she was just so...well, there were alot of words for it and none were negative.

It was a Thursday morning and Death, from a distance, watched Lana and some man get into her car and leave. He waited a while but Beatrice didn't come out so he figured now was a good a time as ever to go in, since that woman had tried to put a stop to him coming in.

He didn't bother to knock, though he figured the door would be locked, it wasn't. "I'm so glad she makes sure to keep her daughter safe when she leaves her alone," Death muttered under his breath as he stepped into the cool air conditioning. He walked up the steps and saw that Beatrice's door was open and she was sitting on the bed with a black towel wrapping her hair, and another black towel wrapping her body. She was just sitting there watching a movie with people singing in it.

"Beatrice," he said and she snapped her head to him and smiled.

"Oh, hey Death," she said sounding rather happy. "I would have come out earlier but I took a shower and started watching Phantom of the Opera."

"That's okay. Why'd your mother leave?"

"Oh," she smiled slyly. "She'll be gone until late tonight, maybe tomorrow morning. Some man is taking her to the casino a few towns over or something. Don't know why but...as long as she's gone."

"So she just left you here alone?"

"I suppose, I've got you...But, if you can believe it or not she left me some money for food."

"How thoughtful," he muttered.

Death stepped in and pulled the desk chair up that B now considered his. He watched the screen for a moment and then looked over to her. She smelled amazing, fresh from the shower. Her legs, arms, shoulders, and even face all looked nicely smooth and shiny. His hand shook he wanted to touch her so badly, if only so gently she didn't feel it. He looked over her with a smile tugging at his lips. It felt weird since he hadn't felt this way in a long time. She had her eyes intent on the tv, watching them as they sang to each other while he had her eyes on her. It could be the perfect time. His hand moved up to touch a single wet strand of hair that was loose from the rest of her hair in the towel. She froze then, and her pale cheeks turned a bright red. He instantly pulled his hand back so fast it was a blurr.

"S-sorry," Death actually studdered over his word.

"Mmhm..." she mumbled behind her tightly pressed lips. After a long akward moment she jumped up and went to the bathroom. "I-I'll be right back," she said shakily. He breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone.

"Dang it," he said balling his fist up. He knew he shouldn't have touched her. He just couldn't help it.

He just knew he'd upset her, yet when she came out of the bathroom, dressed in a simple tank top and actually shorts this time instead of the usual skirt she seemed still happy as ever.

"So...what do you want to do today?" She said as if nothing had happened.

"Staying here sounds fine to me..."

"I...I don't know about that," she said nervously, going over to rummage through her closet. He rolled the chair closer to her and wanted to say he was sorry but just couldn't find the words. She pulled some socks from the lower shelf and then knocked something off. "Oh!" She cried and bent to catch it but Death did that for her. What he found, was that it was a statue of him...It was a simple stone grey color, the figure of a hooded skeleton. Death, the human version of him. It was only the head but it was quite large. He studied it until she took it from his hands, gently of course, blushing again when her hands touched his.

"If you haven't seen it, I have quite the shrine for ghosts, ghouls, and yes, Death, the real Death, in my closet. Anything most people would find undesirable."

"Really now?" He asked curiously.

"Yes..." she paused for a long moment and looked at Death. She took the figure over to the bed and he followed her, sitting on the bed as well, curious as to what she had to say, since she looked as if she was preparing to say something. "You know I kind of pity him in a way."

"W-...why is that?" Death asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"Well, he's the most tragic. Not only is he surrounded by sadness and tragedy but... everyone fears him. So many people curse him, yell at him, doing anything they can to make him stay away. He's alone and... human or not, one will eventually long for comfort. I want to hold him and let him know that not everyone is afraid of him, that he is loved by someone. I would just want him to know that there is at least one person in the many realms and worlds that cares about him. And if he ever needed comfort, love, or a companion he could come to me. I would just want him to know that everything will be alright that I'm not afraid." To his surprise she kissed the statue and paused a minute. "So, I guess...I just kinda keep the shrine to remind myself even something or someone unloved should have a little bit of appreciation."

Death was shocked. He sat there in silence as his eyes grew wide. And then he didn't think...he just...slowly pulled her close. She stared up at him at first, a bit reluctantly and then smiled and dug her face in his chest. "Um...What..what are you doing?" She asked after a long moment. In response he simply stroked her wet hair. He pulled her so close he almost crushed her and when he pulled back he held her face in his hands.

"Beatrice...You...I..." he just gave a slight shake of his head. "You're a very special person. You have...a look on life and things unlike any other." He took her hand and put it on his chest, holding it there as he held her palm. "I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen...I think you're beautiful."

And just like that, Death didn't care anymore. He didn't care for his mission, for his duty, for his past, or for his critics, or how anyone would act towards him from now on. He fell in love with her. And it only took him four weeks. One month. Just as the Watcher bet.

With that realization, the Council was pleased, Death's mind was at ease, and Beatrice felt protected and loved in his arms. Though she didn't realize quite what had happened in that moment. She didn't care though...All she cared about was staying in his arms. He pulled her close again and they stayed like that for what seemed like a century. Silence, warmth, and comfort was all Beatrice and Death were thinking of. No more of the pain they had dealt with. And it felt wonderful.

AN: Please give my good friend Pamela, or Succoria as you know her on here, all the credit for Beatrice's speech about Death. :3


	16. Pain and Comfort

Death had held her for so long she fell asleep in his arms with a smile on her face. It was still daylight outside, morning, and the sun shined through the window brightly. He pulled her back from him and layed her head down on the pillow, picking up the statue and setting it on the floor beside the bed. He layed down beside her, gently stroking her hair, shoulder, face, and waist. Anywhere really, just to feel her warmth.

She layed there a long time before finally opening her eyes and looking up to him. He smiled at her and she grinned back, blushing a little. "You know," she said, "You should give me hugs more often."

"If that's what you want, then I'll gladly give you more."

She snickered happily, thinking of how she wanted more than a hug. But what had just happened? Why'd he get so emotional over her speech for the real Death? She thought for a moment and laughed in her head. 'What if he really is the real Death?' She brushed the thought away though. That was crazy.

She looked over him laying in her bed, wanting him to stay with her like this every night. Was that too much to ask? Was that weird to ask? They'd known each other for a month and besides he had a job to do. She couldn't distract him from it.

She frowned for a second and he noticed. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

She took a second to think about what to say. Then she brought up the nerve. "I'm wondering if asking you to stay every night would be wrong of me."

"If..." he paused, wondering if he stayed would something happen. Surely he could control himself...but his attraction to her was already teasing enough. But he wanted to make her happy... "If you wish...I...see nothing wrong with it. But...if something happens..."

She looked up at him trying to hide her surprise. So she wasn't the only one that longed for more than a hug. "Then it would be my choice just as much as yours. I'm sure you'll at least give me a choice," she answered suddenly looking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"...I'm sorry...It's just...something happened before," she was very hesitant in saying all this. "I know you aren't like that."

"Tell me."

She looked up at him, knowing he already knew basically what it was. He just hadn't heard the story. "I feel like you'll think bad of me," she said.

He sat up and pulled her with him. "I'd never think bad of you. Especially for something that you couldn't help."

"Okay..." she said and looked away, trying to think of how to tell him. "It was last year and there was the usual Saturday night party going on. I had my door cracked and I had a really bad feeling about it. I kept looking at the door thinking I should go shut and lock it but I guess I was just too lazy..."she sighed at her past stupidity. "I remember hearing someone coming up the steps and I wanted to jump up then but I just froze. Some man busted in here and shut the door behind him and locked it." Tears started building up in Beatrice's eyes and Death held her hand in his. "God, I wish I had just jumped out the window or something. He had this wicked smile..." she paused a while and then continued. "He came at me and I tried to fight him, I tried to scream but no one heard from all the music and yelling downstairs. Plus the soundproof walls." Her eyes grew a bit wide like she was seeing it all again and she studdered when she continued. "He...he...he raped me and I couldn't stop him. And afterwards he just left me there shaking on the bed and went back downstairs like nothing happened!" Now she started to sob a bit and Death pulled her to him. "I didn't come out of my room for three days. And that hag, she knew what happened. I never told her what happened yet she asked me about it later. I swear she set it all up, I swear she did. She probably just got money out of it." She stopped talking and clutched to Death, sobbing as he stroked her back.

"I'm so sorry..." Death said with pain deep in his voice. "I wish I would have been there. I wouldn't have let that happen." His claws dug into her top as he held her close. "I'd never let that happen to you now."

She nodded into his chest and fought her tears again. She hated crying, it made her look weak, but she knew he didn't judge. And she believed him. In his arms she knew no harm would come and nothing like that would happen again. She just wished she never had to leave them.

He leaned them both against the headboard and ran his hand through her choppy black hair. It had been a very long time since he felt this way for anyone. But he didn't plan on letting this one slip away...or allow her to be violated again. The thought of what had happened to her spread anger through his body, making him tense. How could her mother do that? Or that man? Taking advantage of her. Well it didn't matter anymore, he wouldn't let it happen again.

Later that night, she had convinced him to stay. He didn't sleep in the bed with her, however, he knew if he did it'd be pretty hard for him. An hour in her arms was somewhat hard...so he knew a whole night would be worse in keeping his thoughts and actions under control. He was, after all, a Nephilim and a creation of that succubus Lilith. That said something about his sexual desire. So he chose not to put himself through that now.

So he sat in the chair at her desk watching over her while she slept. He wondered how his brothers were doing and how stupid he'd feel when he returned in love with this human. What would they think of him? Death never was one to care about people's opinions of him, but he also liked to keep his reputation up. How is he supposed to be feared if everyone knows him as the person that fell in love with a human? Death shook his head and then paused, feeling those little vibrations of someone coming up the steps. Lana came into the bedroom and turned the light on, instantly seeing Death. "What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"I'd ask you the same question. Because I know you aren't checking on her."

"You don't _know _what I'm doing," Lana rolled her eyes and walked over to Death, staring him down as she snatched up B's laptop, throwing the charger in it down disrespectfully and then walking back towards the door. "You better not touch my daughter," she said.

"Oh?" Death huffed out a laugh and locking his fingers together in front of him, elbows resting on the arms of the chair. "Yet you'd let a sick drunken man do so."

Lana's eyes grew wide and she stared back into his orange globes. "H-how do you know about that?"

"She told me. But she said she never told you...so it bothers me that_you_ know." Lana's face turned red and then cold out of pure hatred. But without saying anything she slammed the door so hard it jostled Beatrice from her sleep.

"Death...?" She asked, her voice heavy from sleep.

"I'm sorry about that," he said getting up to turn the light off again. He stood there in the dark a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust and then...almost in a spiteful way towards Lana, he found his way to Beatrice's bed and layed down. She scooted over towards the wall for him eagerly and smiled.

"What changed your mind?" She asked.

He didn't answer but instead said, "Go back to sleep." She nodded and hesitantly, so slowly, moved her way towards him to curl up to his chest. He was slow as well, but his arm eventually found its way around her.

* * *

AN: Death has no idea his brothers and sister are falling for humans too. They're all in for a surprise! X3


	17. Just a Tease

AN: Sorry it's been a while guys...I've been pretty sick and didn't really feel up to typing out a story. But I figured I shouldn't make you guys wait any longer :/

And to the Guest's review, I will, actually, make a separate story with War and Cleo. It's basically just a revised version that I'm gonna add alot more to and make it completely uncensored and much more mature. Meaning sex intact. Be fore-warned. Those two were my favorite anyways. :3 I'll post that story soon so be on the lookout. But don't worry, the other two are very sure to come. Strife will be after Death and Beatrice. :D

* * *

Death hadn't slept at all but he could tell Beatrice had the best sleep of her life. She woke up with an excited smile when she saw him beside her and he tried to keep collected and calm. She looked shy and nervous but Death found that he liked the way her pale cheeks turned red. After a moment she carefully slid out of bed and excused herself to the bathroom with a quieted giggle.

Bored while she was gone, Death got up and looked around the room again to see if he could find anything else interesting about her. Perhaps another hidden shrine to find. About thirty minutes later, he'd made his way to the back wall, looking at some pictures hung up of her and some of her family. None of her mother of course. He heard the door open and turned to see her but got the shock of her life. She was in, what he thought was, her underwear. "I-I-I'm sorry!" Death said covering his eyes and turning around, knocking some items blindly off the desk in a rush.

"Hey! It's okay...it's just a bathing suit," Beatrice laughed.

Death still had his back turned and eyes covered, not daring to turn around and see her in that...mostly because something extremely embarrassing might happen and it would be irreversible in her eyes. "What?" He asked, his voice shakey. "A...A bathing suit?"

"Yes..." the young girl said a bit confused. "It's what you wear to go swimming...I haven't been to the beach in a while and I intend to go today."

"Wearing just that?"

"Uh..." Beatrice sniggered. "I guess I'll wear something over it on the way but..." she paused and started laughing. "I can't believe you don't know what this is! Have you never been swimming or seen anyone go swimming?"

"Not in their underwear," Death snorted and eased himself to turn around.

"I told you it's not underwear. For God sakes if you want me to cover up I will." She snatched the black towel from her head and wrapped it around her. The Horseman finally uncovered his eyes and looked at her, trying not to think of what was underneath the towel. "Was I that out of shape?" She laughed.

Death sarcastically laughed too. "No...no...I think...I think you were in shape. Too much shape. I mean-Er...Uhm..." he struggled over his words like he'd never done before and it made Beatrice laugh and look away with wide eyes.

"Okay...I'm going back to the bathroom for a minute. You go on outside since you can't stand to look at me and wait." She left the room and Death sighed and did as she asked.

He made his way out of the house without being seen by that wretch but when he waited for Beatrice by the mailbox she popped her head out of the house. "What the hell you doing on my street boy?" Death growled at the chosen name "boy" and refused to answer her. "Won't you get the mail and do something useful!?" Lana tried again.

"Why don't you do something useful and die," Death muttered under his breath but did the least manly thing he'd ever done and got the mail for her. He shuffled through the envelopes curiously and saw that most were bills but there was one in particular labeled not to a Lana Smith but a Beatrice Smith. At that time both the women came out and Lana swiftly snatched up the mail, fussing when Death wouldn't give her one item. "It isn't labeled to you. It's for her," he gestured to Beatrice.

Lana started to look very nervous and she practically jumped Death to get it back. "I know! Give me the damn check!"

"Check?" Beatrice asked. Death aggressively grabbed Lana's arm to push her back from him as she grabbed for the envelope. "That's a check...to me?"

Lana looked defeated and she yanked away from Death. "N-no...It's not. It goes to me!" Death gave Beatrice the letter and she yanked it open and quickly looked over the contents.

"What is this? Is this a...check from him...dad?"

Lana backed up and sighed, yanking her clothes back into place. "You know he ain't your daddy." She sucked her teeth and huffed out a laugh. "Figure it out your damn self." She stormed inside the house and slammed the door. There was a click and Death knew she'd locked the door behind her.

Beatrice stared down at the paper in her hand and laughed. "That...whore!" She screamed. "Dad...he left a check for me and she's been taking it every month! I never even bothered to look through the mail..."

Death shook his head at went over to her, putting an arm around her waist. "You know now. Don't bother over it."

To his surprise, Beatrice began to laugh. "Bother over it? This changes everything! Now that b**** knows I can get her in trouble."

"Don't cuss. It's not pretty coming out of your mouth."

"Shut up," she said playfully. "Come on, I'm going to the beach." She looked back and gave Death a bright smile. "And when I get back, I bet dear mother will be in a totally different mood."

"Sounds like a good day," Death said letting her waist go and walking with her down the road.

"You know," Beatrice started. "You can put your hand back around my waist it you want."

Death chuckled and pulled her to him as they walked.

When they made it to the beach, Death let her go and she plopped down in the sand and pulled off her shoes. "You'd think with all this sun I'd be tan by now," she said, pulling off her top to reveal that black two piece and Death's eyes grew wide again. He tried not to look at her breasts... and to be honest, over the eons he'd been desensitized to the feminine charm but she had this new charm to her. One worse then the Queen of Demons could put on Death. He didn't understand why but he was too distracted to try and figure it out right now. Beatrice stood up and slipped her skirt down and looked to Death. Her smile disappeared when she saw him looking rather flustered and she honestly thoughtit was because she looked hideous. She didn't quite understand her effect on him. Sure he'd complimented her once but...that didn't count.

"I uh...I'm gonna go. You should come." She gestured to the gentle waves that occasionally washed up to her feet and waited for an answer. When he said nothing she just rolled her eyes and walked out until she was waist deep. It wasn't a few moments later that she felt a light touch to her waist. Then the ghostly fingers ran up to just below her top and ran a circle around her stomach. Her cheeks grew hot and her neck tingled when she felt him move her hair to the side and run a hot breath down her neck. Her shy smile disappeared when she felt skin touch the back of her neck. Not just any skin...Lips.

She heard the low peck as his lips came back from the bump of her spine and then he moved around to the side of her neck. His hair fell onto her shoulder and she realized she wasn't breathing. She forced herself to inhale but it was shaky and didn't seem to help her. It was like her body refused to take in oxygen. But she forgot that and began to get absorbed into the intimate feeling. Her eyes automatically closed and she let him continue around her ear as she pushed all other thoughts out. That came to a stop however, when she felt bare skin touch her back and her mind suddenly flooded with thoughts and images and now she wanted to turn around to see. She did so hesitantly to find him shirtless and more masculine than she had expected. Through his tight shirt she'd been able to see the outline of muscle but now...it was a whole new image. She absorbed every detail and didn't even notice that she had put her hands on his tight abdomen until his voice snapped her from her thoughts. "What happened to that shy girl?"

Without pause she pulled at his belt loops and said, "I outgrew her."


	18. Kiss

"Outgrew her?" Death asked.

She only nodded in reply and then a heavy smile pulled at her lips. "What made you come around?" She looked up to his inhuman orange eyes and carefully slid her arms behind him.

"I guess I decided I couldn't hold back the inevitable. Beatrice?" He took her chin in one of his hands to keep her eyes on him. "You know...There's something about you that I just can't point out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he shook his head. "I can't explain it. It bothers me occasionally. It makes me want to be with you but...Sometimes I feel like it isn't possible."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You will. Soon."

"Then in the mean time...be with me. You can't just do that and then pretend like it didn't happen!" He dropped his hand and replaced it on her hip and then he stared at her, his eyes shifting over her face and studying every delicate feature. Minutes...maybe an hour passed and she just allowed him to look her over in silence. She barely even noticed they were still waist deep in water right now. So instead of being bothered by Death who was beginning to aggravate her by constantly changing his mind about what he wanted, she looked down to the water and allowed herself to feel the waves rocking them and pressing her into him.

"You're right," Death's voice cut through Beatrice's thoughts. "I won't pretend." In a sudden rush his hands came off her hips and he grabbed her face in his hands and pressed his lips to her. She inhaled deeply through her nose and then her eyes rolled shut again and she practically dropped in the water. Their lips stacked and he tugged at her them, by instinct she returned it professionally. The sound of the waves certainly fell away from her ears and now all she could hear was their heavy breathing through their noses as they refused to part lips. Her hands came around to lock behind his neck and she began threading her fingers into his hair and tugging which only brought on a more rough response from him. He lifted her hips up without faulter and she locked her legs behind him, trying to ignore the way he cupped her behind in his hands to keep her up, lest she start burning even worse in her loins then she already was.

Death practically lost it when she finally released her grip on his hair and ran it down his neck and chest. He was recieving sensations he hadn't felt since the Nephilim still rampaged over worlds and it was surprisingly ecstatic, instead of depressing from the comeback of those memories. But he couldn't think back. Wouldn't. He would think of now. This girl...this mate. Well, he'd need her consent to make her that but he pretty much knew what that answer would be.

He could have just kept kissing her without pause but she wasn't tireless like him and she eventually had to pull back and catch her breath. But the smile on her face was pleasurable enough for Death. There was a sudden outburst of whoops and cheers and cat whistles and Death and Beatrice both slowly cranked their necks towards the beach. Dear God...those people had been watching them and now they were just cheering them on. Beatrice felt sudden embarrassment and Death just noted in his head that indeed, Humans were strange. He still held her up by the bottom so he let her down but kept her in his arms.

"Um...Have we been here this long to not notice the beach was getting crowded?" Beatrice laughed.

"Oh, look at that one. He's fat," Death pointed out. Beatrice busted out laughing and playfully pushed him.

"Let's go, I don't like it when there's a bunch of people," she said.

"But Beatrice. Don't you like them cheering us on?" Death said sarcastically as they headed for the beach. She just sniggered and shook her head.

"Do put on your clothes," Death said when they made it to their stuff in the sand. "Some of these men are turning to stone, if you know what I mean."

"Oh my gosh," she muttered under her breath with a laugh. She slipped on her clothes even though she was wet and she threw Death's shirt to him. "Then I suggest you do the same. Before what few girls here go blind."

"Are you saying I'm so ugly they'll go blind if they look?" Death snorted.

"No, I'm saying if they keep staring I'll have to rip their eye's out."

"You're so gentle."

She shook her head yet again with a smug smile and they dressed and walked off the beach and onto the road again to head home. She hadn't even gotten to swim but she didn't want to stay there now that all those people were there. Instead...she wanted to go home and see if she could get some more kisses from him.

Since they were both already wet Death pulled her to him again and slipped a hand under her shirt to feel her warm, smooth skin again. He'd occasionally just pinch her as a tease and she'd turn to him and try to push him or slap at him but he'd just pull her lips to his and kiss her in the middle of the street. She didn't complain one bit, he was keeping her from having to ask akwardly, but she was curious why he suddenly became extremely clingy.

When they made it to her house they were finally both dry. Lana was sitting at the outside table with one of her friends, a cigarette in her hand and ashtray in the other. For a second Beatrice tried to pull back from Death but he didn't allow her. He kept his arm tight around her, his hand still slipped under her shirt. Lana put a smug look on and surprisingly pulled up two chairs for them.

"What is this?" Beatrice asked. Lana gave a look that only Beatrice could possibly comprehend. _Don't start anything in front of my friend._ Beatrice shot a look to Death and they both sat down at the table akwardly.

"Where have you been?"

"You should know where. We were at the beach." Lana nodded and looked back and forth between them in almost a jealous way. Beatrice held back a devious smile and then shoved her hand in her bag to make sure that check was still there. She wouldn't question it now but it would certainly bring drama tonight. Or maybe tomorrow night. It was, after all, party night. Party night...even with Death being here with her for so long she still feared it and dreaded to think of it. "I'm guessing people will start showing up soon." Beatrice said.

"Yep." Lana took a puff of her cigarette and blew it into B's face. A growl erupted from Death's chest but a reassuring touch on his leg hushed him up. "There won't be that many people tonight though. Rest assured."

"I didn't know you knew such big words _mother_," venom seeped into that normally soothing voice and especially lingered on the word "mother". "Why'd you invite us to sit here?"

"I don't know. I thought you could use a little vitamin D and sit outside with us."

"Well I got enough at the beach."

Lana just rolled her eyes and began talking to her friend so Beatrice jumped up and Death followed.

Instead of going to her room she just pulled out a fresh blanket and set it on the couch, not wanting to sit on it bare. No telling what had gone on there. Death sat down beside her and wrapped her in his arms again, resting his forehead on hers. "I hate that woman," he growled.

"If you spent at least fourteen years with the woman you'd hate her even more." Her words were cocky and sour but she smiled, mostly from the closeness of Death. "You know she gave us a jealous look?"

Death lifted his head and looked at her. "Why wouldn't she be jealous? She's been used up and no man wants her. She couldn't have a patient and working relationship if she wanted one. And," Death smiled and ran the back of his fingers over her cheek. "She certainly doesn't have the young and beautiful body like you do." He waited a second and then asked, "Do you want to make her even more jealous?" Death's lips brushed over her cheek and his hot breath made her tingle. He lined them down to her neck again and she closed her eyes and enjoyed it, wondering if she should return the gift to him. She smiled as his teeth grazed the skin and his hands ran over her body. He pulled her legs onto the couch and over to him and his lips were on hers again. He leaned her back onto the arm of the couch and held her head in one hand and hip in the other, placing one leg in between hers. His tongue ran over her lips, an action he didn't quite want to do yet but his body did so anyways. A whimper let out from her throat as he continued and they both completely forgot they were in the living room.

Outside, Lana was speaking to her friend deviously. "Yeah...Her daddy, if I should call him that, left a fund to go just to her whenever he died since he "loved" her so much." She quoted with her fingers on the word 'loved'. "She just found out today I've been taking it myself because of that damn boy snooping around. She don't need it, I don't know why it matters. I put food on the table with it but hell, let her starve if she wants to play like that."

"She's a teenager. She'll probably go out and blow it on those gothic clothes anyway," said the other.

The two laughed at that and Lana got up. "I guess I better clean up for this party. I'll see you in a couple hours." She waved bye and stepped inside, instantly pulling on a disgusted face when she saw Beatrice and that boy, who she still didn't bother to get the name of, kissing on the couch. She shook her head and went to the kitchen to pull out the cleaning equipment herself since obviously she wouldn't get help.

Sure, they'd seen her come in but it didn't even register. Even after they'd stopped kissing and just layed there while Lana cleaned around them, grumbling to herself, they didn't bother to go upstairs. They'd be stuck up there tonight while the party raged on so they might as well have some freedom tonight.

"Do you two want to move out the way or what?" She hit Death on the leg with a broom and he just looked at her.

"Well," he said. "I figure since you've taught your daughter the many uses of a couch we could practice. But you wouldn't care, would you?" Death's words were cold and could have left ice on his lips.

The woman didn't answer. In the back of her little skull she did care. But then there was that other more dominant part that once got paid for it's idea...the use of Beatrice to that man. It now said she'd already been used so she might as well continue. That's all this boy wanted from Beatrice anyways, right? After all, all the men Lana had met, save for her husband, just wanted that one thing. She shook her head and sighed, walking away from the two on the couch.

"C'mon Death, let's just go upstairs," Beatrice said.

She tried to get up but Death held her down and chuckled. "Allow me," he purred. He got up and lifted her off the couch, carrying her bridal style towards the stairs and up.

"Beatrice!" Lana suddenly called making Death stop halfway up the steps. He would have ignored her but there was concern in the woman's voice. "Don't...Don't do anything stupid." Her words came out slowly but they actually had a little caring tone to them. Death gave an impressed look to Beatrice and continued to climb the steps.

"So the woman does care," he said after setting her on the bed and shutting the door.

Beatrice gave a slow nod back as she stared at the covers of her bed, wondering why the woman would even bother. He sat down beside her and lifted her chin up. "Shouldn't that make you happy?"

"No," she answered quietly. "I'd rather think she doesn't care one bit then start believing she can care a little."

"I don't blame you there." He smiled warmly to her and she gave a smile back, her cheeks beginning to blush again. Death cocked his head and smiled even bigger. "Can you...give me that speech about Death again?" He asked, new curiosity pouring in his voice.

She laughed and nodded. "Yes I can."

She told him how she felt on the "real" Death with her speech again, trying to get the words almost the same as before and he just watched and listened, absorbing every detail.

They talked for a long while and then there was a scratch and yowl at the door. The basic symbol that the coas downstairs was about to start. Beatrice got up and let Lucifur in so he could have a safe haven from the people downstairs too. Death thought for a moment on if he would allow her to bring the cat with them when he took her to his home. Then he thought about how he hadn't seen his own pet, Dust in a while and sort of wanted to show Beatrice but he knew it was best not to show her now. Not every Human had a pet crow that would come when summoned.

After a while the music started downstairs and Beatrice got tense again so Death got behind her and rubbed her shoulders and nibbled at her neck, something he noticed she loved the most. "I promise you, nothing is going to happen while I'm here. You shouldn't worry over it. Just relax," he whispered in her ear.

She took a deep breath and leaned back on him. At first it was uncomfortable for him...she was in between his legs and rubbing up against a very sensitive area...But he situated himself under her and then wrapped his arms around her. The vibrations of the music still rang out from downstairs so B grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, putting on her own music.

"Time of the Season" by The Zombies came on and Beatrice gave a satisfied sigh when it drowned out the annoying racket downstairs. Death nuzzled the back of her head and inhaled that sweet smell she carried while rubbing her stomach and just holding her close to him. "Think all this will ever stop?" Beatrice suddenly asked.

"Maybe when she's not able to walk anymore...But you and I will be long gone."

"And...You'll...be with me, right?"

There was a short pause but Death confidently said, "I promise it."

* * *

*cries* I want to live in my own story!


	19. Trip

I'm so sorry it's taken so long guys. I've been really sick for the last few months and it's just getting worse and worse. These doctors don't know what they're doing...It's had me really worried and typing up a story doesn't take my mind off of it like before and staring at a computer screen for too long makes me dizzy anyways. This one chapter has taken me forever to make. But at least I got it done. Sorta.

But you came here to read a chapter, not my bio. So,continue on

* * *

1 week later~

Death's eyes peeled open and focused in the strangely blurry light. He looked around for a moment to wake himself up and he noticed something wasn't quite right. He ignored it and sat up, looking over beside him for Beatrice. She wasn't there but that wasn't unusual. She was occasionally so subtle she could get out of bed without waking him, at least when he actually slept. He looked around the room but she was still nowhere to be seen. "Beatrice?" He called, but there was no answer. He got up and went to the bathroom but the door was wide open and no one was inside. As he went down the steps he kept realizing something wasn't right but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. But that wasn't his concern at the moment, he wanted to know where Beatrice was. It was the day after another one of those stupid parties and normally she'd be so scared to go downstairs alone she would wake him so he would go with her.

He looked through the living room and kitchen but she was nowhere to be found. Not even Lana...or the cat. Death started to get anxious about this. She never left the house without him! He ran to the front door, now worried that something might have happened. But as he turned the knob and threw the door open he froze for a long second. Outside was not the normal front lawn...it was dead, cracked ground with pooling lava in ever corner. There was no wooden fence around the area...there were three heads of stone over looking him with yellow globes of hate in the deep stoney sockets. In the center of it all, a heap on the ground, Beatrice lay with splattered blood around her. "No!" Death yelled and ran to her. But no matter how far or how fast he ran he just couldn't reach her. It was like running a treadmill.

"Death?" Said a low voice in the distance. It was the voice of Beatrice. But not the Beatrice on the ground. He called back to her and there was a low laugh. "Death, wake up!" He stopped in his tracks and looked around to see everything shifting. He breathed a sigh of relief as he opened his eyes to the real world, absorbing the true light from the window. Not that odd luminous glow from the horrible dream. "You talk in your sleep?" Beatrice asked with a playful smile. Death still hadn't quite found himself to answer that. "You said my name," she said a little lower. "What was the dream about?"

He shook his head and sat up, pulling her into a desperate hug. "Nothing," he finally answered with a sigh.

"O-kay..." she mumbled and wrapped her arms around him sheepishly. "But no lovey dovey stuff! We gotta go."

"Just where are we going?" he asked, his voice still gruff from sleep.

"Grocery shopping," she smiled and got something off the table beside the bed. "I know you never eat," she said dropping a plate of food in his lap, "but before you have a seizure from low potassium you can at least fill your poor little dried up stomach." Death looked down at the plate and shook his head with a smack. He hadn't eaten in forever and he wasn't about to start again.

Beatrice sighed at his ignorance and went to dig through her closet. Death subtly slipped the window open and threw the food out so he wouldn't have to eat it while she began to ramble about something random. He sat back down and drifted off from listening to her. Instead, thinking of the dream. He didn't have many because he didn't even sleep most nights. Maybe it was a warning. It made him think more on what exactly the Council might do when they got her and if he'd even allow them to take her. Of course, when it all came down to it, there is nothing he could do to stop them. Even though he'd accepted being with her, he still found himself wondering how a simple human could bring on such a difficult situation.

"So you're coming with me right?" Beatrice suddenly turned to him and waited for an answer.

"Uh...Where, exactly?"

"Death I just told you."

"I wasn't listening," he admitted.

Beatrice gave an unsatisfied look and sat down on the bed beside him. "I have to go with Lana to the grocery store. We're running low on food."

"Err..." Death huffed an unsatisfied laugh. "We have to go with her?"

The question made her look down and nod with absolute disgust. "Unless you want to carry a hundred heavy bags halfway across town on your arms."

"That sounds a lot easier than dealing with her! Let's start walking now." He enthusiastically jumped up and threw on his coat and boots but she stopped him and looked at him seriously. "I'm just kidding, my love," he sighed.

Beatrice suddenly tensed up and her breath got caught in her throat. "My love..." she repeated with hot red cheeks.

"Should I just call you Beatrice?" He teased with a seductive smile.

"No," she grinned. "That's fine." Death put a hand on her face and ran his thumb over her. But then a sudden thought of that dream came into his mind. How would he feel if he could never see her blush again? If she became the Council's prisoner...or worse...He closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss her passionately, as if it were a goodbye kiss. But he knew he couldn't think like that. He just had to deal with this situation as he did with any other. Be positive that it all works in his favor, and if it doesn't, _make it_.

Beatrice gave a whimper and dropped her shoulders when he pulled away from her. "You just love pulling away prematurely, don't you," she muttered under her breath. He still heard it of course, but he chose to ignore it. For now. Simply because now wasn't the best time to see her fully satisfied, no matter how much she unknowingly teased him from the smell of desire all over her.

XX

Death scowled as they got into the "Grand Witch's" car. In the front, Lana fixed the rearview mirror to see Death and squinted her eyes at him in warning. He gave her a cold and deathly stare, one which gave her a chill she pridefully attempted to hide.

Beatrice noticed the disgusted look Death had on his face. "At least this car doesn't smell like her," she whispered. "She got this one from her main pimp not long ago. She has yet to spill enough beer and cocaine in it for it to stink."

Death held back a laugh and pressed his lips together, staring out the window to find something serious while Beatrice did nothing to hold back her giggle.

"Just ignore them," Lana grumbled to herself, clearly irritated.

After a few minutes of watching the few trees and neighborhoods pass by, Death looked over at Beatrice and touched her hand that was laying on the seat beside her. She of course had gotten in the middle seat by him, not by the other window. She smiled and locked her fingers with his and layed her head on his shoulder, ignoring the jealous look given through the rearview mirror. Sometimes she wondered if her mother was jealous because she just wanted a man to show her love like Death showed her...But after everything Lana had put her through, she could really care less if the woman never found love again. She hoped that didn't make her a bad person. Then again, deep down, she didn't care if it did or not.

"You know I'm using the check to pay for the food, right?" Beatrice whispered.

"And?"

"And it's basically going to her friends whenever they show up for the parties. But it's _my_ check."

"So make her pay for it,"he whispered.

"Well...I would but, then again what if she just doesn't go get any food?"

"She has to eat herself. Surely she'd get food."

"Please, the woman could live on a shot of Rum and a doobie for a whole week." Beatrice crossed her arms. "And since she has a luxury of that I'd be the one to starve to death."

Death chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. Absent-mindedly he said, "Mauris te amica mea," while looking out the window.

"What?" Beatrice asked, forgetting to whisper.

"Uh..." he laughed and shook his head. "Nothing."

"No, what did you say? You know another language?"

"I said, 'you are funny, my love.' And yes, plenty of other languages."

"And you never told me?"

"I didn't think it was important," he laughed.

"I see," she paused in thought and then looked at him. "Well, I think it's sexy," she purred. "You should talk to me in foreign one night."

Death's eyes flashed a moment and then he smiled and took her chin in his hand, pulling her face to him and brushing his lips over hers. "Oh. Autem nolo vos me loqui Nephilim?" he whispered and kissed her. Beatrice giggled into his mouth and knew she'd have to ask what that meant later.

"Hey-Hey-Hey! No P-D-A in the car!" Lana yelled. "Or on my couch again, you understand?"

Death reluctantly pulled from Beatrice's lips and hissed a sigh.

"As if you don't do worse in front of us," Beatrice muttered under her breath and looked away from Death in embarrassment.

The rest of the ride was short, luckily, and no more looks were traded between Lana and the two. When the car stopped, Death and Beatrice hopped out and started heading for the store without even waiting for Lana. Of course they couldn't fail to hear the clop of heels running up behind them to catch up. It reminded Death of Despair who he, in a way, missed. He certainly wished he was riding that beast then riding in a claustrophobic car.

XX

The trip through the store was less than pleasing for Death. It certainly didn't help the Reaper's pride. Of course he just followed along anyways, wordless and out of place. Sure even he needed supplies occasionally, but he was used to back alleys and private encounters with a single dealer. Not bumping shoulders with strangers and dodging carts of food people pushed around in a single market. It was certainly a new experience, but not a wisdom that could possibly help him.

Beatrice on the other hand saw this as a normal activity. However, she rarely went to the store with Lana and had no idea the absolute crap she bought. "No wonder you're fat!" Beatrice yelled when the woman grabbed a bunch of junk food and threw it into the already full buggy.

"Excuse me? One-thirty is not fat."

"One-thirty? Yeah, maybe in one of your boobs," Beatrice snorted.

Lana gave a nervous look around to see if anybody had heard and then scowled. "Whatever you little thot." She turned and pushed the buggy away and Death grabbed Beatrice's hand before she threw up a middle finger. He shook his head disapprovingly and she rolled her eyes.

"You know, you act like her sometimes," Death commented.

"What?" Beatrice barked and grabbed her throat as if she'd just been choked.

"Just habits you do," he explained. "I don't like it when you're vulgar."

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned," she muttered with thick sarcasm.

"I just want better for you," he shrugged.

When she realized he was serious she looked down and frowned for a second but then took him by the arm and followed after Lana. "You going to tell me what you said in the car?" She said attempting to change the subject.

The question didn't take him by surprise. He'd been waiting on her to ask that through this entire trip. He just wondered if he should really tell her. It would have been in the moment and a lot better if she'd actually known what he'd said. Then she would have asked about the Nephilim part however. He just decided to tease her for now. "Perhaps one day I could teach you the language and then _you_ can tell me what _I _said."

"Well that doesn't sound fun. And by then I'll have forgotten what you said."

"Tough."

"You're mean! Really...really..." When Beatrice looked up she completely froze in her tracks and her eyes grew wide. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Beatrice?" Death asked. She didn't answer so he looked to where she was looking. To his surprise, it was only Lana talking to a middle aged man. "Beatrice, what's wrong?" he asked and put his hands on her shoulders, his voice was soft and caring.

For a long second while he rubbed her shoulders she said nothing and did nothing. It was as if she was in a trance. But then in a low and disturbed voice she whimpered, "Death, that man. It's that man."

Death cocked his head and leaned over her shoulder to see her face while he continued to rub her shoulders. "What about him?" His voice was now full of a hard determination, almost anger.

"He's the one...The one that...raped me..."

* * *

Yes, you'll just have to wait. My head hurts too much to finish it, ugh.

But hey I wrote over 2,000 words for you guys in this chapter, the least you can do is leave a little review!


	20. Revenge

AN: This isn't exactly what I had planned for this chapter. ._. ...Oh well, Good 'nuff. *laziness*

Credit to Succoria for an idea in this chapter!

* * *

"What?" Death growled but Beatrice didn't answer. She still stood frozen like an icy fortress. "Beatrice. You mean to tell me that filthy creature took your innocence and now Lana is still speaking to him as if they were friends?" Again there was no answer and the two stood watching Lana and the man laughing together and talking as if nothing had ever happened. It came as no surprise to Beatrice, she'd seen her speak with him many other times after the event, but to Death it was still shocking. Then again, why should it be? Death was sure Lana had allowed the man to rape Beatrice to begin with. But this was just a wonder to watch.

Without warning Death began walking towards the couple with his fists balled. Beatrice snapped from her trance and jumped on him, bracing her arms around him. "Death, no!" she yelled. "Don't! Please just stay with me! We can go. Just don't start anything." The words bounced off of him for a second until she jumped in front of him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Death please!" She repeated and buried her face in his chest. "It happened a long time ago. Please don't bring it all up again." It took a moment for Death to absorb her words and he didn't want to listen to her...but he wondered, should he just ignore it? He looked down to Beatrice who still had her face in his chest. He stared at her for a long minute, hoping his anger would subside. It didn't at first, until she looked up at him. Her eyes were watery but it seemed she refused to let them fall.

"He hurt you, Beatrice," Death started, anger rising in him again.

"And that gives you a reason to hurt him over a year later?"

"Yes," he said nonchalantly.

Beatrice stared up into his orange eyes for a long minute. She shook her head in almost amazement, and found herself lost in deep thought. That minute was long enough to calm him again, and short enough to not be awkward. He slowly nodded. It _had_ been a long time since the event. But that doesn't mean it didn't happen.

"He hurt you," Death repeated.

Her brow twitched and she bit her lip. She figured even if she said no he would still do this. He was just that stubborn. To be honest, she didn't mind him jumping on Lana about it. It was just the thought of seeing that man up close that scared her. In fact it was probably the only thing that _could _scare her. But then, as she realized how close she was to Death, she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She thought for a long moment, her hands slowly stroking his back and her eyes studying his chest rise and fall. He was certainly strong enough to hurt the man and keep her safe.

"Don't do anything in public," she finally said. She seemed a bit distant but Death took what answer he could get.

"I wouldn't dream of it, my love, " he said and started towards them again. Beatrice tensed again and made him stop. "It's okay," Death took her face in his hands. "I'm here with you. Just pretend like nothing ever happened. Smile, laugh."

She looked at him confused for a moment but then shrugged and let out a big sigh, then she did as he suggested and walked with a warm and welcoming smile. If there was one thing she could do it was lie and act, no matter how much she shook with nervousness right now. She hoped she could blame that on the chill in the store.

"Hello, Lana. Would you like to introduce me to your friend?" Death asked when they made it to the couple. Beatrice noticed his voice now had a deep and terrifying lure to it, apart from the normally sexy sandpapery sound she considered it to be. Lana's eyes grew wide and she started pulling on her ear rings nervously and letting out fake coughs. The man on the other hand smiled and shook hands with Death as if nothing were wrong...though, his quick glances at Beatrice were obvious. But he was clearly a good actor as well.

"He's...Uh, um..." Lana stuttered.

"I'm Mr. White," the man cut in. "You can call me Jason though," he grinned.

"Excellent," Death grinned back. "You seem nice. Perhaps you should come over tonight. Visit for a while. It's always good to have company."

This seemed to shock the man and he stuttered a bit. "Well, I guess I could. I don't have anything planned. Lana, would that be okay?" He looked to the woman.

"Uh, well I don't think that would be a good idea, I mean, I'm kinda busy and-"

"Nonesense!" Death said. "You should be more courteous." He gave Lana a devious grin of full teeth and she backed up a bit and clenched her teeth.

"S-sure-" she muttered, still pulling at her ear rings.

"Well, I'll just follow you home then," the man said. "A good visit would be nice." Death nodded but Beatrice dug her nails into Death's back and scowled, though she tried to hide it. The last thing she wanted was for this man to come home with them. "I didn't catch you name,"Jason said.

"Oh, that doesn't matter," Death smiled. He was eyed curiously but Death didn't let up his charade.

After a few more traded words Death wrapped his arm around Beatrice and took her to the front while Lana and Jason followed behind with the buggy.

XX

"Now was that so bad?" Death whispered as they headed out after checkout.

"Yes. Yes it was. I thought I was going to puke. Why!? Why invite him home!? You're just going to associate him with home again."

"Well," Death said distantly, since he was already planning how all this would go. "I promise you everything will work out."

"And I'm going to have to watch it all unravel, right? You aren't going to tell me."

"You are so smart," he said and rubbed her back. She simply shook her head and rolled her eyes.

After they had packed the trunk and gotten into the car, Death scooted over to Beatrice as closely as he could get to comfort her. On the way, it seemed the closer they got to home with the man following behind the more and more tense she became. He did feel bad for doing this. He was sure it was hard on her being anywhere near the man, even if Death was about to beat the sh*t out of him...He just wanted to teach the man a lesson. Or...maybe not. Maybe it was something else that drove him to do this drastic thing. Death was confusing his own self. His brother War was one for revenge, not him. Maybe...just maybe...it was jealousy. In all honesty, Death wanted to be the one to take her virginity. And it wasn't some over powering animal thing about conquering a novice woman. It was just that he wanted to be the first to show her love and passion. Right now all she knew was pain and fear in that department. Well, he would show her differently.

Death shook his head. Since when did he agree with himself on even thinking about sleeping with Beatrice? She was so young, innocent...and yet still so desireable.

Death sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "What's wrong?" Beatrice asked and layed her head on him. He looked down at her and shook his head with a smile but she was unsatisfied with that reply. "Tell me," she said.

"We're here," he changed the subject. He let Beatrice get up and then threw the door open. before he could get out, however, Beatrice stopped him.

"Are you going to...hurt him?" she asked hesitantly.

"Pft. Of course not, Dear," he smiled. "We're going to go pick him flowers right now and make him a pretty little princess crown."

She stared at him for a long minute.

"I'm going to break his face," Death said with finality and got out of the car.

XX

Death and Jason spoke on the couch calmly like friends while Beatrice and Lana put up the groceries in the kitchen.

"What the f*ck is he planning?" Lana whispered urgently.

"I don't know," Beatrice growled. "You'd better not stop him, whatever he does."

Without answering she finished putting up the food and then pulled out a huge bottle of some sort of liquor from the cabinet and took a big swig. "I'm not," she finally said, out of breath.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked, taking another big swallow.

"You _know_ what. Letting him come into my room and do that."

There was no answer. There was only silence. Silence that slowly ate at Beatrice. In fact, she basically ate at herself by biting the inside of her lip, trying not to say more of what she felt. She knew there was no use in talking to her though. That's why she stayed silent.

It seemed Lana was preparing to say something major from her look but suddenly Jason jumped up from his place on the couch, knocking the coffee table back when he did.

"Just tell your boyfriend to stop and leave it alone!" Lana slammed the bottle down and covered her ears and face on the bar.

"No," Beatrice said firmly.

XX

Death looked up to Jason from his relaxed position on the couch. Calmy, he pulled the table back into place.

"I can't believe you'd accuse me of that!"

Death gave a short laugh. "I don't have to accuse. I already know you did it."

Jason hesitantly looked to Lana who still had her head down, and then he looked to Beatrice with a bit of fear. "I...I didn't do that..."

"Yes, you did," Death growled menacingly and stood slowly. "I don't care if you were drunk, high, or so teased by her you couldn't stand it!" Death grabbed the man by the throat and shook him once. "You raped an innocent little girl and now you pretend you didn't do it! You lie and you laugh along as if you didn't forever scar her!" Death pointed to Beatrice with his free hand. "Tell me you didn't do it. Tell me one more time. I want to hear you."

Breathing heavily, the man stared into the face of Death and began sweating with fear. "I-" He stumbled over the simple word and tried to pull himself from Death's grip. "I-" he started again but found it hard to continue. To help him, Death released his grip and took a step back.

"Say it," Death said. From the corner of his eye, Death saw Lana with her head covered and Beatrice stepping outside through the back door. Regret ran through him for bringing this up, but he'd come this far, he couldn't stop.

Still silent, the man stared at Death distantly for a long time. Death was sure he was reliving the memory in his head. He was even more sure he had to remember just _which_ memory this was. His entire look said he'd raped countless people. Once a rapist, always a rapist. Of course, Death would certainly stop this one.

"I did it," the man said defeated.

"You did..._what_?"

"I raped her."

"How?"

The man looked up, confused by Death's question. "How any man would rape someone," he said with an attitude.

"Let me rephrase that. Explain to me, what happened."

"I went up to her room and-"

"Before that! What made you do it!? I'm sure there was a multitude of females here! Why did you choose her!?" Death's voice raised so loud it could be heard from outside the house where Beatrice was curled up in a ball on the steps, her own ears and face covered as Lana was doing, or was, before Death's last question. But now she snapped her head up to hear this man's answer.

"I...It was my idea," the man looked down. It was an obvious lie.

"Don't lie to me!" Death yelled and grabbed the man's throat again and took him to his knees.

Coughing a bit and grabbing at Death's grip, he looked to Lana.

"Don't," she mouthed furiously.

"It wasn't completely her fault," Jason said, talking about Lana. "She was drunk. I asked her if she knew any good girls to mess with and...she said 'my daughter's upstairs'. I knew she was drunk and didn't know what she was saying but...I was tempted...I didn't even know she had a daughter! And I thought she was older! I was just going to...see if she would talk or..."

"F*ck," Death finished for him.

The man gulped and continued. "I went into her room and she seemed scared but I was...excited and...not in my right mind. I just," the man stopped to sob. "I regret it sometimes."

"Oh? Sometimes. _Only_ sometimes."

"I'm sorry," the man sobbed.

"It isn't me you should be saying that too. But you have her so scared she doesn't want to so much as glance in your direction! Perhaps I should make it to where she'll never have to see you again."

"No!"

In a rush of rage Death slammed the man's head on the table again and pulled, from thin air, one of Harvester's halves. Death knocked him against the side of his head with the shaft of the blade and without even knowing what hit him, the man was out cold.

"Oh my God!" Lana yelled, though from her angle behind them and with the table in the way, she couldn't actually see that it was a scythe that had knocked the man unconscious. She could only see Jason's limp head underneath the table.

With the blade to the man's throat, Death had the perfect opportunity to take a life. But he didn't want him to be unconscious when it happened. He growled at himself for knocking the man out. But maybe it was meant to be. Maybe this wasn't what Beatrice wanted. Death was being one sided about the whole thing.

Lana ran over and Death had to quickly dispose of Harvester. "Don't kill him!" Lana pleaded. "I know he did wrong but it's my fault too..."

"You're right. He would have never known about Beatrice had it not been for you."

"Uh," Lana backed up a bit and clasped her hands together in nervousness. Death stood up and stepped over to her, looking down on her with pure hate in his eyes.

"Your daughter will be gone by next week," Death said. "You won't have to worry about her anymore. You'll be able to go along with your life any way you choose."

"What!? Hell no! You stay away from my daughter! You aren't taking her anywhere!"

"No. She will come with me," he growled.

"No? Why no, you rude piece of sh*t?" Lana put her hands on her hips.

"Because I love her," Death said calmly.

"...What?"

"Because I love her," he repeated.

"You...? Y-" Lana muttered in utter shock. Without even waiting for her full response he turned his attention back to the man. He threw him over his shoulder and opened the front door. So fluidly he lifted him up and threw him outside. He should have done more. He just _knew_ he should have. But now all his anger was gone. There was something else he wanted to do now.

Passing a dumbfounded Lana on the way, he headed for the back door where Beatrice was still waiting. He hoped...

He opened the door quietly and felt the nighttime chill instantly hit him. Poor Beatrice was shaking and huddled up silently. But Death would fix that. He got down on his knees in front of her and pulled her arms apart to reveal her face. Without even looking to see what her expression was, he crushed his lips to hers. She jumped back for a second from surprise but then she returned the kiss. "Come here," he whispered against her lips and pulled her shivering body to him. "I promise," he said stealing another passionate kiss, "Nothing like that will ever happen to you again." He lined a few kisses from her cheeks down to her neck. "Never. Never," he said after every kiss and nip on her neck.

She couldn't even reply, even though he'd moved away from her lips. The way he was kissing her now just wasn't like usual. There was something new here.

She pulled him from her neck and guided him to her lips again. "I trust you," she whispered, her breath still a bit shaky from the cold. She ran her hands over his hair and looked into his eyes.

He lifted her from the cold concrete and took her inside. There was no sign of Lana luckily, and really Death could care less if he saw her or not. He carried Beatrice upstairs and gently set her on the bed, pressing his lips back on hers immediately, but not impatiently. She already knew what was coming, but she didn't care one bit. Not even after what had happened tonight. She wanted it. But Death, at least, wanted to get something through to her before he did this.

"Beatrice," he said her name gently with his lips brushed against hers. "I don't care what people will think. And I don't care what happens. Our relationship...it will be complicated...But I will make it work. I will protect you. Because...You're special, unique, beautiful...and I love you. I don't know how it happened. I didn't know I could still love...But you brought it up, regardless."

"Death," Beatrice said gently, but with quiet surprise.

"And that's another thing, Beatrice. I'm-"

"Shh," Beatrice smiled. "I know who you are."

"You...Do?"

"You've asked me to tell you that speech about the Reaper over a million times. You have the most beautiful and inhuman eyes I've ever seen. Sometimes you speak like you're from a different time. And you act as if you could clear anything in your way like no other human. I've always known in my heart...I was just doubtful at first. But now I'm not. You _are_ Death." She planted her lips on his. "And I love you."

Without another word Death kissed her deeply and passionately. First her lips, and then down her neck slowly and gently, and down to places his lips hadn't yet traveled on her. It was a slow and passionate warm up, Death made sure of that. He pulled up her shirt and kissed around her naval, then he slid his hands up and under her shirt before slipping it off her head. With the bra still on, it was still no more than he had already seen. But, that was done away with eventually.

It surprised him a bit when she removed his clothing by herself and how she was quite playful with the whole thing. He expected her to at least have one moment of hesitation. So even as he kissed her all over, he attempted using calming words. But they were unnecessary. She truly did trust him, and for that, he was grateful.

* * *

AN: Yay! Death got some! O.O...

Anyways, I didn't go into detail with War and Cleo's many sex events, I won't start now. Speaking of that, I haven't given up on the revision of the other two! I'm still working on the chapters as I write for this one.


	21. Bloody Nose

Death ran a hand down Beatrice's warm body as she slept beside him. Though the room was already heated, he pulled the covers over them both, to hide them more than anything. unconsciously she pulled the covers tight around her and pressed closer to Death's chest, her head tucking under his. Though she was smiling you could see on her features that she was exhausted. And who wouldn't be after all that? Except Death of course.

They hadn't even been out of the bedroom since last night. And to be honest, Death was surprised Lana hadn't come up here already with all the noise they were making. Maybe she didn't want to see the two having sex but it wasn't like she hadn't seen it a million times already.

The room was an absolute mess. The nightstand by the bed and its contents had been knocked over, the sheets weren't in there right place and were rather wet, clothes were thrown all over the floor, and the headboard of course, was out of place and was probably missing some screws. It wouldn't be fun to clean all of it up but it was at least fun doing it.

Death watched over her while she slept soundly for most of the day. He hadn't realized he'd made her that tired. Then again they'd been at it throughout the night and most of the morning. At about 3 in the afternoon though, she finally stirred and rolled over slowly. "Oww," she grumbled.

Death chuckled and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Did I hurt you?"

"The fact that you laughed about it says it doesn't matter," she growled., her voice sounding a bit hoarse from sleep and, well, all the noises she was making earlier.

"Oh? Just tell me where it hurts and I'll kiss it for you."

"I don't think you'd want to kiss that particular area," she warned.

"You never know," he whispered into her ear.

Though she wanted to be angry with him she couldn't help but giggle at that. She rolled over to face him and ran her hands up his chest. Then Death sat up on his elbow to lean over her and kiss her while rubbing her hips. He moved down and started to kiss her neck gently, since there were sore bites on it already, and before he could do anything more Beatrice tapped his chest. She shook her head. "No more. I'm so sore...and hungry."

He chuckled and reached for their clothes on the floor. After she got dressed she got up slowly and moved to the window and opened the blinds. "I guess you scared her off?" she asked.

"Or maybe she didn't want to hear us anymore."

"We were that loud?" Beatrice snickered to herself. "Oh well. Now she knows how it feels," she crossed her arms.

Death nodded in agreement and then wondered if she'd heard the plan about them leaving soon. He came up from behind her and wrapped his arm around her. "Did you hear what I told her last night?"

"No. What'd you tell her?"

"That you would be gone by next week."

Beatrice's lips pursed and she seemed slightly shocked. "Where are we going?" she almost whispered.

"Anywhere you want, at least until your birthday. Then we have to leave Earth."

"Why my birthday? And what do you mean leave Earth?"

"Well, the Council, which unfortunately are my...masters," he scowled, "Wanted you to leave Earth after you turn sixteen. I'm sure it doesn't matter when _exactly_ you leave but I figure it would be a good present. And when I say leave Earth I mean we're going back to my home. Another planet, so to speak."

"Why does the Council want me gone from here?" Beatrice asked with concern. "And...another planet? You mean you're sort of like an...alien?"

"Why don't you leave the questions for later?"

"I want to know now," she said quietly. She'd already turned around to face him so she put her arm around his neck, sort of as a way to get her answers.

"You aren't fully human is all they said. And yes, I'm like an alien. I'm not Human. I'm from a race called the Nephilim."

"Are there any other Nephilim?"

"Only four are left," he sighed. "When we go back to my home you...might be able to meet them."

"Might?"

"Well, I don't know if they would approve of...us."

"Oh." Beatrice looked down in shame and Death lifted her head back up.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it," he said. Beatrice nodded but he was unconvinced. "They're on the same mission I am," he told her to get her mind off of it. "Maybe you'll have other humans to talk to. Or whatever race you might be from."

"Yay, maybe I'll get to name my own race," she said without enthusiasm.

Death couldn't think of a reply for that one so since her arm was already around him he slipped his hand under his legs and lifted her up. "Let's go get your food," he said.

"I'm quite capable of walking."

"But you're sore. We need you better by tonight," he purred with his lips to her forehead as he carried her down the steps.

She smirked and blushed, though she tried to hide the redness. "Keep it up and you're going to ruin my sleep schedule," she smiled.

"You'll have to adjust anyways when we go to my home."

"I see," she said after he set her down in the kitchen. "What's your home like?"

"From the outside it doesn't look like much. It's an underground structure. But downstairs it's fairly large. I've added a lot over the years."

"When you say years...How many do you mean?" she asked sheepishly. "I mean, how old are you?"

Death clenched his teeth and looked away from her. "Old enough. But to me, age is just a number."

"I'd hope so..." Beatrice muttered after pulling out some cereal and milk. She plopped down at the bar and winced from the soreness.

"What do you mean?" Death asked curiously.

"I mean...I feel...Young."

"You are," he laughed.

"I know. But too young to have...done what I have. With you."

"You're having regrets?"

"Nope. I just...I don't know," she shrugged and took a spoonful of cereal to her mouth. "I thought you were supposed to be, you know, more...skeletal?" she giggled after she finished chewing, more to herself then him.

"The Council gave me this disguise for Earth," he explained.

"What do you really look like?"

"Well I'm not an actual skeleton if that's what you're thinking. Why don't you just wait and find out?"

She smiled and sighed impatiently. "So much waiting."

"I know," he said sitting down beside her and rubbed her back while she finished.

"So...Can I ask something?" she suddenly said.

"You've already asked a million questions. Why get permission now?"

"Well...I feel strange asking this one..."

"Ask away."

"Well," shyly she paused for a moment and then asked, "Is God real?"

Death frowned and looked at her with concern. She instantly thought she'd asked the wrong question but he answered anyways, in a way that, perhaps, couldn't be damaging. "The angels believe so. The demons...they...don't speak of him much unless they're insulting him."

"Naturally," Beatrice agreed.

"There was a God, Beatrice," he said gently. "But whether he's still watching over us or not is unknown to anyone. Some of the high Angels say that they still communicate with him, but no one can be certain."

Beatrice nodded and smiled in an attempt to show him she was happy with the answer, because his expression said he wasn't confident in what he said. He smiled back for a second and then it disappeared again. "Oh joy," he said looking towards the front door. "I hear that damned car pulling up."

"Lana!?" Beatrice yelled.

Death nodded.

"Good. I can't wait for her to say something." Beatrice jumped up and put up the milk and bowl as Death watched her curiously.

The door knob jiggled for a moment and then Lana pushed the door open and slammed it loudly behind without looking up. She walked towards the kitchen and finally looked up. She jumped back with surprise and scowled. She gave Death a filthy look and then looked to Beatrice. "I see you two are done f*cking,"she hissed and rolled her eyes. "Couldn't help but hear, considering your bedroom is right above mine."

Beatrice stepped up and got so close to Lana you couldn't put a pencil between them. "Don't start that sh*t," Beatrice growled. "It isn't like I haven't spent most of my life listening to you f*ck every man in the neighborhood who isn't happily married!"

"Don't get that attitude with me just because you think you're grown now," Lana said calmly. "Getting d*ck doesn't make you grown!"

Beatrice shoved Lana against the bar roughly and Death stood up in shock. But hey, who was he to stop it?

"Apparently not! Because you've gotten so much, yet it obviously hasn't helped you grow up and be a mother! And if it were true I guess I would have grown up last year, right? Because of you. Or does it have to be willful?"

"You are still trying to make me feel sorry for you over that, aren't you?" she laughed.

Beatrice growled and punched Lana square in the nose...hard. Shocked, Lana stared at Beatrice with her mouth open. She touched her nose which was now draining with red liquid and her eyes teared up, not from emotion but simply from the pain. Without a pause to look, Beatrice went to the liquor cabinet and got out the bottle Lana didn't finish yesterday. Death simply stepped out of the way and enjoyed the show. "Here you go, mother!" Beatrice shoved the bottle into her hands. "This should take the pain away. It's the solution to everything right?"

"Stop!" Lana yelled, her voice cracking a bit. "Stop," she said again, only quieter this time.

"No!" Beatrice pushed her against the bar again, the bottle dropping and shattering on the ground. "Say something else about me and him," she motioned to her and Death with her hand. "Complain about something you haven't done around me. Can you even name something bad you haven't done around me?"

Lana sobbed once and covered her still bleeding nose. "I can't! Okay, you little b**ch!?"

Beatrice slapped her across the face and stared at her ferociously. "Say something else, oh my God I want to hit you more. Just say something else. Give me a reason!"

"Okay," Death chuckled. "Calm down, Dark Princess. She's not going to listen to you."

Beatrice laughed and smiled but shook her head. "But it feels so _damn _good."

Still in shock, Lana just stared at her lunatic daughter. Death finally put his arm around her and lead her out of the kitchen while still laughing at the whole situation. He set her down on the couch and Beatrice shook her head. "I should have done that years ago."

"Just calm down,"Death told her. "You don't need to-" without even letting him finish Beatrice kissed him mid sentence. He closed his eyes but pushed her back after a second. "Get...yourself...anymore sore..." he finished.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Beatrice said. "I just got excited."

"So I see," Death grunted.

"But you're right," Beatrice looked to Death and then Lana. "There is nothing I could say that would help her. And you know what, I'm not going to try anymore. Let her punishment be living in this hell for the rest of her life. Sure, it'll be all party and fun at first. But then she'll see. She'll wake up and see. And I hope she kills herself over it when she does." She jumped up and walked upstairs quickly without even waiting for Death. In fact, he stayed on the couch for another long minute, listening to Lana's sobs.

"I wish she would have hit you harder," he said coldly before getting up and going upstairs.

* * *

_I had a dream similar to this so I just fit it in here. xP_

_Now to answer some reviews!_

_DecepticonQueen, Thanks ^.^ But I can make it! _

_MMiladinoca &amp; Strange Demise, Don't worry. They will meet Mr. Rapist again before leaving. And there will be blood... E: Mwahaha!_

_THE5dead, (might have answered this one a little late) Death told her to call him whatever she'd like. After joking about calling him FeFe she said, "How about something more biblical?" so he told her to just to call him "the legendary Horseman Death." All in chapter 12. No Draven :) I should have used that though...oh well. _

_Dead ghost hope, I would, but, I've already got what will happen with Strife planned out. :( And I know, hardly anyone ever writes about Fury. Maybe because there isn't many guy writers for Darksiders? Idk. But don't worry, Fury will come soon enough :) _

_And to all the other reviewers, favoriters, and followers, MANY THANKS! :DD_


	22. The Reaper

Ugh, I know I haven't posted in forever but I can explain! I had some minor heart surgery done a while back and ever since then I've been feeling so crappy I couldn't type worth a flip. But I'm starting to feel better so I got this done. The very last chapter with Death and Beatrice... *tears up* I can't believe it. But I'm eager to see what I can make out of Strife. Should be fun.

Anyways I hope you like the chapter. As usual, this isn't how I intended on it to go but I think I did pretty good.

* * *

"I don't know what to pack!" Beatrice yelled and sprawled out on the floor in defeat.

Death sat on his knees beside her and shoved more of her clothes in a duffel bag. "Whatever you want, Love. I could carry your entire room if that's what you want."

"Ew, bring that many memories? I don't think so. I'm not even bringing the cat because he would remind me of this place. He'll have a better home at the neighbors house anyways. She has like a million cats." She looked over beside her on the floor and picked up the grey statue of Death, and handed to Death. "Take this. You can never have too many statues of yourself."

"Wonderful," he commented sarcastically and stuffed it in the bag a certain way so it wouldn't get broken.

"I guess I won't need my laptop or phone, nothing that needs charging. You don't have electricity...or WiFi...Great."

"We'll still be on Earth for at least another week, Beatrice. If you want to take your phone to talk to some of your friends that's fine."

"You're joking, right?" Beatrice laughed. "What friends? Look in my contacts! You'll see one name labeled "The Whore" and that's it."

Death laughed and shook his head. "Then what about these pictures of you and your father?" He stood up and pulled one of the pictures off the wall and handed it to her. She looked at it for a long minute in silence and then pulled it out of the frame. To Death's surprise she ripped it right down the middle and threw it in the trash can next to her. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I don't need _any_ memories. Not even good ones." She leaned up on her elbows. "I just want to start over with you."

Death smiled and climbed over on top of her, straddling her hips. "Trust me. It will be a new start for the both of us." He leaned down and kissed her lips and then her cheek while pulling her thigh up so her leg wrapped around him.

"Okay. Okay," she said after several minutes of making out. "We can do this later."

"Oh no," he growled seductively. "You should have said that a moment ago."

"Oh my gosh we're never going to get done packing," she mumbled behind Death's lips.

"Fine," he sighed. "But later-" he grabbed her cheeks with one hand and squeezed her cheeks, then kissed her puckered lips.

She looked up to him and shook him loose. "Later...you will have me all to yourself. No interruptions." She smiled and then frowned. "But don't ever do that again." She rubbed her cheeks and stood up. "You know, since you don't want to leave Earth now I figure, with the rest of the check, we could stay in a hotel or a condo or something until my birthday."

"Are you going to have enough money?"

"Oh yeah. My dad must have been pretty well off. One of these checks could get us into a hotel for months and a condo for at least two weeks. Not anything fancy of course but something decent. And I have cash put away. I can use that to get a taxi or something."

"You won't need a taxi, Beatrice. I'm a Horseman, remember? From now on we'll be taking my mount, Despair."

"Despair...?"

Death nodded and noticed the strange look on her face. "Is that okay?"

"Well, I, uh...I've never been around a horse. Aren't they kind of big? And...they bite. And kick and strike."

"Who fed you that crap?"

"YouTube."

"Well I'll make sure Despair doesn't do that. Besides he's smarter than an Earth horse."

"But, won't we look weird riding around on a horse? I mean, no one uses horses for actual transportation anymore. Right?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. We'll stay off the main roads so no one will see us."

Beatrice nodded, unsure, and made her way to the bathroom to scoop up more stuff. After she was done packing she only had two bags to take with her. It was certainly much less than Death expected. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Beatrice bit her lip and looked around the room. Slowly, she nodded and sighed. Death walked to her and pulled her head in to give her a kiss on her forehead. "Let's go," she smiled doubtfully.

Death picked up the bags she had packed and they headed downstairs. Lana was laying on the couch watching TV and smoking a cigarette as usual. She looked at the bags Death was holding and laughed. "Finally leaving."

"Unfortunately," Beatrice sighed sarcastically. "And I had so much fun here. I just hate to leave."

Lana scowled and shook her head, though a minute after she looked glum. "Have fun," she waved her fingers and faked a smile. "You can finally have sex somewhere else without waking up the neighbors here."

Beatrice gritted her teeth and pushed Death out the door without another word. When they were gone she reclined back on the couch and sighed, though it wasn't in relief.

"So...What now?" she paused at the end of the driveway. Death smiled and took her hand in his and led her down the street.

They walked for a long time in silence, only the noise of the city around them. He led her far past the neighborhood and city. Luckily it was early in the morning and not boiling hot just yet. And though she was curious, Beatrice didn't ask where they were going. She wanted it to be a mystery. She already felt like she were in a fairy tale, about to travel into some new world full of strange creatures and beautiful romance.

When they'd long past any building or car on the road Death stopped and turned to her. He took a quick look around and whistled out towards the woods. Nervously, Beatrice stepped closer to Death. Besides having a fear of the rapist, she also had a fear of horses, despite that she'd never seen one up close.

There was a low nicker and then Despair came stampeding out of the forest. He snorted and kicked out, happy to be in use again. "Calm down," Death shouted after Beatrice nearly freaked out. The horse snorted and stopped his prancing. "You look hideous," Death commented. With another snort Despair looked at himself and scowled. Instead of being a sickly green color and covered in holes and tears he was now full and fat with a creamy white color. The tack he wore was now earthly and had no metal exterior of armor. It was a simple worn down black leather set with a few runes carved in.

"And Dust?" Death asked Despair. The horse looked around until a black crow swept down from the tree tops. Death raised an arm for the bird and he landed hard with an angry caw. "This, Beatrice, is Dust." He held the bird to Beatrice and she smiled.

"A bird I don't mind," she smiled at Dust. But instead of a warm welcome, Dust pecked at her finger when she tried to pet him. He puffed out his feathers and cawed loud enough to make Beatrice take a step back and cover her ears.

"Dust!" Death growled. The crow croaked back unintelligible words and puffed up his feathers even more,his head tucked back inside them. Death put a hand around Beatrice's waist and pulled her back to him and the crow went berserk. "Oh I see," Death laughed. "You're jealous." The crow froze and looked at his master angrily before flying off to the nearest tree.

"Aww..." Beatrice pouted. "Poor thing."

"He'll be fine," Death shrugged. "Let's just get on our way."

He led her to Despair and she hesitantly stared at the mount. "Can't we just...walk?" she gulped.

"No," Death chuckled. "It will be fine. Despair won't hurt you." The mount turned his head to see Beatrice and sniffed the hand she had held out nervously. Without emotion he simply turned his head back around.

Death grabbed her hips and lifted her up into the saddle. She clutched the horn and gasped as Death jumped up behind her. "So..." her voice shook but she tried to keep her mind off the horse. "Where to?"

XXXX

It only took them a days ride to make it to the next city over. It was still near the ocean, just as Beatrice liked it, so they found a beautiful condo on the shore and rented a room on the top floor.

Death immediately noticed a difference in Beatrice when they had finally settled down in the room. She seemed happier, less distant, and especially more romantic. Something he was starting to enjoy, considering she created a whole new dark romance. Not one of those prissy teenage relationship romances.

After staring at the ocean on the balcony for a while, with Death sitting inside, considering he said he didn't trust the Human engineering of a balcony, he claimed he was too heavy for it, Beatrice came inside and with a smile on her face. "It's getting dark outside," she said quietly. "Why don't you come outside and enjoy it? I promise," she laughed, "the balcony isn't going to break. You aren't that heavy." Death shook his head but gave her a smile. She raised one of her eyebrows and sat on his lap in the chair. "Oh. You want to do something else?" she purred.

"Hm...Go outside and stare out into the darkness or make love to my beautiful mate. That's a hard decision. How could you make me choose?" Beatrice smiled and rolled her eyes before Death grabbed her hips and kissed her. "I think you know my choice already," he whispered against her lips.

She ran her hands down his chest and under his pants teasingly. It felt good to touch someone the way she did Death. A body like his all to herself was every girl's dream. But she reminded herself it wasn't just his looks that had her heart. And speaking of his looks, she began thinking about what he really looked like. He'd already carried her to the bed and begun stripping her of her clothes when she stopped him. "Death," she whispered into his ear as he started kissing her neck.

"Yes?" he growled, his voice becoming gruff from anticipation. He pulled back to look at her. It was dark in the room, the only light was provided by the window overlooking the ocean, and her face was casted in beautiful shadows. It was so entrancing he had to lean down and kiss her lips again before letting her speak.

"Let me see you. The real you."

He was caught off guard. It wasn't the request he was expecting, and to be honest he would rather have gotten some crazy sexual request instead of that. But he would have to reveal himself sooner or later, right? And he would do anything in the world for her now, it was so easy to simply change form for her.

She noticed his pause and put her hand on his cheek. She gave a look he couldn't refuse. He nodded and layed against her and covered her eyes with his hand. His skin tingled against hers and in only a second he was back to his normal self. No more pale white skin, and more importantly, no more revealed face. When he uncovered her eyes he lifted himself off of her, letting her get the full view of him. She gasped and sat up with him. After a long moment she began quietly tracing the lines of his body with her finger. How his abs seemed to sink into his body further than normal, how his collar bones stuck out, and how his skin was a deathly grey, and even somewhat purple in some areas. At first Death thought he was going to get a negative reaction, but then she looked up to his eyes that glowed in the dim light and smiled as though excited. She reached up and grabbed the edges of the mouth but _gently_, he grabbed her hand and shook his head. She seemed surprised by this. "How will you kiss me, then?" she asked. Behind the mask, his face grew pained. She closed his eyes tightly and leaned down to her. "Like this," he said turning his head and placing the mask against her lips.

Tears started to form below her eyes but she nodded in understanding. She didn't know _why_ he wouldn't take the mask off, but she accepted that this was how it would be. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest and stomach to his to feel his warmth. She kissed the mask again and remembered the day she had kissed the statue like this in front of him. IT was no different, and she would find a way to cope with it. After all, she was sure after this night, when they went back into the open he would have to change back. She could get all the love of his lips then, at least until they left Earth.

She pulled him back down to lay on her and kissed his mask yet again. "Where were we?" she giggled.

"Hmm," he purred and began thinking of a way to get her warmed up without his lips and teeth.

XXX

When Beatrice woke up she was devoured in an envelope of arms and legs. Death not only had his arms wrapped around her chest, but his legs were wrapped around hers. She had no idea how she had slept like this. She pulled free of him and turned over to face him. He didn't wake...A whole night of alien sex had him knocked out like he'd been tranquilized. But she was glad about it too, she had a chance to look over his body again, since he still hadn't changed back into his human disguise. Or put on any clothes so that was a bonus.

She traced her finger over his visible muscle lines as she had done before. And she was tempted to take a look under the mask, but she wanted to keep the trust in their relationship. So instead, she did something more naughty and took a better look at what had pleasured her all night long. It was certainly bigger and better in his Nephilim form she had to admit.

After she'd become bored with studying him she got out of bed and pulled on a simple black silk robe and went to get her something to eat.

It didn't take him long to notice he wasn't being warmed up by a big human pillow. Still drowsy,he slipped out of bed and didn't even bother to dress. It wasn't like she hadn't seen every bit of him. He found her in the kitchen, her back facing him, and he came up from behind and hugged her. "Death please tell me you aren't naked," she said without looking up, continuing to stir the coffee she'd made for herself. "Because I really don't want you flashing the neighbors."

"Like looking like a Nephilim wasn't surprise enough."

"Well, most people don't know what a Nephilim is. So I'm sure they would just think of you as an extremist in weight lifting and some dude who always dresses for Halloween a few months early."

"I see," he said rocking her body back and forth with his.

She turned around to face him and smiled. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Well..."

"Besides _that_ because I'm sore."

"I wasn't even thinking that. You dirty minded little girl," he growled playfully.

"I'm not a little girl," she said quietly with a smirk. She looked up to him, a higher view then when he was in disguise, and sighed. "Don't you want to change back yet?"

"Why?"

She blushed and looked down. "Because I miss kissing you," she admitted.

He paused and then nodded slowly. "As do I." There was an awkward silence and then Death said, "_Maybe_...When we go back to my home, and we have all the privacy in the world, I'll give you a kiss or two in the dark."

Beatrice wasn't satisfied with that but she nodded anyways. "Better in the dark than never at all," she shrugged.

She walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"You know, I expected Lana to at least say something more before we left."

"Oh by the Creator. Why'd you have to bring her up?"

Beatrice laughed. "I'm just saying." She looked towards the sliding doors and out to the ocean. "Now that I'm gone I don't feel so trapped or...quiet."

"That being said, would you like to go for another round of-" Beatrice eyed Death and he lifted up his hands defensively. "Revenge, Beatrice. Another round of revenge."

She squinted and her lips quivered into a smile. "You know...I think I would like that. Before, I hated the idea. But now..."

"Good then. You're finally going to see the Reaper at work."

"Well I don't want him dead. That's too easy. I want to paralyze him from the neck down," she grinned. "So he _can't_ touch another girl. Wait...You're going as yourself? Isn't that kind of...illegal for you?"

"I've never been one to follow the law."

"If you say so," she smiled. "Now...will you please go change back so I can kiss you!"

Death chuckled and nodded again. "Until tonight."

XX

When nighttime came Death changed back into his true form and pulled out a very large cloak. Beatrice gave an impressed look and then snuck out with him to the streets. He called for Despair and helped her mount him after another introduction for Beatrice's reassurance. It wasn't a very long ride, luckily. Death had managed to get the man's home location when he was talking to him in a friendly manner. So Beatrice knew the quick way to get there since it was in her home town.

Beatrice sat behind him in the saddle, eager to actually do this. She really hadn't wanted revenge on him. In fact the idea scared her, thinking maybe Jason may try it again just for spite, but she realized she had the actual Death on her side. Who could beat him?

They stood mounted outside a small, filthy looking house. It had pedophile written all over it, in Beatrice's opinion. "What are we waiting for?" she whispered when Death did nothing but stand there for a few minutes.

"Being patient."

Despair snorted and his feet clopped on the road as he paced under them. Another ten minutes and finally, as Death had expected of a nocturnal partier, the porch light came on and the man came outside. He walked to his car but before he could open the door Death let out a loud whisper. Despair brayed loudly and curiously the man came to investigate. But they were hidden in between the shadows of the street lamps and no matter how hard the man squinted he couldn't see them.

Death's animalistic patience had Beatrice sweating nervously. He didn't move forwards and yet the man was headed back to his car. What was he thinking? But abruptly, Despair started to walk forward, his hooves loud on the concrete. This made the man paused and he squinted into the darkness again. "Anyone there?" he called nervously.

In a flash of green light Despair galloped forward, transforming back into the deadish horse of Death. Death leaned forward and Beatrice grabbed hold of his waist tightly, least she be flung from the back. "Holy sh*t!" the man yelled, sprinting for his car. But...Who can outrun a horse of the Apocalypse? Without hesitating or even being phased, Despair's chest slammed full force with the man. With a swing of his head, the mount turned back around after a few strides and reared. Despite she knew this probably wasn't right, Beatrice smiled and laughed.

Death held Despair back with the reins and waited for the crumpled man on the ground to move. It took a second of recovery and recovering his breath, but he indeed got back up. With a hard kick, Despair surged forward again and trampled him. This time, Death immediately yanked Despair around and looked down at the man on the ground in front of them. He moaned in agony and managed to roll himself over. Death pulled out Harvest and spun it in his hand. Jason's eyes grew wide and his breath got caught in his throat. He whispered something to himself and started to weep. "I don't want to die!" he yelled out. "I'll think of God every day. I'll never steal or cheat or lie or- or- I'll never touch girls or boys again!" His sobbing caused blood to pour from his nose, along with that already trickling down his forehead.

"Ew, he touches boys too," Beatrice snickered. "What a sick c**t."

Death shushed her and held the blade of Harvester down to the man. "How unbelievable," Death said, his voice unforgiving. A true terror.

"No, no, I promise it!" he begged.

"Go back inside,Human" Death growled. "Depending on how hard you pray, you _may_ receive more days."

The man nodded and seemed to try and move, but froze. "I-I can't feel my legs."

"Crawl," Death drawled and urged Despair forward. This time the mount stepped over him and only galloped when they had made it a few yards. When they were out of the man's sight Despair returned to his earthly disguise and Beatrice buried her face in Death's back.

"I can't believe you actually paralyzed him," she laughed sadistically, her voice muffled from his cloak.

"I'm sure it's just a broken leg. He'll be up prowling around again in a few months I'm sure."

"Maybe not. At least for tonight he'll be begging forgiveness. And who really recovers from seeing you?"

"You."

She smiled to herself and put her arms back around him. "Running over people is hard work. Let's go back and sleep. Nothing else, just sleep."

"We shall see," Death chuckled. "We shall see."

Of course, when they made it back home, there was no sleep for a while. Death found his way back to her lips and body, despite that she continuously turned away from him in the bed.

The next few day might as well have been considered a honeymoon. Albeit a very indulgent one. Most nights were the same, filled with pleasure and ecstasy. Others were more simple, with gentle loving and kisses.

When the day came for them to leave, Death was relieved. Not that he hadn't enjoyed his time on Earth, in fact, it had been rather interesting, but he was ready to be in his own home. As himself. Beatrice was in the middle of being excited and nervous. This was a whole new world, whole new home, and whole new way of life. She wasn't sure if she should be considered lucky or not.

"Death," Beatrice called, staring down at her packed bags.

"Hmm?"

"How will we get there?"

He sat down beside her and made her look at him to explain. "It's a simple trick. You might feel a little dizzy afterwards but...it's quick and efficient. We'll just be standing here one second, and be at my...our home the next."

"Our home," she mumbled to herself and smiled. "And we'll be alone?"

He nodded. "We could still stay here another hour if you want, Beatrice. I'm...not in a rush," he lied.

"No. I'm ready." She nodded finally, more to herself then Death. She turned to him and took a long look at his human face. The pale white skin, the sharp features, the deep orange eyes. She put her hand on his cheek and they both pulled each other in for a long and passionate kiss. For Beatrice, it was a goodbye kiss, since after this she would only be able to kiss a mask. Unless of course he kept his promise about sneaking a kiss or two in the dark. She didn't want to pull away, and neither did he, but her lips and cheeks grew sore and he was holding her head rather roughly. It seemed even he was having trouble accepting this last kiss. He wondered, did he really have to keep his mask on? But then, thinking back on when he had first brought it to his face, he knew he must hide his face for what he had done. At least, for now he did.

When they had finally caught their breath, Death stood up with her and held her hands in his. After saying a chant inside his head, they were both taken up in a black smoke, and gone from the Earth.


	23. Strife

O.O Hey guys...really sorry I haven't posted in a while. I literally tried to write this like three times.

I don't know how I did on Strife, considering there is no game to base his character on. *cough cough* Somebody better be working on it!

Anyways I hope you guys like it :)

* * *

It was midday when Strife landed on Earth. The sun was hidden behind the trees and the air was chilly and restless, blowing past him and carrying the sound of waves. He sighed and rose from the crater he'd left in the ground and looked around. He'd been to plenty of planets during his time, though this was his first time on Earth, and he saw nothing unique about it. The same old trees with the same old brisk and weathered atmosphere. His brother Death had told him a little about Earth, though at the time he'd brushed him off and ignored him, thinking it was just worthless chatter. Perhaps he should have listened, he thought, when he started to hear the forming of voices in the distance. He knew, even though the planet was similar to others, its people and their cultures would be different and foreign to him. And he certainly didn't want to make a fool of himself here by acting peculiar. With a final look around he summoned his horse and let out an unsatisfied grunt when the mount appeared. To any human, the horse could have been considered the most beautiful stallion on Earth, but to Strife his mount's new Earthly disguise made him look like a sissy's mount. He was as white as snow, save for the glossy black hooves and dark eyes, and his tack was black leather in some sort of military styling.

"You love downgrading us, don't you Council," Strife said to no one but himself before mounting and starting towards the sound of people, where he assumed his person of interest would be.

He dwelled on what he would have to deal with for the next year and a half. Some annoying boy brat who thinks his sh*t doesn't stink, or maybe a full grown man, too overweight for any good that he'd have to haul around on his poor horse. At least, that was the stereotypical human he expected, considering how many times he'd gossiped with Demons and Makers and others about the appearance and behaviour of humans.

As he approached the town the sound of voices grew louder until the clop of hooves on solid road drowned most of it out. The conversating people stopped and stared as he rode past and it made Strife blush with anger. How dare the puny beings look at him in such a way. Even the children pointed and laughed. Didn't they know he could crush them under hooves with one simple signal to his mount?

Eventually tired of the looks, he pulled off to the side of a road, near an older brick building and dismounted. He looked into one of the reflective windows on the building and guessed what the problem was. He looked like a fool, at least in his opinion. His clothes were ragged, and he looked as if he were wrapped up for a long winter full of blizzards, and he still had his metal mask on. He was sure it was some ridiculous prank of the Council, though he never knew them as jokers. He removed the mask and stuck it inside one of the saddlebags. "I refuse to walk around like this," he said to his mount. "Perhaps we can find some better clothed man and strip him naked." The horse snorted an agreeing laugh and bobbed his head. Without further approval, Strife mounted and searched the small village for proper clothing. Or at least, someone with proper clothing on so he could steal them. He'd done it over a million times to a hundred different races. It was mostly to humiliate them but he'd stolen a few garments that he liked too. Who needs to buy anything if you can simply steal it? As if any other could stop him.

He finally found what he was looking for, in the form of a mounted police. It couldn't be more perfect. He wore horseman worthy clothes, a bullet proof jacket, better gear than Strife had at the moment, and he had the look of authority. Maybe if Strife looked like a mounted police, the humans wouldn't gawk as much. He hoped. But how to get the clothing? The man was on his horse and Strife knew it would be too big of a disturbance to just knock him off of it. Strife dismounted again a little ways away from the police and stepped up to him alone. "Sir," he said after clearing his through, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Without speaking the rider turned to him in the saddle. "There's a man causing some disturbance in that alley." Strife pointed to an alley he'd already picked out, one no horse could fit through, that way the mounte wouldn't try to follow on horseback. "Perhaps you should stop him?"

"Yes, Sir," the mounte said dismounting. He walked with Strife to the alley confidently and a quick blow to his head with the back of Strife's pistol cut his lights off for good. Strife stripped the man and slipped off his own clothes to exchange. The clothing fit surprisingly well, due to the man being bulky and Strife being smaller in his human disguise. The pants, he liked. They had plenty of pockets which Strife could stuff his bullets in conveniently. The riding boots were a little tight, but worthy, and the shirt and vest fit nicely.

Strife stuffed the man in a nearby dumpster and even stripped the man's mount of its tack and let it go. Maybe it would take the authorities longer to figure out one of their men are missing if they can't find the saddled horse.

Now dressed, he was ready to find this human he was sent here for, as bad as he hated to. Maybe this time however he wouldn't have so many curious and judgemental looks from the humans. He mounted quietly and allowed his senses to lead him to the being he was after.

It was past the town, back into the woods and near the lake that looked much like where he'd first landed. There was a small dirt road that led him to a decent sized wooden house, similar to a log cabin. He stayed back for while to check for any activity. There didn't seem to be anyone home but he was sure he felt the person he was after inside. He wondered how he would try to approach. He knew just stalking would eventually bring attention to himself, then he'd have to do something drastic. Like kidnapping. He certainly didn't want that struggle.

_The Council did mention they were only adolescents, I remember. Fifteen at least. Surely I could outsmart a younger one to believe something ridiculous I tell them to let me stick around,_ Strife thought. _Then again...why lie? This boy will find out who I am eventually. Perhaps it would be easier to simply tell him right away who I am and why I'm here. I'm sure if I have proof of what I am there shouldn't be _too _much difficulty. And if there is...I'll bag him up and throw him on the back of my saddle._

"Go," Strife said to his horse who obeyed immediately and ran off into the woods. Strife looked around and found the thickest tree he could and climbed it without difficulty. He perched atop the lowest branch,which wasn't very low at all, and waited for a while to watch and learn. He wasn't normally so patient, but he figured if he didn't have this mission he would simply be at home laying on some cot, or out wondering pointlessly.

Some time passed and he finally got what he wanted. A figure, too far off to tell just what the person looked like, besides that it was humanoid, came out of the house and meddled around outside for a while with some buckets. After that, the human went back inside and didn't come out for another thirty minutes. "Well that didn't tell me much," Strife grunted. "I guess I'll just have to improvise as I go along on this one." He climbed down the tree and after another short pause of incoherent thought he walked towards the house.

From a distance, the building didn't seem very big, but when Strife got up close to it he could tell it was fairly large. And fancy too. It wasn't some lonely run down cabin in the woods, crawling with pests from every corner of the wilderness. It was a nice edifice of smoothly cut wood with an elegant wrap around porch. _I remember when the humans built their houses out of sticks and twigs. I guess I've missed their advancements..._Strife thought to himself.

He walked up the steps which left a satisfactory clod when he strode up, and not an irritating squeak of old board, and with a short look around on the porch he tapped on the door with the back of his fingers. It was a soft tap that he was sure no human could hear, but then again, it reminded him that he wasn't dealing with a simple human, or so the Council thought. It was a half breed of some kind. Strife had forgotten about that. Something in him dropped and he hoped this wouldn't be harder than it had to be. He composed his worried look, however. There was no need to worry. He was a Horseman of the Apocalypse. What creature could be stronger or faster than himself? Nevertheless, when the door suddenly cracked open Strife almost flinched and composed himself once again.

The door opened just wide enough for someone to look through, but on the inside it was dark and there didn't seem to be anybody. For a moment there was no movement and Strife cleared his throat for someone's attention. "Hello?..." he purred innocently, hoping that would make him seem less threatening. The door opened widely then and there stood a short girl with long red hair falling down the sides of her face. Her green eyes were large and piercing and Strife caught himself gawking for much too long. _Well sh*t, you're a girl,_ Strife thought, but was careful enough not to say out loud.

"Can I help you, Sir?" said an almost seductive voice, at least to him, that sent a shock up his back. His entire demeanor changed in that minute. He completely forgot that he didn't like the idea of this mission. She looked at him with a cautious expression, and then behind that, her expression was...impressed. She softly looked him up and down and stared straight in his eyes for a moment.

All he wanted to do for a few minutes was stare right back at her but he thought it would get awkward and she would probably slam the door on him so he had to answer with something. "Well you sure can, sweet heart," Strife grinned, which seemed to make her tremble in delight for a second. "I was riding my horse down this road thinking it was a trail of some sorts and...Well, I hate to admit it but he spooked at some animal and I was thrown. The beast took off and I've been calling for him for hours. I really need to find him before dark or else I don't think I'll find him again."

Her curious look changed and she nodded and smiled. "Of course I'll help you! Let me get my shoes on. Stay here." She ran back inside after shutting the door and it gave Strife a minute to think and catch the breath he'd been holding since he spoke.

_Damn...I expected a boy. Not some fine lookin' woman,_ he thought before she came back out quickly.

"So what's his name...Mister...?" She paused for his name.

"Call me whatever you like, darlin'. The horse's name is Conquest."

"Oh...okay," she smiled at him and seemed a bit nervous, but not because of the fact that he was a stranger. It was in the way one might act in front of their crush. Reserved and very self conscious, barely able to speak without thinking they sound stupid. "That's a strange name for a horse. But I like it. Biblical?"

He chuckled. "You have no idea."

Her warming smile disappeared but she didn't reply to whatever he meant. "So does he answer to his name?"

"Yes. Or a whistle will do."

She nodded and walked further into the woods before letting out a long whistle. Strife watched her, absorbing everything she did as if to be able to watch it again in his head later. "So why's a young girl like you stayin' alone at home?" he asked, trying to tell if she was really home alone or not. If not he would need to take her further in the woods for what he planned to do.

"I'm not a child," she said quietly. "I can handle myself. Besides," she smiled at him with a little blush on her pale cheeks. "We never have any trouble around here. It a peaceful town. Which...I'm sure you know. You are a mounte, right?"

He looked down at his clothing and remembered he now looked like a mounted police. "In a way, I suppose. But I'm new to the town. And it didn't seem so peaceful to me."

She whistled again and said, "Why do you say that?"

"Everyone was starin' at me like I'd committed a moral sin." He rolled his eyes and snickered.

_Maybe because you're the finest person they've ever seen,_ she thought to herself. But out loud she said, "I'm sure it's just because they've never seen you before. They don't warm up to strangers quickly."

"Um hm," Strife hummed. He looked back to the house that was now far away and blocked almost completely from the forest, despite that the tree line was thin. He figured this was far enough, especially if she had no one home with her. "Perhaps I should try now," he said. She nodded and he whistled. She stared at him for a long second. There was something about that whistle that was...inhuman. To her it left some spiritual feel to the air. She figured she was just being superstitious and anxious though, so she dismissed it.

She turned her back to look around for the horse and Strife closed his eyes and mentally summoned and commanded his horse to do a little something special. He smirked and stepped up behind the girl. "So what's your name?"

"Salem," she said without turning around. Strife held back a chuckle.

"Beautiful name," he purred. "Do you want to know mine?"

"...Sure..." she said caught up in looking at something in the distance.

It was Conquest, galloping full force towards them. But not in his earthly disguise. As his master commanded, he was back in his true form, smoking in a supernatural white mist and baring sharp canines like a dog. His feet were huge and feathered and he looked the size of a Clydesdale. His color was no long a simple white. There was something about it...like the white of an angel or some great being. Shocked and scared at what she saw, Salem tensed up and froze. "Strife," the Horseman said and grabbed her arms so she wouldn't run. He wrapped his arms around her, holding tightly to her hands, and pulled her to him.

"Oh my God," she whined out.

He covered her mouth thinking she might scream, but she just stopped struggling all together. Conquest approached and snorted, slinging his head and throwing saliva on the ground as if he were some sickly beast from Hell. The mount let her get a good long look at him, as Strife had commanded, to assure her of what she saw.

"Now listen closely, sweetness," Strife said in her ear. "I'm going to let your mouth go so you can speak to me, but I want you to listen first. Understand?" She nodded behind his hand. "Good girl," he said rubbing her hair as if she were some dog. She was even sure he gave her a good sniff before speaking.

"I'm a Horseman of the Apocalypse," he began. "I've been sent here by my masters, the Charred Council, because you are a half breed and you could be a danger to the humans. For six months I will stay and watch over you on Earth. You better like every bit of it because, remember sweet heart, you're the lucky one. Only you will know about me. Because you won't tell a soul who I really am, understand?" Strife took his hand away from her mouth and she nodded slowly. "Do you realize what could happen if you tell anyone?" he asked.

"Bad things," she said quietly.

"Good girl, Salem. I'm going to let you go now. Don't run, because I will catch you if you do." He didn't even need to wait for her response to that. He knew she was smart enough not to run from him. He finally released her, though he was reluctant about it, and took a small step back, eyeing his horse as a warning to be cautious.

The girl stepped forward quickly and then back when Conquest snorted at her. Then she turned to look at Strife. "I...had a dream about this," she gasped.

"Did you, sugar?" Strife cocked his head and smiled.

She nodded seriously and looked him up and down again before relaxing. "I knew it was coming..." she looked away. "I just didn't think it would happen so soon."

"A little psychic, are we?"

She shot him an angry look but shrugged.

"Well you're lucky," he said. "Now you'll know what'll happen." He then smiled and said, "You don't seem too afraid. Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Should I be?" she raised one eyebrow.

He grinned and walked towards her, studying her for a reaction. She stood silently without backing away or even flinching, so instead of taunting her further he grabbed the reins of his horse and led him back towards her house. "I can tell we're going to get along just fine."

She followed beside him and continued to look at him in awe. In a way, Strife liked that attention, but he didn't like the fact that if he were to return the looks to her she would probably dislike it.

"So what am I to tell my parents about you?" she suddenly asked.

"Good question," Strife nodded. "Think of something."

She scowled but grew quiet for a few minutes to come up with ideas. They reached her home and Strife let Conquest go for now, until he was needed again at least.

Strife leaned up against one of the trees in the front yard and looked at Salem. It truly surprised him that she didn't seem the slightest bit concerned with what she'd just seen. Despite that she did seem excited to be in his presence. He wondered what made her so desensitized and if she really had dreamed about this. Maybe that in itself was some sign that she was more than human. Then again, he had heard of normal humans being able to sense or have visions of something coming.

"So when do your parents come home?" Strife asked when he could think of nothing else.

"Late tonight. I guess you can stay until then."

"Hmm...I won't keep you," he grinned. "But you can expect me to be back tomorrow. I hope you'll have a good excuse for your parents by then."

"They don't come around very often...and when they do they still let me have free reign. Surely they don't really have to know about you, right?"

"We'll see." He layed his head back on the tree and shut his eyes while absent-mindedly scratching his neck. "I don't exactly have a place to stay here on Earth, sugar. If your parents keep me away from here a few hours of the day and all night I'll be roaming the streets boardly. That doesn't sound fun."

"You...even want to stay at night?" Salem gasped. To Strife it seemed as if she didn't like that idea, but really that thought made her excited.

He opened his eyes and looked back at her. "I came here to watch over you, sugar. That means _all_ day and _all_ night. I don't want to think your fine and normal during the day and then me leave here when you turn into some man eating werewolf and I miss it."

"Could I really be a werewolf?" she shuddered.

"You could be part succubi for all I know, and for all the Council knows. That's why I'm here. To figure that out."

"So...my parents, or at least one of them, were probably some unearthly creatures?" she pouted.

"I suppose. Have you seen either one of them doing anything strange?"

"I don't know...I've never seen them before."

"I thought you said they were coming home tonight? Surely you've seen them before," he rolled his eyes.

"Well those aren't actually my real parents..." she looked to the ground solemnly. "I was adopted."

"Then that explains it. Your real parent's were probably some b**tard demon and a strumpet human honeymooning here on Earth."

Her face blushed with shame but she put those hurtful words aside. He was clearly going to be a jerk occasionally, she knew she would have to get over that. Besides, his looks and demeanor were rather attractive. Despite that she thought she was probably stupid for it, she was rather excited to spend the next six months with him every day. She couldn't help it. There was something about him that pulled her towards him. She felt like she'd been waiting for him her whole life.

And she truly had been.

"So tell me what you do all day," Strife said sounding bored.

"Well during the week I go to school most of the day. When I come back I usually hang out with friends in town or mess around outside until my parents get home. On the weekend it's basically the same thing, only no school."

"Well from now on you'll be with me after school," he commanded.

"That's..." she paused. She didn't know if that would be a good or bad thing. She liked talking with her friends but she also liked this Horseman. Then again, she knew she didn't have a choice.

"That's what?" Strife asked.

"That sounds fun," she said starting to look excited about it.

Strife laughed. That wasn't what he expected her to say. He was starting to like this girl more and more, and not just because of her nice body. "Oh it will be, darling. I'll teach you how to kill demons and angels alike. We'll go conquer the world and kill innocent people if you wish."

She stared at him with wide eyes and was seriously unsure of whether to take that as a joke or not. "Sounds fun," she said forcing a smile, deciding to take it as something sarcastic.

Strife smiled back and chuckled. "I think I'm going to enjoy you," he nodded.

A happy gleam came into her eyes and she blushed as red as her own hair. She truly hoped he meant that.

"Do you uh...want to come inside?" She asked nervously.

"If you'd be so kind, ma'am," he smiled and moved from the tree and followed her inside.

The inside of the house was even nicer than the outside. It didn't have moose and deer heads hanging from the walls, as he expected of a cabin, but instead there were frames of painted art. The tables and chairs were glossy and the floors were finely polished. It was all very spacey and comforting and Strife found himself enjoying it. He was led into the kitchen where the bar was a dark green marble and the appliances were a shiny silver. He had to admit, the Earth itself may not have been unique from others, but Human equipment and buildings were.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" Salem asked doubtfully.

"No, I don't need to eat,"he said as she figured. "Unless you know, you have some nice liquor you'd like to spare."

She pulled out a bottle of Brandy and Rum and set it in front of him. "Like this?"

"I was only joking...But I like where this is going," he grinned and raised his eyebrows at her. "I could chug this down then you can show me your bedroom, right?"

She blushed again and he chuckled at her expression. There was an awkward silence in the room for a while so Strife got up and took it upon himself to look around. The living room in front of the kitchen was very nice and large. There were three couches sitting around a large black flat screen tv mounted up on the wall along with shelves of random figurines and books. There was a red carpet in between the seats that looked more comfy than the couches themselves.

"How quaint." Without any needed permission he walked about the rest of the house, opening doors and peaking in while she followed him curiously, not saying a word. he commented on everything, telling every difference between it and other realm's homes. She found it very interesting and listened closely. When he made it to the back of the house there was a pause and he grinned. "I'm going to guess it's your room?"

"You are correct," she smiled sheepishly. He opened the door and walked inside. She, however, stayed outside. Too nervous to be in a confined room with him. At least, one that has a bed in it...for obvious reasons. When he turned his back she gave herself a slap for thinking about the possibility. She just met him for Christ's sake. Nevertheless that bedroom joke he made earlier kept rolling through her head.

Her bedroom was all wood too, except for another maroon carpet that covered most of the floor. She had a simple closet and a few shelves of stuff, it was a normal room. ...Except for the bed. It wasn't a normal bed, in fact Strife wasn't sure it to be a bed at all if it didn't have covers and pillows on it. It was like an upper floor, again wooden, with small steps leading up to it. Though it was only a few feet up and the steps were unnecessary, you could easily just climb up. There was a huge pallet on the "floor" of it and there were pillows on either end to lay your head. It all sat directly in front of a large window that overlooked the expanse of thin woods and there were giant maroon curtains to pull around for privacy. Strife turned to Salem who still stood outside the door, looking in with a strange expression.

"A bed fit for a demon queen," he snorted.

"It that a bad thing?"

"Not as long as you don't invite all the imps into it with you."

_I'd like to invite you into it,_ she thought with a slick smile. "Okay, out of my room," she said.

Strife chuckled. "Fine. But later I'll be staying longer than a short visit."

"I hope so," she muttered to herself thinking he couldn't hear.

"What's that?" he asked with a snicker.

"Um...nothing."

He smiled at her and looked her up and down again, earning another blush on her cheeks. "You know I was expecting to have to take care of some bratty boy on this mission. I absolutely dreaded it. But you know...You're starting to change that."

"Am I?" Salem purred and backed up against the wall when he grew closer. "So I can get into trouble now, right? Since I'm special."

"Only if you want a good spankin'."

Salem shivered and sucked a breath in. She didn't let it go until he turned away with another seductive chuckle and even then she almost melted against the wall. What on God's green Earth had gotten into her?

They both went back to the living room and sat on one of the couches. She sat a good ways away from him, but in her mind she was all over him. And she couldn't help but think, by the way he was looking at her, that he wanted to be doing it too.

"What are your guardians like?" Strife smiled. "Are they going to be in the way or just not care?"

"A little of both," she said picking at the seam on the couch. "It depends on their mood. But they aren't strict with me. I've been to plenty of parties and come back without a single question asked."

"Ah ha," he nodded. "Good, then I can take you out on my own little party sometime. Drink some liquor, break into a few houses, ride the streets at night. It'll be fun."

"Sounds like it," she smirked.

Strife looked to the one window in the living room above the couch opposite from them. "It's dark and I told you I wouldn't keep you. I should leave before your parents get home." Salem frowned when he stood up but he grabbed her chin, making her blush red again. "Don't look so sad," he shook his head and smiled. "I'll be back."

She dared herself to stand up and kiss him already but he walked to the door before she came close to becoming brave enough. "My parents leave about an hour after it gets light outside," she said quietly, still sounding sad.

He looked back and smiled. "Good to know. I hope by then you'll have a good excuse for your parents and...will be looking as beautiful as you were today."

Her jaw dropped and before she could make a reply he'd gone out and shut the door behind him. Within a minute she heard a thunder of hoofbeats leaving her yard and she had to sit on the floor to catch her breath and her heartbeat. "Oh my God I think I'm in love," she panted to herself.

She sat in the middle of the floor for a long time, so many thoughts running through her head. Had she just been in a dream? It sure felt like it. She'd been having many dreams lately of some blurry figure, striding up on a horse and taking her away. She loved him in the dream, though she could never see the figure, and the figure never spoke. Tonight...she knew. The figure would no longer be blurry and would no longer remain silent. The figure would be Strife.

* * *

Well...leave a review and thanks in advance. o.o; Tell me if I did okay.


	24. Tease

When I used my phone to write fanfiction it would repeat words, autocorrect others into something ridiculous, and make me have shorter chapters. Now I have a lovely laptop which does much better, but guess what else I have? Five cats who enjoy stepping and laying on the keyboard. So if you happen to see a random cluster of letters or numbers somewhere I am sooooo sorry. I tried to look over it but this is a long chapter and after I've been sitting here writing on it for three days and I'm honestly too lazy to read back over it. I pray fanfiction's autocorrect will save me though.

Also! I regret nothing in this chapter! ./. But I must say I think I'm getting better with Strife.

Dibs to Pamela for coming up with some of his cocky remarks because I suck at them...XD Enjoy~

* * *

Salem woke up groggy and exhausted, as if she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Of course, all night she'd been dreaming nonstop. Does dreaming too much wear you out? Never mind that, she was just angry because she couldn't remember a thing in the dream. Something about a man? Suddenly she shot up out of her bed.

_Strife!_

All sluggishness fell away and she was suddenly wide awake. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Her wavy hair was in a mess and her shirt was out of place, practically revealing her breasts. "I really gotta start wearing bras to bed," she muttered to herself.

After showering quickly she strolled around her room looking for decent clothes. She'd remembered that today was a school day which ruined all of her plans, those simply being 'spend the day with Strife.' She wondered if she would meet him this morning or would she just have to be patient until school was over. She also mused over what she was about to tell her mom about him. She'd been thinking of some lame excuse all night and she didn't think she would be able to come up with anything better. It was best to just tell them now and get it over with, that way there would be no questions asked if he did come over tonight when they get home.

She sneaked through the hallway, trying to avoid her father who she figured was still in his room like most mornings. He was a good man but he was also very curious. If she told him her lie he would probably ask a million questions that she wasn't ready to answer yet. Not that he would be suspicious but he was just naturally a talkative person and would want to dwell over the subject. It was best to tell her mom first, since she was a more laid back person, though she was still unsure if she'd be okay with it.

The smell of bacon filled the air in the living room and Salem slunked over to the kitchen where her mother was cooking. She gave her mom a hug from behind and sat down on one of the bar stools. "Good morning!" She said cheerfully.

"Good morning! You seem happy today," replied a feminine and warming voice.

"I just got plenty of rest I guess." _Yeah start building up those lies, Salem,_ she thought to herself. The dark skinned woman with thin black curls turned back to the stove with a nod. Salem waited for a moment and then started again. "So...We have this new program at school going on and I might be bringing someone over a lot."

"What's the program, sweety?"

"Well...um." Salem's lips pursed for only a second before she explained her lie. "Since teens these days don't really do much stuff besides sit on phones all day, it's sort of like a challenge to do more activities. We have a partner we work with to get out and active and social. Like a health benefit...Something like that. Um...I'll find out more today I think." Her body tensed as she waited for her mother's answer.

"That sounds amazing, Salem. You know I've been saying a lot lately about how every kid I see is pinned to their phone. It's good the school is doing something about it. So who is your partner?"

"Oh. Uh...it's- he's a boy from school. I think he's like a senior or something." She began playing with her hair nervously and tried to keep herself from blushing.

"That's cool," the mother said enthusiastically which lifted weight off of Salem's chest. "Maybe he'll be fun to hang out with."

"Oh, I think he will be," she smirked before going back to her bedroom where she waited until she heard the quiet purr of a car leave. She checked the time on her phone and with a sigh she shoved it in her backpack and threw it over her shoulder. She truly did not want to go to school...

After locking the front door she looked around for a long minute hoping for some sign of the Horseman. Had she been dreaming yesterday too? Was it so realistic this time she thought it was for real? That was impossible! The excitement was too much for it to be false. Nevertheless she'd just have to wait until he showed up on his own. She started walking down the dirt driveway as she did almost every morning, carrying that heavy book bag alone. She could easily get her parents to take her to school instead of walking all the way there but the truth was she enjoyed it. Plus she wouldn't have to hear them talk or bicker. The school wasn't _that_ far from her home as it was for some kids but it did usually take her a good 10-20 minutes to walk there, depending on her pace. She had plenty of time now though, so she dragged along. Her thoughts were racing enough to keep her feet slow and steady.

She'd gotten out of sight distance from the cabin when she heard thundering beats behind her. She gasped and turned around swiftly with a wide grin on her face. By the time she'd turned around Strife was yanking Conquest to a halt and dust was thrown into her face. She coughed and Strife laughed like it was nothing. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To school," she said fanning the air which didn't help the slightest bit.

"Walking?"

"No. I was just about to spread my wings and fly there when you came leggin' it over here."

"It's too early for sarcasm, girl. Get your skinny a** up here." He held out a hand for her and she stared at it for a moment. Stared at him, the horse, the saddle and everything. Was she really about to ride a horse of the Apocalypse? That's when she noticed the gun holstered at his side. She hadn't noticed it yesterday. Either she was too busy drooling over his body to notice it or he'd just added it to his outfit. She figured the latter. "I'm not going to bite you hard if that's why you're hesitating," Strife said peeling her from her thoughts.

She grabbed his hand and he yanked her up into the front of the saddle. It was one smooth motion but it was also rough. She had to move her shoulder for a minute to make sure it was still in place.

"Why don't we put your bag on the back?" he said leaning back so it wouldn't be in his face. "It's in my way."

"Sorry," she whispered and slipped it off her shoulders. He took it and tied it to the back before kicking the horse foreword again. That's when Salem started blushing and feeling euphoric again because he settled himself in the seat and she could feel him against her. She tried to sit up straight and hopefully be able to feel more of him but it was just that stupid vest that rubbed against her back.

She sighed and he looked down at her. _Riding a horse of the Apocalypse with the Horseman himself and she's still unimpressed and sighing in boredom?...I can fix that_.

Strife dug his heels into the mount's side and with a squeal the horse bolted foreword. Salem let out a scream and Strife a laugh. She started clutching the pommel of the saddle and Strife took the opportunity upon himself to grab her hips. Despite that no one had the reins, Conquest galloped down the path at top speed and knew exactly when to stop, which was right when the dirt path turned to concrete streets. With another squeal the horse balked and skid on the path. There was luckily no one around to dive out of the way. Salem's breath came in ragged gasps and Strife watched her for a reaction. To his surprise she started laughing. "That was kind of fun..." she heaved. "Scary. But fun."

That wasn't the reaction he wanted but he certainly had a remark to go with it. "Hard rides are always fun." It wasn't too implying, but Salem's dirty mind took it as sexual regardless.

Conquest started walking again with a lighter kick and Strife guided him with one hand on the rain this time. His other was still occupied with Salem's waist. She hadn't even noticed it yet, still being shaken up from the sudden 'giddyup' thrill ride. When she did notice it however, she started acting giddy.

"Where's your school?" Strife asked. Trying to act nonchalant she pointed to the top of the hill up the street and Conquest trotted foreword. Heat radiated through her cheeks and side as she felt the bouncy slide of Strife's hand against her waist, moving with the horses stride.

Everything dropped in her when they arrived at the front lawn of the school. "Back at Auschwitz," she mumbled under her breath. Why did school have to ruin everything? She turned to look at Strife who was scowling.

"That boy..." he drawled, "needs to pull up his pants."

Salem burst into laughter and a few faces turned to look judiciously at the mounted couple. It stopped her laughing and she let out an angry sigh. "Well..." Salem glanced at her side where Strife's hand still rested. "My peers await..." His hand dropped from her side and he let her jump down from the horse without offering assistance. She turned back to him to get her book bag and asked, "I'll see you after school?"

"Most likely."

She nodded and pursed her lips to say something but she went against it and turned to the sidewalk. She didn't hear the clop of hooves leaving but she didn't turn around to check if he was still there either. One of the few kids out on campus joined her in walking inside. "Get in trouble before school, Salem?" There was an annoying cackle after the question and Salem rolled her eyes.

"No, I just got a ride."

"Oh." The boy seemed disappointed, but not because she hadn't gotten into trouble.

"And no I don't want you to walk me to class," she added, already sounding annoyed. He stopped following her and she strode through the double doors and into what she considered her personal Hell.

The day didn't go by as quickly as she'd expected. Nope. It dragged itself out as if it had no legs, metaphorically speaking. Thinking of the Rider didn't make the clock tick faster and jotting down a few detailed lies for this "program" going on at school didn't make her teachers give out less class and homework. When the final bell rang she felt too tired to be excited to get back to Strife. She dragged herself through the hall, carelessly bumping shoulders and avoiding eye contact. But when she got to her locker and started shoving books in and taking more out she started thinking of Strife's hand on her and that euphoric feeling came back and perked her up. But of course, right on time, The Nightmare came strolling up. Salem wasn't in the mood to be mean but she wasn't in the mood to be falsely nice either.

"Hello Salem," said the boy with curly brown hair and dark freckles covering his small face.

"Chris." She attempted to sound nonchalant but it came out as more of a low growl. She packed her book bag and turned from him without even glancing in his direction but he desperately followed.

"I don't have to be home until five today. Do you want to hang out?"

"No. Sorry. I have plans of my own," she managed to get out without sounding _too_ rude. Chris whimpered, reminding her of a dog that didn't get a pat on the head. She almost felt bad for the poor kid but spending more time with him than she had to was not on her list of things to do. She had to give it to him though, after as many times as she'd turned him down, he was still persistent and confident. "You know there's plenty of other girls who are probably bored and out looking for a friend to hang with or something. You should go ask one of them."

They both made it outside and she let out a heavy breath of relief when she saw Conquest anxiously stepping around on the side walk with his Rider waiting patiently atop him. "My savior," she wanted to say but of course the puppy was still following. "I already asked them," he pouted, his words trailing off as she picked up the pace. "Besides, I want to be with you."

"That's very nice," she said rushing down the sidewalk. "But I really can't this time."

When she finally made it to Strife she was panting and stared at him with a look of desperation. He laughed aloud at what he was witnessing and considered whether he should make her stand there helpless and face the kid or not. But he felt gracious so he put his hand down for her and this time, without hesitation, she took it eagerly and let him pull her up. "Back off kid, she's my pet now," he said with a simper. Conquest nickered and impatiently stepped foreword and onto the road, leaving the gawking boy behind.

"What was that?" Salem said, clearly offended.

"You wanted him to leave you alone, didn't you?"

"Yes but you didn't have to say it like that."

"Like what?"

"_Pet_," she sneered.

He snickered. "Do you not like that word?"

"Not particularly. No."

"Um hm," he nodded, smiling to himself.

Salem looked back to the school but didn't see the boy where he once stood gaping. Good. Maybe now he would start leaving her alone. He'd been in the same routine of following her around for the last month or so and it was really starting to bother her. He would almost follow her all the way home sometimes.

"So what's on the activities list...pet?" Strife teased.

She scowled but giving him a reaction was just what he wanted so she turned to look at him with a smile. "What'd you have in mind?"

He shrugged. "I don't know what you Earthlings do for fun around here."

Salem looked down. Neither did she really. She went to the occasional party but she was normally an outcast. By choice of course. Lots of people invited her to things but she disliked being around people in general so she never went to any events. And what could possibly be fun enough for a Horseman? Bringing the end of the world? That wasn't on her list of things to do either. "I guess we could...ride around?" She shrugged.

"Ride around? What I do almost every day of my life?"

She smirked and something made her want to feed his ego. "But I don't get to. And plus it feels exotic and thrilling to ride...well, you know," her voice was quiet but almost seductive. She looked around at the few people that passed by them. "A horse that will one day be plunged into a war between all of God's Creation."

"Well...not _all_ of Creation," he corrected.

"Fine then. _Most_ of Creation."

"More like _some_."

She sighed and slapped her forehead but then started to laugh. He was a tough one to please.

He laughed under his breath and smiled at her when she turned back around. "What do you _really_ want to do," he asked.

She laughed sarcastically. If she said for him to touch her waist again would he throw her off the horse? Probably not but she wouldn't say it anyways. What was the right thing to say? Go home and do homework? No way. What would he want her to say? She didn't know the answer to that. Not yet at least but she would learn. Too bad she wasn't patient, but neither was he most of the time.

She was snapped from her thoughts once again. Only this time it was from a ticklish and warm touch at her side. She could have burst inside then. He actually put his hand back on her waist! "Safety first," he said. "Don't want you falling off if something catches you by surprise." A little noise of excitement escaped the back of her throat and she had the impulse to slap her hand over her mouth to cover it. That would have been too obvious though so she held it back. Maybe he hadn't heard. But then she heard a half suppressed laugh from behind and she knew he had. Should she dare turn around and look at him to check? No, not with her cheeks burning as they were now. She didn't know what to do or say now so she just sat there. Frozen. Helpless.

There was a sigh behind her but she couldn't pick up the emotion in it. Satisfied perhaps? That's certainly what it sounded like but she couldn't be sure. She took a deep breath to calm down. He'd asked her a question, right? She couldn't even remember what it was now. Did he still want her to answer it or had he forgotten himself? Her thoughts shifted to his hand at her waist. She glanced down at it, trying not to move her head. His pale fingers fit so nicely around her. And it looked relaxed...despite that she was hyperventilating. His soft grip on her could easily be able to tell that. Oh she was so stupid. Why couldn't she just calm down? She took another deep breath and quietly asked, "What was the question again?"

"What do you really want to do. But since you don't seem to be able to answer that one, what do you usually do after school? Besides run from the boy who reeks of desire for you of course."

Salem blushed and glowered down at the horse but she chose to ignore the remark. "I usually go get food and then go home. Not always in that order." Her voice was still tremulous from the shyness of his hand on her hip but she accepted that she wouldn't be able to control it.

"Ah," he said as if he'd just remembered something. "And which order would you prefer now?"

Certainly going home, she thought. She didn't have the strength to take him inside a diner so she could be so shy she couldn't eat and make a fool of herself. Perhaps home would be easier. "Home," she answered. Strife reined Conquest around and they trotted back down the street, past the school and back to her long driveway with a thunderous clopping of heavy hooves.

Through the day she'd built up a million questions for him but even though now was a good time she couldn't gain the courage to ask them. He seemed like a generally quiet person and she didn't want to annoy him. She was one herself but curiosity makes you do and ask stupid things. And was it even her business? Some of her questions were intense, like about the apocalypse, and she didn't know if it was right for her to ask about them. Others were just down right silly and she'd probably never ask them under any circumstances. They were the "joke" questions that you might find hormonal teenage girls pondering over about the hot guys in the school. So instead of asking anything she remained silent as they rode.

Strife looked down at his hand on her waist and smiled again. Just this simple little action had made her tense up and act giddy. It was quite cute in his opinion, and much more fun than having someone cower down and beg for mercy when he so much as brushed them with his fingertips. He wondered how she'd act if his hand went anywhere else on her body, and after today's result, he'd certainly be testing her day by day.

Despite having to wait on her at school and boredly patrol the busy streets or lonely woods he was enjoying himself on this mission. He'd grown tired of just being sent on delegation executions with his siblings or a simple assignment to warn the demons they're challenging the rules. Even when he wasn't on a mission he was usually doing something he shouldn't be or something boring.

Strife wasn't sure if he liked this silence as they rode. He'd been quiet yesterday but that was just from the newness of the situation. And did he really want to start a good conversation? Females could be very talkative sometimes. If he opened up to her she may never shut up again. Perhaps he could start with something simple and casual and nothing cocky? "What did you do in school?" he asked lightly.

The question caught Salem off guard but she replied quickly. "I slept through three of the classes, doodled through two, and _attempted _to pay attention in the other two."

"Learn anything?"

"Yeah. That I can't factor."

He was a bit confused but he laughed and then reined Conquest in front of her home. He dismounted and stepped back to watch her idly as she got down from the mount by herself. She struggled for a short second but made it to the ground without breaking a leg or something similar. She pulled her book bag off the back and turned to Strife who snapped his head up like he'd been staring at her butt. She carefully pulled her shirt down over her jeans. She couldn't say she disliked the idea of him checking her out, plenty of boys had, but it was still awkward.

She allowed him back into her home again and threw her book bag on the couch carelessly. Then she stood there in living room for a minute, unsure of what to do now that he was here. Whenever she usually got home she would go strip down to her tank top and sleep pants or shorts, then go to the kitchen to stuff her face, and stay on the couch and watch TV or do something productive. She couldn't really do that stuff now except _maybe_ watch TV. But she figured watching such crap shows was below a Horseman and she didn't want him getting bored. She looked over at him and he was simply watching her, possibly waiting to see what she'd have him do. "Um...You can sit on the couch if you want," she said gesturing to it.

"Will you be joining me?" he asked with one smooth seductive voice that made her shiver.

"I have to eat but-"

"Then I'll join you in the kitchen."

She wanted to protest but he was going to do what he wanted anyways so she went with it. He sat at the bar as he had done yesterday while she pulled out some soup and heated it up. She had no idea why though because she wouldn't be able to eat in front of him. It might be natural but she also found it embarrassing. What if she got food on her face or he does something that makes her practically spit it up. If she were to get giddy again she'd make a fool of herself! Nevertheless when the food was ready she poured her something to drink and sat down in front of him, awkwardly stirring her soup. She remembered this morning when she was in the kitchen talking to her mom and it reminded her to explain to Strife her idea. "I told my mom a pretty big lie so you can start coming over while they're home," she said after a stirring the soup. "But it requires you being a teenager..."

"I think I can manage that. Sag my pants a little, wear a cap backwards, cuss a lot shamelessly."

"Uh." She giggled to herself. "I think you were watching the wrong people on campus early. Not all the boys do that."

"No. Your love puppy seemed decent enough I suppose."

Just as she'd expected she almost spit out her swallow of soup. Strife tittered, making Salem blush and slam her spoon on the bar. "He isn't my love puppy," she said defensively, though her voice came out low and submissive.

"Well it looked like you had an invisible leash on him the whole day."

"Well I wish I had an invisible pair of siccors for the leash."

"Oh, don't be like that. You could get a crusher like him to do whatever you wanted. Your own personal slave."

Right about now she wished she had him doing her homework. Then again the boy didn't make the best grades. She knew because he'd tried to talk to her about it like she cared. "Maybe so," she answered. "But for what in return?"

"Just a big, sloppy wet-"

"I'm _trying_ to eat," she growled.

He chuckled. "And the lie was?"

"That there's a program going on at school and you're my partner."

"Partner in what?" he enquired. His mind had instantly thought of 'partner in bed' but he knew that wasn't the case even though now seemed like an interesting time for that.

"Well my mother's been complaining about children not being active and healthy so I just told her we're supposed to do stuff besides sit on our phones all day to make her happy."

"Being partners and being active? That can go a lot of ways."

The shortest look of confusion crossed her face and then she got it. She let out a half hearted laugh and then jumped up, taking her bowl to the sink. There was no way she'd be able to finish it like this. She passed him, heading to the couch, and plopped down, pulling her legs up in front of her. He joined her a few minutes later and sighed loudly. Now it was starting to get boring.

"What are your companions like?" Salem asked quietly, staring off in the distance.

"Companions?"

"The other Horsemen," she clarified.

"Oh." His entire mood seemed to drop. "Let's not talk about them."

"Oh..." Salem drifted off. She wondered why he sounded so defensive about it. Did he not have a good relationship with them? She guessed she wouldn't find out, at least not tonight.

For the rest of the afternoon, they mostly sat in silence. It was _very_ boring but she just didn't know what to do with him. She'd turned on the TV, hoping for something interesting, but then decided just to turn it off again. And just when she was about to try and talk to him he said, "I hear someone coming up."

They grew quiet and Salem listened hard but she didn't hear anything until the noise came right at the front door. It opened and Salem grew tense. She wasn't ready to face them this instant, especially not knowing how he may act towards them. After all, they think he's a teenager when he _knows_ he's mister high and mighty Horseman in this situation.

"Oh," said her mother when she came in and set a case by the door. "This must be the boy you were talking about earlier."

"Yes..." Salem said trying to modulate her voice. Strife so properly shook hands with both of her parents with a fake smile.

"Handsome," her mother cooed. Salem put her hand over her face and made a disgusted guttural noise. Her mother was so embarrassing. "You look like one of those riders in town," she added. "Are you a-?"

"He's in training," Salem answered quickly for him.

"Good. Good," her father commented. "We need some more patrol around here."

"Yes, because it's just full of crime," Strife said sarcastically but neither seemed to pick up on it.

The parents went to the bedroom for a few minutes and it gave Salem time to talk to Strife quickly. "Don't act rude," she scolded. "Then there'll be trouble."

"_Please. _I don't think they know sarcasm when they hear it. Besides, they should be happy. I could just snatch you up now and take you away from here so there wouldn't be _any_ trouble. I'm being gracious."

She stared at him and wanted to say something but she kept her mouth shut. She knew he did have the upper hand in this situation. And as boring as it may be, she still wanted to enjoy her time here.

"Did you do your homework?" her father asked when he came back into the living room.

"Um...No sir."

"Well get it done," he said sweetly. "You can go to the back. Let your mother and I have the living room."

Salem nodded and looked to Strife before grabbing her book bag and getting up. As they walked to the back Strife muttered, "Rude." Yet he was thankful they didn't want him to stay and talk since he'd rather have privacy with their very attractive 'daughter'.

Salem's lonely bedroom was the last place she wanted to take Strife...at least while her parents were home...but now she didn't exactly have a choice. She wasn't enjoying all this authority over her, making her do things she didn't like. Accept it and move on was all she could do though. She turned on the light and tossed her backpack in a chair. She was not about to do homework while Strife was here. She could do it when he left. Or was he even going to leave? Surely he didn't want to spend the night...That would be awkward. Then again, part of her wished he would. She meant to ask him but then she saw him already meddling through her stuff. She decided against shooing him away from it and just sat on her bed nervously. She _wished_ he'd join her.

She threw off her shoes, not seeing any more need for them and pulled her hair into a pony tail. Her shirt and jeans were rather uncomfortable too but now she couldn't see herself being able to remove them anytime soon. Too bad because Strife would have easily enjoyed the view. After he was done nosing around her room he picked up her book bag and threw it up to where she was. "C'mon, do your work. Don't just sit there lookin' pretty."

She unzipped the bag with a fresh blush to her face and muttered, "I really don't know how."

"It can't be that hard."

"Oh yeah?" She tossed him an open notepad that contained the problems for her homework on it. "You try it."

He examined it for a minute, blinking several times and twisting it different ways with a blank face. "Why are the letters and numbers together? What does this even mean?"

She snorted a laugh. "See. You can't do it either."

"Give me something to write with," he challenged.

"You are not going to try that!" She laughed.

"I can do it, girl. Just give me something to write with."

"I only have a pen," she picked it up. "But you aren't doing it."

He stepped up to the bed and hauled himself up, sitting down beside her. "Give me the damn thing."

"You're just trying to prove you can do it when you know good and well you can't," she teased.

He still snatched the pen from her hand and when she tried to take it back he put his face near hers. Just as he figured she blushed and tensed up, her eyes growing with both excitement and nervousness. He turned from her with a victorious smirk and started scribbling on the page, clearly not knowing what he was doing, and then he laughed to himself, but not about the algebra. "Do I make you that nervous that you can't even speak or move when I come too close to you?" he asked in a low fruity voice.

Her own voice was low and shy but she answered, "yes," admittedly only a few moments later.

"Why?"

"Uhhmm..." Her brows knitted together and she tried to gather her thoughts that were racing almost as fast as her heartbeat. How in the world does she answer a question like that? 'Because I have a crush on you despite that I just met you yesterday? But it's okay because I've been dreaming of you since birth?' 'Because you're sexually attractive and you make me nervous and giddy?'

He peered at her as her eyes danced around in thought for a decent reply and found himself greatly amused. "You can answer honestly," he purred with a teasing simper on his face.

Telling him honestly would feed his ego, and truthfully she wanted to. _Needed_ to. There was a drive in her just like in the other three creations of the Council to _please_ her match but there was also a desperate free will unwilling to make a fool of itself. It was like an unconscious war raging on. "Because you're..." He patiently waited and glared at her, understanding the pressure put on her fragile mind and how easily he could shy her away from answering. Not that he needed to know. He could easily comprehend the reasons why, but he wanted to hear her say it. "Because you're intimidating and I find myself..." she drifted off again, her words lost in her thoughts as she peered back at him. "Enjoying you too much to act indifferent," she finally answered. The quietest purr escaped the back of his throat, he cast an eye over her lips, and in the quickest flash his hand was on the back of her neck and his lips pecked hers. It only lasted a second, and Salem was almost unsure of what happened, yet there he was mere centimeters from her face, his head still tilted. She felt her face beginning to burn, actually her entire body began to burn, and a wave of something new came over her. She'd stopped breathing and her eyes darted over his face as he continued to stare at her open lips.

"Mmm. You taste good, mind if I take a second helping?"

Without her reply his lips came to hers again and this time they stayed there longer, enough for Salem to realize what was happening. Yet inside she still denied it. This couldn't be her dream come true already? Yet the breath on her cheek and warmth on her lips confirmed it. Her head suddenly started buzzing with desperate questions. What do I do? How do I do it? Am I supposed to just sit here and let him do the work?

Like an internal savior, her mind went blank and her instincts brought her hand to his neck and she tilted her head for him; her lips spread and eyes shut tight and she was finally able to enjoy the action. It wasn't the best of kisses, no, it was still simple and short but it was the most pleasurable and exhilarating thing she'd ever done. He pulled away from her with a grin, his teeth baring and revealing pointed canines that she'd love to have tearing at her neck right now. "Delicious," he whispered. Her lips stayed parted, ready, and he usually wasn't one to let an opportunity pass by but he restrained himself this time. He put his hand under her jaw to close her mouth and sat back to study the affect he had on her. She was quiet and leaned foreword, staring at the little inch of space between them. When she finally looked up speechlessly he had a small smirk on his lips. "Enjoy it?" he questioned, as if he needed to ask to know he a good job. Her cheeks warmed again and her lips quivered but she slightly nodded. She more than enjoyed it though. She'd just kissed the man she was created for! (not that she knew that however) She'd went to Heaven and made it back alive!

Now her eyes began shifting from his yellowish eyes to his lips. She wanted to kiss him again but she couldn't make that move, could she? Strife turned from her and propped his elbow up on the window to stare out, and she took it as a sign that her silence had bored him again. What could she say to him? Could she even speak right now without seeming too shaken up?

She looked over him while she tried to pull herself together. His pants and undershirt were dark maroon, like the other mounted police in the city wore. His vest looked heavy and black, held on by heavy duty Velcro and straps. She figured he'd stolen that stuff. His pistols were holstered in black leather that looked like they sat uncomfortably on his hips. And his hands she looked at for the longest time, mostly because she wanted to hold them. They were gloved in black nylon and leather but she could tell there were bony fingers beneath, unlike the rest of him as far as she could tell through the clothing. "You know you can take that armor off while you're here. It looks uncomfortable," she said quietly.

"I kiss you twice and you already want me to strip for you? Naughty girl." He clicked his tongue and shook his head like he was disappointed in her. She lightly laughed but despite her suggestion he didn't remove the vest or any other article of clothing.

She looked away and then down at the notebook that had been carefully set aside before he kissed her. The pen was on the floor but she wasn't about to go pick it up. Neither was she going to do her homework. She just stuffed the thing in her bag and tossed it on the floor. One zero on a homework grade wasn't going to kill her anyways.

When she turned back around she noticed Strife looking at her again. He shamelessly studied her entire frame, obviously pausing longer in at least three different areas, that being her face, breasts, and thighs. Her cheeks grew hot and she balled her hands up in between her legs shyly and looked away. That only made him want to spread them more but instead he turned his attention elsewhere.

There was awkward silence for the rest of the night, especially after they'd heard her parents go to bed, not even bothering to check in on her. Perhaps they trusted her too much. Either way the only thing they did for the rest of the night was mostly sit there staring at some random object in the room or out the window. She would occasionaly say or ask something but every reply was either a shrug or some cocky remark. She enjoyed the remarks, as annoying as they were, and found herself wanting to reply with some something mocking herself but she kept her mouth closed for now.

After all this time she'd figured he didn't plan to leave tonight and it was getting late and she grew tired. He was still on her bed and taking up half of it with the way he was sitting but she didn't feel like asking him to move. He probably wouldn't anyways, considering he looked comfortable now. Her school clothes were still on and she was tempted to go into the bathroom and change into what she usually slept in, which probably would have been a thrill for him, but she decided to just leave them on. With a short sigh she reached over and turned the light off, shutting them in the dark, and yanked the covers from under him and threw them over herself. She didn't bother to say good night, mostly because she knew it wouldn't be one. She'd be too busy thinking of what had happened tonight to even shut her eyes.

"Shall I join you under the sheets or would you rather me be the blanket?" he said leaning over to her.

"Goodnight Horseman," was her sighing reply. As smoky as his voice sounded and as much as she _did_ desire him to be the blanket that warmed her up at night, she was ready for sleep. A few kisses was enough for his s_econd_ day on Earth.

XXXXXXX

In a realm that never slept and never had anything other than lava and flames to produce light, there was a rumbling of sorts. It shook the mountainous rocks and even made a smaller creature of the domain anxious. The Watcher so carefully paced in the air in front of his masters. "Your plan is working perfectly, my Lords," he groveled, clicking his thin pointed fingers together. "So far Death and Strife have met with your glorious creations! Fury still waits patiently but War stalks his match affectionately."

"And the outcome for Death and Strife?"

"Death is being...well...Death. Cold and sarcastic. But he is already showing attraction to her!"

"And Strife," said another creature who joined into the conversation, "has already made an advance on the one dubbed Salem!" It was the sister Watcher.

"Wait...Already?" The Watcher asked, shocked. The reply was a nod and two fingers to the area where a mouth should have been, signaling a kiss.

"And are their personalities fitting?" asked a random head of the trio.

"I believe it's too early to say, Masters. But with this progress already I believe the results will be pleasing!"

"Then return and continue studying them."

The sibling Watchers turned in a flash and swooped through the columns of rocks. A nasally cackle burst from the female as they flew and the other giggled with her. "Interesting seeing the Council take such a risk to control their dogs! I just can't wait for the time to be up for them so we can watch the Horsemen bow so carefully to protect their little pets."

"_If_ it turns out as they plan."

"It will!" replied the sister too enthusiastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Salem peeled her eyes open and a high pitched sound came from the back of her throat as she stretched out on the bed. She looked around the room that was cast in dull shadows and low light coming through the windows. Again like yesterday she suddenly remembered that Strife was supposed to be in her room. She looked up with fresh excitement but he was no where to be seen...Unless he was in the bathroom but she doubted that. Him not being in there was a relief though. She could shower and dress without being conscious of him the whole time.

She slinked from her bed and yawned and stretched again before making her usual morning routine. This time she dressed in something a little more casual that may be more comfortable to sleep in besides what she was in last night just in case she wasn't able to change this afternoon when she got home. She wore a loose fitting purple t-shirt and some black sleep pants that just looked like fluffy and comfortable dress pants. She could always get away with them despite that they were against school dress code. She usually wore something like this on a Friday when she could care less for her appearance but today was a good a day as any. She put her hair in another pony tail and tugged on some simple black sneakers before rummaging through her book bag. She'd forgotten about her phone being in there last night and now it was dead so she tossed it on the bed. She rarely used it anyways. She picked her pen back up and then tossed her bag over her shoulder.

Her phone usually told her when it was time to go and now, looking out the window, she could tell she was probably going to be late. She ran out the door and into the dark hallway in a rush. About halfway through, without the slightest hint of it happening, she slammed into what felt like a boulder. She bounced back with a curse word and something caught her by the elbows. She looked up to see who or what it was but her eyes were still trying to adjust to the dark hallway.

"Don't you know not to run inside?" asked that familiar husky voice. It wasn't the most unexpected thing but she did believe it was her dad for a moment. Or a miss placed wall.

"What are you doing inside?" she winced.

"Your parents left early so I came out here. I was tired of your snoring."

"I snore!?" she gasped. He started laughing at her seriousness and she rolled her eyes. "Hah. Hah," she mocked before realizing he still held her arms. A sudden blush swept over her and Strife smiled, pulling her closer. He enjoyed teasing her like this, and it was such an easy thing to do.

"Hm...If just touching your arms makes you blush..." he leaned down so he was inches from her face, "I wonder where I can touch you to make you squeal."

She exhaled a nervous breath now from his words and the way he held her against him. Not only did her cheeks begin to burn this time, but another area in particular. But despite that desire she was more than nervous. She was shaking. She pulled away from him and shakily walked around him and towards the door. She awkwardly crushed her hands together and bit her bottom lip roughly.

"So shy..." he said to himself, though loud enough so she could hear him. "I'll break that."

She walked out and held the door open for him, needing to lock it behind him. Conquest was waiting for them and looked impatient as always. He practically trotted in place as he waited for his master to climb aboard. Before Strife would though, he stood back and told Salem to mount first.

After putting her bag on the back she stared up at the saddle. "Uh...I don't think I can get up there by myself..." she frowned. Getting down was one thing, getting up was another. Yesterday he'd been mounted and pulled her up but now he wanted her to reach those high stirrups and pull herself up. She was a capable girl but she was also scared of making a fool of herself.

"If you mount him now you can mount me later," he offered. "Or vice versa," he said looking at her rear end.

"Oh!" She said slapping her hand over her smile before she could laugh out loud. She heard a deep laugh close behind her and she desperately tried to haul herself up to no avail. She was stuck halfway between the ground and the seat, only needing to swing her leg over but the stirrups were too long and she was too short. "Um...A little help?"

"Of course." She could hear the smile in his voice. She looked back and he grinned at her as he pushed her up with his hand on her behind. She plopped into the saddle with a bright blush on her cheeks and quivering lips as she tried to fight back her smile. He climbed up behind her in one easy motion, instantly taking up the room in the seat. He leaned forward into her and picked up the reins. With a kick, that felt more like a dry hump on Salem's backside, Conquest jumped foreword into a smooth trot. Just as she'd anticipated his hand went to her hip again and this time it was a little tighter than the hovering brush it had been yesterday.

When they made it half way down the driveway quietly Salem felt a pull at her head and then her hair fell onto her shoulders. "Hey!" she said touching the back of her head.

He tossed the hair band out into the woods. "I enjoy your hair down. It's more beautiful that way."

"But it gets in the way..." she said quietly, reveling over the comment he'd made. She enjoyed it even more since it wasn't cocky or sexual.

He had another much stronger comment to say, along the lines of something dirty but he decided not to be _too _blunt this early in the morning. Instead he didn't reply while she combed her hair down with her fingers. "You know you grunt a lot in your sleep," he said changing the subject. "Tell me, was your dream about me?"

Her mouth dropped. She honestly couldn't remember what it was about but after what had happened last night she didn't doubt one bit that her dream was sensual. "I don't know," she shrugged defensively. "I don't remember it."

He doubted that but he let her slide. _Too bad,_ he thought. _I could have made it a reality._

When they arrived at school again Salem nervously scanned the area for The Nightmare, as she called her crusher. There wasn't a sign of him as far as she could see. Just boys playing football in the dirt and girls gossiping in little packs around the front of the campus, all waiting for the bell to ring. She frowned as she looked at the sight. She'd be happy when she didn't have to go to school anymore. She hopped down by herself again and took her book bag that he handed down to her. With a short sigh she stroked Conquest's neck a few times and turned away from them.

Strife watched her until she was inside and then reined Conquest back onto the road. The mount snorted and swung his head. "You like her too?" Strife asked. "Then you'll love the story I'm about to tell you." The mount snorted again and when they made it out of town Strife told him of the event that had happened with the two last night. Conquest may have been a horse but he was smart enough to comprehend the majority of it. Besides, who else was Strife to tell?

Salem ate breakfast when she got inside the school, sitting among the kids she didn't care to talk to and daydreaming of Strife, naturally. She made herself blush when she started reviewing the kiss in her head again. Would it happen again today? Something told her no, but Strife, so far, was unpredictable. She liked that though. It was thrilling not knowing what was going to happen.

The day went by a little quicker than it had yesterday, and luckily she wasn't bothered by Chris who seemed quiet up until seventh period when it was nearing time to go. Then, with a bashful look he leaned over to her.

"What is it, Chris?" she growled under her breath, not wanting to get in trouble. The teacher in sixth period had already been angry with her for not doing her homework. She acted as if she never turned any in.

"You keep blushing and smiling."

She blushed again. Was it that noticeable? She'd only been thinking of Strife in a gentle way, nothing that should have made her blush. She looked at Chris and frowned. "Your point?"

That shut him up and he leaned back up in his seat and watched the teacher with a blush of his own forming. When the bell rang Salem hopped up from her desk and swooped out of the room before anyone else had even thought about getting up. She jogged to her locker for the usual exchange of books and slammed it shut before heading to the double doors. Of course, she was in poor luck today. Strife wasn't waiting for her like yesterday. She strode down the walkway anyways to where he'd let her off this morning. She was sure he would show up. Maybe she'd just rushed it too much. As she waited, it was only about three minutes until she became impatient and slung her book bag on the ground with a sigh.

She checked behind her to make sure Chris wasn't coming and again, she was out of luck. He carefully approached her with his head down like she was the Red Queen, likely to remove his head. "I wouldn't bother you but you forgot your book," he said shyly, handing her a copy of the novel _The Last of the Mohicans_. "You left before she handed them out. Tonight we read chapters 1 through 4."

"Oh, great...Reading. Like I'll be able to get that done tonight." She looked at the book and then up at Chris, feeling thankful he did something useful for her for a change instead of stalk her about the school. It made her feel bad she'd embarrassed him in class. "I'm sorry," she shrugged, swallowing her pride. "I shouldn't have been like that today."

He perked up and smiled. "No, it's okay. I shouldn't have pointed that out. And it was kind of...cute."

She could have barfed then. The only person she wanted to call her cute was late to pick her up. Maybe he wasn't going to pick her up, she suddenly thought. But what if she left for home and he came by and she wasn't here? She' d just have to wait a few more minutes to find out. "Doubt it," she finally replied to him. "I probably looked stupid."

He said something back to her but she was too irritated to listen. Why couldn't he just accept that she said sorry and leave her alone? The boy grew quiet when he noticed how she was looking away from him as if to avoid seeing him. Then up the hill, not bird nor plane, and certainly not Superman, Strife and Conquest came cantering up. Chris saw how her face lit up and he scowled at his own self and became red with jealously. He left her alone and Strife snickered at the boy's feeble efforts to get a girl who clearly had no interest in him.

"I almost started walking home," she said quietly as she stuffed the novel in her book bag and handed it to Strife.

"Well it looked like you needed some alone time with your boyfriend," he said pulling her into the saddle.

"He's not my boyfriend," she said crossing her arms, making him chuckle lightly.

After they made it through town and back onto Salem's road she asked, "Can we...run again?"

"Hmm," he grinned and wrapped his arm tightly around her, pulling her to him. This time he merely clicked his tongue and Conquest shot foreword again. The ride was a bit bumpy for her, considering she didn't have any stirrups for balance, but Strife held her steady under his arm. She only wished she was leaning against his real chest and not the hard vest that stuck out from him. But besides that the feel of his arm around her and the thunderous hooves below her was intense and exciting.

They made it to the cabin in no time and the mount slid to a halt, smoking the front yard with loose dust. As it cleared he slid his hand off of her waist and slipped down from the horse with a heavy thud. He then turned to her and propped his elbow up on the horses' neck and stared at her, waiting for a show as she dismounted. It was a comical sight to her, especially when he put his other hand on his hip. She laughed and blushed for a moment but then with a smirk she dismounted on the right side so he wouldn't get the show he expected. She didn't actually care, in fact it was flattering, but she found it too amusing a tease not to try it. "Damn," he smirked and whispered to himself when he realized she was finally playing hard to get. She walked around the horse with her book bag and backed up the steps while watching him carefully so he wouldn't be able to get the view he wanted. That was okay though, Strife knew. He always got what he wanted, and he always liked a little fighting for it.

The rest of the day and night passed just as another slow and boring day and Salem was disappointed to say she didn't get another kiss from him. She hadn't exactly _tried_ to make a move herself, which was what Strife was waiting for, but she wasn't about to either. She guessed that the kiss had only been an awkward heat of the moment event anyways. It made her a bit concerned, and as an entire week passed she found Strife making it even more tempting for her, but regardless of his annoying teases she found herself enjoying him more and more each day. He was like a knight that had come in on his white horse and dabbed a little excitement into her life. Though she could never compare his cocky sexual remarks, constant teasing, and egotistical manner to that of some romantical fairy tale. And to him so far, she was still just part of his duty to the Council...only, he didn't see her as 'off limits'. But time changes everything.

* * *

I wanted to finish the rest of their night but honestly it was pointless chatter that I had scrawled down so I just deleted it and skipped over it a week. *facepalm*

Reviews are loved. You are loved. The Horsemen are loved. All are loved...Except maggots and cockroaches. I'm sorry but they don't get my love!


	25. Shootin' Trees

Hey hey hey, thanks for the reviews! You peoples are awesome x3

* * *

Salem and Strife sat quietly on the steps of the front porch. It was twilight and the sun was falling behind the trees to the left of them. It would be dark in only a few minutes and Salem would waste none of the daylight left. She looked over the Rider beside her gracefully, carefully, absorbing every detail she could. His eyes, she noted, were a tawny yellow that shone bright against his pale skin. She thought of them like cat eyes since he did act like a feline sometimes, certainly inhuman. His hair was medium length, made up of thin black strands that swept back. A bit of it covered his ears but she could still tell they were small and rounded. His nose was long and thin and so was his face. Usually the expression that occupied it was soft, uncaring of what happened around him, but occasionally there would be a smug and watchful look, always directed to her. At the moment his expression seemed carefree, slightly shifting around as he looked at the darkening scenery. It surprised her he wasn't staring at _her_ for once, but she was also thankful for it. Now she could look over him without his notice. He may be blunt with his gazing but she wanted to be a bit more covert about it than him.

Every little detail she found, from the slight shadow of a jaw line to a smooth arc in his eyebrow entranced her. She felt like she was under some spell, some _lovely_ demonic spell that had her practically drooling over him and fantasizing about doing anything and everything he wanted, like some slave. And that is truthfully what it could be called, a demonic spell, though the Council is no demon, however malicious they may seem at times.

As she continued to gaze over him, her thoughts fell on the previous days they had been together. Nothing special happened really, other than a few random touches here and there that made her euphoric for the rest of the day, but today had been alot different. It was eventful and thrilling instead of the usual routine of just coming home after school and awkwardly sitting around. He'd actually taken her for a little joy ride in the woods with no complaint from her. It was a wonderful ride, one she wouldn't soon forget, but it wasn't the part on the horse that had made it special. He'd stopped at a random area and made her walk with him for a while. It didn't seem quite like him at first, to just take a joy walk, but of course he surprised her. With a remark to a random question she'd asked he'd pressed her up against a tree and took her chin in his hand. With his eyes on hers he looked as if he might kiss her, which is what she wanted, but the teasing b**tard just held her there with that casual smirk of his. Then afterwards he continued to make sexual remarks and teasingly pinch her. So yes, it was an irritating moment, but also thrilling and unforgettable. She hoped this weekend would be similar, as her dreams seemed to fortell.

"Enjoying the view?" Strife said without even looking at her. She flinched and snapped her head up to look at his face. It seemed her eyes had drifted down a bit too far on him as she got lost in her thoughts. She frowned despite of the involuntary tug of a smile pulling at her face and looked down at the ground in front of her. She felt her cheeks warm again for only the thousandth time today and he looked to her and chuckled. "It's okay. I understand a rediculously handsome man such as me is hard not to look at. You're forgiven."

"I never said I was sorry," she shook her head slowly, her cheeks still burning a bright red. She let herself smile at him to add a little extra cockiness to her retort.

He continued to chuckle slowly as he admired her flushing cheeks. So she was trying to be cocky? He slid next to her just to see how long that cockiness would last before she let herself down again. It certainly didn't take long...because as soon as his leg grazed hers and his arm came around her she tensed up and her breath got caught in her throat. She leaned away from him and he snickered and cocked his head curiously. "Hmm..." He brushed the back of his hand across her cheek and she closed her eyes and could have purred like a kitten. The touch, even if it was under a glove, made her back and thighs tingle and mind sink into some moment of bliss. He brought a temptatious smile onto his face and surveyed her as she recovered from his touch. He'd never had a female react that way to him before, so _innocently_ pleasured, and it was a new experiece for the both of them. His thoughts curiously wandered to pondering what was going on in her head at that moment. And truthfully, he was hoping she was thinking of returning the action in some way but he couldn't see her doing it. Perhaps in time she would become braver as he taught her a few things. And maybe soon, as she'd demonstrated then, she would stop blushing and tensing under his touch and begin to writhe and moan under it. Not that he didn't enjoy watching her face flush with embarrasment, he certainly loved it, but over the last couple of days he'd wanted to witness her doing something else. He hoped to start accomplishing that much more frequently from now on.

"I think we should go inside," she said, her face twisted with several emotions as she looked down in front of her. "It's dark..."

"I can see perfectly."

"Oh...Well I can't."

He shrugged and waved his hand at Conquest who had been standing patiently for them and the mount turned and galloped off to do as he pleased for the night. They both stood up and she opened the door and was greeted with a burst of warm air. She wasted no time in going to the kitchen to make something to eat. The school had had crap food for lunch so she didn't eat there and Strife's ride kept her from getting anything here so now she was starving. Soup was not on the menu either, she told herself. When she made it to the kitchen she turned the stove on and threw some food in the pans before turning to Strife who was prowling in the kitchen. She thought of telling him to do whatever while she cooked but she knew he would do that regardless. Instead, she thought of his comment early about seeing perfectly outside in the dark. "So you aren't like...normal humans, right?" she asked. "You can see better, hear better, all that good stuff?"

"Well I don't wish to brag, but yes. My senses are much more keen than a humans."

"Is that a perk of being a Horseman?"

"No. It's a perk of being a Nephilim."

She nodded in a confused way but turned back to the stove and thought about that as she cooked.

When her back was turned, Strife's eyes glided down her figure and watched every move she made carefully. The way she shifted her hips occasionaly was quite arousing and, well, Strife wasn't the no-touchy at the museum kind of person. He came quietly up behind her and grabbed her waist, pinching her a little as his fingers curled into her skin. She jumped with a gasp and bumped her knee on the stove, making him laugh. Then she threw her head back to look up at him, since he was at least a foot or so above her, and he smirked at her as usual. _Well, hello sexy_, she thought of saying but her body wouldn't allow her. Neither would her mind. She just shook her head slowly and attempted to cook normally, despite that she was still tense and her mind was now focused on something other than food.

He grinned and grabbed her other hip casually and she tensed up again and squeezed the fork in her hand almost threateningly, though after a long and awkward moment she relaxed herself. That didn't satisfy him of course, so he started massaging them to try for another reaction. A little whimper sounded from the back of her throat and her face curled into unwanted satisfaction. It felt amazing but it was also awkward and made her weak in the knees, along with bringing a burning sensation into a few particular areas. She also became nervous because she didn't know how to act or what to do. He clearly enjoyed her teased discomfort but she felt it in her gut that there was another way she could make him happy that could benefit the both of them. Did she really have the guts to return a little sensual teasing though?

Strife looked down and studied her reaction, along with studying what he could see down her shirt from this position. Despite that this was just to tease her, he found that the sensation behind it was better than the intent. It felt good to hold her hips and yet somehow there wasn't just a physical pleasure. It was something a little deeper than that.

After another moment of massaging he noticed her leaning back on him with her eyes closed. He smiled and found he liked her gentle self just as much as her teased self. It reminded him of a more comfortable time.

"Your hips," he noted, "fit perfectly under my hands. Isn't that something?"

"Yes..." she said quietly as her brows knitted together in frustration. His comment gave her a moment of deja vu and she tried to remember where she'd felt and heard something similar. Of course before she could, his massaging stole her thoughts away and made her focus on the burning sensation he was giving her. It made her back tingle and she shivered slightly.

"Hmm..." he said listening with keen ears. "I wonder what your parents are going to think of this picture."

"Oh my God," she said snapping from her relaxation and jumping from his grip. "You're going to get us in trouble!" She backed into the stove and he stepped closer to her.

"The last thing I'm worried about is your parents," he said backing her up further and pulling her to him. She struggled for a minute and then seemed to almost accept it and let it happen since she did love being against him. He held her there for a moment and then mercifully released her as soon as the front door opened. She turned back to her food immediately and stirred the food violently to pretend like they hadn't just been pressed up against each other. Her parents, without any indication that they saw something happen, went to the bedroom to change from their work clothes.

Salem turned back around and shook the fork at him. "You! You..." She sighed and crossed her arms since she wasn't able to make an argument and then, after a second, a small smile pulled at her lips. "You should do that again sometime..." She turned around and pulled a plate out, mostly so she wouldn't be able to see his reaction, which was a victorious smile.

"Shall I do it now?" he purred and put his hands back on her hips lightly.

As much as she liked it, she pushed his hands off of her. "Ha. No."

"Then I _will_ take you up on it later."

She held back a smile as she sat down with her plate at the bar. She truly hoped he would take her up on it, only when it was a bit more private.

"What are you making, sweety?" asked her mother when she came back into the living room.

"Crap. You never taught me to cook properly..."

Strife snorted a laugh and sat down beside her. Her mother laughed as well but when she looked to Strife her warm smile disappeared. "What did you do today?" she asked, this time sounding concerned.

"Went to school, came home, did my homework...The usual." Salem looked down as she lied to the woman.

"Oh...Okay..." The woman pressed her lips into a hard line and then went to sit on the couch and turn on the tv. She thought about the enormous amount of time Salem was spending with this boy and wondered if there wasn't something more going on than a simple school program. The father came in a few moments later and joined her on the couch, hardly noticing what a mother might.

"They're acting curious..." Salem looked to Strife and whispered.

He put his elbows on the bar and leaned foreward. "Maybe because they know you're lying. They probably think we've been f***ing or something."

Her lips pursed but she didn't say anything. He was most likely right about that. She knew she should have told her they worked out or did something productive, or else her lie in the beginning was for nothing. She grew quiet as she worried and started picking at her food absentmindedly. Then she thought of what he'd said earlier and decided it was a better topic than her parents. "So...What's a Nephilim?" she whispered quietly so her parents were unable to hear.

He looked to her and almost seemed like he didn't want to answer the question. "It's my race. What I am," he replied hesitantly.

She nodded thoughtfully. "And are there more of you?"

"A few."

"So you have your own home world? Like humans have earth?"

He blinked a few times, feeling offended, but he brushed it off knowing she didn't understand and probably never would. Now wasn't the time to get all pissy and offensive about it. "No, we never did. Say do you have a cup?"

"Umm...A cup?"

"Yeah."

She looked at him curiously but got up to get the glass for him and herself since she hadn't gotten anything to drink yet either. When she handed him the cup and sat back down he got off the stool and squatted down to start snooping through the cabinets. "Now where is that alcohol..." he whispered to himself.

"Strife!" she shouted in a whisper. "You can't drink that. My parents are here."

"That's why I'm using a cup." He found the cabinet that held the bottles and poured some before getting back on the stool. "They'll never know." She started laughing in disbelief when he took a sip and her parents looked back at them in agitation from the disturbance. Salem's smile disappeared and she stuffed food in her mouth casually until they looked away. "What is this?" Strife asked, motioning to the glass. "It tastes like s**t." She laughed even harder but shook her hands at him to be quiet.

"Of course it does. You have to mix it with something else."

"Hmm..." He took the glass from her hands and poured some of it into his and then tasted it again. He shrugged, finding it to be a little better this time but said, "Still tastes like s**t." She laughed again until her father looked back at her angrily and shushed them. Strife made a disgusted look and glanced at Salem for an explanation as he swished the cup around for a better mix.

"They get grumpy when they come home from work," she whispered. "Let's just go to the bedroom." She took the plate and cups to the sink as he downed the rest of the alcohol but before they could walk out of the kitchen her mother stopped her.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Salem?" she asked carefully. She'd noticed that her daughter had been giggling an awful lot, and she picked it up as flirtation.

The girl frowned and threw Strife a quick glance. "No..."

"Alone?"

"No, ma'am," she said more polietly as she grew nervous.

The woman thought about this for a moment, wondering if she should try to send the boy away to speak with her daughter in private. She decided against it and asked about his being there at night.

"I just like him being here..." Salem answered sheepishly.

Her mother's eyes flashed between the two and then the father turned around to add his own bit. "You two watch yourselves," his deep voice grumbled.

Salem nodded slowly until her parents turned back around, then for a moment she stood unmoving in her spot until Strife came up behind her and ran his hand down her waist again to break her from her thoughts. When she finally looked at him he led her by the arm to the bedroom. He thought she'd gotten upset over the little interrogation but after the door was shut she snorted a laugh. "I could have handled that better," she admitted.

"Ah, parents. I don't miss mine." He plopped down on the chair beside the bed and she remained in front of the door.

"I never have had a good relationship with mine. I mean, I like them," she clarified, "but they're never around. I guess I like it that way though."

"You're an independant loner. I get it," he said knowing the feeling all too well.

"Yeah," she nodded and laughed while playing with her shirt.

When a few quiet moments passed she looked to the dresser where some clothes were laid out. He didn't seem to be making sexual comments at the moment...she wondered if now would be a good time to change into something comfortable. For the last week and a half she'd had to endure going to bed in her school clothes simply because she was too nervous to even go to the bathroom and change while he was in the room. Sure, in the back of her head she wanted him to strip her naked but she also knew when it came down to it she would probably be as skittish as a horse.

"I'll be right back," she said holding her finger up at him and slipping into the bathroom after grabbing the clothes. She locked the door behind her, just in case, and exchanged them as swiftly as she could. It was a light blue tank top and some long but thin sleep pants and the feel of them made her sigh in relief. It was cool and light, much better than those stuffy jeans and itchy shirt. When she came back out Strife had his gloves pulled off and was picking at his nails absentmindely. When he looked up though, his eyes widened and he leaned foreward with fresh anticipation as he started to look her up and down. She blushed and tried to ignore it, even though she did enjoy his attention.

"Good thing I removed my gloves," he smirked.

Her lips parted as she stared at him and then she awkwardly side stepped to the bed and clambered up. He turned in his chair and propped his arm up as he looked at her, deciding whether or not to make a move up there. When she made eye contact and then looked away with a shy smile, his decision was made for him. He stood up and hopped up beside her, cocking his head a little as an animal might do when looking at something interesting. From this position he could look down on her and her perfectly rounded breasts through the tight little shirt with no trouble at all. Then again, they looked amazing from all angles in any kind of shirt, so he'd noticed so far. "Now seems like a good time to take up your offer from earlier," he sneered. A banner of hope seemed to rise in her but she looked at his vest. Somehow it just wouldn't feel like a real hold with that in the way. She frowned and looked down and she heard him chuckle deeply. "I'll take it off," he offered, "if _you_ remove it." She looked up to him in disbelief but then started considering it. Hesitantly she raised one of her brows and turned to him on the bed. After biting her lip, she nervously raised her hands to his vest and began pulling at the velcrow. Internally her mind screamed and heart beat out of her chest, but the loud velcrow kept her from being drowned in it. Carefully she removed each strap and he watched her patiently with a mocking smile. When all the straps were removed he pulled it over his head for her and dropped it on the floor. He too, as she had done in the bathroom, breathed a sigh of relief.

With that now removed, she stared at him without care for what he thought or how he looked at her. Bravely, so bravely, she raised her hand to his chest and pressed it against him. Even with the vest gone, his chest was still hard. Hard with pure muscle. The corners of her lips trembled as she felt him breathe beneath her touch. He cocked his head again and watched her carefully as she quietly ran her hand over his chest curiously. She glanced questioningly at his face only once before boldly moving even lower to feel his abs, though she knew she needed no permission to revel over his body. He would have allowed her to do so proudly the first day he came here.

With each move of her hand she could feel the defining rise and fall of muscles beneath and when she made it to his lower stomach he snickered. "You keep going any lower and you might find me aroused beyond return tonight." Her hand paused and she was tempted to try and see if he was bluffing, but she knew it was quite the opposite. Her hand retreated to her lip to bite at her mid-knuckle and she sat back and crossed her legs timidly with a deep breath. "You look shaky, Dear," he teased, "I'm guessing it wouldn't be appropriate for me to touch your chest yet, would it?"

Her laugh was half-hearted and her blush was heavy but her smile was like she'd just been asked to prom. "I don't know, Strife, why don't you tell me."

"Mm! Say my name again," he said with too much enthusiasm.

She blushed and paused for a moment. He could certainly turn an awkward moment into an even worse one, she thought. But, as he wanted, she muttered his name again, only quiter this time while she nervously looked down and picked at her shirt.

He couldn't believe she'd done it, considering he was only trying to make her blush, but with a pleased chortle he layed back on the bed to stare at her. After a minute he put his hands behind his head, closed his eyes, and crossed his legs, his guns jingling lightly as he moved. She turned to him and saw how comfortable he looked and for a second she pitied him. For the last few weeks he'd just been sitting up and staring out the window or sitting in the chair on the floor. He really didn't have a comfortable place to stay, yet he never complained. She wondered how that Council, or whatever he'd called them, could send him unprepared to Earth and expect him to watch over her. What if he had to sleep outside in the rain or something? For a moment, all sexual thoughts aside, she _wanted_ him to sleep in her bed. If only so he could be comfortable, considering she wasn't sure if he actually needed to sleep or not.

When he opened his eyes to see her simply sitting up and looking him over he grinned with a fresh idea. "Feel free to join me," he offered. With only a short moment of hesitation she layed down beside him, though it wasn't quite close enough for his liking. "Over here, Salem," he said patting his own chest. Her eyes grew wide and lips pursed but she did move in to lay her head on his arm and hands on his chest. "Am I going to have to teach you everything, girl?" he sighed and grabbed her leg to pull her over him so she was straddling him. With a gasp she tensed up and a wicked grin pulled at his lips. "That's better. Now lay your little head down and go to sleep."

She stared at him and wanted to jump up but his tawny eyes were too entrancing to deny. This is what she wanted anyways, she had no idea why she had to be so nervous about things. Why couldn't she be as bold as him?

She eased herself down with a sigh and layed her head on his chest, though after a moment she said, "If I start feeling three guns under me it's going to get really awkward."

"It won't be awkward for long," he said, his voice booming through his chest under her ear. He wrapped his arms around her as she started to sit up and held her down.

She kept from snorting a laugh but he still felt her chest shake against him which made him smile. After a moment she finally relaxed herself on top of him and her hands actually came to his sides. She listened to his relaxing slow heart beat and breath and she finally smiled against him without feeling so embarrased. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before finally trying to sleep. It may still be early in the night, but his warmth below her and the hard day she'd been through knocked her out quickly and gave Strife a proud grin.

XX

When she woke it took her a moment to register where she was. Her back was against a wall and there were covers blocking her view. She sluggishly moved them and sat up to look around the empty room. No Strife. She threw the covers off of her and made her way to the bathroom for the usual shower now that she had the opportunity.

She'd made it quick and when she got out of the steaming tub she wrapped her long hair in a towel and another one around her body. Unfortunately she'd forgotten to get clothes before she came in so she'd have to step outside to get them. It was no biggy, until she saw Strife standing in the middle of her room. She screamed from the surprise and backed up against the bathroom door, holding her towel tightly over her body. "I thought you were gone!" she barked.

"I drank that alcohol yesterday so I had to take a piss."

"Well why didn't you use the bathroom!?"

"Because the weeds outside looked like they needed to be properly destroyed," he retorted nonchalantly.

"That's very funny," she said with sarcasm.

He shrugged and then raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to let that towel drop or am I wasting my time?" She let out a loud hiss and yanked an outfit out of her drawer before going back into the bathroom. "I suggest you lock the door," he added. There was a _click_ and he chuckled. "As if that would stop me anyways."

When she came back out she was dressed in a dark blue jogging hoodie and pants. It was snug around her and revealed her hourglass figure. Of course, he made a loop around her to check her out. "Just making sure it looks trail worthy for today," he simpered when she eyed him.

"Suuure you are," she smiled as she pulled at her hair to ring out the water.

He watched her and said, "Did I ever mention I have a thing for red heads?"

"I don't believe so." Her smile was coy this time as she realized she had a feature he admired, other than her boobs of course.

He nodded and she held her smile as she sat back on the bed to rub her hair with the towel. He followed and leaned against the bed on his hands in front of her. "What's the plan for the day?" he asked.

"I guess we could ride."

"Oh, Salem, you just got a ride last night," he shook his head.

"Maybe on a gelding that didn't move," she smirked. "And that wasn't the kind of ride I was talking about."

"Wait a minute, what's 'gelding' supposed to mean? You're just lucky I haven't showed you my stallion side yet! You might get hurt."

"Am I lucky?" she smirked. "And besides I think you've demonstrated a bit of it," she said refering to his sexual teasing.

"Well then, my mare, I'll start demonstrating even more if that's what you wish." Her shy laugh came through clenched teeth as he leaned towards her, but he abruptly stopped and pulled back. "Then again, I'm trying to be a patient wolf, not an impatient nag." He turned his head away from her but kept his eyes on hers.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, then tossed the wet towel into his face and hopped down from the bed. He let it fall on him, though he could have easily caught it, and then pulled it off and shuffled his hair back into place before following her into the kitchen where she started making breakfast.

"So," he started. "You did enjoy last night?" He already knew the answer of course. She'd slept harder than a baby on top of him, much more content than her usual tossing and turning and murmering.

"I was warm, yes."

"You fell asleep mighty fast," he grinned. "I hope you don't do that when we're actually doing something."

She raised her eyes and stared at the wall with her back to him. So he wasn't _just_ teasing her? There was going to be a time when all his touches and holds and sexual remarks pay off? She almost shivered at the thought and bit her lip with anticipation, though she also considered he could just be teasing her again. "I...don't think I would," she finally replied after a few moments. "I don't think I'd be getting any sleep."

"You read my mind."

She kept her lips tightly sealed, so to speak, as she ate breakfast, refusing to be the one to start conversation. He remained quiet as well, allowing her to eat in peace until they went outside. It was a chilly day, despite it being early summer, and Salem was glad she'd put on the light hoodie. Strife whistled for his mount and he came galloping up, making his usual dust storm.

"Cowgirls first," he said motioning to the saddle. Salem hopped up with ease this time, considering she'd had over a week to practice. She did miss his hand of guidence though, however perverted it may have been. He jumped up behind her and reached around for the reins, intentionally moving his hand under her arm so he could wrap her waist and pull her to him.

"I see you never put the vest back on," she said as she finally felt his warm chest against her back.

"I thought since I wasn't getting shot at it wasn't necessary. Besides, I know you would just _beg_ me to take it off again."

"Oh, I don't know about begging," she said looking back at him. "I would just pull it off again."

"I see. Then for every article of clothing you remove from me, I shall remove from you. And since you don't have a vest...I guess there would be a substitute, hmm?"

"I'll be sure to wear a jacket," she teased. He chuckled and urged the mount foreward into a fast walk. For a short while they rode in silence as he looked around at the scenery and she looked down at his hand as he stroked her stomach. She was tempted to grab his hand and lock her fingers with his and even brought her hand up to do it but she shyed away from it. He didn't seem like the type and she didn't want to embarrass herself if he yanked away from her. She didn't see him doing it but she wouldn't take the risk. Instead, she looked up and around trying to think of something for a decent conversation.

"So when am I going to see you shoot your guns?" she asked curiously, knowing it would be a good subject.

Almost immediately there was a swift move of his arm, a click, and then a loud crack that echoed through the woods. Her ears rang and she tensed in her spot immediatly and heard something plumet beside them. So quickly did she lean over to see what it was that she almost fell from the saddle. She caught herself though and stared down at what seemed to be a bird with a missing head. Little splotches of blood pooled around the dirt by the neck and it's little legs still twitched from the sudden death. She looked back to Strife who was smirking and holding his gun up beside him.

Sure Salem felt for the little bird but she was too stricken with excitement to worry. "Oh my God," she said smiling in disbelief. "That was fast!" Her eyes shifted between him and the bird on the ground for a moment.

He smiled and raised his head proudly. "Eons of practice makes perfect."

"Can I see?" she said looking at the gun.

He lowered it for her to behold but said, "Unfortunately, along with my human disguise, it looks like a normal earth gun. Only much more powerful."

"Human disguise?" Her brows puckered with confusion but she continued to look over the gun.

"Yes. I look only a little different from my original form though. The disguse was mostly for my siblings. They are...repulsive. I'm sure in any form they take," he laughed.

"Oh." She laughed quietly, not quite picking up on what he'd meant. She could only figure he refered to the Horseman, Death. She believed him to be a skeleton in a cloak from what she'd heard of him. For the other Horsemen she was unsure. She had picked up on another thing he'd said though, and had to question him. "They're your siblings?"

"Brothers in arms," he clarified.

"What are they like?" she asked. He became irritated over this subject and for a short second he looked down angrily at her. She frowned and looked back at the gun instead of his scowl and muttered, "Sorry," though she didn't understand his dislike on the topic. She figured he wasn't supposed to talk about it.

He frowned and relaxed himself, almost feeling bad for getting angry over it so easily. She just didn't understand. Being on Earth was like being on vacation and he didn't want to talk about his siblings right now.

Salem was biting her lip nervously, and he found it to be attractive, but he figured he'd gotten her upset. "Want to shoot it?" he offered as an apology.

"Um, no. I think I'd break my wrist."

"Doubt it. Might shake those tits up though. Come on," he said dismounting and stepping away from the horse. She was reluctant and knew she was about to be embarrassed or worse but she jumped down and stepped over the dead bird anyways. When she joined him she noticed his casual cocky expression had returned and she could only note he was a bit bipolar. But if he was fine now she would just try to forget he'd ever seemed angry in the first place and try not to talk about that subject again. Obviously there was something about it he didn't like. She stepped up beside him and he handed the gun to her. She was surprised by how heavy it felt and how it made her hand turn cold, much like your feet might do when standing on an edge. Like her body knew it was dangerous and refused to let her feel the full power in her hand.

"I don't think I should do this," she warned.

"You're lucky I'm letting you so much as touch it. I suggest you enjoy it." She looked at him nervously even though he was smiling. "Fine then," he said. "Shall I make you another inticing offer?"

"Might be motivating," she shrugged with a sly smile.

"Alright. You shoot this gun and I'll let you shoot my other one later." She glanced at the other holstered gun on his hip, already not liking the offer but he grinned. "No, my third one."

She paused and stared at him. "...You don't have a thir- OHHHHH...My God."

He winked at her and her cheeks started burning like they'd just been lit on fire because she knew he would keep his offer. In fact, last night when he'd pulled her over him he'd completed an offer he'd told her a week before when she was hesitant to mount his horse. _Mount him now and you can mount me later_, she repeated his words in her head. She was certainly motivated to shoot the gun now, but she didn't want to seem too eager about it either.

After thinking of a reply she rolled her eyes and said, "I don't know, I like bigger guns myself but whatever."

He straightened up and stared at her with a trio of blinks and then reached down for his zipper. Her face turned cold and then hot as she stared at him. "I...was only joking," she muttered, unsure if she really wanted him to unzip or not. Conquest snorted and turned his butt end towards them. He didn't put it past his rider and he didn't want to see the view if it happened. Strife started laughing and took his hands away from his pants with a slow nod and a grin.

After he was done chortling he turned her around, lifted her arm, and put his hand on her back to straighten it. Naturally she blushed as her skin burned under his. "Strighten up your elbows. You aren't riding a horse," he told her. She did as he asked and with a few other instructions she was ready to aim at what she wanted. He stepped behind her with his hands on her shoulders and she looked around for a target. While she could hit no bird as he did, the thick tree a few yards away looked pretty interesting. With a determined look she pulled the trigger and jumped back from the power of the gun. He laughed as he straightened her, and despite the size of the tree, there was no evidence she'd hit it.

"How the f**k I miss!?"

"You pulled the trigger too quickly and it messed up your aim."

She scowled and sighed, swinging back to him and handing him the gun in defeat. "Here, I'm done."

He shook his head and put the gun back in her hands. "Watching you shoot was rather sexy. I'd like to see it again."

"You just want to embarrass me," she squinted at him.

"If I were trying to do that it would be in front of your peers."

She sighed and turned back around, trying to get into the same position he'd put her in before. This time she took a deep breath as she aimed and eased on the trigger. It didn't knock her back as bad this time and Strife was there to hold her anyways. When she saw the bark from the tree flying out, her face lit up and she looked back at Strife for a reaction. He smiled and nodded at her. "A little more practice and you might be able to hit an elephant from a foot away."

She giggled despite of his teasing insult and was quite proud of herself so she shot around at the trees for a while longer. She missed occasionally when she got too excited but other than that she could hit the dead center. "Let me see you shoot," she said turning to him when her arms and hands got tired.

He took the gun from her. "You will. Shooting trees isn't really my thing."

She nodded enthusiastically and walked with him back to the horse. Sympathetically she looked down at the dead bird near Conquest's hooves and frowned. "We should bury it."

"It's just a bird," he rolled his eyes.

"But what if it had a family?"

"Tsk." He rolled his eyes and jumped into the saddle. "Humans."

She ignored him and decided to let nature take its course so she clambered up into the saddle and left the bird alone. It probably had diseases anyways.

When she was situated in front of him, he wrapped his arm around her again with a grin and grabbed the reins with a kick. They didn't head anywhere in particular since there weren't many places to ride that weren't boring. It didn't matter to Salem anyways, so long as she was with Strife. And Strife didn't care either, so long as he wasn't cramped up in that cabin for too long. Not that it was uninteresting when Salem was there to give him something to look at, but still, the fresh air was good for them.

When it all grew quiet she let out a sigh of boredom yet didn't know what to talk about. The weather? That would be a pathetic topic. And asking about his past and origin? That was a big _nope_. Instead, once again, she looked down at his hand on her stomach. It was warm and made her feel protected and safe. And it was also inviting...Her lips twisted at what she was about to do, but bravely she put her hand on top of his in despite of the pressure. The touch was light and she dared not try to lock her fingers with his. She was already trying enough as it was... For a few seconds she believed all was good and she started to smile at her accomplishment, but then his hand slipped out from under hers and her cheeks immediately burned. It literally felt like a world had just fallen on top of her. But then, to her surprise, he replaced his hand on top of hers. She tried to keep her face composed, as did Strife, and she held back a girlish sqeal. Everything in that moment felt perfect to her. She was leaned against his chest with his hand on hers, there was no one around to bother her, and not a worry on her mind. She could have simply been dead in Heaven at that moment and feel no better.

"You can still breathe," he commented when he no longer felt her stomach move in and out. She took a deep inhale as she realized she'd stopped breathing and he slowly chuckled. She would certainly be in Heaven if she didn't start watching her breathing whenever he does something to her. And that seemed to be quite often now. She hoped it stayed that way because she wouldn't complain one bit.

* * *

_No birds were harmed during the writing of this fanfiction. _

Thanks for your patience and support guys and girls! x3 I hope to be updating soon since the next chapter has already been plotted out. Of course, I'm always open for more ideas if you have some interesting situations you'd like to see Salem and Strife in ;D


	26. Gifts

Thank you all for your reviews and suggestions ^^

* * *

A FEW WEEKS LATER-

In a classroom of students chatting amongst themselves and sneaking phones out to text, Salem was quietly drawing in her notepad. Even though a few boys had leaned over to talk to her she'd made it simple conversation so they would leave her alone to finish her art. The teacher sat up front typing away on his laptop with a rather glum expression. She was sure he was putting in the test grades from today. A test that she quite literally bombed. She didn't mean to. She tried so hard to pay attention in class but of course her thoughts were always occupied. And she couldn't study at home either, not when she was around the person that occupied her thoughts. She would just _have _to start doing her work at home or else be in serious trouble. Her parents would probably ground her if she failed this class, or any class for that matter, and that would make a big problem for the Horseman or, more or less, her.

"Strife? Why are you drawing that?" Chris asked, tearing Salem from her thoughts as he stared over at her paper. On it in large letters, similar to calligraphy, _'Strife'_ was what she had drawn across the paper.

She slowly craned her neck around to see him sitting in his desk, leaned over far enough to fall out of it. "Because...It's an interesting word?" she replied, dumbfounded on how to answer.

"How?"

"You don't have to ask so many questions. Some things are better left unsaid." Her voice was flat but otherwise revealed no tension.

"But that's an odd thing to be drawing," he said raising one eyebrow. "Why not your name?"

She looked down at her paper. That was the perfect thing to draw, she thought. Salem &amp; Strife. Salem 'heart's' Strife. Strife 'heart's' Salem. She rolled her eyes at her childish idea but smiled. "You're right," she told the boy in defeat. "But nah." She went back to scribbling in the tiny details on the paper uninterrupted until the bell rang for seventh period. Luckily even that class didn't last too long and the teacher had given them free time which she used to finish her drawing.

When school finally released she shoved the paper in her notepad along with the homework she was _determined_ to do that night and rushed to get out of the building as usual where Strife was waiting on her with a little grin on his face. She rushed down the pathway and up to him, tossing her book bag up impatiently as soon as she was in reach, ready to get away from this place. "You're in quite a rush," he said pulling her up in front of him in the saddle. "Running from your lover boy?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. He actually hasn't bothered me that much today," she lied. "I was really just ready to get back to you." She let out a short huff of a laugh as she admitted it.

His smile disappeared for a second and then reappeared even bigger than before. "Really? Now why would you be so impatient to get back to me?" he asked quietly with a grin, though it seemed he was speaking more to himself than her.

"There's never a dull moment with you," she answered sheepishly.

"Hmm..." He leaned back in the saddle and thought of that for a moment, then, before he could announce a single jeer, Salem turned to look at him.

"My mom asked me to get a few things from the store. Think you can go in without acting like a fool?" She was smiling as she asked this but truthfully she was nervous to take him inside. He never acted well when it came to being in public.

"I'll be on my best behavior," he said putting a hand on his chest. She frowned with doubt considering he had a devious look on his face, but showed him where to go anyways.

When they arrived he yanked Conquest into the alley beside the store so he was out of the way of traffic. This area was farther into the small town and the cars and people seemed to be a bit more pushy here, likely to run the mount over and never blink twice about it.

They dismounted and Salem gave Strife one last warning look before heading inside. He let out a laugh that she could only describe as young and boyish and it made her doubt that this little trip wouldn't happen without some sort of embarrassment.

Once inside, she watched the look on his face turn from unconcerned to curious. She expected she would look the same if she entered some foreign market. She was certain wherever he came from the stores and buildings were much different from earth's. She would have to ask about that later as long as he didn't get pissy about it as usual when she questioned him.

She checked the amount of money she had with her and then led him to the back of the store for the necessary items. If her mother had asked her to get these things it must mean her parents would be in late and be unable to buy it themselves. She kept that in mind for later. She wouldn't have to be so nervous about her parents walking in early on Strife doing something awkward to her like several incidents before. He'd started to make her a paranoid person most of the time because of it. She'd even started locking her bedroom door when Strife and her went back there, even though her parents had never checked on them before. Sometimes she wondered if they were too trusting. And did they really not notice that he never left at night?

As Salem started rummaging through the shelves, Strife curiously looked around at the cans and jars. "You people will eat anything, won't you?"

"No," she said defensively. "I'll have you know my main diet is Ramen Noodles and Chef Boyardee. Not..." she waved at all the junk food, "All that."

He eyed her and smiled. "Is that why you're so in shape?"

She looked down at her self and then her rear end. "Yep," she smirked. He laughed and she rolled her eyes and grabbed what she needed before leading him to another shelf in the store.

She leaned down to grab a box from the bottom and when she looked back to him he was looking at something on one of the racks. She stood up and looked over at him curiously. Of course he would pick the manliest thing he could find with a gun and anarchy symbol on it. It was a large necklace, like the kind a gang might wear with their emblem on it. The chain was thick and when she picked one up for herself it was rather heavy. "It's suits you. You'd look good in it," she smiled before turning back to the shelf to make sure she'd gotten everything on the list.

This time when she turned back around Strife was standing quietly, looking around with shifty eyes and a guilty face. She stared at him for a moment with a smug look. "Strife," she said. "What did you do?"

He shrugged and looked away from her, refusing to make eye contact.

"Put it back," she said. He didn't answer her and seemed to be fighting a smile so she sighed and shifted her weight onto one leg. "Am I going to have to do a pat down?" she asked, crossing her arms. He cocked his head and then raised his arms submissively with a grin. She shook her head but set her stuff on the floor and leaned down to start patting his pants. Every single pocket seemed to jingle with something but when she opened them she found only bullets. He watched her feeble efforts for a moment as she looked into every pocket. "This is going to take forever," she growled to herself.

"There's no way it could be in the top front pockets," he hinted.

She stood up and looked at him seriously as he grinned at her and then glanced at the pockets he was referring to and pressed her lips into a hard line. "Strife," she growled, "If I do this and you're hot dogging your dick, I swear."

"No promises," he smirked. With a heavy blush forming on her cheeks, she shoved her fingers into his front pockets and pulled him to her roughly. He lowered his arms from where he'd been holding them up and rested them on her back with an intentional, guttural purr. "Find anything yet?" he asked as she dug around.

In reply she pulled a chain from his pocket, followed by the attached pendant and price tag. She looked up to him with a playful scowl and held it up to him. "You don't have to steal, you heathen. I'll buy it for you." She looked at the tag and her face dropped until she looked back up to him. "But I don't think you're worth the thirty eight dollars."

"You wouldn't have to pay if you'd have it my way." He locked his hands behind her and pulled her even closer.

"For someone dressed up as a local policeman you sure do know how to break the obvious laws," she said quietly as she started to become nervous from him holding her so closely.

"For a common citizen you sure know how to give a good pat down," he replied.

"Ah," she nodded. "And I wonder how good you'd be." Though she wanted to smirk she could only manage a shy smile.

He raised his brows and gave her an impressed look. "We can find out if I get to play near your pockets too."

Her cheeks turned red and lips quivered as she fought back several expressions. "We'll see," she said and tried pulling away from him but he kept his hands locked behind her. She looked up to him and then around to see if anyone was watching. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You're little boyfriend is coming inside," he whispered. "I'm going to make him jealous."

She gasped and squirmed out of his hold. "Don't do that! I already feel bad enough denying every offer he gives me."

"Hey, hey," he scolded and leaned down to her, holding up his finger. "_I_ make you offers. Not him. Or any other boy."

"And since when did this rule come about?" she said raising an eyebrow and looking him up and down. "I can't control what they ask me anyways." She picked up her stuff and looked across the open store where she saw Chris with a girl. "Well I'll be damned. He has a girlfriend now," she smiled hopefully.

"Don't worry Salem, she's just a substitute. You're still his number one."

She eyed him again and then walked nonchalantly to the register, trying to avoid Chris seeing her. As the cashier rang the items up and stuffed them in the bag, Salem nervously looked back and forth in the hopes that they could make it out without being noticed. She just knew if Chris saw her he would want to make conversation and there was no telling what embarrassing thing Strife may utter to him.

Finally, after the longest moment of her life, Salem paid and snatched up the bags as quickly as she could before rushing out of the store with Strife. He followed behind with an amused grin.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked. She turned back to him with a questioning look when she made it to Conquest, wondering if she'd left a bag behind. "To give him a good bye kiss," Strife finished.

She snorted and turned away angrily and he erupted into his boyish laugh again.

"Strife if you don't shut up I'm going to take your horse and leave you here to walk," she grumbled as she stuffed the bags into the saddle bag.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try, Darlin'," he challenged.

She took a moment to relax herself and slapped the bag closed before calmly mounting and pulling the reins into her own hands. He watched her with a daring look and even stepped back, hoping it would give her more confidence to try it. He tried to remain serious looking as well, even though he wanted to burst into laughter because she couldn't even reach the stirrups with her short self. She waited there for a moment, trying to bundle up the energy, and even Conquest was ready to help dear Salem to make a fool of his master for fun. Before she could even manage to kick or urge the horse foreword in the slightest way though, Strife snatched her from the horse and threw her over his shoulder. As he mounted she pounded at his back with both laughs and excited squeals. "Stop! Stop!" she begged with a burst of laughter. "Put me down!"

He calmly rode foreword and out into the busy street. "Don't mind me people. Just taking this thief to justice," he told the glaring people as he rode by. They went to minding their own business since he was dressed as the local mounted police, though they were still a bit suspicious.

Salem let out a sigh and went limp after about three blocks later, ending the beating on his back. "This is your best behavior?" she asked in defeat.

"We're out of the store now. I don't have to be on good behavior anymore."

"Well you're still getting a time out when we get home," she sassed.

"Ah. Does this consist of bondage?"

"No, Strife," she said defeated. "It does not involve anything kinky."

"Can't it though?"

She sighed again and remained silent for the rest of the trip home, except for when she told him to lower his hand when it came to her rear end. He didn't of course. But once there, he carefully lowered her down to her feet and jumped down beside her. "That was interesting," he sighed cheerfully. "We should do that more often."

"I don't plan on taking you in there again," she huffed, still angry for the awkward and uncomfortable ride home. She snatched her stuff out of the saddle bag and took them inside to the kitchen.

"You know you liked it, girl," he started when it became too quiet for him.

She blushed and fought back her smile while pulling the stuff out of the bags. "Maybe a little," she admitted.

He leaned over on the bar and watched her with a proud grin. "You like being man handled?"

"Define 'man handled'." She turned to him and crossed her arms, actually ready to answer this question.

"Getting tossed around a bit. Being overpowered," he replied as he looked her form over, brooding on how he would 'man handle' her next.

She chewed at her lip and swayed slightly in her spot for a moment in thought. Then after a minute she opened her mouth to say something but only a short laugh came out and she shrugged and returned to the bags. Of course, he didn't need her to answer to know the truth behind those big green eyes of hers.

The next and last thing she pulled from the bag was the anarchy pendant. She ripped the tag off and put it on herself, inspecting it's look as it dangled between her breasts. With an intrigued purr he walked around the bar and up to her for a much closer look himself. "It really doesn't look worthy enough for you," he admitted. She looked at him with a confused look but he ignored it and took the pendant in his hand. Gently but tightly he pulled her to him by the chain, making her stand on her toes for him. Her eyes grew wide but what she hoped for never came. He simply brought her to his face and slid it over her head to replace it around his neck.

_Don't I get something for the gift?_ she thought, but was too afraid too ask. Instead, she watched him study it on himself with a smile. It made her feel good about buying it. It was something she wanted to see him wear every day. Something that made her feel he was a little more hers.

When she was done looking over him she picked up her bookbag and went to sit on the couch. No matter how distracting he was, she was _going_ to do this homework whether she had to force herself to do it or not. With a bored sigh she pulled her notebook out and set it aside while she dug around for her book and pen. Strife sat down beside her and curiously pulled out a loose white paper from her notebook that she had carelessly shoved in earlier. With sudden realization, Salem gasped and surged foreword to stop him but he was much quicker than her. He snatched it out of her distance and looked at it curiously, wondering what had her freaking out. A smile grew on his lips as he read his own name in beautiful print on the paper. He looked back to her for explanation but she had her face in her hands with an embarrassed pout. Carefully he pulled them away from her face and made her look at him. "You drew this?"

She bit her lips hard enough to draw blood and nodded solemnly.

"Hm." His brief mutter and glance over the paper made her anxious. "It's very beautiful," he said clearing his throat as if he didn't want to admit it, but he smiled as he studied it and neatly folded it before putting it in one of his lower pockets carefully. "I'll keep that."

She stared at him with her mouth open and he just looked at her calmly and collectively. "I thought-" she stared but shook her head.

"You thought what?"

"That you would think it was...weird."

His eyes shifted over her face as he thought of a decent reply. "Well...It's not often you find typical little girls doodling a Horseman's name in her notepad, but it is..." he paused for a word and she watched him with anticipation. He simply smiled and leaned back when he couldn't think of an answer.

She looked at him, desperately wanting a reply, but when it never came she only smiled. "Guess I'm not a typical little girl."

He only shook his head as he looked over her face.

When her blush had disappeared she quietly started her work, though not without difficulty. Every now and again she would catch herself looking at him instead of the paper, and he never seemed to take his eyes off of her either. He was just so damn beautiful she couldn't easily take her eyes off of him once she looked at him. But when she became tired of her own ignorance she sighed and layed back on the arm of the couch so she could put her book up to block out his image. It didn't help much but she at least got a little more progress done that way.

Strife directed his view away from her after she blocked his face out with the book. Clearly he was a distraction for her, but he didn't get why she had to learn that stupid impractical knowledge anyways. He would much rather have her head on his lap than in that book. And it didn't have to be in a dirty way either. But instead of bothering her he played with the chain around his neck and tried to occupy his mind with something interesting. And truthfully at the moment, the only thing he could think of was Salem.

XX

A sweet feeling came over her when she could finally lay her book down. It actually made her want to go to school and show she'd done her work after disappointing the teacher for so long. She let out a satisfied breath and Strife leaned up almost excitedly from where he'd been laying down. "Done?" he asked eagerly.

She nodded proudly and layed her head back on the couch. "Done with minimum head ace and confusion."

"And what shall we do now?"

"Ugh." She didn't feel like doing anything but she also didn't want to disappoint or bore him. "We could uh...watch TV..." She picked up the remote and turned on the large flat screen, though she was doubtful he would find this interesting. In this month or so she'd been with him, not once had she made him endure the idiocy of television. Well today would just have to be his lucky day. "You seem like a drama kind of guy. _Hardcore Pawn _will do," she told him. Curiously he raised an eyebrow but watched what it had to offer. Since she didn't care for it though, except for the drama parts, she pulled out her phone that she hadn't actually used in weeks. "I should take a selfie with you and put it on Instagram," she laughed, but he was already too interested in the deranged woman hitting a bouncer with her purse to notice her comment. She smiled, happy that he was at least taking an interest in it, and curled up to relax. As much as she liked being around him she had forgotten how nice it was not having him bother her for at least a few minutes. Of course, as soon as she got comfortable and opened one of her apps she felt hands come to her knees and her legs spread.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She lowered her phone to see his piercing eyes staring over her and a smirk on his face as he held her legs open. "Browsing the internet..." she shakily muttered.

"Hm..." He paused a minute and cocked his head. "Know what I'd like to be browsing?"

"I'm sure I could guess," she said quietly, spinning her phone in her hand nervously. Before he could try anything more she sat up and he released his grip on her knees. For a moment she sat there and crossed her legs as he looked over her, then trying to break the awkwardness she was feeling she got up and backed to the kitchen. "I'm going to get something to eat."

He simply shrugged and fell back on the couch, crossing his dirty boots on the seat and putting his hands behind his head as he usually did.

Quietly she made herself something to eat, trying not to awkwardly smile to herself about something she thought about. Like what else would happen tonight that might make herself shiver or blush, even though she was starting to get tired of blushing. She wondered if she would ever be able to make _him _blush. If only she could gain the courage to actually try it. In class, and even right now, she could imagine herself touching him without first being asked or made to do so and being so calm about it, but, when it came down to her being close to him she would always feel tense and anxious and reserved. Maybe if she could just swallow her fear down once she might be able to achieve it more often.

She thought of that as she ate and when she finally threw her bowl in the sink she wandered out of the kitchen and back to the couch where he still layed out. She slapped his filthy feet and so graciously he slid them off of the couch and sat up. Cautiously she sat down beside him as close as she could without being considered _in_ his lap. She hoped he didn't notice it, but it wouldn't matter for what she was about to attempt anyways.

"You know I don't think I have the capacity for this TV of yours," he said looking at the screen. "It doesn't draw me in."

She agreed since she was also unable to look at it with him being there.

When he looked back to the TV she turned inward to him and stiffly raised her hand to his neck to draw her fingers through his hair. A short audible breath escaped his lips and he slowly turned to her. Her lips parted as she realized she'd felt his back tense with a shiver but she continued to thread her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes and lowered his head like an animal might do if it enjoys your petting. "Your hair is really soft," she said, her breath shaky.

For once he wasn't smiling or grinning. His lips were just parted in a relaxed way as he drew in slow breaths. Well, at least for a moment. Then he looked at her with a small smile and a short shaky laugh. "I figured that little determined look of yours meant something was going to happen."

She laughed and started to drop her hand but he grabbed her arm and held it to his shoulder. "Don't stop." He lowered her down to the couch so he was hovering over her, his new pendant dangling near her face. Though there was a light blush forming on her cheeks she wasn't as shy as usual. She just continued to lace her fingers with his hair and rub his scalp. He buried his face in the arm of the couch beside her head and made a little pleasured noise that Salem would have killed to hear again. "Are you hinting for something else or should I just let you cuddle me for a while?" he snickered against her.

"Shut up, Strife," she whispered back.

He laughed and lowered himself down on her even further, supporting himself on his elbows. Now this, he thought, was much better than watching that TV. Even if it wouldn't lead to something more tonight, which he doubted she was ready for. But he wasn't one to rush a work in progress...sometimes.

She gently pressed him back up and then took his hand in hers which he gladly gave to her to do with what she wished, perhaps in the hopes she would show him where she might want it on her body. She simply locked her fingers with his, pulled it to her face, and closed her eyes. Her skin was soft under the touch and it gave him the enticing thought of having _all_ of her skin against his. He pushed the thought away quickly though. No need in getting himself aroused while he was atop her, knowing nothing was going to happen. Unless of course he started something.

Just before he was about to say something, despite that she'd told him to shut up, there was a shrill ring across the room. He sat up and her eyes snapped open to look across the room where the house phone rang multiple times. Irritated by the thing for ruining a good moment, Strife pulled out his gun and aimed it for the device.

"Strife, no!" she growled and slapped his arm down. Reluctantly she slid herself out from under him and sluggishly stepped across the room to pick it up. "Hello?" she answered, sounding irritated herself. Strife heard her mothers familiar voice on the other line as he pried in and he grinned at the news. They would be out really late tonight. Good. Maybe he and Salem wouldn't be interrupted like they had been a few times before. And just now.

"Tell her not to call back," he growled. Salem waved her hand at him angrily to hush up and finished up her conversation with her parent.

When she put the phone down she turned to Strife and smiled. "She said they would be-"

"Got it," he cut in.

"And they don't know you're here so..."

"So get back over here," he waved her foreword.

She smiled shyly and awkwardly walked back to the couch where he yanked her down with him on his side. Already knowing what he wanted, she brought her hand to the back of his neck and started combing her fingers through his hair. She felt him tense, but it was in a playful ticklish way that made him grin. So finally she found a decent way to tease him. She might just have to use this as often as she could.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him before returning the action she was giving him. She pulled her shoulders up ticklishly and giggled at first but when she focused on him she was able to relax and get a more soothing feel from it. Her hand slipped from his neck slowly and after giving him a small shy smile she closed her eyes and curled up close to him.

He continued to stroke her hair and waist even long after she'd fallen asleep. Not only was it soothing for her, but him as well. So soothing that he had to be careful not to fall asleep here with her. He was sure them curled together would not be a sight her parents would enjoy if they were to walk in. Then again...he really didn't care. _But_, for her sake, he sat up and carried her to the bedroom gently, trying not to wake her. He certainly didn't tuck her in, but he did take care in laying her head on the pillow and removing her shoes. Neither did he lay down with her. He had teased _himself_ enough tonight. He simply sat on the opposite side of the bed to watch her carefully, hoping she would make her usual sleeping stirs where she talked and tossed around. He found those to be unusual but interesting.

LATER THE NEXT DAY-

Strife was leaning himself against the wall of an older building with Conquest loyally by his side. He'd been riding in the woods a good bit of the day but since it was close to time for picking Salem up from school he'd decided to take it easy in town for a while. Bad choice of course, because he found the sound of the cars to be as irritating as a fly in his ear canal. And for those drivers that honked their horns...he had a special bullet for them in his pocket.

He had no watch, but he was an expert in telling the time by the position of the sun according to the season. When he knew it was around three he checked the tack on Conquest and mounted. As the horse walked foreword, needing no assistance from his rider to know where to go, Strife carefully looked down at the new shiny pendant dangling about his chest. He was quite fond of it and found himself staring at it often. But he wasn't sure if it was the look of it, or the person who'd bought it for him that interested him the most about it.

After the soothing clop of hooves for a few blocks, Conquest stopped in the usual spot with a low snort. The Rider, having nothing else to do besides sit there, pulled out a folded sheet of paper from the pocket on his thigh. Carefully he unfolded it and a smile pulled at his lips. So she thought about him enough at school to draw his name? It was a sweet and proud thought, as well as relieving. So he wasn't the only one constantly thinking of the other. Absentmindedly he reached up to rub the back of his neck and hair, wishing it were Salem doing it.

After a minute of looking at it he dismounted and held the picture up to his mount. "Look what she drew," he smirked. With a quiet, unsure nicker the horse lifted his ears and looked up at the paper. Then with a snort he shook his head and lowered it. "What!?" Strife barked defensively. "I think it's interesting!"

If the horse could speak he would have certainly quoted on his master's use of words. _Interesting_ just didn't quite fit what he knew his rider thought and felt about it.

Before being able to bicker any more about his mounts dislike for the picture, he felt a familiar presence coming up behind him so he folded the paper quickly and put it back in his pocket. With a warning glance to his mount he turned to see Salem being followed by a few others. She looked tense and her speed didn't exactly say she was taking a relaxing stroll through the park. When she made it to him he realized her cheeks were inflamed and the few people cutting up behind her backed off at the sight of the "police", which they thought him to be now that he was wearing his stolen vest again. Salem quickly mounted without a word and Strife's eyes shifted between her and the retreating group. "Do I need to beat some asses for you, Salem?" he sniggered. In response she simply crossed her arms and looked away from him, out towards the street. He frowned and mounted up behind her. "Where's your bookbag?" he asked. She shrugged and shook her head and he found himself a little irritated. She could at least answer him verbally. "What happened?" he tried again, and again, she shrugged.

He sighed with anger and nudged Conquest foreword with his heels, slapping the reins over his neck to turn him. The ride home was much quicker this time with Strife's urging calves and heels. It seemed to be the only way he could relieve some of this tension he was suddenly feeling.

Salem was quiet, but the ride did relax her a bit from her little pent up state. By the time they reached her road her mind had returned to its normal state of being self conscious of Strife against her, yet she wasn't quite as nervous about it like usual. Perhaps last night really did fix that.

She leaned back and let her head rest against his vest and finally, as if he'd been punishing her for not talking to him by not holding her, he let his hand come to her hip. She shivered a bit from the touch but this time Strife wasn't sure if that was the good kind or the bad kind, considering the mood she seemed to be in. Salem knew all too well of course that it was the good kind.

When they came to a stop, Salem intended to sit on the horse for a few more minutes, but impatiently Strife dismounted. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" he started again.

She only looked at him and then dismounted quietly.

"If it has something to do with those kids," he said following her to the front porch, "I will certainly..." his words drifted off when he felt something warm pull at his hand. He immediately couldn't help but smile when he looked down to see Salem taking his hand in hers.

"It wasn't those kids," she said quietly. "They were trying to help me. They weren't doing a good job..."

Somehow he didn't believe it but she seemed sincere, though was obviously still upset over whatever had happened. He was curious, but he figured he should wait until it wasn't so fresh on her mind before asking what had really happened again.

He nodded to her and couldn't help but try something to make her smile. He didn't like seeing her this way. "Think I'll be able to help you?" He lifted her hand to his lips, just barely caressing the skin. "In any way," he whispered, his breath hot on her hand. Though it was supposed to be a tease, he found himself unable to resist the soft skin brushing beneath his lips. He kissed her hand, holding himself there for a moment and closing his eyes. To his own surprise his neck and back tingled and he got the urge to start grazing her skin with his canines, making a trail from her hand to her neck and see where his mouth led him next. He got the urge, but as much as his body burned for it, he did not act on it. When he opened his eyes and pulled back she was staring at him and her lips quivered to fight back a smile. His plan worked, but somehow it seemed to backfire on himself.

He let her hand down and she walked up the rest of the steps carefully, trying not to trip over her feet as she recovered from his small kiss. When they got inside she went to the back and changed her clothes, motioning for him to stay in the living room. Being as tempted as he always was when she showered or changed, he didn't stay in the front. He sat in the chair beside her bed and removed his own vest and even his boots. He already knew they wouldn't be going anywhere for today so they weren't necessary.

It took her much longer than usual to change and when she came out she was dressed in something simple and lazy. With a shy and saddened look to him she went back to the living room to sit idly on the couch, curling herself into the fetal position. He didn't sit down beside her, instead he stood near the kitchen, leaned up against the bar where he tried to think of a new way to cheer her up. He really didn't know why he wanted to do so, he often cared less how others feel, but there was just a sad wave around him that he just couldn't leave hanging there. He tried to blame it on the fact that her silence bored him, but truthfully it was because he didn't like seeing her in such a depressed mood.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked after his patience had worn off.

She wasn't hungry but she got up anyways at his suggestion and walked into the kitchen to search through the cabinets. After opening each once at least two times each she sighed and turned to Strife. There was plenty to eat but she just didn't have the appetite for anything. She would just have to stick with something to drink. She pulled out a glass and poured some water from the fridge in. "I didn't say you _had_ to eat," Strife said coming up behind her. She turned around too quickly , bumping the glass into him and spilling the water over his shirt. He raised his hand and looked at her, trying to hold back his grin. She smiled as well and he found it a good opportunity. "I'm supposed to make you wet, Darlin', not the other way around."

She laughed quietly and put the cup aside. "I uh...guess you'll have to take that off." She gave a coy smile and he cocked his head and smirked. Without the slightest hint of hesitation, eager to impress her, he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it on the counter. Her face slowly changed from a shy smile to utter shock. He was much, _much_ better than she had imagined. The groping she had once done over his shirt did not nearly paint a picture of what he truly looked like beneath.

Strife couldn't help but stare back at her with a gleam. He'd never seen any one so deprived of a fit male image before them. And he was glad he could be the one to indulge her. "You can touch if you want," he purred, knowing she was just standing there yearning for it. "I can't promise it won't lead me to touch your chest, however," he added. He could hear her breath coming out in shaky exhales as she stepped foreword, and with impatience he grabbed her waist and pulled her the rest of the distance. Her tentative fingers brushed the lowest of his abs and her ticklish touch radiated through the rest of his body. She noticed this for the first time and finally realized he wasn't the only one who had an affect on people. With more confidence she grazed both of her hands up his abdomen until she reached his shoulders. From there she took hold of him as he started to lift up her own shirt. With some respect, he rolled her shirt over her breasts so they weren't exposed and began his exploration of her stomach. Even the skin there, like her hands, was soft and smooth and he found it hard not to check if all of her was this soft. "You're so...squishy," he laughed, squeezing the sides of her stomach. "I like it."

"I hope you aren't calling me fat," she laughed shyly, never taking her eyes off of his exposed form.

"Far from it."

Though his own hands were calloused, she still found them to be comforting as he slid them over her stomach and around to her back to pull her closer. When their exposed skin touched, they both seemed to earn that very irritating burn that yearned to be satiated. But unlike her, he was good with controlling himself.

She jumped to her toes and pulled him into a hug that he found himself wanted to return with love bites to her neck. It was so urging, but he just didn't do it. There was something about his urge that wasn't just lust, and it confused him. Simply, he returned her hug and even lifted her off her feet for a second. Even that simple slide of skin against skin was challenging, but after pulling away from her he recovered quickly. She wanted to pull herself back to him but instead she ran her hand over the pendant before stepping back. "I think we should just go to the bedroom," she said with a tremulous voice, almost feeling upset for what she'd just done. "I don't feel like doing much else..."

He could have sighed then. Even after that warming hug she still went back to being upset and reserved. He only nodded and decided it would be a good chance to try some other things to make her smile again.

When they both sat down on her bed, Salem sat very close to him cautiously. Her hands practically itched to be back on him but she simply bit her lip and locked her hands together in her lap.

"Did you draw me anything else today?" Strife asked when he began thinking of the picture.

"No," she replied quietly and smiled. "Did you want me to?"

He shrugged. "Hm. Might be nice."

She wished she could draw him something now but all of her paper was in her bookbag which was unfortunately left at school. She was sure there was some laying around the house but she wasn't about to go hunting for it. She wasn't in a drawing mood anyways so it would probably turn out ugly.

"So...what happened?" he asked, breaking the smile on her face again. She just shook her head, refusing to talk about it, and started to play with her hair. Leave it to him to bring that up again. Just the though of what happened made her want to cry. "You know you can tell me anything," he said bumping her elbow with his.

"Actually I didn't know that," she admitted, attempting a smile. "But I'm still not going to tell you."

He growled to himself and crossed his arms. "Can I at least guess?"

She nodded.

"You're jealous of that boys new girlfriend?" She eyed him and he moved along. "Some girl tried to bully you? You embarrassed yourself? Some idiot made you mad?" To all these she shook her head and he came up with a million more possibilities, all of which were wrong. Eventually he had to give up and was even more irritated than before. "I'm going to ask again tomorrow," he warned her. She nodded but already knew she wasn't going to tell him. He realized this and decided to leave her alone. She was obviously not going to tell him or cheer up completely today.

XX

When it started getting late her parents called again, giving the same news they had given yesterday that they would be in late. She simply told them she didn't feel good and that she was going to bed early so they wouldn't bother her when they got home. It was a half truth, since she did intend on going to bed very soon even though she did feel well, at least physically.

After she put the phone up she went back to her bedroom where Strife was pacing around in her room. She cut the lights off and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over her. "You're going to sleep already?" he asked in disbelief. She nodded, taking another glance over his chest since he still hadn't put his shirt back on even though she was sure it was dry by now. He sighed and nodded back before climbing up to the opposite side of the bed to lean against the wall.

For a long time she layed there, recalling the events of the day with shame and looking around the room. Then, with some consideration, she slowly sat up and looked at the rider across from her. "Strife..." she called to him, even though he was already looking at her. "Will you...will you lay down with me?"

Instantly a smile pulled at his lips and he leaned up with anticipation. But, he couldn't help himself. With a chuckle he asked, "What do I get in return?"

She rolled her eyes, not taking his teasing so lightly this time since she was trying to be sincere, and layed back down with a disappointed sigh. She heard the removal of a belt -his guns- and then felt him crawling to her. The covers were lifted up and an arm came around her almost greedily as he brought it under her shirt to grope her stomach again. "I was only teasing," he whispered into her ear. She felt herself tense at his hot breath and her skin tingled. Slowly she turned to look at him and all his glory right beside her. So close she could feel the heat coming off of his bare skin. She slowly grabbed his neck and laced her fingers into his hair like yesterday and he smiled as those fleeting shivers ran down his neck and back.

"I guess..." she started, pausing a minute before continuing. "I could tell you what happened today." She knew she'd told him she wouldn't, but she just couldn't go to bed without it being said.

He nodded hopefully. "I promise to be a good listener."

She looked over him one more time, grazing her fingers over his hardened muscle and felt she was in the perfect pair of arms to tell the story without fear or shame. "These boys," she started quietly, " tried to make a sport of me and when I refused them they called me a snob, like I just refused them because I was too good for them. Just because some of the other girls give up everything just to fit in doesn't mean I'm a snob for not doing it..." she said trying to convince herself of that. She looked down, trying to concentrate on the soft feel of his hair as she stroked through it instead of the embarrassment of the day.

"You are too good for them," Strife retorted with a snicker. It surprised her.

"No I'm not."

"I say you are. And I'm a Horseman so my opinion matters most."

"Oh does it?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes and snickered. "Okay...I might be able to agree with that somewhat. But just for the sake of your pride." She tucked her head into his neck with a smile, feeling better now that she'd gotten it off of her chest...and was now against another warm chest.

Ticklishly his fingers began trailing up her back as he lifted her shirt and she couldn't help but shiver. When she did the same ghostly motion over his chest she swore he was tensing and shivering as well. Either that or flexing but, with a body like his, there was no need to even try that. She continued by tracing the curves of each muscle and, cautiously, the small hard nipple at his chest. He did much more than tense then. With a quick tight squeeze on her back he chuckled lightly and said, "You're just trying what little patience I have, Salem."

"Sorry," she whispered and tucked her hand between them so she wouldn't be tempted to continue.

"Well..." he paused, "I didn't say you had to stop..."

She looked up at him and he took her hand and placed it back on his chest. She could feel his heart pumping underneath. With a shy grin she rubbed him until her hands grew tired and her eyes started to get heavy. As much as he wanted her to stay up, he didn't complain when her hand slipped from him and she fell into sleep.

XXXX

When the dim morning sun hit the window and Salem sorely opened her eyes, she felt a strange touch on her body. It took her a moment to remember how she'd fallen asleep that night and she almost jumped out of an embracing arm. She started to turn over when she realized she was also squeezing a hand very tightly. "Strife," she sighed in relief and rolled over to face him.

"Mornin'," he purred smoothly.

"I was sleeping so hard I almost forgot I fell asleep with you," she admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, now we don't want that to happen. Maybe a little pinch in the mornings could solve that problem." She jerked when he pinched her butt and with a gasp of disbelief she leaned up, trying to hide her smile as he kept his hand on her rear end. "Nice pillow, Dear. May I lay my head on it one day?" he grinned.

She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. "I've been up for only a few minutes and you're..." She sighed and didn't finish her sentence. There was no point in complaining if she enjoyed it. She sat up and looked down at him with a coy smile. With his shirt off and the covers at his waistline it looked as if he were naked, besides the silver pendant loosely around his neck. She'd like to imagine him with the covers removed but he snickered and she got worried he knew what she was thinking about. She turned away from him and started to get out of bed but he grabbed her hand. "Where are you going?" he asked with that same handsome purr to his voice. She wondered if he sounded like that because of sleep, but she wasn't sure if he had or not. Either way, she thought it was more sexy than usual.

"I've got to get ready for school," she told him.

He slightly smirked but fought it back. "Just lay back down with me."

"I can't," she said shaking her head. "I'm already going to be late."

She tried to get out of bed again but he yanked her up and pulled her back down on top of him. "_Lay down with me_," he growled in a deep imitated voice. She wanted to yell out and laugh but she was afraid her parents might still be here. Still, she couldn't help but squirm with his fingers tickling her stomach.

"Strife," she laughed breathily. "Stop!"

With a deep sigh he let her go and crossed his arms as if he were pouting. "Fine," he barked.

She hopped out of bed and tried to compose herself by pulling her clothes back in place. Then after gathering some clothes she went into the bathroom and he asked, "Can I at least join you in your shower? I'll wash you good."

"That's...very...inticing..." she smirked back at him. "But not today."

"Tomorrow?" he grinned.

She shut the door slowly. "I'll think about it."

He listened for the click of the lock but it never came and he wanted to take it as a hint for him to go in there but he decided he may be over thinking it.

He got out of bed and slipped his shirt back on and found his guns at the end of the bed. A little impatiently he waited for her to come out and then eyed her outfit, or more or less what was under the outfit. He walked around and up behind her to pull her to his chest. "You always smell so good when you come out of there," he grinned beside her ear. He felt her shake beneath his arms and for a second he thought her buckling knees would give out. They held, and after a second she calmed herself and looked back at him.

"Well you always smell like gunpowder and metal, but, I like it."

"Gunpowder and metal," he chuckled. "I find that better than flowers and strawberries. At least on me."

She smiled and reluctantly pulled away from him to tug on her shoes and a light jacket. When she went with him into the hall she halted in her tracks, hearing her parents talking in the living room. With a gasp she turned to Strife. "My parents are still here," she whispered. "They're normally gone by now...How are you going to get out?"

"Walk right past, tell them good morning and that I slept with their daughter last night. If I act casual I'm sure they won't mind."

She stared at him and fought back a smile.

"I'll wait until you're gone and slip out," he said seriously then. "And don't you go anywhere," he said pointing a finger at her. "I won't have you walking."

She rolled her eyes and wanted to make a comment about why he even cared but he turned her around and pushed her towards the end of the hall. She took another look back and tried to step quietly to the door but they were already turned towards her. "Salem," her father called to her. "We're going to be off the rest of this week so we'll be here this afternoon. I want you to come straight home after school, understand?"

Salem nodded and smiled but inside she wanted to die. The rest of the week with them home? Where would that leave her and Strife? She knew her parents would want her to stick around for "family time" but she wanted "Strife time". She felt bad after thinking it though. She rarely got to see them now and she was sure they were worried now with this "boy" always around. But ever since she'd met him, he was all she thought about.

"Do you need a ride to school?" her mom asked her.

"No ma'am...I want to walk."

"Are you sure? It's supposed to rain some time today. We could pick you up?"

"No ma'am," she repeated. "Besides, I like the rain," she lied.

"Okay...Well just call if you change your mind."

Salem nodded again. "I love you," she said quietly before going to the door with another peek towards the hall again. She didn't see Strife but it was dark in the hall so he was probably hidden. Both of her parents replied their "Love yous" and Salem went out into the chilly air that smelled of coming rain.

She thought of waiting just past the house for Strife but now that she knew her parents would be home all day she didn't think he would get out any time soon. She prayed he was stealthy enough to make it out without being seen but, then again, he was a Horseman. Why did she even need to pray? Of course he was going to make it out. But even with that hope in mind she still decided to go ahead and walk to town. It wasn't like she didn't used to do this every day. It seemed riding on that horse had made her lazy and she really did need the exercise.

When she made it into town she kept looking behind her in the hopes she would at least get to say good bye to him but he never came. At least...not from the back way. He took the short cut through one of the alleys and skid right in behind her where he snatched her up by the waist and flung her in front of him. She screamed and clutched to his neck desperately as her feet hung off one side. Luckily there was no one out in this part of the town so early in the morning to see.

"Damnit, girl," the Rider said. "I thought I told you to wait on me."

"I didn't know how long you were going to be," she said sheepishly biting her lip.

"Yeah..." He started chuckled. "I have to admit your parents have keen hearing. I thought I was never going to get out of there."

"Well at least you didn't get caught. I don't even want to imagine what would happen then..." She looked down though and _did_ try to imagine it. It was not pretty.

After kicking Conquest into a trot, Strife cleared his throat. "So, don't you want to skip school today?"

"I wish," she snickered. "But if I miss a day the school calls my parents to inform them of it. I know they'll question me about it."

Strife scowled and then sighed at the boring day ahead without her around. "What about...getting out early?"

She eyed him and the grip around his neck grew tighter. "Don't even think about it. They'll try to put you in jail for kidnapping if you attempt to pick me up since they don't know you. Guised as a policeman or not."

"Serious school," he remarked.

She nodded and they fell silent until Conquest came to the normal drop off point on the school campus. Awkwardly she pulled her hands from his neck with a small blush and hesitated to jump down. "See you later," she said quietly.

He looked at her and smirked before lifting her up himself and setting her down gently. He slid his hand up her arm until reaching her palm, then he leaned down and kissed the back of her hand. She blushed even redder and pulled her hand back to herself slowly. "I believe there will be plenty more where those came from, from now on," he winked at her.

Subconsciously she bit her lip and backed away awkwardly before turning and swallowing down her squeal. He watched her until she made it inside and impatiently tugged at his pendant. Today, he knew, would probably be one of the longest for him.


	27. It's Raining Men, Horsemen!

To adudeonthenet(Guest), wow T.T, I'm being honest that motivated me to get to work on this chapter. Thank you :) ^.^

Also thanks to everyone else! I love your reviews! *insert heart here since FANFICTION WON"T LET ME PUT THE GREATER THAN SIGN TO MAKE THE HEART, DAMNIT* 3 3 3 3

* * *

At around fifth period, the bottom fell out. Salem could only sit at her desk near the window and watch the rain fall, hoping and praying Strife found a warm dry place somewhere. She wished she could be with him now. So much in fact that she even thought of just leaving the school. She knew it would be pointless though. There was no telling where he was at this hour and she would just be walking around in the rain hopelessly looking for him. So for the rest of the long and boring day she was trapped inside the Hell hole with all the people she was tired of seeing. Especially a few in particular. At least, though, her boredom gave way to another detailed drawing for Strife, this time including Conquest's name along with it.

When school released she was in no rush to get out into the rain but the eagerness to see Strife overrode that. She shoved her drawing in her pocket and pulled the hood of her wind breaker tightly over her head and looked out the glass doors to make sure he was there. He did not immediately pull up, but when he did she saw him in a new article of clothing, covering him from the rain. She ran out as fast as she dared on the slippery walkway, shoving past the other teenagers who dragged along in the rain. There were a few boys out in the grass throwing a football around in the mud and laughing as if they were just having a blast. She rolled her eyes, recognizing a few who had upset her yesterday, and wished they would get struck by lightning, even though she had not seen any so far today.

When she made it to Strife he wasted no time in pulling her up into the saddle, though this time he made her sit behind him. "Feel free to hold any of me you like," he smiled back at her.

She didn't waste the offer and wrapped her arms around him, perhaps a little too low to be considered casual. "Where'd you get the coat?" she asked, her voice muffled in his back.

"I stole it from some old homeless man on the sidewalk today," he said nonchalantly.

"You did not!" she gasped, actually believing him.

"No, I actually stole it from a younger person. He didn't need it."

"Strife! You're a klepto, you know that?"

"I'm unfamiliar with the term."

"Someone who steals a lot or something like that." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I do not steal," he said looking back at her. "I borrow things forever."

She laughed and decided to just keep her mouth shut on the topic so she buried her head into his back and tried to enjoy the warmth. Then, recalling that her parents were home, she wondered what would happen with him today. There was only one way to find out...

When Conquest made it off of the concrete in town he started galloping, soaking both Salem and Strife's pants in the mud he slung from his hooves. When he reached the house he slid to a halt, rutting the yard with trails and deep hoof prints that would later anger her parents. Strife jumped down first and then, unlike usual, he lifted Salem out of the seat by the waist and set her down on the soggy ground. "You're shaking," he told her when he finally got a look at her. He had felt it most of the way down here but hadn't realized what it was.

"I'm cold," she replied. Then giving him a smile she said, "Maybe you should warm me up."

"I don't think your parents would approve of the way I'd do that," he laughed before patting Conquest's soaked neck and sending him away to go some place dry. "Then again, no pun intended, you do look miserably wet. They may not mind."

She took his hand in hers slowly, shyly. "Maybe just my hand will do."

He snickered at her bravery and tucked both of their hands into his coat pocket before trudging with her onto the porch. Salem opened the door for them and stepped in, instantly regretting it.

"Not the floors!" her mother almost yelled, jumping from the couch. "We just cleaned them..." Strife and Salem both looked down at their muddy feet and the newly muddy floors.

"Sorry," Salem cringed and whispered. When her mother's eyes shifted to what was between them Salem blushed and pulled her hand from Strife's hand and pocket. "Do you want me to clean the floors?" she asked, trying to change the subject before it even started.

"No, no. I should have known you'd be muddy." The woman shook her hand at them and tried to ignore the fact that her daughter was holding hands with him. "Anyways," she started again, this time with a small smile, "you and uh...?" She paused for his name.

Salem bumped Strife before he could mutter his own name. "Uh...His name is...Travis. Travis." Strife eyed her almost angrily but said nothing.

"Well you and Travis can hang out in the guest room. We got it cleaned today." The woman motioned to the now open room beside them, opposite from the living room, and eyed their shoes again. "But you better take those off before taking another step. Both of you," she said pointing to the two.

"Yes, ma'am," Salem politely said and removed her shoes as Strife was already doing.

"I'll have supper ready in a while too," her mom added. She turned to leave and Salem led Strife into the room and shut the door. Only a second later though, her mom opened it again. "Keep this door open," she warned.

Salem turned to Strife and snickered in embarrassment after she'd left and then turned to inspect the room. It hadn't been opened since last spring, ever since more of her adoption family visited. That wasn't good news...

"Travis?" Strife asked quietly with disgust as he watched her pace about the room.

"Yes. You look like a Travis."

"I look like a _Strife_," he retorted.

Salem sighed. "No human mother would name their kid that. Well...I take that back, but still."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms defensively. "Wasn't my original name anyways." She eyed him questioningly but he didn't answer. Oh well. It only left another mysterious secret for Salem to find out about him later.

She set her book bag on the single couch in the room and flipped on the heater at the wall since the cold rain had the room freezing. Though Strife at the moment started imagining a much better way for her to warm up, consisting of his lap and lips. He'd been thinking of that alot through the day, in fact. He hoped he might be able to incorporate that into todays activities, parents being home or not.

"Want to play poker?" Salem asked behind him. She brushed the dust off of a wooden box on a table and brought it to the front of the room.

"That a human thing?" he asked, looking at her from where he'd seated himself on the couch.

"Yes, it's a gambling card game."

"Ohh. Gambling." He slapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Let's play."

Salem grinned in excitement and sat down on the floor in front of the couch, eagerly pulling the cards and chips out of the box. "You have any money to bet?" She smirked at him as she layed the pieces out.

"No," he paused, seating himself on the floor in front of her. His voice turned fruity and smooth. "But I have something much better to offer." He smirked back at her and then took her chin in his hand to make her look up at him. Her eyes widened and cheeks started to burn fiercely but she didn't say a word. Couldn't, really. He studied her face for a moment, lightly brushing his thumb over her lips, and finally released her so she could awkwardly deal the cards with trembling hands.

"The black chip is worth a hundred dollars," she told him as she gave him an equal amount of them.

"You mean a kiss?"

She blushed and bit her lip. "Uhh...Well..."

He grinned at her and motioned with his hand for her to continue.

"Okay..." she picked up the next green one and was about to open her mouth when he snatched the chip from her hand.

"Dirty talk, right?"

"Or twenty five dollars," she smiled playfully.

"Or some groping," he said picking up the blue. "Or some hugs," for the red.

"Can we just play the game without any awkward side catches?"

He thought about it for a moment and sighed. "Sure. For now."

With that said, she taught him how to play the simple _original_ version of the game. It only took a few minutes since he was a very fast learner and it seemed by the end of the lesson he knew how to play better than her. He told her it was very similar to a game the demons played. He'd mentioned the name they called it by but she couldn't manage to pronounce it.

"Ready to start?" she asked when she knew he'd gotten the hang of it.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, crossing his legs on the floor and holding his cards up to his face.

For the first round he actually won and she was certain he had had crap cards. "You have a very good poker face," she told him.

"You don't, but that's fine. I like your smile and blushing anyways."

She blushed yet again and pushed the chips he'd won towards him. With a victorious chuckle he carefully put the chips in their place as she dealed out more cards. For the next few rounds he won again and again, slowly taking away most of her chips. Somehow she thought he was cheating with his magical Horseman abilities but God only knows how he really did it. But she was determined to win at least one game, so when it started getting intense she sprawled out on her stomach and held her cards close to her face. This was her "lucky" position. After this, she somehow miraculously started to win, but somehow she didn't feel it was _her_ winning. He wasn't changing out his cards for new ones like he had been doing. In fact, he didn't even seem to be paying attention to the game at all. She figured he was just allowing her to win, but to her surprise when he lost for the fifth time-or was it the sixth?- he scowled down at his cards and stared at her angrily.

"What?" she laughed. "I can't help it if you're loosing your beginner's luck already."

He rolled his eyes and paused, then looked over her in her position. "Well...If I could concentrate on something other than your ass I might be able to win."

Her mouth dropped and she looked back at her butt which was shapely and inviting to Strife. "You're just making an excuse."

"I'm truthfully not. It's very hypnotic. And..." he looked at her chest which was pressed against the floor, "Your pillows too."

'Pillows?' she mouthed and rolled her eyes. Then after looking down at her own cleavage she gave him a proud grin and rolled her shoulders. "Well I'm not moving."

He let out a short laugh and leaned down to her. "I don't wish you to," he whispered. She smiled and blushed but pulled her winnings to herself without a comment. She took up the cards and started to shuffle again but he put his hand on hers. "I think I'm ready to end the game and cash in." He picked up one of his own white chips and spun it in his fingers. "We never established what one of these give me."

She eyed him and sat up with a smile. "Pretty sure we established it was a dollar."

"Just currency? When I know something better than that?" He grinned at her until she smiled back and then pushed the stuff in his way across the floor to inch closer to her and take her by the waist. Her eyes widened but she didn't blush and tense up like normal. She just submissively let him do what he wanted, in the hopes she would get a little more than a hug this time. But it was just her luck that he had to swiftly pull away from her to avoid getting awkwardly caught.

"Playing poker?" her mother asked, coming into the room without warning. "Me and Darius used to play that everyday. Of course he always wanted to use real money...Hmp," she rolled her eyes playfully and primped her weave, "I always won anyways." Salem laughed and Strife attempted to as well for courtesy. "Well, enjoy." She put two plates of food down on the couch and left without another word.

"I thought she was going to say something about us," Salem whispered with a breath of relief.

"She's oblivious." Strife moved over to look at the plate of food with disgust. "But if we could get away with that I wonder what else we could get away with." He looked at her and she eyed him back with a smile. She wondered too.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After another hour or so of talking and flirting, Salem's mother came back into the room as a bearer of bad news. Strife had to go. Salem argued for a straight twenty minutes to let him stay but both of her parents were bent on spending time with her alone. And not just tonight...Apparently they had already planned a "fun" little family day tomorrow so she would have to get up bright and early and be allowed to skip a day of school. Sure the skipping school part sounded fun but being stuck with her parents without Strife sounded like punishment. And if he left now would he be able to come back tonight? Of course that wasn't a question she was going to ask her mother but it was one of her main concerns.

"It's raining outside," Salem argued with a final attempt as she looked sympathetically at Strife.

"He can still go home. A little rain on the way there won't kill him."

Salem was so tempted to admit that he didn't have a home to go to, or even a dry place, but she was sure they wouldn't believe her. Before she could retort another word anyways, Strife sighed and pulled her to and out the door. He'd already pulled his boots and coat back on while they were arguing, knowing he'd be out in the rain tonight no matter how much Salem argued. Not only for tonight, but probably for as long as her parents were on this break, since they seemed bent on keeping him out of the picture. At least that's what he'd picked up from the argument. "Just go spend time with your parents," he told her. "She's right. The rain won't kill me." Her lips parted to say something but he put his finger to them and leaned down to her with a grin. "Being away from me for a while won't kill you either."

Perhaps not. But to Salem it certainly felt like it. In defeat she let go of his arm she'd been desperately gripping and he lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Told you there'd be more of those," he told her before walking out into the rain where Conquest was already waiting for him. She watched him mount and walk around the house until he was out of sight, and she felt horrible about it. Now who was going to warm her up tonight? No...Who was going to warm him up tonight in the cold, wet, depressing rain? Maybe she was just making too big a deal of it but she couldn't imagine being put out in the cold. But before she could depress herself any further, or stop her feet from running after him, she went inside and sat down on the couch beside her parents.

"What's for family night?" she asked solemnly.

"Whatever you want to do."

_'Sure_,' she thought_, 'then let's bring Strife back in.'_ But on the outside she simply shrugged and let her parents do the deciding. So for four straight _boring _hours, right up until ten O'clock, Salem had to endure two movies, another dinner, and a long talk about the wonders of becoming an adult. All hours of which she kept her mind on what Strife might have been doing at that very moment. She only figured it was something depressing.

When her father finally said he was going to bed, her mother followed not long after. It was relieving to have them off of her back but she still sat there moping on the couch for a long while before heading to her own bedroom. She sat down on the bed and looked out the window as Strife usually did, hoping that he may come up to the window any minute for her to let him in. But after an hour of watching the highways of rain run down her window she realized it wouldn't happen. She wondered if he was at least somewhere close by, maybe just along the tree line behind the house. She tried to picture it but she only made herself more upset. He was probably wet and cold and alone, save for Conquest who'd surely be at his side. When lightning flashed outside, scaring her from her thoughts, she flinched back, and though that may deter most from leaving the comfort of their home, it made Salem anxious to get out. With fresh determination she pulled on a rain coat and heavy boots before quietly tiptoeing out of the house. She was _going_ to find Strife. There was no way she was going to make him stay out in this weather while she sat inside the comfort of her room.

When she made it outside she quietly shut the door and shivered once. The wind was blowing fiercely and icy rain fell down from every direction. The temperature had dropped at least thirty degrees from when she'd last been out, and she was surprised it wasn't snowing. Pitifully she looked out from the porch into the darkness. The only way she was able to see was when the lightning flashed down in a bright blue fork behind the trees. There was no time to go inside and dig around for a flashlight, though. She was just going to have to wing it in the dark and hope she didn't get lost.

"Strife!" she called after stepping off the porch. Even when yelling she knew her voice wasn't carrying very far out, probably not even for a Horseman's ears. She walked further out towards the woods, her boots sticking in the mud, and continued to call out his name to no avail. She did this, roaming in the dark, until the rain had long seeped through her jacket and caused her to shiver violently. "Strife," she growled to herself, "Please hear me." With her teeth chattering as they were she wasn't sure why he hadn't heard her by now, even if he was all the way in town. For a moment she thought of giving up, but then the realization that she had no idea where she was set in, and she decided to pretend she was simply still searching.

Then she almost pissed her pants.

"What are you doing?" asked a deep voice that grabbed her up from behind. She screamed bloody murder and would have fallen straight into the mud had he not pulled her back to him.

"S-S-Strife," she managed to get out through her violent shakes, from both the cold and recent fright. She turned to him and pulled him into a hug that he instantly pulled back from.

"What are you doing?" he demanded again.

"I c-c-came to g-get you. I don't w-want you out in th-the rain."

"Damn girl, you are shaking like a rag doll. Go home!" He turned her in the direction towards her home and pushed her roughly, yet when she almost fell into the mud again he pulled her upright.

She turned back to him and shook her head. "Not un-til y-you c-come with me," she urged, her teeth chattering loudly.

"Your parents, Salem," he growled. "They told you before I left that they would wake you up in the morning and I don't think they'll approve of me being in there with you."

Salem stood there dumbfounded for a moment. He was right, but that still didn't mean he had to stay in the rain for it. "Y-you're j-just being st-tubborn," she muttered, clenching her teeth so they wouldn't make so much noise.

"_I'm_ being stubborn? You're the one who's ignorantly standin' in the rain and won't go home. Look at yourself! You're going to get sick! And just because you want to stay shoved up my ass." Strife looked down at her with a scowl but then regretted what he said. She looked away so pathetically with her teeth chattering and body trembling. He couldn't help but feel pity, and a bit of curiosity.

"W-well I'm n-not l-leaving you out h-here al-lone." Along with the shaking she couldn't stop, she felt like sobbing. She looked up at him innocently.

He hoped that was just the rain he saw rolling down her cheeks... Though she couldn't hear or see it well over the downpour, he sighed and looked at her in a caring way. "You would stay out in the freezing rain...for _me_?" he asked with hesitation.

"F-for you and n-no one else."

He blinked a few times in shock. "You must be insane," he grumbled.

'_Insanely in love_,' she thought, but out loud she laughed and said, "S-somet-thing like that."

He looked at her for another moment but was too confused to say or do anything. He didn't understand why she would go roaming around in a storm just to be with him. He probably wouldn't do it for her...would he?

For a long time he stood staring blankly at her as she looked out into the rain, both of them lost in their thoughts. Then after coming into reality Strife pulled her to the nearest tree and huddled under it. Had the wind not been blowing in ever direction it may have shielded them from the rain, if only a little, but now it was useless and did nothing to keep them dry.

"I-is this w-where you've b-been all this time?" Salem turned to ask him.

"Well...it was a different tree but...yes," he frowned. He felt pathetic himself. He'd tried to find shelter but even in town the buildings did little to cover him and his mount from the rain.

"I'm s-so sorry." She hugged him and found it was rather warm under his coat. It was certainly better at keeping the rain out than her poorly chosen jacket. She nudged him with her face until her cheeks no longer burned from the cold and let her fingers glide up and down his back.

He held her back tightly and buried his face in her soaking hair, but despite that he enjoyed her company and having the girl in his arms he wished she would have just stayed home. Even after a few minutes of cuddling she was still shivering and he knew she must be fatigued and tortured by the cold. It wasn't something he wanted to witness. Not on her anyways. "You should go home," he tried again, this time in a more gentle way. "You're the only one shaking. You see I'm fine."

"I see," she whispered. "B-but even now you're better t-than my bed."

He didn't reply and remained quiet for a few minutes.

"Wh-why don't w-we go into town?" Salem asked then. "W-we could get out of the r-rain."

"There isn't a dry place in town either," he sighed. "I've already looked."

"Did you go int-to the diners? A few are open all n-night."

"No..."

She looked up at him, still slightly shivering, and he nodded at her and summoned Conquest. Without hesitation Strife helped her into the saddle and mounted himself, urging the mount foreword and into town. Salem showed him what she was talking about and they both went inside the diner, dripping wet, and sat down at a booth. She immediately curled up to him and, despite the strange looks from the older gentlemen in the other booths, he pulled her legs into his lap and held her like a child. She was in too much shock to react to it like normal, with her awkward blushing. If anything she seemed extremely content with it.

"I still can't believe you'd abandon your warm bed just so I would have company in the rain," he said with a light disbelieving laugh.

She waited until her shivering had subsided and then layed her head on his shoulder. "You're the only person I would do it for. I promise you that." She brought her hand to his neck to drop his hood and lace her fingers into his hair.

He watched her for a moment as her fingers gave him shivers, and then he remembered his little idea from earlier. He suddenly grinned and she looked at him curiously. Ever so slowly, he leaned down to her and gave her an enduring kiss on the neck, complete with the light nipping Salem had been dreaming of. Her nails dug into his skin and he could feel her heart suddenly race through the vein in her neck. When he finally pulled away he saw her cheeks as hot as they'd ever been, but not from embarrassment. He imagined her coat and hair wasn't the only thing wet now.

"You..." she started, her voice seemed broken in pleasure. "What was that for?"

He cleared his throat and grinned. "Your neck looked a little cold."

"S-so are my lips," she said sheepishly.

He looked at her lips and then licked his own, but he only teasingly smiled. "I better not strain your little heart too much." He put his hand on her chest, just above her breasts, and felt her heart still pounding away. Truthfully he was only trying not to strain himself. She did, as he'd stated before, taste good. Like a sweet wine only the angels could create and he was struggling not to get drunk.

She didn't enjoy his excuses but she wouldn't bring herself to beg, even though he would probably enjoy that.

"Well, maybe I should just warm up the other side," he said when he couldn't resist himself. She took in a breath as he pulled the hair from her neck and leaned down, holding her head in his palm. She could do nothing but blush and nervously shake as he kissed and bit at her neck. And shamefully her thighs pooled with heat when he drew his tongue over the tender skin and, as much as he was trying to fight it back, his heated as well. "Sorta wish I'd taken you home now," he admitted a bit sheepishly after pulling back. She blushed heavily and innocently watched him bite his lip. Then after seeing that he was finally done she layed her head back on his shoulder, her eyes wide as she imagined it again in her head. She was in more shock than before and she wasn't even cold anymore.

They both grew quiet, but it wasn't an awkward silence since the rain on the roof top relaxed them both. In fact had they not said another word all night it would have been fine, but Salem couldn't help but say, "This is worth getting sick over." He simply looked at her in agreeance as he drew his hand down her leg. After a while of this soothing stroke she realized how exhausted she was. It must have been getting very late by now, close to one O'clock. Reluctantly, she closed her eyes and let his craddling arms be her bed, despite that the thoughts of his kiss kept her mind from going blank.

XXXXXXXXXX

It took a few hours for the rain to really slack off enough to be considered a drizzle and by then the older men in the diner had left and Salem had long fallen asleep on him. He knew she was tired after the long day but with the looks the waitress kept giving him he couldn't stay in there a moment longer. He carefully picked her up from his lap and carried her outside to the closest alley. She roused and hugged his neck, still half asleep. "Where are we going?" she mumbled, her voice sounding hoarse.

"Home," he replied. When Conquest came up at his silent command he pulled her into the saddle with ease and let his mount choose the pace and path. Salem was too exhausted and out of it to notice anything and the only thing holding her in the seat was Strife. He decided on the way to her home he would only stay a little while before leaving, long enough for her to fall back asleep. If her parents were going to wake her up in the morning he didn't want to be there when they did, but, he did intend to stay close by. He'd learned his lesson tonight and didn't want her doing anything else stupid to find him.

He pulled Conquest as close as he could to the porch and dismounted with Salem in his arms. It was a little hassle to get her into the house without making too much noise but he managed it, partially. His squeaking boots were the only problem. But without disturbance he made it to her bedroom and layed her down on the bed. By then she'd become lucid enough and pulled away from him to change into pajamas in the bathroom, since her clothes had been soaked and caked with mud.

When she came out she held up a wet, folded piece of paper and threw it in the garbage can. She didn't bother to tell him it was the drawing she had made for him earlier, that was unfortunately ruined in her pocket from the rain. She was certain by the looks of his own muddy wet jeans that the original one had been ruined as well. She wanted to ask but she was just too tired to discuss it. Instead, she used her energy to dig through her drawer and hand him a pair of pants. "These are my dad's pajama pants that I stole," she said with clear exhaustion in her voice. "Put them on."

"I don't need them," he said.

"You can't just sit in muddy jeans. You can just wear them until you leave." She went to her bed and clambered in, doing all she could not to drop to the pillows and just start snoring.

He scowled but pulled off his jacket and gun belt before going to the bathroom as she had done. He considered just changing in front of her to see if she would peek but he knew she was too tired to be teased. When he returned, awkwardly trying to situate his privates in the new pants, he shut the lights off and climbed in the bed where she seemed eager for him, despite that she was on the verge of falling right to sleep as soon as she allowed herself.

"These are actually pretty comfortable," he said with a light laugh after he'd gotten used to them. There was no answer and when he looked at her she was dozing and dead to the world. He sat up on his elbow and lightly brushed his fingers along her face, stroking every soft detail while he could without bother. Just for himself he leaned down and gave her a light, slow bite on the neck and reclined back down beside her where he pulled her close. At least now, after all that trouble tonight, he had a sweet taste on his lips, instead of that of rain.

XXXXXXX

"Sweet heart? Wake up," came a nurturing voice. Salem growled and covered her ear with the pillow. "Salem," the voice came sterner.

With a deep, sassy sigh the girl sat up in her bed and stared at her mother with the look of Satan. "_What_?" she growled.

"Don't give me that attitude. You know I told you I'd wake you up in the morning. Early." Salem set her jaw but nodded in the politest way she could manage. With a warning look the older left the room. "I'm coming back if you aren't up in a few minutes."

Of course, Salem didn't get up in a few minutes. She went right back to sleep. But after two repeated warnings she couldn't deny her mom any longer. With irritation and exhaustion she made herself crawl from the bed, to the dresser, to the bathroom. She turned the water on cold to wake herself up and stripped from her clothes. When she got in, the memory of being in the icy rain came back and she immediately thought of Strife. He must have left after a while of laying down with her. She barely remembered a thing about last night with him, except one thing in particular. The thought of it made her caress her own neck, wishing it was his lips doing it instead. She was careful to wash that area, and when she got out she made sure there were no marks that may strike her parent's eyes. Luckily, or unluckily, there were none.

As she dressed into something casual she realized her nose was runny and she had a little cough that left her throat sore and itchy. She had figured this was coming, and prayed it wasn't anything worse than a cold.

After pulling her hair into a wet bun, she stepped out of the bathroom and noticed an open sheet of paper on the chair. Underneath it was the pajama pants she'd given to Strife to wear, all neatly folded up. Her lips pursed as she stepped up to it and she found it to be the picture she'd drawn at school yesterday. She barely remembered it, being so tired at the time, but she could have sworn she'd thrown it away. He must have dug it out after she'd gone to sleep. But it was faded and there were tears at the areas she'd folded it at. She didn't know why it would be worthy to keep. Nevertheless, she left it alone and went into the living room to find out what her parents were planning.

"What are we doing today?" she asked, and then saw that both of her parents were cleaning the kitchen and living room. The smell of Pine-Sol permeated the air and all the doors and windows were open, letting in the natural bright light. She heard a vacuum cleaner working in the newly opened guest room and she was curious as to who operated it.

Her father stood up from dusting the rug and handed her the mop leaned against the bar. "Clean that floor," he pointed. "We've got to get it done because some family are coming to visit soon." Salem opened her mouth to retort but he raised a daring finger with a stern look. She shut her mouth and nodded before starting on the floor. This is _not_ what she had intended for the day.

When she made it to the door of the guest room she found the person operating the vacuum cleaner. It was a girl about her age that she remembered from a few years back. They used to play together but Salem recalled that they never had similar interests. It was her cousin, or who she considered her cousin in this adoption family. The girl waved at her and Salem waved back without a smile. She honestly hoped this wasn't the person she'd be stuck talking to all day. Perhaps, if she was quick enough, she could escape cleaning duty and get away from this place before the family came.

After mopping the living room floor she slipped to her bedroom to fix her still drying hair and pull on some shoes, but before she could make it out of the front door her father stopped her and gave her another job to do. "If you work hard I'll let that boy come over later. I know that's who you're rushing after." She stared at him as he proceeded to tell her the story of his "dog roaming" days and how he met her mother. Then, simply trying her patience, he continued with the story of how they'd adopted her when she was only a baby.

"I thought we needed to get this done soon?" Salem asked when he finally paused for a breath. He nodded and returned to his work, claiming he would finish it later. Later never came however, because after they'd run out of jobs to give her she ran out of the door before either of them could stop her.

The ground was still muddy but it was actually temperate outside. It felt amazing. Salem called quietly for Strife so her parents wouldn't hear where she was and, as he'd done the night before, he came up behind her and grabbed her by the waist. She gasped but a scream didn't follow.

"Miss me?" he asked, seductively rubbing her sides.

"Tremendously," she smiled and turned to him.

He looked down at her and frowned. "I see you're sick."

"How can you tell?" She put her hand under her nose to ensure it wasn't draining. That would have been embarrassing.

"I heard you coughing when you came outside," he told her. "And you feel warm." He caressed her forehead with the back of his fingers and then brought some of her curls to the front of her shoulders. Perhaps, since he was unsure himself, it was to hide her neck from himself before he started to attack it again.

"Well, I'll live," she said looking down at his hands as they placed her hair.

"You better," he smiled.


	28. The Family

Happy late Independence Day everyone! And uh...sorry it took so long on the update. x.x You get lazy non-writing weeks too, right? Because I get those a lot...A LOT.

Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter :3 Please leave a review because that's basically the only thing keeping me from quitting. Seriously.

* * *

With a hacking cough, Salem followed Strife without question or complaint through the woods. It had turned out to be a beautiful day and she enjoyed the view around them, like the singing birds, lush tall trees, and bright rays of sun beaming down through the canopy. And there was of course, Strife, the best view of all in her opinion. From the back side just as much as the front.

"You keepin' up back there, sickly?" he soon asked after the deluge of coughs.

"Um hm," she replied.

He paused and turned to her after making it over a hill and she finally realized where he had taken her. It was the Great Lake that lie a few miles out from her home. Today it looked inspiringly beautiful with the sun rising above it, leaving an orange glare over the dark water. This particular beach was bordered with large rocks, not with sand, and it made it even more unique. She'd been here a few times but usually avoided it for her own safety, considering the last time she'd been here alone she'd almost fallen into the deep end. But she trusted Strife not to allow that to happen.

"Why'd you bring me here?" she asked, her eyes caught on the water.

He shrugged casually and stepped down off the cliff of the hill and onto the boulders. After helping her down he went to the water's edge and sat down on his haunches. For a moment he seemed to look down through the water and Salem wasn't sure what he was doing until he combed his hand through his hair and tasseled it a bit. He continued to look at and touch his face, even making a few facial expressions, seemingly very proud of himself in each. She crossed her arms and stared at him as he checked himself out in the reflection of the water. "Strife," she giggled, "We both know you're good looking. You don't have to check."

He glanced up at her and then stroked his chin. "Now see if you would tell me that more often I wouldn't _need_ to check."

"Well good then I'll start doing it," she smiled at him.

He stood up and walked a circle around her, letting his hand slide along her thin stomach. "Tell me now," he purred.

She blushed but looked him straight in the eye. "You're handsome."

"Just handsome?" He cocked his head.

She blushed and looked down at the ground but he took her chin and made her look at him. She sighed but playfully smiled. "You're the sexiest beast I've ever seen."

He grinned his approval and lightly slapped her cheek. "Good girl. Now you," he said pulling her to him until her chest was against his, "are one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever laid eyes upon, and that may be just well over the uncountable number."

She smiled slightly but looked down again. "You don't have to lie, Strife. You didn't even have to return the compliment."

His lips pursed a little in disbelief and he shook his head. "But what if I wasn't lying?" he asked. She considered it for a moment but shrugged, still doubting it. "Well if you don't believe that, you can damn sure believe you're the most beautiful girl that I've seen so far on _this_ planet."

She considered that again and then seemed to accept it with a shy smile, though before she could reply her cough came back and she pulled away from him to sit down in the rocks. He sat down beside her, his legs tucked beneath him, and waited it out. "Shouldn't have been out in the rain," he said in a singsong tone. She rolled her eyes at him and ignored his comment, looking out at the beautiful lake view instead. "You know...I'm still surprised about last night," he started. "No one's ever done that for me before. Being a Horseman, everyone thinks I'm invincible, which I practically am," he interjected himself with a short pause, "But...they don't think twice about one of us being out in the rain. You did." Her eyes shifted down but she didn't look at him. She was actually shocked that he would tell her such a thing. She expected everyone to respect him and the other Horsemen, but that was obviously not the case with some. He watched her carefully, wondering what was running through her mind, and couldn't help but reach out and touch her silken cheek. She glanced at him briefly with a small beam but cast her eyes back down and turned away. It was quite teasing for him because he was beginning to crave her attention. He sighed boredly and then grinned with an idea. "Why look at that dirty old lake when you have a dirty old boy to play with right beside you?"

She slowly craned her neck to look at him. "Play with?" she asked in a quiet, shy voice. He nodded and moved in closer to her, daring her to try something he might enjoy. He watched her bite her lip and timidly raise her hand to his face. "I'm not really...sure..." she started, but he brought her hand hastily to his face and guided it over his shoulder and chest. Her heart raced in excitement and he released her hand, allowing her to make her own trails over him. He sighed in pleasure and even _his_ heart jumped a bit from the unabating tingles on his skin as she caressed him. Anxiously she turned herself towards him to grope him with both hands and he pulled her into his lap and leaned back in the rocks. A blush formed on her cheeks when she sat on him in his submissive position and she paused. He looked up at her when she stopped, his expression begging for more, but she just looked over him with hesitation. After a moment though, she lifted his shirt and slowly leaned down to kiss just above his navel. He was surprised but layed his head back and enjoyed every minute of it, even if the kisses were soft and barely felt.

When she finally sat up again she had an uncontrolled growing smile on her face. "Why'd you stop?" he drawled, his head still layed back and eyes closed. She shrugged though he didn't see it.

When he opened his eyes he looked up at her in expectation, hoping for more, but he decided he should pay back that little random gift instead. He leaned up and rolled them both over so he was now on top. Her breath hitched but her shyness had already faded so she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. For a moment he allowed it but then he felt playful so he pulled her arms back and held them to the ground roughly on either side of her. "Ohh," she muttered, feeling intimidated by his domineering gesture.

"This feels right, don't you agree?" he purred.

She gulped and nodded slowly. "But...I'm a little sore from yesterday."

"Sore?" He released her arms and grinned. "Where shall I kiss to make it better?"

Her lips pursed at the offer but she tapped the side of her neck, despite that it wasn't the area she was sore in. He figured that as well but leaned down to kiss her where she desired. A whimper escaped the back of her throat when his lips met her skin and he smiled against her. The peck was meant to be light and teasing but she grabbed the back of his head, knotting her fingers in his hair, and he couldn't help but kiss her more passionately for a few minutes that seemed like years. He felt he could never get enough of her sweet taste and the way she nervously tried to pull him closer with aspiration. But, after a loss of breath and when he'd become aroused he managed to pull away, if only for a few seconds before catching his breath and going back to work on the collar of her shoulders and below, his mind racing with how to control his growing urge.

He'd just begun to pull down her shirt with a finger in her cleavage when he heard a light crunch in the woods above them. He didn't stop his deluge of kisses since this was the first time he'd been able to enjoy such a something with Salem, but he kept a watchful ear on the disturbance. After a minute it didn't go away and only continued to get louder until it stopped at the edge of the hill above them. He paused and even Salem looked up to see.

"Oh...Sorry to interrupt..." It was the cousin of Salem's, the one who she'd seen vacuuming earlier. She climbed down from her spot above them and jumped down onto the rocks. "Your mom asked me to find you, Salem. Everyone's pulling up now and she wants you at home. She also said...he could come..." The girl lightly pointed to Strife who sat up and stared at her in clear irritation. Salem sat up with a bright blush on her pale cheeks and practically gawked at the girl. Had she really just seen her receiving love bites on her chest? As if to answer the unasked question, the girl smirked and put her hands behind her back, bashfully swaying in her spot. "Don't worry. I won't tell."

Salem looked to Strife who was still straddling her and he looked away and cursed. She wanted to as well. It had been a great moment with him to just be ruined by some stupid meeting with a family that wasn't truly hers. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He simply stood up with an angry sigh and fixed his disheveled shirt and guns. At least now he was no longer noticeably aroused.

Salem got up and brushed off the dust before following her cousin back to the edge of the cliff. The trio climbed up and Strife led the way towards home, still clearly irritated.

"What's your name again?" Salem asked the girl as they walked. "It's been a while. I forgot."

"Aryanna."

Salem nodded and casually stepped up to Strife to avoid awkward conversation with Aryanna. "Are you mad?" she asked him in a whisper.

"No." He only glanced at her and she knew he was lying. For some reason it made her uneasy. She didn't want to see him in a bad mood, especially if it was her fault in a way simply because she wasn't where she was supposed to be. Then again if she _were_ where she was supposed to be that event back there would have never happened, and she wouldn't for the life of her take that back.

"You can go if you want," she said reluctantly, even though she was begging him internally not to go. There was a long pause of silence. "I figure you don't want to be around everyone," she tried again.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easy," he said flatly.

"Well, good...because...later..." she drifted off from her sentence and Strife looked at her, trying not to smile.

"Later...what?" he asked innocently, his mood suddenly changing.

"Um..." She nervously tugged at a clump of her hair and gave him a small smile. "Nevermind."

He bumped her arm and finally grinned. "C'mon. Say it."

She looked back to Aryanna who was walking with her head down and hands behind her back. It was obvious she was trying _not_ to pry in. Salem turned back and just shook her head. "Well, we could..." She made herself blush by just thinking of saying it, little on doing it, and couldn't manage to make herself say it. "You know," she sighed.

He mulled over that and chuckled. "Yes. I know." With a backwards glance at Aryanna, he stepped behind Salem to grab her up and bite her shoulder as a tease.

"Ow!" she barked. "Your teeth are sharp."

"All the better to eat you with," he crooned. "Isn't that a human fairy-tale?"

"Yes..." Salem's voice grew quiet. "But you just took it to a whole 'nother level."

"I'll have to tell you my version of the story later tonight."

"I'm curious but...I don't think I want to hear." She looked back at him seriously but he snickered playfully.

"I'm telling you anyways."

The sound of laughs, chattering, and random noises started coming from the cabin as they neared and Strife rolled his eyes at the commotion and let her go. But, no matter how annoying it got, he would stay with Salem nonetheless...Maybe.

In the front yard there were younger boys and a girl dribbling a ball and shooting for a hoop on the tree. The rest of the girls were sitting on the porch yelling and laughing loudly. Salem guessed all the adults were inside. Aryanna ran ahead of them and joined into the ball game and Strife and Salem found their spot beside the porch, away from the group of girls. She leaned against the porch beam and surveyed the loud kids. After looking at the mess she didn't even think she would have the patience to stick around. "Like I said," she started. "You can always go if you want."

He rolled his eyes and peered out at the game. "You're trying awful hard to get rid of me. I'm going to get you later whether you like it or not."

She absorbed those words and a shiver ran down her back. It was both exhilirating and mind-wrecking to think of it, considering the way he'd worded it. Get her? That could symbolize alot of things! She eyed him and tried to hide her excitement. "We shall see."

He smiled but didn't look back at her so she turned her attention to the girls on the porch. She knew them all, though most of their names she had forgotten. There was one in particular though that she remembered well and hated, and for that reason she didn't go and socialize with the others. It was better to stick by Strife anyways... She tried to look back at him but he wasn't there. He was walking up to the group playing basketball. The kids stopped their playing and looked at him curiously, then the boy with the ball tossed it to him. Salem's jaw dropped when they started explaining the game to him but she could not wait to see how it played out.

Like he had demonstrated with the poker game, he learned how to play quickly and since this was a physical sport, he exceeded even more so. It was funny to watch him dribble the ball around the other kids. He was much bigger than them but it made him seem younger in a way. It did the opposite to the others, however, since they were cursing at him for being better than them. He seemed to enjoy irritating others though so it was the perfect sport for him.

By the end of the first short round he had everyone outside staring at him, especially Salem. He turned to look at her and she smiled and waved. He motioned her to come join but she backed up and shook her head violently. There was no way she was going in. But he walked up to her and pulled her to the makeshift court with a devious grin. "You know how to play?" he asked.

"Unfortunately..."

Aryanna tossed the ball to Strife and gave Salem a smile. She was the only one here now that knew of their relationship since she'd seen it in the woods and she was interested in seeing how they would play together. She made the rest of the group back away and crossed her arms to watch.

Salem looked back and forth between them nervously and Strife began dribbling the ball in front of her for intimidation. "You going to stop me? Or you just going to stand there lookin' exquisite and appetizing?"

She looked back at the hoop behind her and already knew there was no way she could stop him from getting the ball in there. In fact she knew he could make the shot from where he was standing. But, the least she could do was try. She smiled and took on a defensive position, raising her hands to stop the ball if necessary. He bounced the ball in front of her, giving her a chance to take it, but his hands were much too quick for hers. Even when he moved he was swift and she barely realized he had passed her before he was gone. She turned back to him and he casually tossed the ball up to roll around the rim before dropping and rolling to his feet. "Come on, Salem," he scolded and picked up the ball. "You can do better than that."

She sighed and raised her hands for the ball. He passed it to her with enough force to knock the breath of her and strutted up to her in anticipation. She started to slowly dribble and step up to him in a seductive way. Or that's at least the way Strife saw it, not the others. He balked in his spot and the beating of the ball quickened as she began using two hands, switching it between hands with every bounce. He snapped from his thoughts and allowed his reflexes to take over so he had the ball back in his possession. "Hey!" she yelped. He laughed and pranced around her with the ball in a comical way. "No fair, Horseman," she growled to him only so the others wouldn't hear. "Take it easy."

He sighed and allowed her to take the ball back and shoot for the hoop a few feet away. She expected it to rebound since it was an uncalculated move but thankfully it bounced from the tree and into the metal ring. She sighed with relief and her cough came back from the activity, but she chased the ball down regardless until Strife was on her heels again. "I'm not letting you win if that's what you think," she smirked back at him.

He put his hands on her hips and thrusted her back into him with a grin. Then his hands were sliding up her stomach lustfully and he brought his face along side hers. "It's what I know," he purred, slightly lifting her off her feet.

The other adolescents faces fell with shock and confusion and Aryanna cut in. "Okay, okay!" Can we just have the ball back?"

Salem was in too much shock from his sudden actions to answer or even move, so Strife took the ball from her frozen hands and threw it to Aryanna. He lifted Salem up by the waist and carried her out of the play zone so the group could start a new game. "You piss your pants a little?" he asked after he set her down on the porch. She nodded with hot cheeks even though she hadn't actually heard his question and he made that boyish laugh again and sat down beside her closely. "Well. I won."

She slowly turned to look at him but didn't answer for a long minute to fight back her coughs. "It...was a...tie," she managed between them. He put his finger on her lips and shushed her so she would stop talking and allow the coughs to go away. She swallowed them down and relaxed then, trying to keep from coughing on him. When he dropped his hand she sighed and randomly blurted out, "I'm hungry. And tired."

"Go eat," he shrugged. "And then...you can come lay your head on my lap and rest. And while you're down there..." He grinned at her and waggled his brows.

She rolled her eyes and glanced at his lap briefly. He'd called her breasts and butt pillows, why shouldn't his unmentionables be one too? It did look rather inviting. "Fine," she sighed.

"Wait, what?"

"No, not the third thing!" she corrected herself. "Not now, anyways" she whispered under her breath as she looked away from him casually.

"I heard that, little girl."

"Heard what?" she asked innocently. He eyed her up and down as she stood and, very timidly, she brushed her hand through his dark hair as she walked by. It sent a shiver down his spine and she noticed it with a proud grin. "I'll be back," she told him quietly.

He watched her go and when she was out of sight he laughed to himself and leaned over, his elbows resting on his knees. For a few minutes he was patient, but a certain emptiness flooded over him quickly. He longed to have her back by his side, to tease and to touch. It was like a horrible itch that only she could rid him of.

Inside, Salem found the living room and kitchen to be louder and more crowded than outside. How in the world did her parents convince all these people to come on a weekday? Especially since she knew a few of them to not even be family, simply friends of her parents. With a sigh she shoved through to the kitchen saying her 'excuse mes' and almost 'get out the damn ways'. She found, amid the small crowd, her mother talking to her aunt, the mother of Aryanna.

"Mom..." Salem growled with irritation. "I'm hungry."

The woman's tone went from soft as she spoke to Salem's aunt to a firm tone. "There's some food set out on the bar, sweetheart. And when this is all over, I really need to talk to you."

Salem blushed and a wave of panic flushed over her. _Talk?...Talk! _"Uh...okay...," she paused. "A-about what?"

"I'll tell you later. Go eat and talk to some of your family. And don't stray from the house again."

"Okay," she lied.

"You promise?" the woman asked a little firmer.

Still blushing, she nodded and went past her as fast as she could. As she grabbed herself a plate and filled it with food her mind raced with what her mother could possibly have to talk to her about. She just _knew_ it dealt with Strife, and if so it probably wouldn't be the friendliest conversation. Filled with dread she went to the sunroom behind the kitchen to eat her food slowly. It was quiet, thankfully, since none of the adults were back here and it gave her privacy to think. What had she done recently, besides slip off this morning, that could upset her mother so much that she needed to talk to her? Aryanna hadn't come inside since they got back, so she couldn't have told on them. Salem prayed her mom would just forget about it all so she would get out of it, because Strife probably wouldn't be able to help her this time. But...for now, the least he could do was take her mind off of it.

After she finished her food in a rush she threw the plastic plate in the trash and struggled through the adults once again, trying to avoid her mother at all costs. She made a sudden stop when she was at the front door and sighed to herself. She breathed into her hand and smelt of her breath. There wasn't a bad smell but she ran to her bedroom regardless and violently brushed her teeth until any traces of food were gone.

On her way back to the door she was confronted by some of the elderly people. One waddled up to her with thin grey hair and a dark complexion like most of the family, complimenting on how beautiful she'd grown up to be. Salem put on her plastic smile and thanked them, trying to pull away without seeming rude. Just to her luck even more came up with the same repetitive comments and she decided to sit there and take it like a big girl until they were done touching her hair and grabbing her cheeks. She'd forgotten how irritating it was, since the only person who'd done it recently was Strife, and he made it feel like Heaven. Just the thought of that made her even more impatient, and she glanced through the adults to look out the distant window. Her jaw dropped when she saw Aryanna talking to Strife alone and she almost fumed with jealousy. She clenched her teeth and her rugged cough came back. "I'm sorry," she almost begged, "I've got to go." She burst through them and rushed out the door, running up to Strife and Aryanna a bit too quickly. "Hey guys," she muttered, nervously trying to compose herself from the sprint.

Strife smirked at her and they all stood in awkward silence for a moment. It made Salem even more suspicious of what they'd just been talking about. Or...was she just thinking that out of jealously? Her brows furrowed and she shook her head with a deep breath to calm herself.

"Don't they want you back in the game?" Strife asked Aryanna. Her lips pursed in shock but she nodded understandably and walked away to give them privacy. "What's wrong?" he asked Salem casually.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing I was just..." She shook her head and trailed off.

"Just...what?"

"Nothing." There was a long pause and she hesitantly looked up to him. "So...What'd you guys talk about?"

He raised one of his brows and snickered. "Oh, nothing big. I asked her if she wanted a night alone for some fun." She eyed him in shock and he chuckled. "She only asked what my name was, Miss Jealous."

There was a hiss of breath and she closed her eyes. "And your answer?"

"Ugh...Travis."

"Good boy!" she praised him like you would a pet.

"Yeah, why don't you give me a pat on the head and I'll give you a bone, puppy," he winked at her. She blushed and was tempted to reach up and really pat his head, but instead she smiled shyly and looked down. Once again he grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. He studied her face for a moment as his thumb caressed her chin and, very lightly, her naturally red lips. Her eyes seemed to light up then and she shivered with delight.

"Did you eat some mint leaves?" Strife suddenly asked and leaned down to her until their faces were mere inches apart to inhale her scent.

She blushed and shut her parted lips. "No, I brushed my teeth," she admitted.

"Ah. Preparing for something?"

She looked him in the eye bravely. "Maybe."

"Well in that case, don't you want to...slip off somewhere?" he asked gently. "Somewhere private."

She suddenly frowned and thought of the promise she'd given to her mother, but the promise of something pleasurable in his eyes taunted her. "I told my mom," she sighed, "that I..." He cocked his head a little and licked his lips while looking down at her own, but she wasn't sure if it was to tease her or simply involuntary. Her breath hitched and eyes shifted over his gorgeous face for a moment until he took her hand in his. "Okay," she broke and looked at him sternly. "But we _can't_ go far from the house."

He considered that term for a second and glanced around at all the people. Then with a smirk he pulled her around the house until they were out of sight and then snatched her up to toss her over his shoulder. She yelped at first, but then giggled at his strength...at least until she realized his intentions of _not_ staying near the house. She looked back at him with worry but couldn't manage to say a word to him. After all, she knew what would happen should they finally find some privacy again, or at least she hoped she knew. But despite that inticing possibility, after he'd carried her far out of sight of the cabin she began to grow nervous for what was to come, especially from her mother. When he finally set her down she looked at him angrily and almost hissed, but without a word she turned away and went to sit at the roots of a forked tree nearby.

He chuckled and crossed his arms. "You seem irritated."

"That's how I'm supposed to be when someone does the opposite of what I say," she replied with the roll of her eyes. "Now my mom's going to kill me..."

"No she won't. And you didn't exactly try to stop me on the way." He looked down at her in wait of a reply but she remained silent and began writing in the dirt with a short stick she'd found at her feet. "Well." He sat down beside her. "I'm sure I can find a way to relieve your irritation with me."

She wanted to eye him and see that taunting smile she knew he was wearing but instead she turned away from his seductive voice and let her hair drop down to be a curtain inbetween them. Absentmindedly she began writing his name in the dirt, and before she could erase it when she realized what she was doing he took the stick from her. "Do you want to see how to write my name in other languages? Or your name, perhaps?" he asked and brushed her hair behind her ear to reveal her face.

She could see from the corner of her eye that he was smirking and scanning over her form as he slowly drew his fingers along her hair line. She wanted to be mad at him, if anything to punish him for defying her simple request of staying near the house, but that was near impossible with his soft touches and her curiosity. "Okay," she sighed with a hopeful smile.

He spread her leg out casually, as if he didn't have another place to write, and began drawing in between her legs with the stick. The symbols and letters he created were unique, and she liked the smooth way he wrote them out, but her mind was on something else with his long fingers so close to her loins. She turned her attention to his face to distract herself but that didn't help much. His face and voice were too entrancing as he told her what he wrote out and what language it was in. She studied all his fine details, and especially his Adam's apple that moved as he spoke. She grinned and curiously reached out to touch it, stopping him mid-sentence.

"Are you even listening?" he asked.

"Your neck is really muscular," she replied.

He snickered. "Thanks."

She watched him with a smile until he returned to writing in the dirt and, after a minute of building up confidence, she bravely leaned in to peck his neck with a kiss. His skin was hot and when she pulled away her lips practically wined to do more, but his grin distracted her. "All that shyness is fading, huh?" he said leaning into her. "And all it took was a few simple kisses."

Her cheeks lit up with a blush but she nodded sincerely, more to herself than him.

"I bet you won't kiss me anywhere else," he challenged, flicking his drawing stick out into the woods and turning towards her. He rested his hand on her upper thigh temptingly though she hardly seemed to notice it.

She tilted her head and bit her lip as she considered his bet. "Where...do you want me to...kiss you?" Her tone was unsure and her hands started shaking but she was determined not to chicken out.

He laughed as he thought of a very inappropriate place, but he knew that would easily scare her. "Wherever you want," he carefully said as his heart jumped with anticipation.

Her brows knitted in frustration and nervousness but she carefully scanned him for any exposed skin that might be a great place. She looked at his lips but couldn't bring herself to lean into those. His neck and even his stomach she'd already kissed... She started to panic when she realized he was staring at her and waiting with patience he didn't demonstrate often. She took a deep breath and then shakily pulled down the collar of his shirt until it wouldn't stretch down any further and then leaned in to kiss his chest. It was simple of course, but after she pulled her lips away she leaned her ear against him to listen to his heart beat. It seemed to be dancing a bit...Surely he wasn't nervous. She was certain he'd received plenty of better kisses from other females.

"Have an arrhythmia?" she asked sheepishly against him.

"Yes, it occurs when I'm ready to pounce on some young girl who just kissed my chest."

She withdrew to smile and laugh but then replaced her ear against him until his heart had returned to its normally slow rhythm. Then she tried to start it up again by kissing him in a trail up to his neck, this time with a little more ardor and confidence. She couldn't feel his heart then but she could certainly feel his hands creeping up her back and pulling her towards him. She took it as a notion that he enjoyed it so she attempted to kiss his neck as he had done hers instead of simple pecks. He seemed to chuckle as if he were being tickled lightly and fell back in the damp dirt, bringing her with him.

She blushed at her compromising position atop him again but it was starting to feel more exhilarating than nerve wrecking. She held herself up on her arms above him and they were both pulled into silence as each stared off into their own worlds, hoping for the other to try something.

"Strife," Salem finally broke the silence.

"Hm?"

She hesitated and decided to choose a different subject than the one she'd just thought of asking. "Did you...find that drawing in the garbage can last night?"

He nodded with a smile of remembrance.

"Did the other one get ruined?" He shook his head and she nodded slowly. "Where is it?"

"Hmm..." he looked at her and leaned up slightly, holding himself up on his elbows. "Come find it."

She raised an eyebrow but dismounted him and ran her hand over his multiple pockets to search for it, even though it suddenly wasn't the paper she was feeling around for. After a moment he closed his eyes and layed his head back in the dirt with a satisfied sigh. She examined him to make sure his eyes were really closed and then felt a little higher up for that folded piece of paper. "You're asking for it," he murmured when her hand ran over a very sensitive area. She bit her lip to hide back her smile and withdrew her hand from that area to search the rest. After she'd hopelessly checked and rechecked each pocket he started laughing. "It's in my saddle bag, Salem."

She sighed and sat back on her haunches. "Really?"

He sat up and gestured to the area behind her. "Check for yourself." After a short pause, Conquest jumped out of the muddy ground with a fierce snort. The ground beneath the mount blazed with a light blue flame for a few seconds before dissipating into nothing.

She fell back with a gasp and then looked back and forth between the pair. "I didn't know he could do that!"

Conquest snorted proudly and Strife sat up on his knees and hugged Salem from behind. "There's lots of stuff we can do that you haven't seen or..." his fingertips ran down to brush the area she'd just boldy touched on him, "...felt yet."

She froze in her spot for a moment and tried to contain her excitement. Getting hugged from behind from him was just...well, perfect was the only word she could think of. He stood up, bringing her with him, and walked her over to his mount. When he let her go she mewled slightly but he didn't give her the satisfaction of hugging her again. With a sigh she lifted the flap of the saddle bag and dug inside. Along with even more bullets and a few other curious items she found her note and unfolded it. It looked the same as it was the day she created it, only it was a little smeared and rugged from use. Before she could put it back up he took it from her, looked at it for a moment, and then carefully put it back in his thigh pocket.

Salem watched him and smiled proudly. "You really like it, don't you?"

"I do." She suddenly tittered girlishly and he rolled his eyes. "I can tell you're proud."

She tried to hold back her smile but it appeared anyways. With a quick nod she returned to the bags. "So...what else you got in here?" She rummaged around in the bag and then walked around to the other side of the pack.

"You might find something scary in that one." He propped his elbow on his mount's hindquarters and watched for a reaction to what she would find.

Shortly after opening the pack she pulled out the metal mask that he had stuffed in there his first day on earth. She held it in her hands lightly and yet somehow it made her entire body feel heavy. There was a supernatural sense of uneasiness to it, and staring into the sockets of the eyes brought an even worse feeling over her. Bitterness. Her expression hardened but she shook it off as quickly as it came. Her fingers began tracing over the runes elegantly carved into the metal and she realized they were glowing the color of Strife's eyes. She turned to Strife who was watching her and asked, "You wear this?"

"Most of the time, yes. Not since I've been on earth though."

She paused and despite the feeling that had just passed over her, a smile pulling at her lips. "Put it on."

"How about _you _put it on."

She considered it for a moment and turned it in her hands before bringing it to her face. She held it there, since it was too big to stay on itself, and looked at Strife through the eye slits. He burst into a loud eruption of laughter and she quickly yanked it away with a blush. Strife's lips twitched as he fought back a smile and attempted to silence himself. "What's so funny?" Salem scowled.

He shook his head and composed himself. "Nothing, you just looked hilarious."

She blinked a few times and handed it to him. With a short sigh he brought it to his face were it sat with a perfect fit and looked down at her from the eye slits. "My my," he crooned, "You look even better through the mask."

She snorted her own laugh and blushed. "You look a bit scary in it," she admitted.

"You're not afraid of a Horseman...until he puts a mask on. You're strange, sweetheart." His voice chimed inside the metal.

"I'm not _afraid _of you. I just said you look scary with it on."

"Do you want to see if I can make you afraid of me?"

"I won't be," she said crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Hmmm," his voice resonated into the mask with an inhuman growl and he aggressively leaned into her. She gritted her teeth as she tried to compose herself but anxiety fell over her regardless. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, hopefully, but then again...that mask seemed to change his entire aura.

She took a step back and then paused with stubbornness. "You aren't going to-" She felt the breath get knocked out of her and in a split second she was on the ground with him hovering over her. She tried to sit up swiftly but her arms and legs were pinned down. She realized it was very painful. There was still a humming growl behind his mask and he pressed her down even farther into the ground until she winced and whimpered in pain. Panic fell on her face and suddenly his growl broke off into a purr. He pulled his mask off in one smooth motion and kissed her cheek in apology with a sweetened chuckle.

"You're an asshole sometimes...you know?" Salem started with a shaky, fearful breath.

"I'm well aware of that." He leaned up to look at her and repositioned himself over her to let her arms and legs go free. "If it makes you feel any better I'm less of an asshole to you."

"And why is that?" she hesitated, still wincing as her limbs burned.

He took his mask and shoved it on her face. "I have my reasons." There was a pause and then he burst into his laughter again. "I just can't take you seriously in that mask."

With a hiss she snatched it off and tried sitting up slowly. She mewled in pain and then layed back down when he wouldn't get off of her. "I was already sore...now it's going to be worse. And I think it's going to leave a bruise." She lifted her arms to inspect them and saw that each had huge red marks from the pressure.

He crooned with a grin and took up her arms, giving each a short kiss in the reddened areas. "That better?" he asked, licking his lips.

"Well...you don't exactly have healing powers in your lips but..." He cut her off by kissing the areas again and she sighed with a smile. "Yes, that's much better," she lied. "But it would have been better if you hadn't done it in the first place."

"But then I wouldn't have gotten my point across."

"I'm still not afraid of you," she muttered.

He sighed but accepted it with a smile. "Well I don't wish to hurt you any more to scare you. Unless of course you want me to use my third gun. It would be a type of...painful pleasure."

"I don't think that would scare me either," she admitted with a light blush.

He snickered and leaned over her. "I could try and see."

She looked him over nervously and couldn't bring herself to answer. His grin said he was simply teasing her anyways. "We better not," she grinned halfheartedly. "I didn't have enough sleep last night for that activity."

"Oh," he sighed and rolled his eyes. "You keep me patient. But...I like a little challenge."

She smiled at him hesitantly and rubbed the reddened areas on her arms. "I never got to lay my head in your lap," she tried.

He sat back from her and crossed his legs, patting around his loins for her.

"Uh...In the dirt?" she snickered.

"I've slept in the dirt before, you can too."

"Psht. You've probably done more than _sleep_ in the dirt," she mumbled to herself before laying down.

"Yes, and I can repeat it with you if you wish."

She looked up and blinked at him several times but never answered. It made her think of the unfinished business they'd never resumed, and though that did sound intriguing at the moment she was too nervous to mention it herself. Besides, she was a little mad at him for hurting her a minute ago. She rubbed her arms again and sighed. "I don't want to sleep now."

"Do it anyways." She sighed heavily and dropped her arms, but when she finally closed her eyes to at least _attempt _to get some rest he slowly pulled up her shirt, revealing her stomach. It must have been the only reason he wanted her to rest because when she opened her eyes to look at him he was grinning ear to ear mischievously. "Sleep," he barked. She sighed again but closed her eyes once more and, as she expected, he began playing with her stomach by tracing his fingertips over her lightly. It was ticklish but she smiled and relaxed herself into his lap.

He was careful in never intruding past her pants line, but his strokes did seem to pause a bit near the edge as if he were considering it temptingly. When he eventually stopped, Salem expected that to be the last of if, and it was for a good ten minutes, then boredom and the urge for sexual teasing got the best of him. She felt something small and itchy fall into the cleavage of her shirt and she opened her eyes and tried to lean up to see.

"Looks like an acorn fell in your shirt. Maybe I should get that for you," Strife said leaning over her and holding her down.

"You put it in there."

"I'll still get it for you." He paused and smiled at her for an approval and, when her features finally softened, he cautiously reached down and slithered his hand between her breasts to retrieve the acorn. Shock fell on her face but when he finally pulled out her lip began twitching into a smile.

_I can't believe he just did that,_ she thought. _Wait a minute...yes I can._ "Why are you being such a dirty boy?" she asked aloud.

"Aren't I everyday?"

"Yes," she laughed. "But today you seem more mischievous than normal."

He smiled brightly at her and paused in thought. "Well, I have been feeling different today. Maybe it was that long and unusual episode that occurred last night? It was an uncomfortable situation but I should say I wouldn't mind it happening again."

She looked at him curiously and wondered if he were actually playing or being serious. She couldn't seem to see through that smile of pearly white teeth, so maybe he _was_ serious. "Why?" she inquired.

The truth was, he liked the way she'd demonstrated feelings towards him, however pathetic, but he didn't want to admit that to her, he was a Horseman for Creator's sake! "I enjoy seeing you wet," he crooned instead.

She snickered, truly expecting a more thoughtful answer, and then crossed her arms in bit of frustration. "You're..." She sighed. "You're a handful."

He lowered his voice as if someone might hear him in the isolated area. "I'm more than a handful, Darling." He chuckled lightly and motioned to his lap where her head lay and she jumped up immediately with a heavy blush.

"Oh, come on. Lay back down and close you're eyes. I won't bother you anymore."

"You promise?"

"Eh..." He scratched the back of his head and then sighed. "Yeah, I promise."

She leaned back down slowly and he muttered something foreign under his breath. "You better keep your promise," she tried, even though deep down she wanted to be teased again.

"My brother is the honorable one who keeps the promises. I, on the other hand..." he looked down at her and smiled, "will keep my promise to you...maybe...but this means I get extra time tonight."

"For what?" she said reaching up to touch her hair, even though it was obvious it wasn't just her hair she was feeling for. He gave her a knowing grin and could feel her tremble with excitement, like a child going to bed on Christmas Eve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was growing dark when Salem jumped up from Strife's lap at the feel of cold water. "It's just rain," Strife told her, sounding bored and tired.

"Oh." She quickly brushed her hair down and fixed her clothes that had been disheveled during her short nap. She hadn't slept long, in fact most of the time laying down on him was spent talking about any random thing that came to mind, but it was enough to feel more rested at least. She had finally realized during the long conversation that, despite his immature teasing manner, he was actually very intelligent and wise. Of course who wouldn't be at his uncountable age? He'd told her how old he was, and it had enough digits to make her realize an old man was flirting with her. A man older than Genesis Adam...Much, much older. But hell, she could care less.

"I think it's about to start pouring. I can smell it. Unless you care to get soaked, I should get you home."

She looked down at the droplets falling on her skin and sighed. "Yeah...It's better to get yelled at when I'm dry than wet I guess." She stood up, trying to wipe off the damp dirt and leaves that stuck to the back of her shirt and pants, then after giving Strife a look, he grinned and lifted her up onto his shoulder. It was silent most of the way, besides the sound of the rain hitting the leaves and the frog song in the background. When the lights of the house came into view from around his shoulder, naturally she grew extremely nervous, but being against Strife was a little helpful in keeping the panic away. She knew her mother wouldn't have mercy just because of him being there though, in fact it might make her worse, but then again, maybe she was just overestimating her mother. The woman had never really punished her badly, even when Salem had snuck out to a party, which was rare. She sighed against the Rider and hoped for the best. The worst that could happen was getting grounded from seeing Strife. She almost laughed at that thought though, there was no way she would stay away from him, even if it meant running away.

The cars that were lined up in the driveway earlier were all gone when they made it to the front steps. Strife set Salem down on the porch but didn't let go of her waist. "Would you like to make your mom extra mad?" he teased, pulling her to him even closer. "I could give you a goodnight kiss before you go in. Leave you with a little glow on your face so she'll _think_ she knows what we've been doing."

"Um..." Salem shivered again, but maybe it was because of the chilly sprinkles of rain that were now blowing onto the porch. "We...could," she laughed sheepishly. She knew she was already in deep trouble, and she would never turn down a kiss from Strife, so why not?

His eyes half shut as he looked at her, and after a half-second glance towards the door and window, he smiled and leaned down to her. His lips met her cheek, right at the corner of her lips, and then he slowly worked his way down to her neck as he squeezed her playfully between each kiss. Salem gasped as her heart began fluttering and he grabbed up her hands in his. He could feel her pulse throbbing beneath her skin and it gave him that rush he was now craving for. He brought his hand to her neck to hold her still and brushed his teeth over her skin until she shivered and leaned her weight into him. When he finally pulled away, Salem sighed and looked down. It was lovely, sure, but it wasn't exactly the kind of kiss she wanted from him. "That wasn't what I expected," she mumbled, her voice suddenly solemn.

"You want more?"

She looked down at her hands knotted in nervousness and then up at him again. "I want a kiss on the lips." Her cheeks blushed and muscles grew tense but she managed to mutter out another word. "Since you did hurt me earlier...you owe me. Pleease?"

He chuckled at her innocent desperation. "Are you begging?"

She bit her bottom lip and then broke with a sigh and shifted her weight onto one leg. "No...You just always avoid kissing my lips."

With his own light sigh he brushed the loose strands of hair from her face, lifted her chin so she would look at him, and pecked her lips as he had done once before. "You're so," he kissed her again and then yanked himself back when he felt a rush that urged him to kiss her harder. He never finished his sentence because the door suddenly and slowly creaked open, causing Salem to flinch and step back.

It wasn't her mother that peeped tentetively through the door as expected. "Your mom wants you," Aryanna whispered. "She's mad." Her eyes flashed between them and she shut the door quickly, realizing what they'd been doing.

"Don't leave me here," Salem whined to Strife.

"I don't want to watch you get spanked...Or do I...?" He eyed her for a reaction and then pressed his lips firmly together. "I'll go in with you, but I can't get you out of trouble."

Even that made her feel better, but he was right. It wasn't like he could step in and shut her mother up without trouble. She nodded to him and anxiously opened the door, inhaling one last breath of fresh damp air. She was hesitant to step in but Strife nudged her foreward by the small of her back. The air inside was tense and the look on her mothers face was even harsher. "_Salem_," the woman breathed out in a harsh hiss. "Where have you been?"

The girl opened her mouth to speak but Strife interrupted her. "She came with me, ma'am."

The woman blinked twice, and stepped back as if she'd just been slapped in the face. She hadn't expected him to answer, nor answer with such an appealing voice. "Well..." she hesitated and regained her posture and stern tone. "Did she tell you she was supposed to stay near the house? And visit with her family?"

"Yes," Strife answered calmly. "But I disregarded her and made her come with me."

She was shocked with his honesty and found herself unable to reply, so she turned her attention back to Salem. "Aryanna wants to stay the night with you, but you never came back so she was stuck here doing nothing, alone. How does that make you feel?"

"I didn't realize...I'm sorry..." Salem looked around for Aryanna but she was no where to be found. "If I had known that I wouldn't-"

"You still would have left. Ever since you've been coming around," she pointed to Strife, "She's been acting irresponsible. You either need to obey our rules or stay away from my daughter!"

"Mom!" Salem raised her voice. "He's not hurting anybody!" Strife rolled his eyes and grinned, though he tried to hide it to at least keep what peace was left. Before Salem could scream out anything else he put his hand over her mouth, regardless of the look her mother suddenly gave him.

"I will from now on. Just give her..._us_ a few ground rules."

The mother balked in her spot but after a minute her face softened, though she still wasn't satisfied. "Have you two done anything?" she asked, changing the subject. "Just be honest."

He paused and tried to contain his smile. He would have lied, but from experience he knew those add up into a lot of trouble. "I've only stolen a kiss or two. Is there any harm in that?"

"For a young lady it-"

"If you try to stop her from doing it she'll only try to rebel more," he interrupted with a hard tone.

Her mother took a moment to think of that and finally sighed with reluctance. She sat down on one of the stools with her head in her hand. Silence filled the room and finally she spoke again. "I don't feel like fighting. You go on home and we'll discuss more of this later."

"It's raining again," Salem said snatching Strife's hand from her mouth. "He can't."

After shutting her eyes for another long minute, the woman got up from her seat and headed to the back on heavy legs. "You can stay in the guest room until it quits, but you will not go back there with the girls. You go home as soon as you can." The bedroom door shut and Salem was left with her mouth pursed in shock and guilt. She'd never seen her mother looks so tired and defeatedly fed up.

She turned around to Strife and absentmindedly leaned into his chest for comfort. "I'm just going to go," he said.

"Not in the rain!" She looked up at him and pleaded with her eyes. "I'll just come looking for you again.

"I'm a big boy, I think I can handle it."

"Just stay in the guest room like mom said."

His shoulders dropped and he sighed almost in irritation, but he went into the room like she said and plopped down on the couch. "Fine." He patted his lap for her to sit down on him. "She said not to go back there with you two, she said nothing of you staying in here with me."

She stared for a long minute, fighting the urge to join him. "Aryanna is probably waiting on me..." she mumbled.

He snickered and crossed his arms, then layed down on the couch and crossed his legs. "Go have yourselves a blast then," he muttered sarcastically.

She paused at the door and fought the urge to run to him. If she didn't now, she probably would later tonight. Why did Aryanna have to stay the night anyways? Sure she was a semi-cool girl but now Strife wouldn't be able to come to the back, at least, not per 'mother's instruction'. Maybe it was for the better, but she couldn't see it that way. "Good night," she forced herself to say in a sweet, innocent voice as she inched out the door.

"Uh...I can't get a kiss from at least one of you girls before I attempt to get some sleep?"

Salem stopped dead in her tracks with a skidding sound but the thought of him kissing Aryanna made her angry. She continued on to her bedroom without turning back around to see him. She already knew he would be grinning ear to ear anyways, since she heard his chuckle fill the room behind her.

Inside her own room, Aryanna was waiting on the bed with clenched teeth. "I'm so sorry!" she burst out as soon as Salem closed the door. "If I'd known your mom was angry with you I wouldn't have stayed. I just thought we could hang out more...I should have asked you first, I'm sorry."

Salem paused and shook her head hesitantly. "It's fine." Though truthfully it wasn't. She was angry with the girl, but part of her felt like she owed it to her own self to have some girl time. She hadn't talked to the girls at school in a long time and never had anyone besides Strife over anymore. Maybe it was best to have some separation and spend time with another being of her kind...or sort of her kind. She took a deep breath and nodded to herself slightly as a gesture that she wouldn't act petty towards the girl.

After changing into a simple white tank top and shorts she climbed onto the bed where Aryanna was sitting. "What do you want to do?" Salem sighed.

"We could just talk. I don't care about what." But the only thing Salem wanted to talk about was Strife, and Aryanna could pretty much guess that. "We can talk about him if you want to," she added in a friendly, upbreat tone.

Salem perked up a little and a smile grew on her face, but she remembered how well Strife's hearing was. She didn't want to get caught saying something about him and then be teased about it later. "Uh..." She rubbed her sore arms again and Aryanna gasped.

"Oh my goodness what happened!" She threw a hand over her mouth and pointed to the dark red marks on Salem's forearms.

"Uh...I..." She froze and frowned. There really wasn't an excuse to make up for marks like that. "Honestly...Stri-" she shook her head, "Travis is a bit rough," she admitted.

Another loud gasp came from Aryanna's mouth as she put her own puzzle together. "So you two were out in the wood hav-!" Her words became muffled as Salem pounced on her and cupped her hand over Aryanna's mouth.

"SHH," Salem hissed. "No!" She held the girl there for a minute before releasing her hand and getting off of Aryanna. This girl was starting to be a bit more annoying than she expected. "We didn't do anything like that," she growled. Though she very well could have if she wanted to, and she often did.

"Sorry. I hope your mom didn't hear."

Salem relaxed back in her spot and looked towards the door. "It isn't just her I'm worried about."

"Oh! He's here?"

Salem nodded with a frown and hesitantly looked at Aryanna. "He's always here," she muttered softly.

Aryanna tittered and bit her nails. "That's sweet." Salem hissed again, more to herself than her cousin, but she also had to keep herself from smiling. "You know," the girl whispered this time. "If you want him to come back here I won't tell."

It took a moment to answer, but solemnly she shook her head. "Mom said for him not too and I...well, I guess we do need some seperation every now and then." Even though Strife, when she very first met him, was specifically against that so he could watch her. But she guessed by now she seemed like a normal girl.

"Oh," Aryanna said a bit too sadly for Salem's comfort. "Oh well, he seemed pretty cool."

After blinking a few times and scowling, Salem decided she'd already had enough. "You know," she said, faking a yawn, "I'm really tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." She noticed the suspicious look on Aryanna's face and added, "The rain was pretty loud. I think I'm going to try to get some sleep if you don't mind."

"Me too," the girl agreed. "The party was pretty rough, especially the several basketball games," she laughed. "Of course after Travis played everybody was a little half-hearted about it."

Salem layed down under the covers without answering. She'd heard enough of her enthusiasm for Strife. It was making her jealous, though she didn't wish to admit it. "Mm hmm," she hummed, attempting to sound as if she was already falling asleep. Aryanna said nothing after that, and the room quickly fell silent, with the exception of the light drizzle of rain on the roof top. But even after a few hours of that silence, Salem failed to even come close to sleep. Her mind droned on with thoughts of what the Horseman was doing, if he'd left yet, if he was thinking of her, and of course what he'd done with her earlier. That was the most frequent thought, the playback of events from today that Strife made so wonderful for her. She had to touch her lips several times in the hopes of coming close to the sensation he'd given her, even if it was a simple peck of a kiss. It made her wonder why he did kiss her like that. Surely he could do much better. Maybe it was her? Maybe she needed to pull him closer and work for it.

By the time she was done thinking of that, she'd promised herself that the next time he kissed her she would try to take some control. Also by the time she was done thinking, she'd gotten fed up with laying there in the dark and decided to go see if Strife was still in the living room. Carefully she slipped out of bed and opened the door quietly, looking back several times to make sure Aryanna was still asleep at the opposite end of the bed.

After quietly making it through the hall, she found the guestroom light had been turned off, and she feared the worst, but after flicking the switch, she found Strife sprawled out on the couch where she'd left him. His boots and gun belt had been thrown off, his mouth was half open and his expression was softer than it had ever been. He was actually asleep. She held back a laugh and looked at him for a long time, absorbing every inch of how he looked to file away in her memory. She then stepped up to him and sat down on the floor beside the couch to look at him even closer. He grunted at the slight shuffle of her feet and immediatly muttered, "I'm not asleep." But his gruff voice said otherwise.

She giggled lightly. "Yes you were."

He made a long grunt and stretched. Salem watched intensely at the defined muscle under the skin that pulsed as he did. "So..." he turned on his side and rested on his elbow, his eyes still seeming tired after the nap. "Change your mind about that kiss?" He brushed her hand that she'd rested on the couch with one finger teasingly.

"You never miss a beat," she snickered. "I actually came in here because I couldn't sleep, but..." She thought of the promise she'd just made with herself a few moments ago and smiled hugely.

He grinned, flashing his teeth, and reached down to pull her up onto the couch with him. To her surprise he hugged her like a teddy bear, crushing her to him, and buried his face in her hair. "Just go to sleep," he mumbled against her, his breath hot on her head. She grunted against the force and found it hard to breath, but after a moment he relaxed completely, and she could only guess he'd fallen back to sleep. But now that she was warm against his chest, she had no problem doing the same.


	29. The Swim

Sorry for any mistakes before hand, been busy but you guys are wanting a chapter so I rushed through it to get it done.

Thanks for the reviews btw, I'm glad you like it.:D And I'm glad I helped you,(guest)! Get a profile already! *chants* Join us! :3

* * *

It was early morning when Salem woke to find herself in bed with Aryanna's feet at hers. It took a moment to process when she'd fallen asleep, and she finally remembered that it had been on the couch with Strife. He must have returned her to bed sometime later before her parents or Aryanna got up. Though she was thankful about that, she felt a little betrayed that she'd obviously been sleeping without him by her side for a while.

Without even bothering to wake her cousin up, she went straight to the bathroom to take her shower and get ready for the day and whatever it would bring her. After that, she got dressed and studied the marks on her arms and legs, frowning. They were still a deep red, with only a little purple around the edges, but she could tell they would later look very nasty and would need to be covered up. To deal with them for now, she decided to pull on some longer shorts she had stuffed away in her clothes drawer. The bruises on her arms she could cover by keeping her arms to herself. She found it pretty pathetic she had to hide something like bruises, but she couldn't be angry at Strife. She had asked for it in a way, especially when she knew he was stronger than her and, anyone else on the planet for that matter.

She looked at Aryanna to make sure all the noise she'd made in the bathroom hadn't jostled her before pulling on her shoes and heading out the door. Her heart and mind began raceing as usual when she was about to see Strife and she felt that strange type of euphoric anxiety she'd felt since first meeting him. Naturally to her luck, of course, her parents were home, and so she thought of the idea to make breakfast for them all, to at least put on a cherade like she would be a good girl today. They seemed to be convinced by her good deed, at first, but then she heard them whispering to themselves on the couch, and when they came to the bar to eat where Salem had set out the plates, they brought a piece of paper with them. One covered in notes... though upon closer examination of both the note and her parents faces, she found them not to be notes, but _rules._

"After you eat, you can read through them. And when whatever-his-name gets here you let him see it too. We don't want complaints or excuses as to why you can't follow them," her father said. He seemed stressed, even though he wasn't the one to fight with Strife and her last night. Salem stared at her dad for a long moment, and then turned to look at her mom. She looked just as stern as he did. Salem's brows were nitted together but she sat down and nodded. She could handle a few rules, right?

She tried to keep her face composed as she stabbed some of her eggs and popped them in her mouth stiffly. But she felt sour inside. She'd never had so many rules put on her before, and certainly not because of a guy. Couldn't her parents just let her have freedom now? It wasn't like she'd ever had sex, done drugs, gotten into trouble, or even cussed in front of them for that matter. She knew they only did it out of care but if they only knew how much she _needed_ Strife in her life now they would surely be more lenient.

Aryanna joined them at the bar with a messy bun of hair a few minutes later. She'd clearly never gotten up this early on the weekend before, as her expression was fairly gloomy about the early risers sitting at the bar. "Thanks for letting me spend the night," she grumbled in a hoarse voice, not sounding very thankful at all. Salem felt a twinge of guilt for not spending more time with her.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Salem's mother answered. "Anytime."

Almost grumbling to herself, Salem slid Aryanna a plate of food and quickly swallowed down her meal and a glass of milk before snatching the note up and running to the living room to examine her new prison rules.

Rule 1: You must be back at home before 6 everyday. If we suspect you aren't home while we're at work we will have someone start coming home to check on you.

Rule 2: He cannot be with you while you're home alone.

Rule 3: While we are here he may be here too, but you two cannot go to the back alone.

The list went on and on with rule after rule, most of them understandable, but when she got to the last one she was confused.

_Protection must be signed and checked daily, _it said.

"Uh...mom? What does this last one mean?" Salem got up and showed her mother the paper, but she looked to her husband.

"That one was your father's idea. Why don't you tell her about that one in the bedroom?" she said to him.

Salem's face twisted with confusion and anxiety, and she could do nothing but twiddle her fingers impatiently while waiting on her father to finish eating and take her to the back to tell her what the rule meant. She wished deeply that Strife were here to comfort her, but then again his presence would probably make her even more tense.

"Come on," her dad said, finally getting up from the bar stool. Aryanna shot them a curious look but Salem ignored her as she followed nervously to her parent's bedroom. Her father shut the door behind them and dug in his drawer for a moment before turning to her with items Salem could _not_ believe. She almost made an anime fall as she leaned back on her haunches in surprise.

"C-condoms?" she choked out. "Condoms..." she repeated again, and almost did again before her dad put them in her hands.

"It was my idea. Your mom seems to think you're some perfect child who can do no wrong, but, I know better. Accidents happen and I think you should be prepared for them. Now I know your mom gave you 'the talk' around last year but she didn't exactly take my opinion into consideration." His deep voice practically melted into the background as Salem stared down at the the packs in complete horror. "I think sex before marriage is perfectly fine as long as you care about him, you use proper protection, and _you_ know you're ready."

Salem gulped. "I-I still don't get...the rule. Signed and checked, I don't..." she stuttered.

"Ah," he nodded and grabbed a sharpie from a cup on the dresser. He took the condoms from her and carefully signed the back of each one. "If you're going to use them, I'm at least going to know that you have. I'm going to check these every day to make sure they're each signed, they're a certain number, and none have been opened. I know you can hide store bought ones somewhere else, so if I think you're hiding any of those I will search your room, purse, everything. And don't think I won't strip search _him_ too." He paused a minute, glancing over Salem's face which was in utter shock. Her mouth was opening and closing as she tried to say something. "I won't care if you use one, Salem," he said carefully. "I'd be more angry if you didn't. So if I find one missing or opened, I'll be proud you tried to be safe."

A single tear escaped down her cheek and she sat down on the bed, feeling light headed. She could not believe what was happening. Her dad looked a little confused at her reaction too and laid the condoms down beside her. "Just...always keep one on you. Okay?" He cleared his throat nervously and could think of nothing else to say, so he stepped out of the room to give her some privacy.

She sat on the bed for another ten minutes, staring at the ground with eyes watering. She suddenly felt more grateful for her understanding father but, jeez. How would she explain that little rule to Strife when he came over? He would probably laugh until his sides got sore. With wide, teary eyes she took the condoms to her bedroom and stuffed them in her underwear drawer. And, in respect for her father, she put one in her pocket, though she knew she wouldn't be using it. Well, unless she got really lucky and wasn't so embarrasingly nervous, but even that was unlikely. The thought of that, though, brought another to mind. How Strife had kissed her yesterday. Her tense suddenly relaxed as she remembered the feel of his warm lips against her skin, so ticklish and pleasing to her entire body. She shivered in her spot and felt her little heart pounding to be with him then and there, even if she could only look at him and not touch.

She realized after a moment that she was standing in the middle of her room thinking of this, and she rushed out the door, ready to go find him. But there was one more thing to take care of...

Aryanna was waiting for her, standing in the front hallway impatiently, slightly bouncing in her spot. Salem's mind groaned at the sight of her. Salem just wanted to go to Strife, not be with her cousin, as horrible and mean as it sounded. Her mind began racing with ways to ditch her, and she quickly came up with a simple, however indecent plan. "You wanna go outside?" Salem asked quietly with a hint of irritation.

"Actually, my mom just pulled up to take me home." Aryanna gave a fake frown.

"Oh," Salem tried to not seem so excited about hearing that. It saved her so much time. Aryanna frowned even more at Salem's simple answer, though, and she decided to add something she hoped the girl wouldn't lean on. "You can come back whenever and we'll hang out."

"Okay," was the only reply, and it didn't even sound hopeful. Salem walked her out to the car and waved goodbye as they left. Without a pause or even a second thought she began looking around nearby for Strife.

But Strife wasn't anywhere nearby. He was trudging Conquest up a hill in town to check things out to keep from being bored. He did that often when she was at school. He would have stayed nearby, but he figured he would give Salem some time with her cousin without being there, but, if he knew her well enough by now he guessed she was already out looking for him. Oh well, she could wait anyways, he didn't need to be in a rush. It wasn't raining anymore so she wouldn't drown or freeze to death... But, then again, he thought, she could probably find some kind of danger to get into. Fall in a hole and break her leg. Have a run in with a bear, possibly. Look for him at the lake and fall in to be eaten by the murderous catfish.

He yanked Conquest to a halt in the street and sighed. "Think she'll be alright?" he asked his horse. A disgusted, short snort was the reply. "Yeah...you're right." He nudged his mount foreword, only to stop him a few steps later. "Maybe I should just check on her to be sure." The mount practically sighed though his nose, but turned as his master commanded and trotted down the road back to Salem's home.

Conquest was an intelligent mount, and as he paced down the road he considered how his master had changed since coming to earth. He knew Strife had always brought women home often, but lately he'd only been with this one named Salem, and he really seemed to worry about her, something he'd never done with anyone, not even his own brothers and sister. And something wasn't right about _her_, Salem. It wasn't that she was ominous or there to hurt his master, but she seemed _like_ his master. Not by being cocky or egotistical but simply by her smell and aura. And along with her aura, Conquest could sense something similar to the Council in a way. Being an animal, he could sense something like that. But there was no way to tell his master, as he could only converse certain things. The only thing he could do was watch how this all played out and hope for the best.

Almost halfway back to Salem's house there was a group of elder teens hanging near the alley of a thrift shop, the very one Strife had lured the mounted policeman into to take his clothes for a disguise. (Thankfully that body hadn't been found yet and probably never would, as Strife had found missing person signs all over the town with the man's face on it.) Strife overheard the teen's conversation and immediately stopped Conquest again at the sound of "good alcohol at the party". He reined Conquest over to the teens and they each tensed up and grew quiet, expecting that they were in trouble. Luckily though, Strife wasn't wearing his normal vest or they may not have spoken to him at all. "Party, huh?" Strife inquired as he dismounted and approached them.

"Yeah, a bonfire," one of the boys with long brown hair answered.

"And I think I heard something about...alcohol?" the Horseman grinned.

The teen paused, "Um...you aren't a cop, are you?"

Strife chuckled, "Far from it."

The boy lit up with a smile, seeming to accept Strife's answer quickly. "Yeah, and good drugs. You in? We want as many people as we can get."

"Hell yes! When is it?"

"Next Friday night around 9 O'Clock, maybe even into Saturday too if everyone sticks around that long. It'll be at the little ranch a few miles from here. Down that road, take a left at the dirt road and it's the last house on the right before you get to the lake." The boy pointed and gestured with his hands the directions. Strife already knew which place the boy was talking about since he'd explored it a few weeks back while Salem was in school.

The Rider threw up a thumb and went back to mount his horse. "I'll be bringing a girlfriend too, if that's okay."

"Oh, yeah, sure. There's no tattle-tale adults so..." the boy veered off with a chuckle and a wink.

Strife smirked and saluted them with two fingers before taking off down the street to Salem's road with the team of boys staring after him. He skid to a halt in the front of her house to find her sitting on the porch with muddy ankles and shoes and a depressed expression, though as soon as he came prancing up she immediately lit up at the sight of him. "Strife," she gasped happily and sprinted towards him and his horse.

"I knew you'd be wanderin' around the woods for me if I didn't come back, with your muddy ankled self."

She looked down at her feet and nodded sheepishly. "I can't sit still when you're not here," she admitted, blushing. Strife smiled at her and dismounted, backing her up to the porch by intimidating her with a hovering stance.

"Really now? And why not?" he crooned.

"I dunno," she shuddered, backing into the beam of the porch.

He towered over her with a grin and slowly leaned down to kiss the side of her neck, his lips making a seal over her vein where he could feel her heart jump sporadically. She shuddered against him and the beam, and reveled in what she'd been waiting for all morning. Her breathing grew heavy as he teased her, gliding his lips over the side of her neck and pecking her in several places. His hands found their way to either side of her waist, while hers remained nervously tense at her sides. When he realized he was enjoying the simple act more than he should have been at the time, he pulled back to look at her face, though his smile never faded. He pinched the strands of hair that her in her face and brushed them behind her ear. "I was waiting on that all night and morning," he admitted without shyness.

"I wish you'd greet me with a kiss on the lips sometime," she smiled slightly, still tensed from the teasing.

He smiled so wide his cheeks stung. "Soon, maybe," he purred another tease. He would normally meet such a request so confidently asked for, but he had another idea in mind for that moment. "And speaking of soon, I have us set up for next weekend."

"What do you mean? Oh..." she looked down, "and I actually have to talk to you about something too."

"You first." He pulled her down by her hands to sit beside him on the porch.

She frowned and pulled out the paper filled with rules that her parents had given her. "This..." she handed him the note and he glanced over it quickly, his golden eyes flickering over the page. His nose crinkled up to snort a laugh but he managed to compose himself. He _was_ the one to mention giving them both ground rules to her mother after all, but he'd never imagined this many. Some of them were pathetically rediculous, but he could instantly tell just what her parents were trying to prevent.

"Boy they sure don't want us having sex, do they?" he chortled.

"Sh!" Salem hissed and pushed him, though it did nothing to move him. "Don't be so loud."

"I'm just sayin'. But they couldn't stop me if they wanted to," he chuckled. Oh, he wanted to alright. It was his own self control that kept him from it for this long. "Wait, what's that one?" he asked, pointing to the very one Salem had questioned earlier.

Her face suddenly turned red and she studdered. "Um...Well apparently my dad's not trying too hard to keep us from doing something like that...so...he got us something," She paused and looked at him, hoping he would understand.

"I'm sorry?" Strife looked at her, confused.

"He...he..."

"Tell me!"

"Unngg," she groaned, covering her head with her hands. "I don't want to."

"I'll find a way to get it out of you." He grinned, reached around, and slid his hand under her to squeeze her butt. She uncovered her face with a jump and sighed in defeat, but, not without his notice, she didn't attempt to move his hand before answering.

"Well..." she started, "My dad...my dad thinks that if...we were to do something, we should be safe."

Strife snorted. "What'd he get us, a crane?"

"That's not funny," Salem growled defensively. "He..." she sighed, "He bought us condoms and signed them so he'd know if we use one and he's going to check them every day, I guess."

He blinked casually a few times. "What's a condom?"

Her lips parted slightly in disbelief and she dug into her pocket and pulled the single pack out. "People use them to uh...keep from getting pregnant and get venarial diseases. You know, STD's and stuff."

Strife snorted again, paused, and then burst out laughing. He snatched the condom from her and held it up to the light. "You have got to be sh***ing me! You humans are so weird!" he squealed.

"Strife, shut up! My parents are inside!"

He ignored her and continued to bellow his laugh. "This thing goes around my...? Oh, by the Creator! This wouldn't even fit. Hah hah hah!"

Salem simply stared at him judiciously without speaking, knowing he wouldn't be quiet no matter how many times she told him to shut up. "It stretches," she eventually said. "I think...I don't know, I've never used one!"

"Look, even if I do f-...uh, make love to you," he grinned widely, making sure he used the proper verb for such a lovely girl,"which I think about daily I might add, so it will probably happen," he paused again to study her reaction, which wasn't calm,"...I ain't using this."

"Um...what?" Salem had shot up like a daisy. "You mean...Wait...wait..." She took a minute to process that with growing excitement, but before she commented on _that_ she had to satiate her other curiosity. "Why wouldn't you use it?"

He rolled his eyes and snorted like it was obvious, then placed his hand around her waist to pull her close for a lesson. "I can't get you pregnant for one thing, I mean we're practically a different species. Plus, to keep our kind from being repopulated, the Council made us infertile." He looked at her for a reaction again and continued. "As for diseases, I don't get sick or catch things, my immune system is too advanced for that. I could be with the skankiest, most diseased women and walk away clean. Not that I like skanky women, I'm more classy than that but-"

"Okay, I've heard enough. You're superman, I get it." She said that sarcastically, but she had just heard the words that eased her mind about everything she'd been worrying about.

He smiled at her. "Now. What I had to tell you. I overheard some very kind, drugged up young adolecents and they were planning a party, or a bonfire they called it. And we're going."

She thought about that for a minute and then started shaking her head. "I don't think," she started and then changed her mind, "That would kinda break the new rules, wouldn't it?"

"Yep," he grinned. "Don't worry, I won't let us get caught."

"I don't know...I haven't been to an actual party in a while. Last time people got rough and perverted and this time there'll be drugs and alcohol and I don't really-" She stopped when Strife took her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want too, and I won't let anyone put a finger on you if you don't like them." Actually, he wouldn't let anyone put a finger on her period. Just her saying someone had gotten perverted with her angered him and made him jealous. "Listen, everyone only gets to be young and party for a while, you know, except me of course. We're _going_ to that party. I mean, what else are we going to do besides hang around here with your parents eyeing us constantly." She still stared at him with a hesitant expression and he squeezed her cheeks together until her lips puckered out. "Must I drag you there?" he grinned. She shook her head and he stopped squeezing and moved his hand over her cheek slowly. His eyes squinted slightly as he looked over her face and her cheeks lit up a tomato red. He smiled and leaned in even slower to peck her cheek and run his fingers over her neck to feel her racing pulse, as well as that tremble down his own body. "That'll never not be entertaining," he chuckled.

"Well," she said blushing again, "Feel free to be entertained whenever you want."

"Hm..." he layed his hand on her thigh and stroked it a few times. "I shall."

She smiled at him and hesitantly put her hand on top of his. She watched it, again waiting for him to pull away, but he seemed to enjoy it and turned his palm up towards hers so she could lock her fingers with hers. "So...what do you want to do today?" she said, pulling her eyes from their hands to his perfect face.

"Actually, since it doesn't look like it will rain anymore, I got the idea that, at the lake, we should swim."

"R-really? I'm not that great of a swimmer and I don't think that's the best place _to_ swim. No telling how deep the water is."

"You think I'd let you drown?" he snorted after a laugh.

"I wouldn't put anything past you," she grinned, joking. "But...if you promise not to let me get eaten by anything, I'll go."

"Oh, I bet those fish are starving for some toes. I couldn't stop them if I tried."

She smiled. "I'll go put my swimsuit on." Her mind wanted to move to do what she'd said, but her body refused to pull away from him. It was just too perfect. His hand was in hers, they were leaned together so closely, their faces mere inches apart. She couldn't leave that.

"Oh no, I swim naked, sweetheart." He winked at her. "And you should too."

"Um..." She blushed and paused long enough for Strife to get his hopes up. "I better not."

He pulled his hand away to cross his arms in dissappointment but then made her go inside to change. He could always undress her later, anyways. And while he was waiting he planned on how he might do that. Before or after, slowly or suddenly, passionately or roughly? He played with his choices for a moment and then decided to just see what happened and chose them when it came to the spur of the moment.

Salem came out a moment later with her hair in a bun and in the same clothes she'd had on. "I didn't want my parents saying anything about us swimming so I said I was walking to the store," she whispered. "I hope they don't see us going the opposite way."

"They usually have their eyes glued on that screen, so it shouldn't be a problem. Conquest will be quiet."

She looked up at Conquest who'd been standing there the whole time and for some reason, she suddenly felt self concious for being with Strife. It faded, however, when he took her up like a child and slung her in the saddle. When he climbed up with her her thoughts went into a different direction. She closed her eyes and leaned back into him until she could feel his chest rise and fall slowly. She found a new ease in his arms, and her mind wandered curiously as they rode to the lake.

She began to get curious about the customs he had off of earth , and the abilities he has that only seem to be in comic books in the human world. She thought about the previous conversation they'd had about the condoms and realized that clearly not ever race has the same customs, and so the question grew... "Do uh...other races in other realms reproduce like we do? I know you told me there are alot of other creatures out there like demons, and angels, and those makers, or whatever, so...do some of those creatures do stuff differently than us?

"No, actually. Not any that I've met. I guess the Creator only had that one thing in mind for reproduction when he made them all. Some other creatures do things slightly different sometimes, though, like the demons...man, they get weird. And they aren't ashamed of it either.

"Angels on the other hand take things simple," he shrugged. "Most of them don't know a female orgasm exists. And I hear they don't have much pleasure in it since they do it as reproductive purposes only, not really for fun. They believe pleasure in sex is sinful, pft."

He explained more as she asked questions, and as usual he became a little sore on the topic of his own kind, but it made for a great educational trip, and maybe even some ideas of what to do later on if she could conjure up the courage.

After dismounting with him, she remembered the last time they were here and couldn't believe it was only yesterday that he'd kissed her like that. She turned to him and smiled, hoping he would catch on to what she wanted. Unfortunately, despite his abilities, he couldn't read minds, and he simply grinned back at her with that deviant look in his eyes. She'd hoped she wouldn't have to ask but, shyly, she walked up to him and bit her lip. "Strife?" she asked innocently.

"Mmhmm?"

She looked down at first, and then looked him in the eye. "Do you remember what we did yesterday?" He grinned and nodded, but said and did nothing. He wanted _her_ to ask the question. "Well...can you...kiss me again? Like that?"

He looked at her for a moment and slid his hand under her shirt, then pulled it off, revealing her bathing suit with it's black cat design. "I didn't realize all that was under those clothes," he said, examining her breasts, held up nicely by the tight suit. "Maybe I should have been stripping you down sooner." He then slipped his fingers under her shorts and yanked them down, revealing the second piece of her suit. She looked confused and nervous when he stripped of his own clothes down to the underwear and his necklace, and was wondering when he might kiss her exactly, or if he had some other plan in mind. She prepared herself for anything, knowing him.

He lifted her up to him so her legs were locked around his waist and she hung tight, realizing what he was about to do when he started walking towards the water. Now the lake here didn't slowly go down deeper into the water like a sea shore would. Instead, the edge of the water was formed by large boulders and immediatly the water was very deep. She just knew when he jumped down they would sink underwater, but surprisingly it was smooth and easy the way he did it.

The transition was immediately warm, but she began tingling after a few seconds, thinking of all the little creepy things that were in there in the water with them both, from microscopic parasites to alligators and the loch ness monster. But when he began attacking her neck with quick and passionate bites and kisses those thoughts faded away as quickly as they came. As he pinched her neck between his fangs his breathing became so heavy it was all she could hear, and it was all she wanted to hear. Even with having to kick violently to keep them both above water, he was able to crush her hips to his waist as he kissed her, and she couldn't help but let a few quiet mewls out of her mouth. When he pulled away minutes later, she felt it was much too quick and tried to pull him back down to her.

"I really need to stop," he admitted with a laugh, but he was proud of her brave attempt.

"Why?" she whined.

"Let's just say some large snake might appear beneath your legs if I don't quit now."

She sighed and wondered why he even let that stop him from continuing. Surely someone like him wouldn't let an opportunity like this pass, and why did he care if he took her now or later? "I thought you weren't a patient person?" she mumbled unhappily.

He smirked and set his forehead against hers. "Don't get pissy because I won't kiss you more than you want. You'll thank me later, anyways."

She wanted to be angry, but for the sake of this moment she tried to smile at him. "Fine." She couldn't be angry at him long anyways.

As a tease, at to keep her coming closer to him, he suddenly let go of her so she had to swim on her own. She gasped, forced herself to him again, and squeezed him tight when she wrapped her limbs around his body. His plan worked like a charm. "Don't let me go!" she yelped.

He chuckled and pulled her close, squeezing her waist, which even though it wasn't tiny it was small under her hands. "No problem, sweetheart."

She suddenly blushed and realized his skin was to hers, closer than they'd ever been before. In fear of letting go she'd locked her legs around his waist and he was the only one keeping them afloat, though she'd never quite helped in the first place. After relaxing, she let her arms slide to the front of him to rest against his hard chest, and found she suddenly couldn't peel her eyes from his figure; it was just so firm and eye catching, the kind of body every woman wanted for their lovers and husbands. She panned her eyes up to look at his face, and thought it should be so easy to lean in to kiss him, and so many girls would gladly take that chance, but she blushed at the thought and her face curled.

"What?" he laughed.

"I just," she started but shook her head and looked around quickly to change the topic so she wouldn't have to explain. She had hardly noticed her surroundings until then. They were a little farther down from where they'd been yesterday, but all of it really looked the same. The sun hadn't come up far enough to reach over the trees yet but there was still a white glare of ripples on the water. And of course, that allowed her to see the fish move and jump nearby. Without realizing it she tensed up and leaned in closer to Strife.

"You would probably crush a normal man's hips right now," Strife said a moment after her tensing. "I wonder what you could do with those thighs in the bed..."

"Suffocate you," she said swiftly.

"What makes you think my head will be down there near those thighs?"

She smiled mischeviously. "Give and recieve, right?" She didn't blush this time, but her voice was quiet and shy.

"I need to get you in the water more often, little girl. You get dirtier."

"And wetter," she asserted.

"Mmm." He ran his hands up from where her thighs met his skin to her shoulder blades. She seemed to enjoy it until she realized he'd slickly, almost professionally undone her top. She gasped and grabbed her breasts to keep the material over them.

"Strife!" She scolded, but in a playful voice.

"Yes?" he asked, tearing his eyes away from her breasts.

"Fix it!"

"Nah." He smirked and pulled her a little closer.

She sighed and reached behind with one hand, but she'd forgotten it was a tie string and she had to use both hands to redo it, but everytime she reached around the fabric moved from it's place, so she couldn't finish without risk of revealing herself. Strife knew this, and watched in satisfaction. She gave him puppy eyes and puckered her lips after several failed attempts at doing it herself. "Please tie it back? Por favor?" she asked nicely.

He tilted his head a little in consideration and then rolled his eyes, reaching around her to redo it.

"It's not like you haven't seen a pair, anyways," she grumbled.

"Ah, but I haven't seen _your_ pair. But I will," he grinned. "Gimme a few more weeks. You'll regret you didn't show me sooner."

"Will I?" she challenged.

"Of course. There's always a reward for such behaviour." He grabbed her face in one of his hands after he was done tying it. "Don't you know that?"

She raised her brow, curious as to what surprise that might be, and then took his hand from her face into hers and held it up between them. Just as soon as the thought came across her mind, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Haven't done that in a while," he grinned, revealing his short fangs which she wished he would use on her lips. He slid his hand up her palm to catch her fingers in his hand and gently bit her mid-knuckles, keeping his eyes on hers as he did. As she blushed at him, he licked her hand covertly and let go of her hand.

"Do I taste good?" she joked.

"Better than you realize." He leaned down to her ear and after a soft kiss whispered, "Want to go futher out into the water?"

"No!" she yelped, but he did so anyways, ignoring the way she was now starting to hypervenilate. When he made it a good thirty foot from the bank he stopped and allowed her to clutch to him as tightly as she needed to keep from panicking. She buried her face in his neck tightly and shut her eyes. "Ee! Take me back, Strife!"

"Just relax, I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

She took a few deep breaths and leaned up to look around. Her hands grabbed his arms and she squeezed his muscles in a rigid grip. "How deep do you think the water is?" she inquired, shaking.

"Just don't worry about that. I won't get tired of swimming to let us drown and I won't let you go. Unless you get on my nerves," he added.

She took alot of deep breaths and let her legs loose to float down with his to help with the swimming, though obviously he needed no help. She had just started to relax when she felt something nip at her toe. She screamed and practicaly jumped out of the water and onto Strife. "Something touched my foot!" she screamed.

He spit out the water that'd gotten into his mouth and pulled her away from him so she wouldn't drown the both of them, even though he technically could be drowned. "Your foot probably just touched something," he sighed.

"No, something bit me!"

"Are you going to be a struggle the entire time?" His voice sounded mean but there was still a smirk on his face.

She frowned and hugged tight to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "No," she pouted. She certainly wasn't going to tell the truth to anger him so he'd wind up letting her go.

"Good girl." He paused and laughed out loud. "I didn't realize you were so scared of the water."

"It's not the water, it's what's _in_ the water." She swirled her finger around in a circle between them.

"The only thing you should fear that's in the water is _me_."

"I think we established this yesterday, I'm not afraid of you."

"I know, because you're a stubborn ass little girl. But I meant you should fear me because I could hurt you, not that I would... Again... Intentionally."

She smiled wide and hugged him. "You can always hurt me in the good way," She grinned and before he could comment she asked, "Now, can we please go back to land where I can actually feel something under my feet?"

"I don't know...I really like you clinging to me." He grabbed her rear end and pulled her to him in a thrusting motion. She blushed and her loins burned from the contact, and she was suddenly in a moment of daze. He grinned at this and rubbed her behind. "We can do that on land too, though. If you'd like." She blinked a few times and nodded, imagining it in her head.

"Just one more thing though," he started, grabbing her face again to make her look at him. She froze again and gave him a questioning look, nervous about his tone of voice.

He grinned and acted as if he were about to kiss her, and then dunked her under the water instead. "Ugh! Strife!" she screamed, spitting out the filthy water she'd gotten in her mouth. "You're cruel!"

"You don't have to tell me that, I know it." He smiled and lifted her legs up so he could swim with her bridal style to the shore. He helped her onto the rocks before climbing out himself and went to his pile of clothes on the ground. She noticed, as he walked unconcerned, that his wet underwear didn't leave much of his rear end to the imagination. She suddenly wished she'd been paying attention more when he was in front of her, since the water had covered it all in the lake. _Turn around,_ she thought. _Turn around!_ But as she watched him pull on his shirt, begging in her head before he could pull on his pants to turn around, he dropped his wet underwear before pulling on his pants. Her jaw dropped as she absorbed every inch of his tight little white behind and she almost died in her spot. She spun around in a blur when he finally did turn around so he wouldn't see that she had been looking, but when he approached her it wasn't hard to tell. She held her arms and legs close together in a rigid stance, and her face was as red as a beet behind her hands that were sealed to her face.

He snorted a laugh, knowning what he'd been hoping she'd see, and quickly but softly popped her behind and shoved her over to her clothes. "We'll talk about my beautiful ass later, when you're ready. For now, though, I think you'd better get home because I hear your parents callin' you."

She paused to listen, without taking her hands from her face, but couldn't hear anything but the birds nearby and the wind rustling the trees. After she felt it was safe to let her face go, she dropped her hands to pull on her clothes over her wet bathing suit. She turned to him, now trying to remain serious, and frowned, giving him puppy-eyes again. "I don't want to go home right now," she pouted.

"You ain't gotta beg me about it. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know and I don't care," she sighed, "I can already tell they're going to put me on lock down from now on."

He snickered. "You think I'm going to let that happen? You're _my_ girl now, not theirs."

Salem couldn't help but smile at that. "Really?" she asked sheepishly.

"Well, seeing as I've been babysitting you, yes."

She rolled her eyes then, but found herself still smiling. "Do you _really_ mean it like that?"

"How do you want me to mean it?" He already knew of course, but he always enjoyed dragging it out of her.

She stepped up to him nervously and leaned up on her toes to reach him, and set her hands on his chest. "You know," she chirped. She slid her hands over his hardened muscle, hoping to tease him, and even thought of reaching around to grab his rear end, since she'd now seen it. She let that idea slide for now.

He felt chills flitter up his spine as she touched him, and his skin burned. She just had no idea what kind of thoughts and feelings flooded his mind and body whenever she touched him. Maybe if she did she would be more confident in herself around him, and maybe that's just the kind of confidence he should give her. He thought thoroughly for a moment as she rubbed him and eventually he decided on an answer. "I think you can safely say that you're mine because I enjoy your company a little too much sometimes, and I find myself disliking it when you're around other people and not me. Especially, when you're with someone of the opposite sex. You know how pissed I get when I see those boys watch you as you go into school during the week?" He sighed and gritted his teeth, but his grin never faded. He paused. "Is that what you wanted?"

She blinked back a few tears and her heart and muscles jumped with excitement. She was fairly sure a squeal escaped the back of her throat without her notice. She nodded stifly, since her jaw was too stiff to answer verbally. She hugged him tightly and caught herself wanting to scream out three little words out of excitement, but she bit her tongue and held them back.

"You know every thing comes with a price," he said, grinning. "Since I told you that, you have to return something to me."

"Yes?" she asked quietly. She was still too excited to answer in a normal tone.

"Kiss me."

She immediatly remembered the way she'd been atop him and kissed him on his stomach, as well as on his neck behind the house, but she knew he wanted more than those soft little baby kisses. She looked at him, and he looked back with anticipation and coyness on his face. She took her finger to pull down the collar of his shirt and leaned on her toes again to plant a kiss between his collar bones. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck so she could pull herself up higher to kiss his neck and throat. He helped her by pulling up her legs to wrap around him, as he'd done in the lake, and let his fingers curl into her back as he dropped themselves both to the ground. She kissed him as smoothly as he had done her, shyly at first, and after a moment more confidently and even roughly, with her teeth. He closed his eyes in enjoyment and kissed her back on her shoulder, teething her as a puppy might. Desire filled in her so badly she jumped him so he lay flat on the ground beneath her, and she stopped herself, panting. "I'm sorry," she hitched.

"For what?" He grinned at her and patted her back. "I was expecting something a bit more innocent, but I'll take that. How'd you get so good so quickly?"

She blushed a beet red and shyly moved off of him to lay beside him on the hard rocks. For a moment her mind filled with inappropriate thoughts as she tried to convince herself into doing something with him, but when he turned on his side and stroked her face, she reverted to much more innocent thoughts. "I learned from the best," she finally answered.

He smiled approval. "I hate to shoot my own gun," he said tapping the guns at his hips, "but you most certainly did."

* * *

Sorry for the wait guys, this year has been really busy. This chapter was actually going to be longer with the party included in it but I knew it would take too long and you guys were waiting so I just wrapped this one up. Don't worry, there will be a next chapter! It just takes time, especially with all the work I'm having to do. I got three essays I need to be typing, but instead I write fanfiction :P The story of my life.


	30. The Bonfire Part 1

Friday Afternoon-

Salem had arrived home from school with Strife and called her mother on the phone to lie about being home alone. She even promised them it was the truth, though she gnawed at her lip during the lie in regret. They'd been hitting the rules hard on them that week, and home was really starting to feel like a prison to her. Luckily, Strife was slick enough to break most of the rules without their notice, and for that Salem was grateful. Otherwise she would have already needed to be on depression meds, like she felt she needed during school when she was away from him. Her attraction to him just kept getting worse and worse, and she felt it was just hurting herself when he wasn't around her.

"Salem," Strife said gently after she hung up the phone. "Why don't you try to get some sleep before we go to that party tonight? We'll be out late I'm sure."

She sighed and brushed her hair out of her face, slumping her shoulders in discontent. "Are you sure we have to go?"

He rolled his eyes and shifted his feet beneath him. "_We're going_," he growled, pronouncing each syllable slowly.

"Fine," she grumbled. "But if something happens, you're at fault."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he repeated for the fiftieth time that week. "We've been over this several times now."

She frowned and walked to the back bedroom. "I know, I just feel it's a bad idea." She went to the bathroom to put on something comfortable to sleep in and got into bed with a sigh to herself. "You're going to lay down with me, right?" she mumbled innocently through the sheets she'd pulled over her mouth.

"Yes, yes." He clambered into the bed with her after shrugging off his guns...and shirt. It didn't matter how many times she'd seen his naked form, well, at least his naked top half, but she never could get over his muscular, tone figure. She stared with mesmerism and shook with anticipation, ready to feel him as soon as he got in bed. He layed down beside her and immediately wrapped her arm around him and he rested his head on her shoulder. "Better?" he crooned.

She blushed and nodded, looking over his face in her usual fascination. "Tell me a story before I try to sleep." It was more of her way to get him to talk to hear his soothing and sexy voice, but it could also help put her to sleep since she wasn't really tired at all.

"You tell me one."

"If I tell you one will you tell me one?"

"Hmmm..." He looked up at her and smiled, a plan forming in his head. "Yeah, I will."

"Okay," she paused in thought, "What kind of story do you want to hear?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Something popular among humans."

Salem stopped for a moment to think and finally decided on a story, one she had been told as a kid. He may not enjoy it, but at least it was easy to remember and quick to get to his turn. She told him in full detail of how she remembered it, Little Red Riding Hood. It took her a while, considering he kept interrupting her to question the logic in the story, but when she finally finished with her own touch of the story where the wolf eats both the grandmother and Red Riding Hood, he leaned up in interest and raised his eyebrows. "Very interesting," he grinned. "Now. Would you like to hear my version of this story?"

"Version?" she asked, but nodded her head quickly and smiled.

"Alright." He thought for a moment as he looked over her. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful red headed girl named Salem. She was wearing a long cloak with a tight little sexy outfit on and was taking a basket of food to her grandmother who lived deep in the forest. She was almost there when a strange, deviously handsome and muscular young man came out of the woods and stopped in front of her. 'Who are you, luscious young lass? And what are you doing here alone in my woods?' he asked the girl. 'I'm taking this basket of goodies to my grandma. And my name is Salem, who are you?' she replied. 'Interesting, I'm Strife.' Now, Strife grinned at her and looked her up and down, liking what he saw," at this point Strife imitated what he did in the story, looking Salem up and down with a grin. "Since Strife was extremely intelligent, naturally, he devised a little plan to get this young girl for himself, since he could just sense she'd never been with another man." Salem raised her eyebrows at Strife's story and blushed heavily, but he continued without pause, and only a little smirk. "'I bet an old woman would love those flowers over there,' he told her and pointed to a little patch of them just off the road, and so the girl nodded and went to pick them, despite that her mother had told her not to stray from the road."

Strife paused and smiled at Salem. "Here comes the good part."

"When she was done picking the flowers she noticed Strife was gone so she went on to her grandmother's house. When she went inside, she saw, or thought she saw, her grandmother laying under the covers in bed so she went up to her and laid the basket down. Salem hadn't seen her grandmother in a long time, but even though the covers were pulled up across most of her face, she could tell something was different about her. 'My, What big eyes you have, grandma,' Salem said. 'The better to see your beautiful body with, my dear,' answered a low voice. 'And what big hands you have!' Salem said again. 'The better to feel you with.' 'But what big teeth you have!' Salem gasped. 'The better to eat you out with, my sweet,' the voice answered slowly. And finally, noticing _something was up,_" Strife coughed as if to emphasize this part even more, "Salem pulled back the covers to reveal the amazingly shaped, naked body of Strife and his aroused _"dragon"! _Salem gasped, realizing who it was, and shouted, 'What a big d*** you have!' and he yelled back, 'the better to please you with!' and did so the rest of both of their lives and they lived happily ever after. The end. "

Salem buried her face in Strife's chest to laugh herself to death for several minutes.

"Enjoy it?" he purred, pulling her close.

"It was very...colorful and inventive...But, uh, I was kind of looking for something to put me to sleep, not an erotic playboy article."

"We should reenact it sometime."

"Only if you find me a red cloak."

"If you buy the liquor to put in the basket, we could make it happen."

She paused and scowled, remembering the party. "Are you planning to drink at the party tonight?"

"You know I am," he rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to get drunk and abuse me are you?" The question was serious, but she smiled as she said it.

He sighed. "I don't think earth-made alcohol can touch me in that way. It's too weak."

"Then why drink it?"

He shrugged and pulled her head down to his chest. "Go to sleep, Salem. Or, we could do other things of course. Sleeping was only a suggestion."

She looked up at him once more to give him a dirty look, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't want to fall asleep at the party and get penises drawn on me with a sharpie, so I better try to rest."

It took her a while and having to sit absolutely still to actually go to sleep, but she managed it. It felt abrupt and sudden, though, when she was jolted awake and thrown on the bed in the middle of sleep. She groaned and it took her a moment to process that Strife had run to hide in the bathroom as her mom came in the room. "You alright, Salem?" her mom asked, walking up to the bed.

Salem was so groggy it took her a minute to sit up and process what her mother had said, but she eventually responded with a lie. "I didn't feel good," she said, her voice hoarse from sleepiness.

"Oh, okay. Do you need some medicine?" After Salem shook her head she nodded and headed back for the door. "Your father and I are tired too so I guess we'll go to bed like you. Good night."

"G-nig," was all Salem got out. As soon as the door was shut she waited a moment and rubbed her eyes. "Strife," she whispered.

He came out from the bathroom and sat down at her legs on the bed. "Well, that actually worked out well. You alright?"

She yawned and stretched. "Yeah, I just had a really weird dream and you woke me up in the middle of it. I just got confused and groggy, I don't know." She rolled over on her side, towards him, and tucked her hands under her cheek. "I guess we'll give them a while to fall asleep and go?"

He nodded. "Go ahead and get ready and we can sneak out. I don't think they'll come back in here to check on you. You were pretty convincing."

She huffed a laugh and sat up to wake herself for a few minutes. Then she slid out of the covers and moved past him to her dresser. "What should I wear?" she asked.

"Ugh."

"C'mon! Help me out."

He sighed, and then smiled and cocked his head at her. "Let me see you naked and we can go from there."

She crossed her arms and gave him a look, then went back to digging through her drawers quietly. After a few minutes, Strife sighed again and hopped down to help her out. He yanked open the first drawer, which happened to be her underwear drawer, and his eyes flickered and widened and a smirk pulled at his face. "Well, well, well," he said pulling out blue, see-through lacey panties that covered only the crotch fully. "What have I been missing out on? Wear these!"

Salem blushed and took a step back into the bathroom door. "I have a similar pair to those on," she admitted.

He raised an eyebrow, tossed the others aside, and stepped up to her. "May I see?" he grinned.

She bit her bottom lip as her cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Uh." His eyes were so soft yet somehow demanding, she just couldn't resist him this time. Brushing her hair behind her ears, she reached down to pull up her underwear and slightly pull down her pants. He cocked his head again and bent over, getting on his knees. Her eyes widened with curiosity and anxiety, and she felt her cheeks turn to fire. But what was running through her mind never happened.

He planted a kiss just below her navel and pulled her pants down and off in a slow, teasing manner. Her shirt fell to cover most of her panties, but Strife saw what he'd asked for. He kissed her lower than he had before, this time on the top of the lace, and chuckled as she shook. When he stood, he slid his hands up her smooth legs, over her bottom, and up to her waist. "What did you think I was going to do, Salem?"

Shyly she shrugged, and couldn't find words to speak for a moment. He returned to her drawer then, throwing out the clothes he didn't like, and finally picked out a pair of tight grey leggin's. He also found a blue tank top he thought her breasts might look nice in, and gave them to her. "I think you look good in blue, with your red hair, Riding Hood." He winked at her and pulled her curls in front of her shoulders. "Feel free to get dressed in here. I won't stare...much."

She tried to mimic his smirk but slipped into the bathroom to hyperventilate as she reminisced for a moment over the way he'd kissed her so close to...No, she couldn't think of that too much. She had to get ready and not freak out. She did anyways, though, as she pulled on her clothes shakily. When she came back out Strife looked her up and down and knew he'd chosen well.

"Well, my mouth is watering," he trilled.

"Thanks," she laughed in a breath. "I was thinking, I have some money, maybe we could go by and buy you some new clothes on the way there."

He looked at her for a moment in consideration and sniggered. "If you want."

"Of course. I already have some ideas of what you'd look...'mouth watering' in," she quoted him.

"Really now? And what would that be?"

"Nothing!" she smiled and pranced over to her shoes to pick those out as well.

He chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I don't think I should go in nothing, baby girl. The girls would be swooning too much, trying to come home with me. You'd be mighty jealous."

"I would," she growled. "There would be a few brawls on the way home."

"Oh, Salem, you'd fight over me?"

She turned to him with shoes in hand. Seriously, but also sweetly, she said, "To my last breath."

That shut him up for a moment as she finished herself up for the party, fixing her hair and washing up her face. When she was finally ready, she realized Strife had somehow opened up her window as another way out, instead of the hall. "Great idea!" she gasped.

He smiled as he hung halfway out the window. "Ready to go?"

She nodded and jumped on the bed to get to the window. Carefully, he let her down into the saddle of Conquest who waited down below and jumped down himself, easily and swiftly sliding into the saddle behind her. He took the reins in one hand and pulled Salem to him with the other. He sighed after a few minutes of riding and Salem looked up to give him a questioning look. "Just thinking about those beautiful thighs of yours," he answered.

"Um...don't get yourself arounsed, Strife."

"Too late," he teased.

She laughed as they went down the road in the twilight of the afternoon. She never knew when to take him seriously, but she didn't feel anything hard sticking in her back so she guessed he was joking.

When they arrived in town they stopped at a clothing store to do just what Salem said she would for him. She thought to herself, as they dismounted and walked in, what he would look best in. Something punkish, probably, to fit his personality. Or maybe he was more of the cowboy type. Definitely something tight, though, to show off his muscles. She would just have to let him decide on the style when they got in and started looking, so long as it was within the range of her cash of course.

The clerk of the store looked tired when they came in, and she seemed to be cleaning up the place and getting ready for closing. She asked them kindly if they needed help but Salem shook her head.

"Well, pick something out," she told Strife.

"I picked out your outfit, why don't you pick out mine?" He turned to look at her as she considered it.

"Hmm...Okay, I can do that." She started looking through the racks in the men's section as Strife sat down on one the benches and watched her hips sway as she walked around the store. It took her forever, but she eventually came back to him with a few options. "Go try these on in there," she pointed to the dressing room, "and see if they fit and look good."

He sighed, but took them from her and went in, closing the curtain behind him. She waited patiently, watching the only store employee do her job. After a minute or so she heard the curtain open and turned around to see him with one pair of pants on...and no shirt. "Strife!" she scolded, not wanting the only other woman in the store to see him. "Put a shirt on!"

He crossed his arms across the chest. "Well do you at least like these on me?" He turned around and patted his butt. "Gives me a nice ass, don't it?"

Salem snorted a laugh and blushed. "Yes, yes it does. And I really like the chain." She lifted the chain that led from front to back pocked and yanked it a few times, pulling him closer. She ran her hand over his chest, since it was simply irresistable, and pushed him back in the dressing room to put on a shirt. She expected him to come out this time with a shirt on and no pants, but he didn't. He'd chosen the white muscle tank top, of course, and she couldn't deny he looked amazing in it, especially with the necklace she'd bought him. She covered her mouth as she almost squealed in excitement, and he chuckled at her reaction while flexing. "Your pecks are so big it looks like you have man boobs," she chortled.

"They could never be bigger than your top shelf though," he chortled, starting at her breasts with no shame. She laughed out loud with a light blush on her cheeks.

He started to reach out for her but someone cleared their throat. Salem and Strife turned to see the clerk of the store standing there. "We're closing soon. You can buy your stuff, but make it quick."

"Yes, ma'am," Salem said politely, blushing even darker with embarrasment and praying that this woman didn't know her parents.

She put a hand on Strife's stomach and pushed him back into the changing room again. "Just put everything on," she whispered, "And we'll take the tags off and pay for them."

He did as she asked quietly and came back out with all the clothes on. She stared at him in awe and muttered out loud, "Y-you look...wow. Just wow."

He chuckled and put his hands on his hips and leaned foreward. "You can feel me up if you want," he offered.

She bit her lip and found herself leaning into him. She caught herself and stopped, however. "Maybe we should leave before she lady kicks us out, first."

"Any excuse you can use, huh?" he laughed and handed her the tags he'd already pulled off.

She giggled and took them, then rushed to the front to pay for them. As soon as that was done and they'd gone out the door the clerk woman slammed the store doors and put up the closed sign.

Strife put the older clothes into the saddle bags and mounted Conquest. "Well, darlin', shall we be off to the party now? I would just love to see what you humans pass off as fun."

She nodded and took his hand, letting him pull her into the saddle in front of him. He immediately pulled her close as soon as her rear end hit the seat, his hands wrapped around her and caressing her stomach. He hugged her tight and his lips found the side of her neck...and then his tongue. Her eyes widen and she looked back at him with a deep blush. He simply chuckled in response and winked at her. "Your lips are looking very luscious tonight with that gloss you have on, but I bet they'd look even better against mine."

She tried to hold back a smile, but what could she say? Other than she agreed comletely.

The ride there was comfortable, and yet somehow awkward for Salem. She knew what happened at parties like these, and that could either be a good thing, or a very bad thing. But it was too late to change her mind and cower away now, as they were approaching the ranch.

The sky was turning a dark blue as the sun fell down behind the trees, and the weather had that nightly chill to it, making Salem realize she should have brought a jacket. The only sound was that of the bats chirping as they flew above them, the clop of Conquest's hooves on the road, and of distant men's voices, laughing at some joke that Salem had not heard. Strife heard, and he snorted and rolled his eyes, not finding what they were cackling at amusing at all.

They approached an opening in a white fence that lined the edge of the road, and behind that fence was a wide pasture surrounded by trees. In the middle of the pasture the men, or older teens they should be called, were lighting up a huge fire with old cardboard boxes, sticks, and logs. Bigger and longer logs were being rolled into place around the fire, for somewhere the guests could sit. There were also a few chairs set out, and for some reason Salem and Strife could only guess, they were setting up tables at random places around the open yard.

Strife urged Conquest through the open gate and over to the side where a few trees lined the fence. The Horseman jumped down, and before Salem could dismount herself he reached up to lift her out of the saddle and set her on the ground softly. He pulled her up to him very quickly, which surprised her, and he took her face in his hands. "Now listen," he said in a hard, but not harsh tone. "These are nothing but a bunch of immature boys here now, and probably all night. They're going to try every chance they can to get in your pants. Don't leave my sight. Period. Understand?"

"Uh..." She was quite shocked at what he was telling her. Didn't he often try to get in her pants? Not that she was uncomfortable with the idea of not getting out of his sight, she didn't plan on doing that whether he had just told her that or not, but it just made her a little curious as to why he wanted to be so protective. He was the one making her come to the party after all. He should have known there was going to be a little bit of chaos and perversion to happen anyways. "I understand, Strife," she spoke clearly to make sure she got it across to him.

"Good girl," he said softly. He held her face in his hands for another moment, looking into her eyes, and smiled devilishly. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, and then on down until he reached her neck. She clung to him as he did, wishing she could make the moment last forever, but eventually he had to pull away. "I may do that alot tonight," he grinned, "Just to make sure the others know you're hands off."

She snickered softly, and with a heavy blush on her cheeks she jumped up to give him a single kiss on the lips. "Right there might be a better place."

He looked at her, shocked at her sudden bravery, with pursed lips and a smile. "Not a problem at all, dear. And shall I also pet you? Just to be sure my scent gets on your skin."

"I don't think that's a problem for me either."

"Hmm," he purred and grinned at her, then took her body up in one of his arms. "Let's go join this party then." He looked back at Conquest as he walked away with Salem. "Go on, and be careful." The mount sounded a deep nicker, and walked on from where he stood, exiting a different way so people wouldn't see him.

By this time, people had started lining their trucks and cars up on the edge of the road to join in, and the racket of voices was growing louder. Salem and Strife took their seats on one of the logs, sitting rather close together. Behind them, there was a distracting transition of music from hard rock to R&amp;B over and over again. It was two boys arguing around a huge radio on what they should play for the party. It was several minutes before a third person came along and voted on rock as well, so they decided on playing the band Saliva for the moment of the party and leave the R&amp;B for later.

Before Salem or Strife could get comfortable, a boy who Strife recognized as the one to invite him to the party came over to welcome them. "Hey! I remember you," the boy said, looking rather...off his ass, as Strife would say, already. He glanced at Salem, and a hint of jealousy lit up in his eyes. "This is uh...the girl you were going to invite?" he asked. Strife smiled politely and nodded while patting Salem on the thigh. "Nice to meet you. I actually feel like I've seen you around before."

"You're a senior in high school?" She told him more than asked. "I'm two grades below you."

"Aww, that's right," he mumbled, stuttering a little over his words. He stepped back for a second and dug in a nearby cooler. After pouring a little shot glass, he, very noticably, only handed it to Salem and not Strife. "Try this, it's great!"

Salem looked at Strife, almost for permission before even taking it out of the boys hand. Strife gave her a very neutral look and shrugged. She pressured him with her expression to give her a definite answer, but time was running out before it became awkward for the boy to hold the glass for her anymore. By her own stressed decision, she took the little shot glass and held it up to her face, taking a whif of the liquid. Finally, she tipped it up and swallowed it down. "Ugh!" she cried out from the burn and both the boy and Strife laughed at her disgusted expression.

"You'll get used to it," the boy laughed, and took the shot glass back. "Well, I better go talk to the others but I'll be back to see you." And with that, he left the two in silence.

Strife growled, noticing how the boy had only directed the phrase 'back to see you' at Salem. He turned to her, getting a little closer now, and smiled at her, despite his inner thoughts. "Enjoy it?"

"No! I wish you would have told me not to."

"Hey, it was your decision," he shrugged.

"Yeah...but at least I would have had an excuse not to take it."

"But then I would have looked controlling over you."

She sighed, and didn't deny what he said. Before she could make a remark, though, she was bumped from the back as some new, raucous people came through and took a seat on the other logs around the fire. She turned to look at them incrediously, not believing they could be that rude. Instead of starting drama though, she shook her head and looked around. Lots of people were starting to show up. Couples, friend groups, loners. Just about any combination of people you could think of. For the most part, Salem stared at the couples, watching how they held each other and laughed as they talked. They brought up a longing deep inside her, and she turned to Strife to look at him. He was already looking at her and watching her almost protectively, but maybe with a little lust deep in his eyes. Too ashamed and shy to come out and say it, she used a very old pick up line, even though it was technically true for her since she'd gotten there. "I'm cold."

"Well, would you like to join me in this warm jacket, or should I just take it off and let you have it?"

She smiled and leaned into him. "Join you," she purred.

He chuckled and unzipped his jacket before he pulled her arms around him and under the coat. "Sit in my lap," he whispered to her, and she did, however nervously. He was much warmer than she expected, and it was oh so nice to be against his chest, albeit hard from muscle. She practically purred and nuzzled her head against him. "You're so warm," she mumbled. She just felt so ecstatic against him, so complete. There was no way to explain it in words, despite how much she wanted to tell him. He pulled her legs tighter around him and rubbed her thighs, much more intimately than he usually does to tease her. She looked up at him to see if, perhaps, he was more focused on the people around him and caressing her for show, but he wasn't. His head was slightly tilted as he looked at her with those handsome yellow eyes of his. His dark black brows were slightly raised in interest as he leaned in to her face. She blushed of course, but kept her eyes on him. His long, pale fingers came up to brush her one thick, red curl behind her ear so her face was more visible to him, and he squinted at her, slowling looking over her in his lap so close to him, with a sudden expectation. He shook his head with a short snicker.

"What?" Salem asked.

"I could eat you up," he purred. "Right here in front of everybody without a care."

Something in her chest and stomach fluttered, something more than her heart, and her body suddenly felt hot. She never had much pride, but what he'd just said added to whatever amount she'd had before. "You sound like the Strife-wolf in your story," she grinned after recovering her voice from the intensity of his words.

He chortled, but made no comment as he stared into her eyes.

People began to pile into the party, but neither hardly noticed for a long while until a fight broke out behind them and they both turned to look. A few punches were thrown, but a brawly boy broke up the skirmish by threatening to knock them both out. They stepped down quickly and made amends. That's when Salem noticed that the other logs around them were occpied with alot of people, and some of them were watching Strife and Salem. She ssuddenly felt a wave of embarrassment and got up from Strife's lap. He looked at her in dissapointment and she quickly made up an excuse. "I'm getting hungry." She fully stood up and she suddenly fet off balance and dizzy. She touched her hand to her head and blinked a few times and he immediately noticed and stood up to hold her in place.

"That's why you never drink sitting down," he told her with a laugh.

"Little late to tell me now."

He grinned. "Then you wouldn't have learned your lesson firsthand. Now, let's go find you something to eat, shall we? And hope it isn't poisoned."

She laughed and let go of him since the spell had passed and walked with him to the table. Her legs still felt a bit shaky, but she didn't think it was too bad to mention out loud.

She took a long look over the table. There were alcohol shots in tiny red cups, full glass bottle beers in a bowl of ice, and, what she was most concerned with, hot dogs and hamburgers laid out to be made up with whatever contents she wanted. She chose a hot dog and stuck it into a bun with mayonnaise and ketchup. When she went to take a bite out of it, though, she noticed Strife was almost laughing, and struggling to control his grin. She snorted a laugh herself and pulled back from the bite. "What!?"

He snorted. "Nothing."

She tried taking another bite and he waggled his brows at her, so again she balked from eating. "WHAT?" she repeated, louder from irritation.

He giggled in the most boyish mannor. "It's the shape of a cock. And you're about to take it in your mouth."

"How old are you?"

He shrugged. "I lost track about four thousand years ago."

She held back a smile and turned away from him to finally take a bite of her hot dog. He leaned over her shoulder after a second to look at her. "You practicing for me, baby girl?"

She almost spit out what she'd just chewed up from laughter. "No! Just let me eat," she complained with a hand over her mouth. He chuckled again, but let her be as she ate the rest of it. Still though, he found the image of her doing a similar thing to him to be very sexy, even if his was much..._much_ bigger than the hot dog. He smiled to himself as he thought of that, and reached down to take two little shot glasses for himself, just for the heck of it.

She finished quickly and turned around to him shooting them down. "I'm thirsty...but it doesn't look like there's any drinks that aren't alcohol."

He picked up a shot glass and handed it to her. "This is actually pretty good."

"Do you have any idea of exactly what it is?"

"Nope, but it burns."

She sighed and took a shot, clenching her jaw as it went down her throat in flames. She shivered from the aftershock, but was otherwise okay. "You want to go check out what they're doing over there?" she asked, pointing to the tables that people were crowding around.

He looked and raised an eyebrow. "Sure, why not. I'm curious to see what you humans do at a party."

"Oh, trust me. By the end of the night everyone's going to be drunk and someone's getting laid. That'll be all that's accomplished here."

"Think getting laid will be one of us?" He winked at her and very smoothly wrapped his arm around her and ran a hand over her loins as he did.

She lightly laughed, in shyness, and felt herself tense involuntarily. "Well...as long as it's the guy I want it to be, I wouldn't mind."

"Hmmm. And who might that guy be?"

"I'll give you a description," she offered. "He's quite tall, and very, _very _hot. He has silky black hair, these piercing yellow eyes. He's very cocky, but he makes up for it by being...uh, well, some type of a flirtatious romantic."

"Um, hm. I don't believe I've ever met this guy before. You'll have to introduce him to me sometime."

"Did I mention he rides a horse? And carries around three guns, one of which I'd like to ride." Around the last bit of that sentence, her voice became lower and more drifted off, and her face turned red.

He chuckled, but couldn't answer because they'd made it to the table everyone was crowding around and the noise was too loud. After a moment of trying to see through the group, Strife just tapped someone on the shoulder to ask. A boy turned around, who was about Salem's hight and seemed to be already wasted. His eyes were bloodshot, and Strife guessed it wasn't just alcohol the boy'd been hitting that night. "What is this?" Strife asked him.

"A drinking game!" the boy shouted, a bit too friendly. He came around and stood on his toes to wrap an arm around Strife in a very outgoing mannor, knocking Salem out of the way in the process, and pointed to the table. "You just get a part- partner. And then one of them...says something they've never done before. And if the other one's done it, they drink..."

"I Never?" Salem asked, familiar with the game from the party she'd gone to a long while ago.

"Hu-yup," the drunken boy hiccuped out, and let go of Strife so he could return to his group of players so he could play his turn.

Strife grinned wide, and pushed through to the table to grab up about ten little shot glasses and brought them back to Salem. "We're playing."

"Oh God." She face palmed herself, but took the cups up and found a place for them to sit, that being back on the logs around the fire, since it was mostly free for the moment.

"You go first," he said, a cup already ready.

"Wait, how do we know when to stop?" she asked. Strife shrugged. "Well I hope you know I haven't done much in my life..."

"That's okay, I'll do it all for you." He winked and raised a shot glass up as if he were toasting to it.

She sighed, and slumped her shoulders over. She already knew the outcome, but she decided on something she'd never done. "Never have I ever had sex."

He rolled his eyes at her lame choice, but tipped it up and drank. "Never have I ever driven a car," he told her.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, and hesitantly tipped a cup up and swallowed it down. "Never have I ever been struck by lightening."

"Does unnatural lightening count?"

"Uh...yeah?" she shot him a questioning look.

He tipped the next cup up and drank. "Never have I ever f***ed _you_." He paused with a grin. "That means, if you've ever played with yourself you must drink."

Salem's jaw dropped and her face turned a beet red. She fidgeted in her spot for a moment in embarrassment, but eventually succumb to his look and she tipped her cup up and drank, her cheeks burning with a blush. "Never have I ever...been in an orgie."

He snorted a laugh, and tipped his cup up to drink.

"Strife!" she almost screamed.

"A man's got to do what a man's got to do," he choked up in laughter. "And honestly, I'm already out of things I haven't done."

She hissed and gave him a dirty look, but saw this as an opportunity to learn more about him. She guessed she was going to regret it by the end of this game, though, if she decided to ask sexual questions. After all, she was quite jealous. "Never have I ever been shot," she decided. Naturally, he tipped it up and drank the cup. Only four more were left, and she decided that would be the end of the game when those were up. She was already not feeling well, and guessed she was getting drunk because she was starting to feel a little bit slow and tipsy. "Never have I ever..." It took her forever to come up with something. Her thoughts were starting to become a bit cloudy. "Never have I ever...gone down on a girl." He sighed, and drank, and she growled in irritation. "Okay. Never have I ever...wait, nevermind. I don't want to know what I was going to ask. Never have I ever gotten a strip tease."

"You're killing me, Salem," Strife said before sucking down another glass. It wasn't like it was going to get him drunk, though.

She cocked her head and pressed her lips into a thin line. She knew she was going to get jealous, she just knew it. Avoiding the sexual subject this time, she finally said after some thought, "Never have I ever stolen from a cop...or, whatever you call them in your realm."

Again, he drank.

"I should have known." She shook her head slowly, and thought for a long time for her final question. It had to be good, and very probing. She looked around them, hoping for an idea to pop up, but nothing came to her...until, she looked down at herself and back at him, or more specifically, his lips. "Never have I ever wanted to kiss someone so badly..."

He tilted his head in surprise at the interesting choice, raised his glass very slowly and drank in agreement. She blushed, and both of them remained quiet for the longest time, simply looking over the other, lost deep in their thoughts. Then, as usual, someone had to interupt the moment.

"Hey, girly!" The boy from earlier sat down on Salem's side of the log loudly. he seemed to have sobered up a bit...for the moment. "Enjoying the party?"

She tore her eyes from Strife's to look at the boy. "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess!?" he snorted. "Well, what would make it better?"

Salem looked at Strife, and then down at his lips again, but turned back to the boy. "Nothing you can do..."

"Oh," he muttered, looking down, rather dissapointed. "Hey, I never caught your name. Mine's Matthew."

"Salem, and this is..." she gestured to Strife, "Travis." Strife snorted quietly.

"Your...boyfriend?" Matthew asked, combing his hand through his hair and holding his neck nervously. His voice had cracked a little.

Salem knew what the boy was getting at, and she scooted closer to Strife because of it, her leg practically in his lap. The movement made her a little dizzy, but strongly she spit out, "Yes."

Without a second of hesitation, Strife wrapped his arm around Salem and rubbed her very intimately, then leaned over her to look at the boy straight in his eyes. "So get lost," he growled. "She's mine. Of all people at this party you should know this."

Matthew leaned back as if he were about to get hit. "H-hey, I was just asking, man. No harm done."

"Hmm," Strife growled. "We'll see." Strife pursed his lips for a moment, allowing his sharper canines to peer through to the boy as he continued to rub Salem.

Matthew sat there awkwardly for a very long time, doing nothing but staring at the fire that crackled in front of them all. Pride kept him from fleeing away too quickly. Strife eventually relaxed back in his seat, knowing he'd scared the boy for now so he wouldn't bother trying to flirt with Salem, but, he still continued to stroke her stomach as he held her, even though it really wasn't needed anymore. Her body was just so perfect, he couldn't stop caressing the curve of her waist and hips. And to his surprise, she didn't even squirm when he rubbed her breasts. The feel of her calmed him from the excitement of the party and partiers around him. Salem wish she could have been thinking the same thing. Instead, she was starting to regret her decision of drinking anything at all. She could feel the alcohol beginning to rush through her body. She felt so tipsy, and achey, and yet so giddy.

Matthew was called away to help out with one of the party activities and suddenly Salem turned to Strife and began laughing. "You...can be so mean sometimes! I love it!" She was smiling at him at first, but when she heard her voice her face fell. There was something dopey about the sound of it.

Strife didn't seem to notice, and chuckled. "Sometimes?"

"You have your tender moments."

"Maybe with you, my dear," he said lifting her chin. "But not with any other of this scum." She smiled at him, but then blinked a few times as a strange feeling came over her. Her hand went to her head and she made a sound like a hiccup. "You alright?" the Horseman asked with a smirk, though there seemed to be concern deep in his voice.

"Um, yeah. I just...Yeah." She shook her head and leaned into Strife for support, though she tried to play it off as she were cold again. After all, she was starting to be able to see her breath in little clouds. "Can I please share your coat again?"

He pulled it off this time and wrapped it around her tiny body. "Wouldn't want you to get sick again." She smiled up at him and cuddled close, trying to claim some of his body heat. She began to think about how she was feeling then, and regretted drinking so much at one time so quickly. Her body was almost achey, and limbs felt heavy and slow. Even her thoughts felt sluggish, even though she was feeling happy and open minded.

"Hey, lets share stories," she suggested after a while.

He blinked at her, noticing her voice cracked a little and that she seemed a little overly enthusiastic, but he already knew it was from the alcohol. "What kind of stories?"

"I don't know...embarrasing ones?"

"Alright, then. I'm guessing you want me to go first?" She nodded with a crooked smile. "Uh...let's see." He thought for a moment and almost..._almost_ blushed in rememberance. "Well, I was still young, and I'd just become a Horseman under the Council. I hadn't yet learned to handle my new power and I was still a bit shaky from the change," he cleared his throat. "I uh...I was preparing my guns for the fight and I sorta, shot myself in the face. Luckily the Council healed me quickly so I could go off to battle but, I was embarrassed for years."

Salem kept her lips in a tight line as she attempted not to snort in laughter, but, being drunk, she couldn't help it much. She eventually gave up and started giggling uncontrollably.

Strife simply rolled his eyes, still a little embarrassed. "Shut up. If you had gotten shot in the face, you'd be dead. Now tell your story."

She eventually silenced herself with a little effort and sighed. Almost immediately she blirted out with no shame, "I was thirteen and my stomach had been cramping all morning, but I hadn't thought anything about it so I dressed up like normal in some white pants and a T-shirt. By third hour my friend told me there was a red stain on my pants. I'd started my period without even knowing it, and everybody saw and laughed at me."

The Rider smiled and chuckled, but only because of the slow and drunken way she'd said it. "Okay, I think that's enough embarrassing stories for now."

"Awww," she whined loudly and shook his arm.

"No, I'm out of embarrassing stories," he lied.

She snorted out loud and began to giggle. "Sometimes, when I'm at school, I think about us having sex and I think people may notice."

He had to pull her back to check if her expression was serious or not, but he couldn't tell with her drunken crooked smile. That wasn't something he thought she'd so easily admit, but again, he knew it was the alcohol talking. After a minute though, he did find it rather funny. "Really now? And just what scenarios does your little mind conjure up?"

She giggled helplessly. "Dirty ones."

He snickered and rolled his eyes, finally letting her go and sitting up, but without warning, she fell backwards off the log and Strife had not expected it, so couldn't catch her in time. He did lunge up quickly though, jumping over the log and kneeling down at her side in a flash. "Salem?" he said, quickly picking up her head and helping her sit up in the grass.

"Um..." She blinked slowly a few times. "I dunno what happened."

He laughed out loud. "I didn't realize you were that drunk already, Salem."

"Um...I'm not."

"Well, you're sure getting there." He paused. "How many shots have you had so far?"

She shrugged and sat up with help from him and clung to his neck lazily. After a sigh, she muttered quietly, "I have to pee."

He raised a brow and looked around for a bathroom, but there didn't seem to be a building in sight. Surely they had to be going somewhere. Strife caught a spikey-haired boy's attention as he passed by with a friend. "Bathroom?"

The boy shrugged, saying, "the woods, man," before racing past, going about his business.

Strife looked down at Salem and cocked his head, raising his brows slightly. "Guess where you're going." She looked up at him helplessly and frowned, clearly showing her discontent. "Do I need to carry you?" he asked.

"No, I've got it," she muttered to him, leaning herself up on her palms and standing up on wobbly legs. He took her by the elbow to be safe, and escorted her to the thickest treeline they could find around the "party lawn". "I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered in a typically inaudible, though not to the horseman, voice.

Strife snickered, and gave her clumsy self an elevator look before respecfully turning around. "I'll guard you, don't worry." Listening behind him he heard her mumbling to herself and stumbling deeper into the woods before there was a ruffling of clothes...then, he chose not to listen anymore, and simply crossed his arms and peered around at the boisterous party. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, more or less drunkenly, but they were all loud and annoying. Strife was starting to regret his descision of taking her. But, after all, it was for her benefit. He needed to do something that would be fun, and last in her memory so she could at least say she partied and lived a little in her youth instead of just rusting away in her home.

He'd gotten so lost in thought he had forgotten to listen for Salem until her felt her run into him and hug him from behind. She hummed against him happily and felt him up under his shirt from behind, even going to far as to palm his rear end with both hands. "Uh...Salem, what are you doing?" He grabbed her by her hands and turned around so they were facing each other. It isn't that he minded, but he knew that was unlike her normal, shy behaviour. She didn't answer, and instead gave a crooked grin and went back to lifting his shirt and running her hands roughly over his tightened stomach. "Don't make me spank your ass in front of everybody," he warned.

"But don't you like it?" she frowned up at him, lowering her hand to grip at his pants and stretch her fingers to places they'd never been before.

He snatched her hand up quickly with a tight grip and a sour, displeased look on his face. "If you were sober and knew what you were doing, yes, I very much would."

She let out an exhasperated sigh and stomped her little foot on the dewed grass. "I know what I'm d-doing."

He looked down on her with his yellow, peircing eyes half closed. Clearly he was not convinced. "You don't hold your liquor well, obviously."

She blinked a few times, and muttered something under her breath before walking-or stumbling- back to the crowd of partiers. He let her go for a bit, but then jogged after her and lifted her off her feet. She screamed, and then began histerically giggling. "C'mon," he growled playfully at her, "Let's do something fun."

When he'd set her back down on her feet she faced him and grinned her crooked grin. "Okay, like what?" she said slowly. "Oh, wait!" She yelled, hearing the music turn to a popular, slow pop song. She dragged him into the middle of the field where no one else stood. "Let's dance!" After all, there were other people dancing in their spots around the party.

Strife smiled down at her and swayed with her in tune with the music, watching her hum along to the corous and close her eyes. She was definitely drunk, Strife decided, considering he'd never expect sober Salem to dance in public like this, and certainly not try to pull his hands to her breasts and rear end, like she was now. He was dissapointed, however, that it took so little to get her tipsy.

The song changed to R&amp;B, specifically Kelly Rowland, and Salem gasped. "I love this song!" She swayed her hips rather...out of tune and began to sing with it. "I like my kisses down low, makes me arch my back, when you give it to me slow, baby just like that."

Strife snickered and lifted her chin up to look at him. "Do you now? I'll have to keep that in mind," he purred.

She smiled at him coyishly and stood up on her tippy toes, her lips just inches from his. Strife hated to tell the girl that her breath reeked of liquor, but when she tried to lean up and kiss him he chuckled with a half scowl, half grin and pulled away. She made her discontent known with a loud whimper, but he ignored her. "Fine," she shouted.

* * *

AN: Okay...lemme start by saying I'm so sorry for taking this long to post. This has been done for months and there is still much more I wanted to add to this chapter but considering the delay which was going on I cut it short so you'll see it in the next chapter...Maybe, if there is one. I'm finally about to start college and I honestly have no idea how much time I'll have on my hands to work on this. And I believe there's so few people who actually read this story anymore that it simply isn't worth my time. I've tried not to quit on this because I absolutely love it, and I'll still continue to try and write on it but I don't really know anymore. Just in case this is the last time I post, thank you all so much for staying with me this long. Sorry if there are a lot of errors in this chapter or some parts don't make sense, I didn't get to go through it again.


End file.
